Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess
by fairychime-diamond47
Summary: Back from Edolas, Lisanna returns with the others and the guild celebrates her return. Many people have not paid Lucy any mind, but a familiar friend of hers is coming to the guild. And he has kept an eye on Lucy, to help her. Romance is mixed into this friendship, right? Let's see (contains OCs that have too much details) soon to be edited in like a few years lol
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail :( **sulks in the corner** **

Lucy's POV- after Edolas arc

When we came back from Edolas, the guild was shocked to see Lisanna alive. They had threw Lisanna a party to welcome her back into the family. And Lisa-chan(Lisanna) and I became best friends, the guild thought that me and Lisa-chan would become enemies. But Lisa-chan told everyone that she never had a crush on Natsu and she thought of him as her protective brother. I can see the resemblance between Mira and Lisanna, their personalities are very similar for example: they both are very demonic when angered, they love to matchmake people, they're both pretty. But lately I've been ignored by everyone except Erza, Wendy, Levy-chan, the Raijinshuu, master, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel and the Strauss siblings.

~~Timeskip~~(7 weeks later)

Later everyone in the guild has been ignoring me except for Erza, Wendy, Levy-chan, the Raijinshuu, master, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel and the Strauss siblings. They all knew about my other magics and the fact that I became a S-class mage. I went to Laxus-nii (A/N: Laxus is going to be called Laxus-nii or nii-chan for Lucy because she's Laxus's sister.) to join the Raijinshuu. The Raijinshuu and onii-chan had accepted me and were ecstatic about me joining the team, their reactions : Evergreen- "Yay! I won't be the only girl in the group and Lu-chan's joining!" [_], Freed- "Congratulations Lucy-san! Let's party on a mission with us &amp; Laxus-samaaa!", Bickslow- "Oi cosplay queen you better be prepared to go on hard missions.", Laxus-nii - " Imouto it's about time that you quit Team Natsu and joined my team and I **smirks**. I went to the S-class board and saw the perfect mission: |||| Mission: S-class; job: to defeat a dark guild called Tartarus WARNING: some members are actual demons and their weakness is celestial magic, soul magic, and lightning magic; Reward: 2,500,000 jewels ; destination: Celeste Sun village.

Then we went to master's office labeled 'Makarov Dreyar: 3rd master' I knocked on Gramps' oak door Gramps used some magic to allow people in using a remote. "Why are you here my children? Lucy-chan why did you come with the Raijinshuu and your idiotic brother?" Gramps asked (laxus: Oi Fairychime why am I a idiot in this story ||| Fairychime : Because I always wanted to make fun of you. :3 ||| laxus: Still I'm offended, you're so rud-*Fairychime puts duct tape on Laxus's whole face and handcuffs him to a dumpster in a scary alley* ||| Fairychime: Yea,yea just shut up so the readers could read my fanfic. Got that? ||| laxus: *nods quickly so she doesn't do anything worse*) "Well, I actually wanted to join the Raijinshuu because most of my 'friends' or teammates had ignored me so I wanted to join nii-chan and his team I also informed Erza that I'll be in another team or a solo mage in the guild. I overheard Natsu and Gray trying to make me leave the guild and Team Natsu before this decision happened. Is that okay Gramps?" I replied. Gramps had agreed to my request of joining the Raijinshuu.

Me &amp; the Raijinshuu + Laxus-nii walked outside of Gramps' office, I tried to get their attention but it was too loud for the guild to hear my voice. Laxus-nii got an irritated look and started yelling, " Hey everyone, eyes on Lucy she has something to say to you guys!" While giving a death glare to anyone who would even oppose. 'Phew! Thank goodness nii-chan was there to help me' I made a reminder to thank Laxus-nii, I had also explained to the guild that I left Team Natsu and became part of the Raijinshuu. The guild was shocked and started whispering bad things about me but I heard them thanks to to my bloodline that came from a certain family name and my powers. Natsu had heard this a few days later and yelled," You wretch! Why would you quit! Stop acting like you're strong, heh... the Raijinshuu must've pitied you because you're a weakling. Too bad you're just realizing that you'll always be a sl-"*smack* I was shocked while crying streams of tears to see Lisa-chan had slapped Natsu so hard that a hand print was marked on his right cheek.

~~flashback~~

The yelling took place in the guild where only Gray and the people talking to me had noticed that Natsu was screaming at me. In the beginning the rest of the guild had still ignored the argument while Gray had a smug smile and the rest of my real friends watched clenching theirs with grim faces &amp; dark auras that were starting to be noticed by the rest.

Lisanna walked into the guild and had a grim reaper face that could have made you pee your pants and slapped Natsu before he could finish the line of insults. Surprisingly Lisanna kept on beating Natsu up until I calmed her down by saying :" Lisanna you should stop, I'll make Natsu realize that he will be sorry". Lisanna had hesitated and then her siblings came forward to tell quietly in her that I would beat Natsu and send him to the hospital, luckily only the dragonslayers on my side and me heard so Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel smirked which confused everyone except for my actual friends because they used the telepathy that I taught them to tell them or Erza, Levy-chan, Romeo, master, and the Raijinshuu. (A/N:Everyone that are lucy's real friends could use telepathy to communcate with each other just in case someone missed something or if one of them are in danger but they could only contact other people that are their friends or lucy's friends - that was just in case if you guys got confused)

~~Present time~~

Natsu was the only one who acted like a bully and started to blame everything that he did bad on me &amp; Grey apologized to me. A few days later Juvia and Gray announced that they're dating. That day Lyon and his team had visited Fairy tail for no reason, Lyon was sad that Juvia dating his little 'brother' and wailed "Why does Juvia-chan has to be taken by Gray?!" (;_;), Chelia cheered "Yay! Now I can date Lyon-kun! and Juvia can't take Lyon away from me. :).", Dog man just acted like a talking dog and was arguing about water with Happy, the tiny man with blue braided hair and blue eyebrows just looked at his team, and Jura had talked to Laxus while you could see glares or electricity practically visable to everyone.

Somehow I sensed something in the shadows or rather someone looking at me (hint, hint this is too obvious so you guys know it). I only knew one person that would have this ability so I went to my apartment and felt the shadow stalking me and staring at me. I opened the door gesturing the shadow to come in, the shadow had moved quickly inside as if it/he/she knew what would happen. Then I closed the door using some magic to soundproof the apartment. I yelled ,"Rogue! Get out of your own shadow and even if you're my childhood friend that doesn't mean you can stalk me!" Suddenly Rogue appeared out of the shadow showing no emotions than Rogue screamed at me looking angry ,"YEAH I MAY HAVE FOLLOWED YOU! BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS CAUSE OH YEA I'M A DRAGON SLAYER!" I took a breath and shouted, " SHUT UP IDIOT, YOUR LUCKY THAT I DECIDED TO SOUNDPROOF BUT YOU ARE STILL ANNOYING. I LIKE THE QUIET SIDE OF YOU BETTER BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE MORE SENSITIVE EARS THAN YOU!" Later for 20 seconds we kept on yelling at each other but then heard a stomach growl like this.-GGRRRRR-

Rogue had then covered his stomach with his arms while blushing . I said, " Oh I didn't know you were hungry let me make you some lunch."

~~Rogue's POV~~

I thought to myself 'Is it me or did she act nicer than when we were kids. Now she has a sweet heart, cute face, and a nice figu-AHH! (O.O) I can't think about her like that she'll punch me if she ever finds out that I used to have crush on her and it's bye bye me! TT_TT.' I snapped out of my thoughts as I smelled spagetti with tomato sauce and beef sausages that was served in a big bowl because the food was a huge amount of it. But I was surprised that she looked really cute with her girly yellow long-sleeved shirt, apron, messy hair in a short ponytail, and her bright attitude. It made me think 'everything about her seems to be welcoming and she brightens everyones' mood, Fairy tail should be grateful for her appearing. She's so pretty and has a good heart, hopefully no one will hurt her. *Sighs* Lucy please have a happy ending man too bad I didn't join her guild.'

**fairychime: please read &amp; review! :) Yay, Rolu is my favorite couple other than Stilu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial princess**

**Disclaimer: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail ;_;**_

Lucy went to the kitchen to get her lunch but then I heard a 'Kyaa!'. I ran to the kitchen only to see Lucy with her shirt crumpled at the bottom showing a bit of her skin and her holding her ankle. I almost blushed at the show of skin but I saw her near shattered pieces with a bruised ankle with blood. So I walked forward and carried her bridal style as I carried her to her bedroom, I carefully put her down on her bed. As soon as I no longer had Lucy, I asked where the band aid package was and Lucy told me that it was in the living room on the coffee table. I grabbed the band aid package and took out the bandage (forgot the name, sorry!). I sat on her bed and touched her right ankle (the one that got hurt) she flinched when I held it and said, " Ouch! It hurts." I felt guilty for hurting her but I didn't want her ankle to get infected, luckily I knew how to do medicinal methods.

~~Lucy's POV~~

When I got hurt Rogue was there to help me. I felt guilty for everyone that got burdened with my troubles so I often thought that I was a nuisance to everybody. I finally decided that I would train by myself with the help of some of my friends. I felt the bandage wrap tightly around my ankle with steady hands and I knew Rogue was experienced with this sort of thing. But I felt Rogue really close to my face so I kinda blushed and stared at Rogue.

Normal POV

Lucy had stared at Rogue not even noticing that he was done with wrapping her ankle. Rogue saw her staring at him, knowing this he smirked a little &amp; put his face near her ear and whispered," You know Lucy you look too cute and vulnerable. You should start protecting you before some guy does something to do you." Than Lucy snapped out of her trance and blushed because it was her crush. She screamed," What are you doing, Rogue stop being a pervert!". Lucy hit him with a giant pillow almost killing him and Rogue also fell with a huge lump on his head.

Rogue looked at Lucy with a puppy face and said "Aw why did you do that?! It was fun messing with you Lucy." Lucy had a blushing face and said while flailing her arms,"Moe, stop doing that Rogue you're making me embarrassed so easily!"Rogue thought 'Yea that's the same way you make me feel. Man, who knew you could get even more adorable, hopefully you're still single.'

Then Rogue said, " But your so adorable Lucy-chann. I can't help it, so le-**someone knocking on the door** Lucy went to the front door to open it and hide her flushed face 'Man Rogue's starting to be flirty I wonder why *cute thinkin face*?I just hope its not Laxus-nii, otherwise Rogue will be dead getting caught in my apartment.' Lucy opened the door to see Gajeel and Levy in front of the door. Lucy asked in her normal voice, " Why are you guys here?*tilts head*" Levy answered," Well Lu-chan everyone in the guild is going to Ryuuzetsu Land so bring a suitcase with a swimsuit and other clothes we're staying at the Honeycomb hotel for a week." Lucy gasped, " But the owners do realize that we'll destroy the hotel &amp; the water park right?!" Levy chirped ," Yep but they hired mages to cast a spell to cancel or nullify magic from fairy tail mages so we don't have to pay for damages." Lucy said," Whoa now I don't have to worry about our guild members destroying any property at Ryuuzetsu Land. Yay!" "Oi Bunny girl shouldn't you start packing and Ryos I know that you're in here so don't do anything inappropriate to her &amp; pack your stuff you're going too, got it?" commented Gajeel. Rogue responded with his head popping out," Yeah don't worry I won't do something bad to her Gajeel-san and I already have my stuff." This time Levy spoke ," Okay but try not to drool or get a nosebleed when Lu-chan's in her swimming suit, Laxus will personally scar you for life." 'Gahh! If Laxus finds out about my crush he'll strangle and I haven't met him! Man, Lucy and Laxus are like twins b/c they could strangle me if I provoke them. All of them are deadly...*has depressed blue lines on his face*'

Lucy said teasingly with a smirk ,"Okay but care to tell me why you guys are together? Maybe you're secretly dating?" Levy and Gajeel were blushing with big eyes out of their sockets. "Bunny girl!/Lu-chan! we aren't dating! What the hell is wrong with you bunny girl/Lu-chan?!" "Oh they're even thinking the same thing? Levy-chan tell me everything about the relationship if you refuse I'll pry it out of you, right Rogue?" "Yea if Lucy hasn't changed you better tell her later. She could be devious if she wanted to wanted to so I'm warning you Levy-san and Gajeel-san she's like Mira in matchmaker mode but worse." Gajeel and Levy screamed in unison, "WHAT PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING?! LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT RIGHT?!" "Man you guys are loud you're lucky that I soundproofed my apartment and stop yelling its going to make me &amp; Rogue deaf. Yes I'm like that so stop screaming your voices out." Gajeel said,"Oi bunny girl I'm leaving so stop your matchmaking." Levy agreed ," Yea same here Lu-chan." And they left.

Lucy started packing ," Well Rogue you wanna help me pack my stuff for the week." Rogue said ,"Sure" Lucy closed the door and walked into the bathroom with some swimming suits. Rogue walked into the bedroom and waited for Lucy to come out.

-13 minutes later-

Lucy came out of the bathroom with a bikini top, it was stormy blue with yellow, white, and red stripes on her left side, and a small &amp; cute skirt, that went to her thigh in pink with neon green stripes at the end. Rogue blushed and said ," It's really cute." Lucy beamed and hugged Rogue not noticing that she was on his lap. "Rogue thanks for helping me, I can pack the rest." Rogue nodded," Okay."

**fairychime: please R&amp;R! I see Rolu moments tell me some ideas for this story (_)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail- The curse of the celestial fanfiction

fairychime: I don't own fairy tail, if I did then Lucy would save the guild

~~Lucy's POV~~

After Rogue helped me with my choice of swimsuits. I chose the first one that I wore and a swimsuit that was brown with pink polkadots and cerulean blue straps attached to the front of the bikini top and to the bottom piece right at the hips(It's another version of Asuna's swimsuit in school from SAO the special edition) Man I just wish that Rogue would notice my feelings. He's so dense. I packed my stuff and it took like 40 minutes. Rogue was just there doing sitting down in the living room. After I was done I carried my luggage bag and tapped Rogue's shoulder he turned around and took his luggage. We went to the guild and everyone greeted me, even Rogue got greeted. Only Natsu was hostile to Rogue. Before he saw Rogue ,Natsu acted like he was still my annoying best friend. "Morning Luce lets go on a mission after the vacation." Of course that was Natsu and this is Natsu's reaction when he saw Rogue behind me : " Oi why are you here with MY Luce you sabertooth bastard." with an pissed off face. (A/N: Rogue's not 7 years younger and the Tenroujima arc didn't happen and the GMG wasn't an event but Sabertooth accidently beat up Lucy because of a mission but it took a long time for Sabertooth to earn Fairy tail's trust.) Before Rogue answered.I said to Natsu," Why are you acting nice to me, didn't you remember insulting me?" Natsu looked shocked his eyes widened ," I don't remember insulting you." I suddenly glared at Natsu because he was avoiding any eye contact and said darkly ," Don't lie to me Natsu! Look at me in the the eyes and tell me the truth." Natsu only sighed and looked at me saying," Lucy it wasn't intentional but I did it to protect you." My eyes widened in disbelief. Natsu continued ," Look I'll tell everyone why I acted like a jerk."

_~~Natsu's flashback~~_

_ It was about 2 or 3 days before the dramatic event. I was always happy as always until I saw Lucy in ropes with a gag in her mouth surrounded by 8 or 9 buff men with Lucy on an alley wall. I felt pissed and punched few of the guys with my strength and knocked the most of the guys using my magic. Only 2 men remained with Lucy and the 2 guys were like huge bodyguards. The bigger one said to me," Don't move Salamander or else the puny mage gets raped." My eyes narrowed and I said ," What do you want with Luce? She hasn't done anything to you. But I will soon enough." The other man only smirked and answered my question. " Easy we want to give us her fortune or we can go the long way. You know what we mean boy, so her body's a definite advantage. " I growl in anger ," You don't understand, if that happens then Fairy tail will hunt you down and destroy you." "Oi Salamander I have a knife so this girl will die because of you." _

_ I was about to go Dragon force on them until I realized that Luce was going to be used as a shield. "Put down Luce you f***ing bastard! Or else I'll do something like distort your face with my fire magic and I'll be happy to do that part." I punched both guys in the face using my hands covered in fire. They groaned in pain and the bigger guy took Luce and yanked her hair, she screamed and pleaded me ,"Natsu please save me!" I tried to punch them but they disappeared with Luce. And a letter appeared in front of me, the other beat up guys disappeared with them too. _

_ The Letter said :_ _Hey Salamander,_

_ If you damage any of us again, this time we'll get the real Heartfilia and the Lucy you saw was an illusion of her. But we're watching you so we'll charge anyday if you hurt us. Lucy will get hurt if you act close to her again when she joins another team after you find out. So my gang and I will be watching you._

_ From Jerendo Aves.- the boss_

_~~Natsu's flashback end~~_

~Lucy's POV~

I was utterly shocked and so was the guild even Rogue. All of us had our jaws dropped to the floor and I was the first to snap out of it. I forgave him ,"It's okay but I thought you were a jerk. So at least explain it to somebody like using a letter or personally talking to them privately." Finally everyone started to unfreeze from their positions of 'wait that did happened?!' Natsu sighed in relief and said in a childish voice ," Thank goodness I would've thought that you would give me a painful hit. Oh and I'm sorry that I kinda ignored you when Lisanna came back. " **(A/N: The guild apologized on the 2nd chapter but I forgot to write it.)** "Its okay Natsu I forgive you but I have something to tell the others including you." All of the guild gave me confused looks except for the people who haven't ignored me giving them smirks **(A/N: And by 'them' is supposed to be the rest that ignored Lucy.)** Bisca was the first one to ask ," What is it?" then the others came up to me almost squishing me but luckily Rogue grabbed me out of harm's way. I kinda squealed because the position of me and Rogue is like he's hugging me to protect me from the questioning crowd, and I blushed a little. The others not questioning me gave me a smirk and a wink from the position even Lisanna who I thought wouldn't tease me over my childhood friend.

Then Rogue, Laxus-nii and Gajeel got irritated over the noise that they shouted in unison, " SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BUNNY GIRL\IMOUTO\LUCY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" with crazy and bloodthirsty faces except for Rogue who gave them glares. I fake coughed ,"Ahem, ahem thanks for snapping at them." I now looked at everyone that were curious ," As for you guys I'm a S-class mage right now." Everyone who knew looked proud of it while the other people gaped at me their mouths opening and closing imitating a fish. The guild screamed ," What!? Why didn't you tell us?!" I also added ," Because everyone except the people that didn't ignore me knew my actual ranking and I was going to annouce it after we returned to Earthland. And my other powers are telepathy, time ark, transportating, celestial dragon slayer, and shapeshifting or takeover magic like the Strauss siblings." The guild except for Natsu &amp; Gray looked shocked. Natsu and Gray smiled said ," We knew it Luce/Lucy we always knew that you were stronger then this fire/ice bastard and me." while glaring at each other in a funny way as always. I shyly said ," You don't hate me for hiding this from you guys?" Everyone had confused faces but all of them said ," What? Why would we hate you for hiding your powers." Max said ," Look even if we didn't pay attention to you that doesn't mean we'll hate you for hiding your powers. We'll support you no matter what. We all know that some secrets are meant to be kept privately to yourself even if everybody doesn't know your reasoning. Got that Lucy?" Max ended it with his grin and I looked at everybody's face.

They all smiled and I was shocked because I thought everything was going to repeat like in my childhood, everything was going to be taken away from me. But it never did so I cried tears of happiness hugging nii-chan, Rogue, and Gajeel. Then everyone else started to come forward and said "Group hug!".

~Normal POV~

When the group hug ended, Levy reminded everybody that they should get their stuff for Ryuuzetsu Land and the Honeycomb hotel. They got their stuff and master asked Lucy," Well since you can use your powers to transport stuff can you teleport everyone and their stuff to the hotel? We can just walk to Ryuuzetsu Land." Lucy said ," Yeah sure I can do that when I open the portal." Everyone agreed.

Lucy smiled ,"Great. Lets go everybody.". Everyone agreed or just said ,"Aye Sir!". Lucy chanted

_"Baroque ihroda Jilen celea_

_ faurop mondea edjein loro portal gate upon me and everyone else"_

**[I just made up some of the worlds the translation: ("Open the gate of Fairies' palace to us, Fairy tail and Sabertooth mage(s) ]**

The portal opened showing all kinds of colors with sparkles, a lot of wind, and Mavis with other fairies. It took a minute to go to the end of the portal and they landed in front of the hotel with their luggage. The portal closed then everyone cheered ,"Yay!" They went inside as if it was their daily routine. Cana drank the few large beers barrels on a bean bag, Natsu and Gray were fighting while other guests saw the fighting and few pieces of furniture were heading toward them with fire and ice but they had nullified the magic and put the furniture down quickly, Mira was talking to Lucy &amp; Juvia, Gajeel was eating silver utensils while Levy was reading with her red gale-force glasses on Gajeel's lap even though they weren't a couple, and the others beat up the mages from Fairy tail starting a brawl where eventually all the boys had joined the brawl. Master Makarov had signed in for their reservation putting in 2,940,000 jewels because of the guys' huge appetite and messiness to the lady in the front hotel desk. Rogue just sat down on a chair eavesdropping on Lucy, Juvia and Mira's conversation. Master grew superbig and said loudly enough for everyone in the guild ," Look brats you'll get assigned to a partner same gender or not on your right shoulder like a tattoo until the vacation has ended then it'll disappear. But you'll get it when you enter the hallway."

-timeskip- 5 minutes later

The list of guildmates in room numbers :

4A: Juvia &amp; Gray 5A: Evergreen &amp; Elfman

4B: Natsu &amp; Lisanna 5B: Cana &amp; Bickslow

4C: Mira &amp; Laxus 5C: Rogue &amp; Lucy

6A: Max &amp; Kinana 6B: Romeo &amp; Wendy

6C: Macao &amp; Wakaba 6D:Jet &amp; Droy

6A: Charles, PantherLily, Happy, &amp; Frosch **(Fro got into Rogue's bag and Rogue told the guild about her.)**

6F: Laki &amp; Gildarts

* * *

**fairychime: Hopefully you guys like it**

**Lucy: yay! Now we don't have pay for any damage**

**Gajeel: oi fairychime you better not make her cry**

**fairychime: No promises, but readers there's more Rolu right? *winks at Lucy***

**Lucy and rogue: *blushes* stop writing embarrassing moments for us. Or ELSE you suffer the consequence*says that with dark aura***

**fairychime: hey I love Rolu so just accept the fact that you're a couple in this fanfic**

**frosche: frosch agrees :)**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus: I'm not letting Rogue date Luce/Imouto/Bunny Girl *wrestles fairychime and Rogue***

**fairychime: *beats up Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel &amp; helps Rogue up* Lucy and Frosch please tell the reviewers**

**Lucy &amp; Frosch: please Read &amp; Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 4**

**fairychime: I don't own fairy !**

**natsu: I won't let Rogue win**

**rogue: no its about me and Lucy**

**lucy: Rogue!*blushes* Don't say that it's embarrassing to hear that.*flailing arms***

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail.**

**fairychime: and master makarov is staying in 16 A: the top floor**

* * *

_Day 1:_ Juvia was ecstatic and Gray had shivers because he was in a room with his STALKER. Juvia tried to kiss her Gray-sama but failed because he avoided Juvia's attempt to jump him. |||||| Natsu was 'fired up' in this vacation and Lisanna was blushing enough to make strawberries envious of her. Natsu didn't notice the blush &amp; just decided to raid most of the food in the kitchen cause he was hungry AGAIN and Lisanna was looking for where the extinguisher was just incase he burned something. ||||| Mira and Laxus were sucking off eachother's face and later doing something really inappropiate you know THAT.**(A/N: congrats to the new couple and yep they've been dating for 1 month and gotten that far ;). If you know what I mean.)** ||||| Evergreen was arguing with Elfman about how manly Evergreen was (Elfman) / how that she's not a man she's a woman (Evergreen). And later Elfman saying something offensive &amp; Evergreen beating the shit out of him with a even bigger paper fan then she usually hits him with. And Elfman gotten squished like a fly so it was a wonder of how she managed to lug it, buy the giant paper fan, or find the strength to wack the life out of Elfman because it was the size of Elfman or Laxus. ||||| Rogue had talked with Lucy but she used her famous 'Lucy kick!' because she misunderstood. Lucy apologized and healed him **(A/N: Since she has celestial dragon slaying magic it is also healing magic.)**. They went to the living room and put the furniture / other stuff just in case they're broken so they don't want to repay during vacation. They started to spar with only physical strength and swords ending up with Rogue fainting on the floor. And Lucy taking care of him with her healing powers. She put Rogue on the couch. Lucy also checked her broken ankle. It seemed fine now and would only leave a scar for now. ||||| Cana and Bickslow were kissing and drinking alcohol together. What a perfect couple meant for each other. ||||| Romeo and Wendy were like a new couple. Glancing at each other when the other didn't see but then blushing. 20 minutes later the kids or pre-teens talked about themselves and the relationships between them and other guild members of Fairy Tail. ||||| Macao and Wakaba had talked about how beautiful Fairy tail women were , being 100% of the pervs they were despite the fact that they're both married. Macao and Wakaba had talked about the days of themselves being young. Later they had a competition of listing names of the women in Fairy Tail not including Levy and Wendy cause they liked women with bigger chests. ||||| Max and Kinana talked into a conversation, although this would seem normal to the citizens of Fiore. If you listened closer then you would hear the topic of love and sand, and also about secret dating relationships like Levy and Gajeel. **(Lucy:What levy-chan didn't tell me I'll get revenge on her and Mira get revenge on Gajeel through a game ||| Mira: Yes! Now for a plan as the matchmakers ||| fairychime: how did you guys get here!? ||| Lucy &amp; Mira: nii-chan/Laxus told us. Oops we weren't supposed to tell you that. ||| fairychime: I'll torture him later.)** Jet and Droy were glaring at each other because their love for Levy. ||||| The exceeds were talking about the missions they've tried before. Pantherlily and Frosch talked about their favorite things. Happy and Charles were like a married couple: Charles accepting Happy's fish because 'Happy was annoying me.' Happy cried tears of joy because Charles finally accepted the fish.**(A/N: The exceeds stay in 6E instead of 6A.)**||||| Gajeel and Levy were playing poker while Levy won and Gajeel complaining that she cheated in the card game. Gajeel also eating iron during the game and Levy laughing at his whiny side.**(A/N: Gajeel and Levy stayed in room 6G. Sorry for not mentioning it!)** ||||| Gildarts and Laki were doing their own stuff. Gildarts talking to a picture of Cana lovingly as if it was actually Cana (**fairychime: I know Gildarts is creepy about Cana, gives me the shivers.)** and Laki mumbling things about love with a sharp knife and giant wood: carving strange statues and even Gildarts eyed the knife carefully like its a murder weapon even though Laki said it was a 'butter knife'.||||| Bisca and Alzack stayed in 7A. They talked about guns or cannons. And both of them were blushing when they found out that they had so many things in coversation. ||||| Makarov was looking at the view **(fairychime: weird isn't it! he's not a pervert.)** until it was 20 seconds later he decided to look at Sorcerer Weekly for female model mages **(fairychime: there it is you can always expect Master makarov to look at ladies with very wrong ideas.)**. Erza and Freed stayed in 7B. They didn't talk to each other, Erza was polishing her weapons and Freed read books that contained runes &amp; mythical creatures.

Half an hour later Master contacted everyone in the guild using the lacrima he gave to everyone. At that time everyone heard a beeping and checked their bags. Everyone took their own lacrima and pressed the beeping button and light. **(A/N: it's basically like a cell phone except more shiny and made out of magic so master told them to create their own smart phone and told them that it was a communicating device called a lacrima so each lacrima has a different color because of their magic. It looks like a galaxy S lll.)** The guild members heard the call and it said: "Oi brats, lets go to the Ryuzetsu Land right now." and everyone responded "Okay Gramps / Ji-chan /Old man / Master."

They changed into their bathing suits. Lucy had the bikini top that was stormy blue with yellow, white and red stripes on the left side and skirt that was pink in neon green stripes at the end. Rogue wore a dark grey shorts with no shirt. Natsu wore bright red shorts with with silver flames. Lisanna wore a bikini **(A/N: lisanna's bikini in the 5th ova)** that was light blue with gold polka dots. Juvia wore a one piece that's white with pink and purple stripes with a oceanic blue hot pants.**(A/N: looks like a top with thin spagetti straps and oceanic blue hot pants.)** Gray wore blue shorts. Mira wore a bikini that was white with dark blue outlines and straps. Kinana wore a light green bikini with dark green straps and dark green outlines. Laki wore a swimsuit that looked like a dress with cream blue on the top and a white skirt. Erza wore a black bikini. Bisca wore a indigo blue bikini with pink diagonal stripes. Alzack wore light brown shorts. Freed wore a black speedo, no shirt. Bickslow wore dark blue shorts with no helmet. Laxus wore black shorts with a yellow zigzag design. Master wore a yellow shirt with dark orange shorts. Romeo wore dark purple shorts. Wendy wore a two-piece that had purple, teal, and white stripes. Gajeel wore black shorts. Levy wore a bikini with orange and white stripes. Pantherlily wore dark green shorts with no sword. Max wore blue shorts. Cana wore a blue bikini with orange outlining it. Evergreen wore black and white zebra swimsuit. Elfman wore light gray shorts. Macao wore white shorts. Wakaba wore green shorts with white stripes. Happy wore yellow shorts. Charles wore a pink 2 piece. Frosch wore a 2 piece in white with red polka dots and has a white flower on her bathing suit.**(A/N: Frosch took off her frog costume because she didn't want her costume to get wet.)**

Everyone gets their stuff for Ryuzetsu Land and goes there at different times.

~~8 minutes later~~Lucy's POV

Me and Rogue go together. I notice someone from Sabertooth on the water train getting sick. I sweatdrop and know that its Sting, who else would it be. I run to the figure and said nonchalently," Yo, Stingy Bee." Sting suddenly has a dark aura and says ,"I'm not Stingy Bee." and then chases me so I hug Rogue's back to protect me from the evil clutches of Stingy Bee.

~~Rogue's POV~~

I blush at the feeling of her boobs against my back._'Its so soft I just want to feel it and-NO, NO, NO! Sting's old perverted self is effecting me. Stupid Sting.'_ Unfortunately Sting notices my blush and starts to tease me with a smirk "Oh why are you blushing after Lucy hugged you?" Lucy stops hugging me and looks at me and I almost start to blush but resist the urge to do so. Lucy looks at me closely and I start to blush but luckily Yukino pops up out of nowhere distracting everyone else around me. Yukino says to me ," Hey Rogue can I talk to Lucy?" I said ," Sure I need to talk to Sting about something."

Normal POV

Yukino drags Lucy to a empty pool and says nervously ," Uh I have a question for you Lucy-sama." Lucy smiles and says," Sure its girl talk about a boy right?" "Yes Lucy-sama I noticed my heart beats a lot faster when Sting-sama, I blush a lot when Sting-sama is mentioned around me or when he goes nears me, also I defend him a lot even though it's sometimes a joke. Do you know what that means Lucy-sama?" Lucy squealed and said excitedly ," Yes I do! Now I have to make a plan with Mira. Don't worry Mira and the other girls will meet us for even more girl time." Lucy calls Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Cana, and Lisanna. They all answer the phone call ,"Hello? Lucy/Lucy-san/Lu-chan what do you need?" Lucy-"Well Yukino and I are going to talk about her question we need to talk in the huge pool near the huge rock." they answer back ,"Okay we're with each other now and we're near there." Lucy-"Great but now you should meet us NOW!" they said," Okay bye Lucy-san/Lucy/Lu-chan." PHONE CALL END.

Lucy said to Yukino ," Great everyone that I just called now is going to this place." Yukino looked nervous ,"Yay, now I just have one question Lucy-sama." Lucy responded ,"What is it Yukino?" "Well, u-uh are your friends going to make fun of me?" Yukino questioned. Lucy frowned and said ," No their not, sure they tease people but only about their love life. We're not bullies sure some people are but I'm just saying fairy tail treats our nakama right." Yukino looked relieved and informed Lucy ," Thank goodness fairy tail treats people right. Other people just trash Fairy tail because of you guys overdoing things no offense." Lucy looked pissed off but suppressed it a moment later she said something which shocked Yukino "Look Yukino no need to be formal. Even though its important to be formal too, its not like you'll be punished if you don't be formal, I'm just saying use it when you need it. And its Fairy tail this is our way of doing things and Yukino, stop doubting yourself the only way to get stronger is to believe in yourself. Got it?" Yukino widened her eyes and slightly bowed to Lucy "Yes. Lucy-sama I understand but saying things in a formal way is my way. I hope you choose to understand my choice Lucy-sama." Lucy smiled," Yes it's your unique way and you choose to do it."

Then Cana, Levy, Wendy, Charles, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza arrives in front of Lucy and Yukino. Lucy notices the girls and say," Hey guys meet Yukino." and pushes Yukino forward. The girls smile and Erza steps forward to introduce everyone. "Hi Yukino, I'm Erza. The girl with brown hair is Cana Alberona, you probably notice that is this Mira a model, the short silver-haired lady is Lisanna, the taller blunette is Levy, and the girl with longer dark blue hair." Yukino smiles and says," Nice to meet you everyone." Lucy says to everyone ," Erza thanks for introducing everyone to Yukino, anyways lets talk about Yukino's question." Then everyone shifts their gaze to Yukino, gesturing for her to talk about it. "Well I always feel my heart beating around Sting or whenever he's mentioned and I defend him a lot even though it's a joke about him. What do you think it is?"

* * *

**fairychime: well everyone knows what it is except for Yukino and tell me if my chapter is going good.**

**happy: Aye if you review she'll give me fish**

**frosch: and candy for me**

**happy and frosch: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!*daydreams about food and drools* :3-kitty face**

**yukino: don't scare them and please review for fairychime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 5**

**fairychime: sorry guys but I went to Coney Island with my sister's boyfriend's family with my other sister and my laptop had problems and it kept on restarting.**

**frosch: please forgive fairychime-chan for updating late**

**lucy: she also doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

The girls all squealed and Mira cheered ,"Yay! Now I have a couple to matchmake." Yukino blushed and flailed her arms ," No, no! I don't have a crush on Sting-sama. I just admire Sting-sama more than others do, Mira-sama. And besides we're just friends nothing would happen between us.". Then Wendy commented ," But friends could become into something more than friends so there's hope for you." saying the last part with a wink. Mira said ," Wendy-chan is right Yukino, you and Sting can become a couple and you need our help.". Yukino blushed and said shyly ," You think that Sting-sama and I would make a good couple?" Lucy agreed to her question. "Yes Yukino, you need to realize that you're meant to be." Yukino said ," Yea thanks for telling me that but there's someone who loves you." Lucy got confused ,"Eh! Who is it?" Yukino and Mira facepalmed while the others were also confused. Yukino and Mira sighed and said ,"Rogue has a crush on you." as soon as Cana found out she teased Lucy ,"Oh? What's our little Lucy blushing about, maybe she has feelings for Rogue." Lucy's face got flustered at that comment. "Mou, Cana don't tease me! I have a plan for Yukino." The others kept on teasing her.

Meanwhile with Sting and Rogue

Sting kept teasing Rogue ,"Man, Rogue I didn't know you were a total pervert around Lucy. But she does has a nice figure especially her ches-" Rogue interrupted him. "Yea she does but apparently you're still a pervert because you groped Yukino, remember?" said Rogue with a smirk. Sting blushed and remembered the time he accidentallly touched Yukino.

_~flashback~_

_ Yukino went on a mission with the twin dragon slayers that required a celestial mage because some demons came to Akane Resort so they have to protect it from the monsters since it got rebuilt from the destruction of Fairy Tail. The reward is 900,000 jewels. Akane Resort was in Lonia Dromun. So it was near Sabertooth's location and to the dragon slayers' relief they didn't have to go on a train. 42 minutes later Yukino was hungry and they arrived near Akane Resort. Yukino whined ," I'm hungry guys can we take a break I haven't ate lunch." Sting said ," Okay, Rogue you're familiar with Jiruk City __**(A/N: the city that Akane Resort is in.)**__ right?". Rogue paused and said with no emotion ,"Yeah." Sting opened his mouth to say something but Yukino beat him to it. "Rogue-sama do you know any places that you recommend to eat for lunch?" Rogue suddenly showed emotion that said on his face _'Yes-I-know-this-great-place'_ with a sparkling aura and smile that's ear to ear. And said ," Yeah let's go to Karshi Noodles. That place has the best noodles for mages, it always replenishes me." And Rogue dragged Sting and Yukino surprising the two because it was the first time seeing this side of Rogue. They came to the restaurant without Rogue dragging them, Rogue ordered the large rice noodles with beef, lettuce, mint, tomato sauce, and chili peppers with the spicy soup base. Yukino ordered the udon noodles with soy sauce, mint, pepper, a creamy soup base, and sesame seeds. Sting ordered stir-fried thin noodles thai style, pork and beef, herbal soup base, shrimp, and carrots. After they ate, their stomachs were full and satisfied. While they walked to Akane Resort, Sting and Yukino thanked Rogue for recommending the food shop. _

_-time skip-10 min later_

_ They went to the front entrance inside Akane Resort and to a private room. Yukino knocked on the door and a holographic person on a mirror. The person asked ,"Are you Saber tooth mages?" .They all answered ,"Yes." the person took off their disguise and it was an average looking man with hazel eyes, dark grey wavy hair, a white suit, leather shoes, and black &amp; grey mixed facial hair. The man opened the door. _

_time skip- when they finish the job and relax_

_ Yukino said ," Let's go eat you guys worked the hardest." Rogue and Sting looked exhausted and Yukino sweat dropped when she heard their stomachs growling for 5 min. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino went to their rooms.__**(A/N: Yukino is in 2A, Sting's in 3B, and Rogue is in 3C.)**__ Sting and Rogue just took a shower in 2 minutes and changed into a shirt and shorts reaching to their knees. They went to Yukino's room and Rogue knocked on the door and no one opened it. Sting also knocked on the door slightly louder, and kept knocking on it turning the knocking to banging on the door and also yelling a bit. And then Sting got even more irritated and punched the door putting a hole in the doorknob not making loud noises and hurting himself. Sting stepped back up to the hallway wall and then charged with his head breaking the door silently, he had a giant lump forming and saw Yukino under him with only a short towel on and she was also blushing. He was about to ask what's wrong but accidentallly groped her chest making Yukino blushing and roundhouse kicked his head and beating him up for a few minutes and kicked him again towards the hospital and through many windows, startling people. Sting landed in a hospital bed ironically the staffs knew someone would fly into the hospital with lots of bruises and that was him, &amp; when he landed into the hospital bed his soul was flying outside Yukino's window looking like this __**(O.O)**__.Sting looked like he was KO'ed by Yukino._

_~flashback end~_

Sting fainted in a pool of blood on the floor. Rogue sighed and carried him princess style. Sting still had blood running out of his nostrils due to him being perverted.

* * *

**fairychime: here's your candy and fish**

**happy and frosch: yay! *eats fish/happy and candy/frosch***

**sting: Oi! fairychime I'm not stupid**

**fairychime: if your not stupid then what are you**

**rogue and Lucy: you're only worthless**

**sting: hey you're supposed to be on my side**

**yukino: *dark aura* STING! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! **

**sting: help! AHHHHH!**

**fairychime, frosch, happy, Lucy, rogue: no thanks we love seeing you get tortured, and you deserved it stingy-bee**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 6

**fairychime: hi guys I'm here and I had some writer's block**

**mira: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

**lector: she's made this chapter interesting**

**fairychime: you guys will see and please tell me your opinions on your chapter**

* * *

~With the girls~

Yukino walked with the girls and got a message on her lacrima, it said _'To Yukino: We got your request Ms. Aguria and completed your request. You know Angel who was from Oracion Seis. Well she's Sorano Aguria, your older sister. From the magic council.'_ Yukino widened her eyes and typed while walking _'To the Magic Council: Thank you for finding Sorano-nee. But one question. How did you find onee-san, cause all I told you guys was about how Sorano-nee was taken away by Zeref's followers. From Yukino'_ and sent it. Yukino closed her lacrima and then got a response from the magic council. '_To Yukino: Well, we questioned everyone including mages with a similar resemblance and asked if any of them were Sorano or if they knew someone with a similar name to Sorano with you as their sibling. It took a long time but then when we questioned Angel in the prison, she teared up and told us the truth about a few days ago. She also asked how you were doing, we hope that you're happy with this response. From the magic council'_ . Then Yukino felt shaken and happy at the same time. Lucy noticed that Yukino had stopped walking and Lucy asked ,"Yukino are you okay? You're not chatting with us." Yukino had also caught the other girls' attention and responded to them. "Yes I'm okay.". And then she turned a little bit so she could see everyone and told them everything that just happened on her. "Lucy-sama and everyone. The magic council just contacted me about my sister." . The girls gasped but then Yukino told them "Don't worry everyone it's about my sister, the magic council found her." Lucy looked relieved and said to Yukino. ," Wait you mean Sorano?"Yukino nodded."Sorano is my sister. And I've been looking for her since my childhood."

Every girl cried water falls and said at the same time wiping their eyes ,"Yukino, you found your sister. That's great we're happy for you.".Yukino kinda looked dazed and put her hands up defensively saying ,"No, no, no. Look I'm fine and I'm doing good but please one thing don't mention anything to Sting-sama that I have a crush.", the girls stopped crying and having devious smirks with an aura that makes Yukino cringe in uneasiness. Yukino thought 'Wow they're more bi-polar than I thought' while sweat dropping.

* * *

_**-The girls' telepathic chat while Yukino is in her own world-**_

_**Lucy: girls, do you want to hear my plans for operation StiYu?**_

_**other girls: yea! :)**_

_**Lucy: okay, first we have Sting and Yukino in a small place ,ALONE.**_

_**Wendy: okay but um Lucy-san?**_

_**Lucy: yes Wendy?**_

_**Wendy: how are you going to get Yukino-san and Sting-san together ALONE? We know Yukino-san will agree but Sting-san is stubborn like every single boy *sighs* cause they're freaking bull headed**_

_**Lucy: how do you know that, Wendy?**_

_**Mira: she has blackmail of Sting **smiles****_

_**Lucy: WHAT?! Then no problem, we could use that to make Sting agree.**_

_**Cana: good, now what's the next step to make Sting date Yukino.**_

_**Lucy: Well we'll make Sting know that he is in love with Yukino cause I see that look in his eyes. And then make them confess their feelings to each other.**_

_**The girls except Lucy: yay! **jumps up and down****_

_**Charles: But shouldn't you guys stop chatting cause Yukino will notice something.**_

_**Wendy and Lisanna: good idea Charles.**_

_**-The girls' telepathic chat ends-**_

* * *

The girls stopped their communications and saw Yukino looking at her lacrima, with worried faces they went toward Yukino and asked the same question. "Is everything okay, Yukino?" Yukino looked at the girls in a tearful, and happy gaze saying that its about the magic council. The girls were shocked and then their faces darkened with their knuckles having cracking sounds. Lucy said with a dark aura ," I'll make them regret that they did this to you, Yukino." Lucy looked like she was going to slice and burn someone's head.

But before the other girls could agree and wreak havoc on the magic council, Yukino explained to the girls, "Calm down, everyone. I sent a request to the magic council to find my Sorano-nee. She was Angel from Oracion Seis." the girls were shocked but Lucy soon snapped out of it saying ,"Hey,Yukino you mentioned that she defended you right?" Yukino nodded, the others snapped out of their trance. Then Cana asked ," Who's Sorano?" the others agreed claiming that they've never heard of anyone called Sorano. Lucy answered ," Well Sorano is Yukino's sister remember and Sorano defended her from their parents when they blamed Yukino. And Yukino remembered Sorano getting kidnapped by Zeref's followers and her parents were killed. Right Yukino?". Yukino nodded clenching her fists and a tiny tear escaping her eyes. "Lucy-sama I'm glad that you told my childhood, if I told you guys I would have a breakdown and faint. Because everytime I tried to tell my closest friends I always end up in tears." This time Lisanna spoke up and said ,"Don't worry, we've always had sad pasts so if I had the same past as you then I would cry as well." , the girls agreed and, Yukino smiled and started to tear up saying ,"Thank you for supporting everyone." . Then Erza said ,"Group hug!" hugging Yukino and the others joining in the hug, it lasted for 19 seconds.

~~?'s POV~~

Huh? I see Yukino and most of the girls from Fairy tail. I guess I should say hi to them. I walked towards them and cleared my throat creating a humming sound. That caught the girls' attention and they looked at me including the white cat that looked irritated. As they turned and saw my face they were dumbfounded. And asked me ,"What are you doing here!" with different auras / moods. I smirked at their funny reactions and said ,"Hello everyone."

-Normal POV-

The person was a female smirking at everyone, Yukino was the most shocked. It was

.

.

.

.

.

.

CLIFF HANGER :)

* * *

f**airychime: hey guys, I cut it short cause I'll post the next chapter when someone guesses who it was next week ;) until then my reviewers and readers. And also when they communicate with telepathy its in a sunny background with chibi characters of themselves and a meadow.**

**lucy: it's so shocking **squeals and jumps****

**rogue: **see lucy's underwear and has a nosebleed** uhh... lucy you should start wearing paanntttsss **faints in a ocean of blood****

**laxus: please don't hate fairychime for leaving a cliff hanger on this chapter**

**fairychime: hey now I remember, laxus you're supposed to be punished **shows scariest face to laxus****

**laxus: **pees his pants** eeekkkk! help me lucy! we're siblings after all **shows pleading face****

**lucy: sorry laxus-nii but I don't want to face fairychime's wrath, this is my revenge after what you did to me on April Fools Day, and I have to carry rogue cause he's unconsious so fairychime do whatever to him I don't care**

**fairychime: got it and have a nice day lucy I won't torture you or rogue**

**lucy: bye **leaves and drags rogue by grabbing his feet****

**fairychime: ok now lets go to the fan room laxus**

**laxus: what that doesn't sound like its horrible**

**fairychime: you'll see after this **throws laxus into fan room****

**laxus:AHH!**

**fairychime: minna I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**laxus: **manages to get out of the fan room 30 min later** fairychime your the most ominous person I know**

**fairychime: I know and thanks for the complement laxus, and everyone reading this : bye and give me reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 7

**fairychime: I'm still not good at writing fanfictions but thanks for giving me a review and nightcorev1 you guessed it right :)**

**natsu: but she was too lazy so she updated it late, and she has a lazy bum**

**fairychime: Shut up you pest! **kicks Natsu in the face and Natsu flies in the sky** But minna please enjoy it *bows respectfully* **

**mira: and it's Normal POV**

* * *

Minerva smirked at the girls showing different expressions: Lucy and Yukino- dumbfounded &amp; then having shiny eyes with bright and happy auras, Levy and Wendy- shocked and can't move with their eyes bulging **(fairychime: looks like this = O_O)** with their jaws dropping to the floor, Lisanna and Cana- act like old friends who are drunk, and Erza &amp; Mira- has a deadly aura and glares at Minerva. **(fairychime: I know the girls are different WEIRD but then again they're fairy tail what do you expect ||| laxus: yeah the girls at my guild are crazy ||| fairychime: *is really mad* laxus what are you doing here you should be with the guys in my story ||| laxus: well you're really stupid ||| fairychime: *goes crazy with a knife* WHAT DID YOU SAY! ||| laxus: AHHHH! GOMEN FAIRYCHIME! ||| fairychime: *brings sanity back* ehhhh... okay but don't provoke me ||| laxus: man if I insult you then I'll be digging my grave ||| fairychime: yes, yes you will.)** Mira and Erza had faces that looked like 'why-are-you-here-you-f***ing-b***h!' while Yukino stays stiff and Lucy hugs Minerva saying ,"Min-chan! You're here, I should've noticed since Yukino came here." Minerva hugged her back and said," Hi Lulu-chi! I missed you so much, and the rest of the girls from your guild.", Levy and the others acted like themselves with Cana drunk as always. Mira questioned the Sabertooth mage ,"Ara,ara why are you here Minerva?" then Minerva answered with no hesitation ,"Well because I was requested to have Fairy Tail mages help me on a mission along with Yukino. It requires 2 celestial mages." this caught Lucy's attention since she suddenly had become serious by not hugging her with a focused face "Interesting, Minerva but it sounds sketchy cause all I know is that the number of stellar mages decreased only leaving me and Yukino as the remaining numbers of celestial mages. So what's the mission I'll go just let me think of a battle tactic for the job." **(A/N: even though Yukino's weak in the anime ,no offense to Yukino's fans, she has a few powers just like Lucy in this fanfic and her other powers are impressive.)**

This caught the others' attention, soon the tension became thick with the odd and uneasy silence. Minerva noticed this strange aura as if some enemy was listening. "Anyways Lucy, the mission is to capture the demons' bodies to ward off the evil spirits in Kamido Village, the demons are hanging around the 2 shrines of North &amp; South since the priestesses/priests are training the new priestesses. The people of Kamido believe that the demons possess people who are vulnerable, lost by the darkness, are about to die, wants entirely revenge ; that is the result of the people possessed. Anyways they say that Oshiouda the demon god is attacking them. The destination is outside Fiore in a feudal style country called Arokin, a peaceful and very religious way of living but very heavily guarded territory. So the only way to go to Arokin is by train and climbing the mountain Jerounic which is a week trip only by going to and back the village. It was requested by the head leader of the village." Lisanna and the others except Lucy, Yukino, and Minerva never heard of the village therefore getting confused. Lucy nodded. "Sure Minerva but I'll be going next month because my schedule is pretty full how about you Yukino?"

Lucy and Minerva turned to Yukino. "Oh me?" They nodded and Yukino told them ,"Yeah I can be available next month. Because I'm still busy with my plans." Minerva agreed with Yukino. "Yep I'm busy this month but I'm fine." They later find some random topic with the other girls joining but then they accidently separated because they kept on walking.

**Groups:**

**-Mira, Cana, and Levy**

**-Wendy, Lisanna,Charles and Erza**

**-Minerva, Yukino and Lucy**

* * *

~Minerva's group~

They were talking about the mission. "I was thinking that we should do some research on Oshiouda and Kamido Village. We need to ask Hibiki, maybe he knows about it or we can go to a bookstore that has a lot of history about Kamido Village." They agreed and talked, buying ice cream in the Ryuzetsu Park. Yukino ordered strawberry and rum raisin ice cream, Lucy ordered coconut and chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, and Minerva ordered the mint chocolate ice cream with a small watermelon.

* * *

~Mira's group~

They went to a water roller coaster and rode it 4 times. They went to drink some non alcoholic beer. But only Cana drank 10 small barrels of alcoholic beer. And then went to the hotel to change into clothes for the new club.

* * *

~Wendy's group~

They talked about their crushes and other stuff. Went to amusement rides in Ryuzetsu Land and spent 3 a half hours on rides. Then ate cotton candy and then shopped at the mall without damaging anything at the mall.

* * *

~All girls~

All of them went to a hotel, the female Sabertooth mages stayed at Merisen Hotels. And Fairy Tail mages stayed at Honeycomb Hotels.

By the time all the girls went to their rooms they saw their hotel partners and acted normal as their usual selves.

_~Day 1 ends :)~_

**fairychime: give me your reviews or else laxus will get more punishments either way me and lucy are fine with it, so is everyone from fairy tail and the other guilds. seriously I have their signatures.**

**laxus: please review, or else I'll get punishment from the evil person called fairychime.*cries waterfalls and then sulks in the corner***

**frosch: frosch hopes that you enjoyed it and please give fairychime-san a review, when she does she gives me candy &amp; junkfood and happy's favorite fish**

**happy: aye! It's true when she gives me my favorite fish it's like she has a halo around**

**lucy, mira, lisanna, and erza: same with us when she gives us our favorite stuff! :)**

**everyone from fairy tail guild: please review! fairychime is an angel when you see her have a happy mood**

**fairychime: you see guys so, I love reviews *changes to super sweet voice* anyways I'll probably chat with you reviewers when you post your REVIEW! :) have a nice day minna**


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 8

**fairychime: hi guys I'm back :)**

**mira: fairychime please tell me that there's going to be Rolu moments**

**lucy: mira! *blushes* don't say things like that, it's sooo embarrassing**

**fairychime: please tell me about my new chapter by reviews :3**

**frosch: she loves it and gives people donuts. C:**

**gajeel: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

_~Day 2 begins :-)~_

Everyone somehow ends up hugging their partner except for Erza and Freed, master, &amp; Gildarts and Laki. Juvia hugged Gray even more and once again the duo did their routine in the morning with Juvia creeping Gray even more and Gray getting scared at her stalking antics in their room. Rogue and Lucy both blushed and they apologized at the same time making the atmosphere between them even more cute and lovely, they also went to take a walk in the new and fun park.**(mira: and totally Rolu *has hearts in eyes ||| lucy: mira don't say that I'm still embarrassed after you mentioned that.)** Evergreen was hitting Elfman with her huge paper fan again telling him that he shouldn't hug her and Elfman told Evergreen that if someone's a man then they would hug a girl in their bedroom, after that Evergreen kicked his nuts with a near by umbrella .**(fairychime: poor umbrella ||| mira: I know *cries into her hands* poor umbrella,WAAHHH! ||| lucy: *comforts mira* I know but your brother says too much things about being a man so you should've expected that to happen to Elfman, especially if he's with Evergreen. Look what you did to mirajane, she's crying. ||| fairychime: but laxus gave me the idea*has an innocent face* ||| laxus: no I didn't, fairychime is the devil/demon here with that idea ||| lucy and fairychime: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT FAIRYCHIME/ME! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS HERE, AND F%*# YOU LAXUS.*starts to bash his head||| ****_AND other chaotic stuff happens with mira joining the beating to laxus with fairychime and lucy, while having evil thoughts of torturing laxus._****)** The exceeds wake up in their own exceed beds provided by the hotel for free and eat fruit in their own groups (|||| 1. Happy &amp; Charles |||| 2. Frosch &amp; Pantherlily||||) and later doing all stuff with their eating partners. Laki checked her lacrima for new texts from her boyfriend **(A/N: her boyfriend isn't an important character, he remains un-named. Only Laki knows, I don't know his name.)** and Gildarts flirting on the phone , texting her a woman who's now dating. **(fairychime: he says that he likes the woman a lot. ||| gildarts: yes, yes I do.)** Master just watches inappropriate videos on his lacrima which turned into a mini laptop with stickers of girls on his desktop on the outside. Romeo is reading a huge novel about the size of a large box and Wendy is looking at the clouds in the sky daydreaming she was also drooling with a very long line of saliva that touched her chin while daydreaming about cotton candy and huge gummy bears that reached the girl's waist talking to Wendy about her (the gummy bear) favorite ice cream flavor. Jet was running in the park while Droy just looked at a poster of him and Levy in wedding clothes surrounded by food that played wedding music and ate a fried ham. Gajeel was eating the utensils and Levy read dirty stories that she owned and she was blushing like Erza's hair. Max just went to buy coconut ice cream combined with green tea making a ice cream + hot tea combo of cool and very warm snack in the morning as that was his regular. Kinana was listening on how to make combos of alcohol using her ear buds. Macao was talking or more like complaining to his wife about merchandaise from Fairy tail and Wakaba was smoking tobacco outside the hotel while giving young and pretty girls his 'flirty looks' which disgusted the girls to a unimagined scale of weirdness for old guys.

30 minutes later everyone from Fairy tail and Sabertooth coincidentally met each other for breakfast and a glaring contest was between Sting and Natsu the 2 dumbest of their guilds. Fairy tail and even Sabertooth was face palming **(A/N: remember this isn't the strict, and sore winner/loser guild cause its fanfiction. But maybe the not oc guild would face palm because of Sting.)**. Because they declared a eating contest luckily Erza and Minerva scared the shit out of them by saying with a demonic aura :"Quit eating like pigs, and don't let us starve. You dirty pigs." Natsu and Sting complied with a salute looking like they saw ghosts while hugging each other. And yelped "Aye mam' Erza/ Yes Lady Min-Min!" the 2 devil woman said " WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU DO NOT CALL ME MAM'/MIN-MIN!" , the boys had cowered obviously the reasons of the powerful women with evil plans to punish them. The rest of the members of Fairy tail &amp; Sabertooth were watching the four mages in amusement, and ate while watching their 'free entertainment'. 20 minutes later the entertainment ended and Erza &amp; Minerva stopped punishing the boy because they were hungry &amp; said in order to scare people they must eat breakfast after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. The terrifying 2 had ate with the others from their guilds watching as they were done and waiting for the two girls finish eating cereal and yogurt. The guild members of Sabertooth and Fairy tail all simultaneously thought 'those two are scary and they have so many things in common like their powerful &amp; both like to punish Sting / Natsu so scary *shudders*'

* * *

~After the breakfast disaster~

Both masters of Sabertooth and Fairy tail agreed to go to the hot springs. The guys of Fairy tail cheered even Natsu and Gajeel who are really dense when it comes to girls. The girls of Fairy tail blushed and said ,"Hentai! Don't be like our pervy master and Macao &amp; Wakaba." while covering their bodies with their hands except for Wendy who was so confused about this. The only guy who wasn't perverted was Romeo who face palmed over the pervy expressions. The guys of Sabertooth were only showing perverted grins or smirks in secret, the girls in Sabertooth had felt shivers down their backs all the girls were feeling shivers also in Fairy tail except for Mira, Minerva and Erza. Mira was just smiling and figuring what pairs would make cute babies in Sabertooth and Fairy tail. Erza &amp; Minerva were thinking of something weird like their favorite sweets.

All the girls in Sabertooth and Fairy tail went together to the hot springs near Ryuzetsu Land and the boys in Sabertooth and Fairy tail were in a near by hot springs.

* * *

\- The girls -

Lucy lead the girls to a hot springs that she says that she's a regular customer and has 9,830,000 jewels for the girls. The hot spring's name was Urisol. The girls enter the hot springs' front sliding door and the building/hot springs looked like paradise for only girls, since it was a girls only hot springs. They entered the first room that had a curvy female host standing by the door with a kimono on. The girl host had white hair with 4 thick purple braids not mixing with the white hair from 4 corners the left &amp; right top and left &amp; right sides at the center. With white straight bangs separated showing a little bit of her pale forehead and also had neon amber or light green eyes &amp; she wore dark grey ribbons.**(fairychime: like the one Ultear wears, when she is 7 years older.)** She wore a kimono with sleeves that were up to her elbows and the kimono had reached a few inches above her shins making it look like a modern kimono. The kimono is white with small bright rainbow lilies and baby blue stripes with a pink sash with a see-through fan in her hand it was neon blue with pink cherry blossoms.

The host saw Lucy and then hugged her. Lucy hugged her back and said relieved ," Yay! Its you Rengo-chan, I'm so glad Onidera isn't here she scares me." the host replied back to Lucy. "Yes Lulu, but who are the people behind you?" Lucy answered 'Rengo-chan' :" Well my friends from my guild are here and the girls in Sabertooth wanted to go to hot springs with us so please get the oceanic room because we're a big crowd and we only want to use one room for all of us." Rengo said yes and that it was 90,000. Lucy payed 90,000 jewels [$90.00]**(A/N: each person is $3 for the hot springs.)** to Rengo and signed in on the log chart with a random polka dot clipboard. Then another girl entered and stood at the front desk while Rengo had walked down the hallway and gestured them to come with her. The girls followed the white and purple-hair girl on the 2nd floor and saw a huge and wide doorway covered with a painted ocean scene on paper for japanese rooms filling the whole doorway with large letters that said in gold "_-The ocean room-_", Rengo had opened the door by sliding the doorway and the girls except for Lucy gaped.

The room had looked like half the size of the Fairy tail guild with white walls, around 30 futons in separate rows, a huge table with cushions as chairs and a huge table set with 2 stove pans at the end of the tables, a couch for 10 people and 10 recliners, a door labeled bathroom in between the table and futons, a small kitchen in the corner, 5 windows with traditional japanese curtains, a refrigerator with many kinds of ingredients, a huge coffee table and a plasma tv. Mira and the others thanked Lucy for showing them the hotel by hugging. Then Rengo interrupted the hugging by telling them "Uh, excuse me everyone but here's the clothes for you." by showing them folded dark blue robes with matching belts in her arms barely showing her face. Lucy grabbed the robes and thanked Rengo. Than Rengo went outside. The girls cheered, and Lucy placed the robes on the coffee table. Some of the girls took a robe and went into the huge bathroom to change. Cana just drank beer; Mira was talking to Lucy, Lisanna &amp; Yukino; Erza ate cheesecake; Minerva was watching scary movies with Kinana, some of the girls from Sabertooth; Levy and Wendy went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

~2 hours later~ 4:50 pm

The girls changed into their robes and decided that they should play truth or dare.

* * *

**fairychime: well what do you guys think of my chapter and give me lots of truth or dares okay**

**lecter: yep, she needs them in order to write the next chapter**

**fairychime: that's correct lector and maybe I'll show the boys' side**

**mira: please let there be couples next chapter**

**lucy: maybe it'll take her 2 or 3 weeks to update the new chapter**

**mira: no! please don't update really long**

**fairychime: eh, *shrugs shoulders* it depends on the reviewers I might update late because of you so I'm checking reviews to see if you guys have entered any truth or dare**

**mira: please give her reviews it'll make me cry if you don't :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 9

**fairychime: well hi guys I'm back! ^^ and this isn't the original one b/c I accidently deleted it I'm so sorry minna-san TT^TT and I have to thank Matchmakingdove1028 and amehanaa.**

**frosch: please forgive fairychime-san, she had a headache of writers' block**

**lucy: let's move onto the chapter**

* * *

The girls had decided to go by groups to the hot springs for the ocean room. All of them wore the robes and Lucy told them the hot springs.

_Groups:_

_-Lucy, Yukino, Lisanna, Bisca, Asuka, Evergreen_

_-Minerva, Enno,Mira, Erza, Mickey, Levy_

_-Akunis, Jinako, Sakori, Rin, Indesia, Luna_

_-Wendy, Charles, Cana, Laki, Kinana, Juvia_

_-Ume, Lani, Elaine, Jessie, Ruri, Hinechii_

The girls entered the same hot springs by different time and all the girls sighed in relief as the hot temperature started taking the worries &amp; stress from their bodies. All of them weren't wearing the robes and also wore a towel on their heads for some of them. Cana suggested something to the girls. "Well, now that everybody is here how about we play truth or dare?" The girls agreed and Cana, using her magic made the deck of cards in her hands float around her body forming a small circle only showing the card pattern. The card design was in bright colors and the words 'truth or dare' were written in bubble letters, also the cards had a chibi Cana on it winking.

The girls had been told by Cana to choose a card and then don't look at the card in the backside. The girls each chose a card and didn't look at the card they chose. Cana also chose a card, not looking. The girls flipped their cards and saw numbers on there.

_Numbers for truth or dare_

_-Cana: 2_

_-Lucy: 7_

_-Minerva: 3_

_-Erza: 8_

_-Lisanna: 1_

_-Charles: 9_

_-Evergreen: 5_

_-Asuka: 4_

_-Wendy: 10_

_-Yukino: 6_

_-Levy: 12_

_-Jessie: 11_

_-Ruri: 18_

_-Juvia: 13_

_-Ume: 14_

_-Hinecchi: 19_

_-Kinana: 17_

_-Laki: 20_

_-Sakori: 26_

_-Indesia: 25_

_-Lani: 21_

_-Luna: 24_

_-Rin: 27_

_-Elaine: 22_

_-Jinako: 23_

_-Akunis: 28_

_-Mickey: 30_

_-Enna: 29_

**Descriptions:**

**Akunis- a girl who is really girly and loud at times. She wears a long white shirt that reaches mid thigh, a striped purple &amp; red pattern on the end of the shirt. She also wears baggy navy blue shorts up to her knees with yellow ankle cut converses covered in swirls. Sabertooth mark is located on her left shin. Has red eyes and midnight blue hair with yellow highlights**

**Jinako- wears lilac armor on her arms and chest with a pale blue knee skirt being a little frily &amp; see-through at the end. Has a long gleaming crystal dagger attached to her waist with a intricate design of a dragon wrapping around the hilt and sheath. Her hair is light pink, shoulder length with matching darker eyes than her hair. Personality is tsundere, occasionally is straight forward. Wears orange lotus shaped earrings and red Sabertooth mark is seen on her armor/her left arm.**

**Lani- has aqua blue hair, that's stomach length tied in a high ponytail. She wears a white simple dress that has with a gold necklace that says 'Love &amp; Peace' and wearing black shoes with low heels &amp; had a silver charm bracelet. Her personality is being chill, childish, sweet, cautious, daring and deadly serious when needed. Her Sabertooth mark is on her cheek in black.**

**Indesia- has jet black hair in a side braid with a white headband that has a blue rose on the left. She has a yellow and white striped shirt with no sleeves with a small flower pin near her heart &amp; a pair of stormy silver eyes along with light purple shorts. She is stubborn, focused, smart, calm, cheerful when something good happens, an observer, and also shy but not as shy as Ares. Her Sabertooth mark is on her thigh in emerald.**

**Ume- is an animal lover, matchmaker, the barmaid, always happy and loves sweets. She has light green hair waist length with a blue ribbon (fairychime: like Kikyo's haircut in Inuyasha, google it the white band thing is the ribbon except in blue.) and shiny silver eyes. She wears a light gray lolita dress and is about Cana's size only a few inches taller, &amp; brown ankle boots. Her Sabertooth mark in rainbow is on her neck. (fairychime: the link is here - /Knowledge/Books/dress_blue_eyes_reading_library_ribbons_books_blush_bookshelf_white_hair_lolita_fashion_anime_girls_63633.)**

**Elaine- a girl who has many mysterious secrets that only her and close people who are considered her friends. Has short blond hair with a white hair pin and ocean blue eyes (fairychime: well she kinda looks like rin from vocaloid.), with a mid-arm length sleeves green doll also with a pale purple hoodie. And she wears black flats with a gold anklet around her left leg. Her personality is having fun, being strict, happy, and mysterious. The Sabertooth mark is on the back of her right palm in silver.**

**Hinecchi- is a girl who often is gullible, found mostly spacing out, acts really cute if she pretends to be mad or serious, can be easily influenced, quiet sometimes, and also violent. She has shoulder length caramel hair in 2 pigtails with simple silver rose earrings and dark brown eyes, a red dress that ended at her knees with 2 or 3 thin frilly layers with a lacey white bow at the back of her waist. A long sword wrapped in a purple clothing strapped behind her back by using a scarf to strap it to her back. She wears shoes with low heels in pink and her Sabertooth mark is located on her cheek in blue.**

**Ruri- has messy indigo hair in a ponytail up to her stomach with a light blue katana in her hand, wears a dark dress with no patterns except for a wide white belt in gold &amp; silver stripes. She also has purple eyes and a cloak in black outlined in gold around the edges and a shining teal magic circle drawn on the middle of the cloak in the back, with orange eyes. She is the most quiet girl in Sabertooth, gets excited over dango the most, is a prankster, and blushes easily when it comes to talking about boys and her Sabertooth is located in purple on her collarbone.**

**Sakori- is always forgetting something or getting yelled at, a complete tomboy. always talks to other guys, a little too much blunt. She has black wavy hair up to her shoulder blades in a ponytail with a pair of tennis ball earrings in blue and a purple cap. Her eyes are pale orange with a glint of something glowing like a magic circle if you look at her eyes in another angle near the sun. She wears a simple white shirt with black outlines tracing it, the shirt is up to her thighs making it look like a dress with red jeans rolled up to her shins while wearing a jock jacket with Sabertooth's name &amp; guild mark in blue. She has a soft spot for children. She has the Sabertooth mark in red on the back of her left shoulder.**

**Luna- is a average girl; she loves animals, basketball, sometimes shopping, other sports. She's also not uptight like other snooty girls when they're being treated differently from their expectations, and loves pranking people. She wore a bow on the side of her long &amp; curvy silver hair, her sparkling bright green eyes easily showing her reactions secretly. She wears a red shirt with a panda &amp; a word that says in bold letters 'Kawaii Panda! _', also white shorts and flip flops in rainbow stripes. Her Sabertooth mark is on her left wrist in green.**

The girls showed their cards and Cana smirked "Well everyone you see the numbers; in order we do truth or dare from a person who isn't near the person's number being truth or dared, kinda randomly." Lucy and others nodded in understanding and Erza gestured Cana to continue what she said.

Cana asked." who's the person that's number 1?" Lisanna raised her hand and said "It's me, Cana." Cana nodded and told the girls "Who is going to truth or dare Lisanna?" Wendy got chosen.

"Okay, Lisanna-san truth or dare?"

"Dare Wendy."

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Lucy-san while groping her chest."

Lucy and Lisanna immediately blushed, flailing their arms yelling "WAIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WENDY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THIS CORRUPTED LIKE THE REST OF US." Wendy smirked while the other girls besides Cana had flushed faces all thinking 'Wendy why would you dare Lisanna to do that.' kinda like this 0_0. Cana had a glint and said. "But its either this or the answering the question 'Are you a virgin?' for the truth part." Lisanna huffed and said blushing "Fine I'll do the dare." Lucy was dumbfounded and said "Lisa-chan you not really going to-mmmph!" Lisanna cut off Lucy by putting her lips on hers, sliding her tongue into Lucy's mouth while groping her a little. A minute later they broke away from the kiss turning away from each other clearly embarrassed.

Cana was the next and Minerva asked "Truth or dare?" Cana surprisingly said truth and was asked what turns her on when it comes to a guy. Cana said ,"Well if he can flirt with me and drink as much as me then I'm a little interested in a guy like that." ending her sentence with a drunk laugh &amp; bottle of champagne in her left hand. The girl kept doing truth or dare, most of the girls were embarrassed due to the truths/dares given to them. The girls were nearly done with truth or dares and it was Elaine's turn to be asked the same question but then suddenly a rumble in the walls was heard making the girls' heads turn &amp; the walls broke revealing the boys' heads of Sabertooth and Fairy tail poking out of the broken wall. Soon something just went to the girls who were blushing while covering themselves with a towel. It was Rogue and Sting who got thrown by the other boys. Rogue landed on Lucy's chest and, Sting landed on Yukino hugging her chest &amp; back. Both girls blushed and punched/kicked the guys sending them into the sky. The others including the 2 celestial mages said "What a hentai..." while the boys were dying of laughter and Romeo sweatdropped shaking his head in disapproval.

The girls turned to the guys having a scary look in their eyes asking rather creepily "What did you guys do to Rogue and Sting?" sending shivers to the boys except for Romeo who sighed sitting on the top of a wall having a clear view of the girls glaring at the boys slowly the boys noticed the glares &amp; also stopped laughing. Romeo shouted so everyone in the hot springs could hear. "Oi nee-sans the boys wanted to spy on you guys, the reason why I'm here is that they forced me to come here so that you don't yell at the guys for me behind. And you guys deserved it for being so mean to me." The girls looked at the guys having pissed off faces running to the guys having weapons pulled out of nowhere. The girls beat up the guys making them faint 10 minutes later. Sting &amp; Rogue soon returned to the hot springs putting them on Lucy's and Yukino's back after all the girls were in their robes and the boys had gained their conciousness then walked back to the hotel agreeing with the girls that Yukino &amp; Lucy will take care of Sting &amp; Rogue.

_~~End of day 2~~_

* * *

**fairychime: look minna sorry I had to re-write the chapter like about 7 times so I wrote a longer chapter than usual.**

**lucy: she had fun writing this**

**frosch: please suggest things for her story if u have one**

**laxus: yep and please tell her to go easy on me for the punishments you have no idea **shivers****

**lucy: stop saying that laxus-nii your just scared of her, don't worry readers he just exaggerates about stuff like that**

**rogue: yep and please comment on this chapter she worked hard on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 10

**fairychime: thank you readers for supporting my story, oh and I'm glad some of u guys had reviewed thanks for the nice opinions some criticism would be good for me too.**

**lucy: she's writing this chapter about me! ^^**

**rogue: me too!**

**natsu: O.O REALLY!? AM I IN IT TOO?**

**fairychime: nope :)**

**natsu: *whines* why not? **

**mira: because it's not mostly about u b/c there's Rolu**

**lucy: MIRA! STOP BEING SO HUNG UP ON ROGUE AND ME, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!**

**fairychime and mira: but u and rogue are so cute :3**

**frosch: frosch &amp; fairychime hopes u read &amp; review, :D**

**yukino: well on with the story :) and fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

_~~Day 3~~_

It was 2:40 pm. Yukino, a bruised Sting &amp; Rogue, and Lucy had went to Rogue and Lucy's room in the hotel to fix the bruises caused by our celestial mages. 15 minutes later or 2:55 pm Sting and Rogue woke up groaning. Rogue &amp; Sting painfully thought 'What shit just went down yesturday? My body really hurts.' then they saw Yukino and Lucy sleeping while holding Sting and Rogue's hands. The bruised boys had smiled even though they kinda winced in pain and the girls had woke up. Lucy and Yukino had gotten up to make breakfast in the kitchen. They made scrambled eggs, french toast, with bacon, orange juice and ham. Sting being hungry as always had woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast with a drooling expression on his face while sniffing the room around and Rogue also woke a few seconds later sweatdropping at the sight of Sting becoming a food detector and said to Sting:"Oi, Sting stop sniffing the room like a pig." Sting responded "Well this cooking smells really good." "Yes but I'm not acting like a stupid person.",said Rogue. This irritated the light dragonslayer "Hey! That's offensive and I thought that you were my friend." "Well to be fair you're pretty annoying, Sting." Rogue retorted.

_~~10 minutes later~~_

Lucy and Yukino came with a huge tray of food in their hands for all of them to eat. Lucy and Yukino sweatdropped at the view of the Sabertooth mages arguing. Finally, Lucy had an idea to stop the 2 guys and whispered the plan to Yukino. And Yukino had agreed to the plan they put the food on the coffee table and got some bull horns that the closet had thanks to Lucy buying it just in case.

They had the bull horns in their hands and counted backwards from 10. When it was near 1 they did a signal to go from behind them crouching underneathing the level of the bed and Lucy used her lacrima to tell Yukino that she's already confirmed and Yukino did the same they synced each others' moves and blew the bull horn at the same. The second the boys heard it they covered their ears falling over on the bed with their eyes bulging out due to the extremely loud noise but no one complained because it was sound-proof outside. A few seconds later Lucy and Yukino stopped blowing the bull horn and carried the food as if they heard nothing, walking to Rogue and Sting. The celestial mages simultaineously said to the poor guys with damaged hearing "Ohayo, Sting/-sama and Rogue/-sama. Here's your breakfast we're going to eat with you guys okay?" the guys agreed. "Sure, wow! The food smells amazing thanks for making it." The girls sheepishly smiled "Well that was an apology because of what happened.", the guys forgave them but told them they couldn't move their arms. The girls had a solution: to feed them. The boys blushed at the solution but didn't oppose to the girls' solution. The boys thought 'Girls are so unpredictable considering that they can hit really hard and suddenly be nice it's like their bi-polar.'**(all girls from fairy tail and other guilds:huh! What did u say! I dare you to say that again! ||| Sting and Rogue: Nothing! It's just a fanfiction!****_**gets tortured by other girls while holding onto each other**_**** |||fairychime: well let's continue with this chapter :] )**

Lucy fed Rogue while Yukino fed Sting. This morning it was actually quiet with the girls feeding the injured guys in bandages. After they ate breakfast, the girls healed the boys. Rogue and Lucy had plans together. Rogue and Lucy said. "Well, we're sorry to leave you guys alone but we were planning to catch up alone." Sting was about to say that he minds but Yukino had a really sparkly aura and cut him off. "No, not at all! We can do other stuff like hang out with other people from our guilds right ,Sting?" Yukino stared at Sting blankly until he started getting creeped out. "Yes and Yukino stop staring at me it's startling me." But Sting knew what that look meant. It meant 'we're going to spy on them.' , Rogue and Lucy had bluntly said in sync, " Yep we're going to go to downtown areas. You two have fun with each other." Yukino slyly snickered. "Well you two have fun on your date. And Rogue if you ever hurt her I'm breaking every one of your bones but Lucy tell me the details about your date." The shadow mage and blond celestial mage blushed instantaineously yelling. "Wait! This isn't a date, we're just hanging out to catch up ! And aren't you 2 a couple!" Then the other two had flustered faces arguing with the childhood friends about couples.

_~~30 minutes later~~_

Sting and Yukino had went out of Rogue and Lucy's room to 'hangout'. And Lucy had a picnic basket in her hands wearing a pale yellow lace blouse with a black bow and a pleated blue skirt with a orange bow on her head, a gold oval locket with the fairy tail mark in blue on both sides outside, a purse containing other stuff and light blue converse sneakers. Rogue had a dark grey polo shirt on with navy blue baggy jeans with silver sneakers. They used the elevator to go down the first floor. They talked about random stuff that happened to them not aware of the group that spied on the two childhood friends. First they went to a small cafe that infamous in the city.

The waitress asked or rather flirted with Rogue and ignored Lucy. "Well mister ,what would you like?" The waitress asked flirtatiously bending over giving Rogue a clear view of her cleavage not affecting the shadow mage who was checking the menu. "Well I would like a meatball sandwich with no tomatoes and cucumber, and a thai tea with tapioca pearls. Oh and please don't ignore my friend Lucy, she would like to order too so stop ignoring her like she's a ghost." The waitress huffed and said annoyed by the blond mage sitting across the shadow. "Well? What would you like?" Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of the impatient waitress glaring at her. "Well, uh I would like a strawberry milkshake with chicken curry rice." The young waitress wrote down the orders they told her and sped to the kitchen muttering, "Man too bad he's with his friend, she's just an annoying pest trying to interfere with our new relationship. Rogue-sama will be mine with no one stealing him from, he'll be mine forever! Muahahaha!" with a strange pose after she handed in the order for Lucy and Rogue's table.

The two mages heard that disturbing comment from the waitress and was shivering at her and giving the flirty waitress a strange look. Lucy started "Well that was really weird." Rogue agreed "Yep. I thought I was safe from my fanclub." Lucy got freaked out "But Rogue how do you even know that you have a fanclub." Rogue shrugged "How should I know?" Lucy countered to Rogue. "Then how would you know?! Did someone tell you?" Rogue nodded "Hai. It was Sting he keeps track of too many random clubs for example : you have a lecherous fanclub that's the one of the most popular." Lucy's jawdropped and said. "Well, why would you say that to me? Are you jealous?" Rogue blushed a tiny bit before turning his face a little bit to cover his blushing. Rogue exclaimed, "No! I was just informed and not doing extra stuff about you. Man, I'm not nosy like other people." then Lucy giggled and said "But it isn't like you to act cutesy Rogue, you're more of the silent type I guess but I think I like the loud - mouthed side you better. Either way I still have fun." Rogue blushed and Lucy seemed to caught his embarrassed face and teased him. "Eh? I see, your blushing is it because of me? If it is then I have to take a picture for my lacrima!" Lucy took out her lacrima taking a few pictures of her childhood friend's flushed face. When she was done, Rogue grabbed her lacrima from Lucy before she could take more pictures and raised the lacrima up to his hand in the air standing up. Lucy gasped when he opened the lacrima and saw pictures of himself blushing and started to delete the many pictures that he thought was embarrassing from today. Lucy tried to reach for her phone by also standing up but Rogue pushed her head using his hand and holding the lacrima from Lucy so she couldn't get her lacrima when she tried to reach for it. They looked like a couple, Rogue being the calm one and Lucy the more childish one. The cafe watched the 'childhood friends' fight for the lacrima without breaking it. All of the people viewing it thought that they were like an actual couple. A few old or middle-aged people sighed in happiness due to the couple and said. "Ahh, young love." Apparently the two heard this and saw the whole cafe even the staff and outsiders looking at them fighting playfully for the lacrima that was lucy's. The staffs cheered and said, "Yay! The food that they ordered will be on the house!" even the waitress who took their orders agreed &amp; Lucy and Rogue had confused faces about this sudden change, after all people don't get stuff on the house that much and they were pretty sure that the waitress hated Lucy and was a fan of Rogue.

The once grumpy waitress had returned to their table with a happy aura holding 2 medium sized trays that has each of their food. The waitress put the food ordered on the tray onto the table, and it seems that she's now in a good mood. The food looked delicious and appetizing making their stomachs growl for food. Lucy covered her stomach in embarrassment with her arm and Rogue covered his stomach practically eating the food with his nose. The duo silently said thanks to the chefs who saw the gesture, the chefs slightly bowed tipping their cooking hats over their head as a your welcome to the young mages. Then they started eating the food. They both loved it and thought of it as the best cafe they went to in Crocus. **(fairychime: well the cafe, hotel and Ryuzetsu Land &amp; etc I mention in the vacation are in Crocus.)** Rogue and Lucy ate the food, and was told by the staffs to come again when they have the chance. They left and never saw a huge group silently arguing with each other and had the Fairy tail/Sabertooth marks on them with lacrimas each of their hands. Mira sighed at the now loud &amp; fighting group and saw Rogue and Lucy or in Mira's book 'Rolu' leaving. Mira then had her scary side aka, her Halphas demon form shown. Mira said scaring the heck out of them. "Well, everyone please STOP FIGHTING AND START FOLLOWING ROLU BEFORE I DESTROY ONE OF YOUR ORGANS!" The boys who were fighting saluted to the fairy tail bartender. While the girls sighed at the loud salute facepalming. Levy then drove Mira's attention from the boys. "Mira shouldn't we be following Lucy and Rogue?" Mira realized that Levy was right, and said. "OMG! We were supposed to! O_O, well Levy do you have a tracking device on Lucy?" Levy answered looking at her light blue lacrima.,"Yes I installed it before Rogue visited our guild. Well she and Rogue are going to the park." they ran and followed the tracking device on Lucy and were at Creman Park seeing Lucy and Rogue in gym clothes stretching with each other and a few girls and boys about Wendy's and Romeo age stretching near Lucy &amp; Rogue with 2 pieces of huge rope. Lucy and Rogue talked to the kids. "Okay kids we're going to play with you okay." The kids just said okay and they started a challenge: To see who could do better, the mages which some kids were or regular citizens/kids of Fiore. The reward is a bowl of ice cream for each person or kid. They started the competition by 3 kids on each team jumping on 1 leg. Then its boy and girl on each team, the girl carries the boy while jumping. They did even harder challenges and at the end they did rock, paper and scissors. Both of the teams won so they decided that all of them would get ice cream. And Lucy paid for the girls and Rogue paid for the boys. They all had fun and when the kids gone away to their families it was 6:27 pm for Rogue and Lucy. They walked back to the hotel which was a long way back while holding hands talking with each other. The girls thought it was sweet and that they went to the hotel 30 minutes later. The group spying on them also went to their rooms in the hotel.

Lucy and Rogue went inside and Lucy felt nervous as her heart thumped, they both changed into their pajamas. Lucy and Rogue watched some random stuff on tv ,together. After dinner, Lucy tugged on Rogue's sleeve like a kid would with a adult. This caught Rogue's attention and he turned his head to Lucy who was blushing. Rogue kindly asked "Well what is it Lucy?" Lucy looked into his eyes and said shyly. "Um I kinda want you to listen it's really important. And I want you to listen." Rogue nodded. "Well, it's been a long time since we met and I've always had a crush on you ever since we became friends. My feelings returned for you when we met and I'm sorry if you don't return them but please tell me your feelings for me. That's all I wanted to say." Rogue reached out for her hand and kissed her. Lucy widened her eyes, little tears of happiness coming out from her eyes and kissing him back. The kiss lasted for a long time. When they pulled from each other they were out of breath thinking to themselves 'I can't believe I just finally kissed him/her'. With a smile they hugged each other without speaking a word, a few seconds later Lucy felt the cold air instead of that warmth &amp; comfort of Rogue, she felt Rogue grasping her hand. She looked to Rogue's side tilting her head down ways, she gasped seeing Rogue kneeling on his right knee looking up at her. Holding her left hand he showed a velvet box of matching couple rings. Both of them was blue with silver edges. Lucy's ring was smaller and 'Lucy x Rogue' was written on the ring in silver with tiny crystal hearts on both sides of their names. Rogue's was the same except larger and 'Rogue x Lucy' was written in silver on the ring with small crystal clovers on both sides of their names. Lucy was stunned by the beautiful couple rings. Rogue asked still holding the box. "Will you become my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy smiled a little and Rogue stood up, then he was hugged by Lucy.

* * *

**fairychime: wow there's finally Rolu!**

**mira and lisanna:yay! now for the rest to matchmake**

**wendy:lucy-san congrats on the new relationship!**

**lucy: thanks wendy ^ ^**

**elfman: being in a relationship is manly!**

**romeo: than how come u aren't dating someone**

**elfman: ...**

**fairychime: I had fun writing this feel free to tell me how much u love Rolu, I kinda had writers' block for a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 11

**fairychime: hi guys I'm back and kyaaa! Can u believe it, rogue and lucy are actually dating :)**

**lucy: well this ring is awesome, *hugs fairychime* thanks for writing that.**

**fairychime: yep and my reviewers are loving the love in Rolu here! Am I right? :D**

**mira: yes! I liked it :)**

**charles: on with the story**

**wendy: yep! fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail.**

**fairychime: and there's the fact that Guardian of Heaven, one of my reviewers gave me some of the ideas. If u guys have some suggestions you can PM me if your a member, just PM me on my profile :D and I don't own fairy tail forgot to mention that in some of my chapters about the disclaimer.**

* * *

_~~Day 4 begins~~_

Lucy and Rogue woke up in one bed with clothes on. **(fairychime: they just slept together, not in a relationship way- lucy felt more comfy with rogue so she wanted to sleep over. ||| mira: but what if they actually did SOMETHING else! Kyaaa! *starts imagining fantasies of the couple* ||| laxus &amp; lucy:*sighs* mira she/I wouldn't do that, now come on let the readers see fairychime's story ||| fairychime: thanks for the compliment guys TT_TT *cries tears of happiness*)**

They had a good morning Lucy and Rogue changed into their casual clothes. And then they went to eat with Sabertooth and Fairy tail. The couple was planning to announce their relationship, it kinda made Lucy anxious to tell the others but surprisingly Rogue calmed her down and held her hand just in case she was nervous again. The new couple showed up blushing in front of the 2 guilds. The guilds didn't notice Lucy and Rogue until Rogue spoke up.

"Hey everyone, I want your attention on me!" The childish and violent fight at the table stopped clearly showing that they were curious about what Rogue has to say. "Me and Lucy are dating." The guilds had a blank expression and then did their own reactions. Sabertooth freaked but congratulated Lucy for getting him to date her. Master cheered about having one of his 'children' dating someone. Lucy blinked and realized something about Rogue. "Hey Rogue, am I your first girlfriend?" asked Lucy with her cute &amp; curious eyes. Rogue blushed and asked, "How did you know?", the other girls gushed telling Lucy that Rogue was really cute and that she's lucky. While Minerva explained. "Well ever since he joined Sabertooth he's mostly quiet. And he's never really gone on a date before with other girls."

Lucy and the girls of Fairy tail were shocked that Rogue hasn't gone on a date before. Yukino had threatened Rogue by saying that she would kick him in his private area while Rogue paled holding up both of his hands in defense.

The girls had pulled Lucy into their group and Rogue had been crowded by the guys except for Romeo.

-Lucy's POV and with the girls-

* * *

The girls all cornered me in my hotel room asking questions including Wendy who could become Mira's apprentice for matchmaking. Mira who fainted due to fangirling and imagining Rogue's and Lucy's babies together. Mira chanted several things about the new couple. "Kyaaa! I see chocolate-eyed raven babies and crimson-eyed blond babies they would look so adorable." Lisa-chan daydreamed about me and Rogue having a wedding. I blushed about her daydream and told every girl that Rogue gave me a couple ring and that he's the most romantic guy making me the luckiest girl. Mira was totally envious of me and told me something that's not right for any girl. "Lucy you're so lucky that you have a sweet boyfriend. When Laxus and I became a couple I wish he would buy something really sweet to prove that we're dating." I was shocked at what Mira was saying about nii-chan. But I kinda understood Laxus-nii's personality so I explained to Mira about how Laxus shows his affection to her. "Look even though you say that I think he's sweet secretly and I know a secret that you don't but its the one thing that every girl wants. He also glares at the lewd men who look at you whenever your not looking at him. Secretly he's really sweet you just don't notice." Mira looked awestruck by the advice I gave her. Mira thanked me and then Mira suddenly got into her 'demon' matchmaker mode and trust me no one could stop her not even Laxus-nii or Gramps. Wendy also had this matchmaker mode. Mira probably rubbed off her but she still wasn't as pushy as Mira but I do have a feeling that she will be later in the future.

Wendy bombarded me with hundreds of questions. "Lucy-san can I be the flower girl in your wedding?" That was the last question Wendy asked, before she asked me another time Erza asked blushing, "Well um, can I become your bridesmaid?" I blushed while my arms. "Erza! Why are you talking about a wedding he just asked me to be his girlfriend yesturday!" Yukino realized something and asked me. "Lucy-sama, remember that you and Rogue-sama were on a date." Yukino smirked and said to me, "Well you promised that you would tell me about your date." Oh so that's why she's smirking. Uh oh! Someone help I'm with the demon matchmaker. I looked calm when I responded but inside I sorta freaked out, when I explained the date.

The girls all aw'ed at my flashback of me hanging out with Rogue and of course they fangirled at me mentioning the couple ring on my finger. The girls were all envious, and Wendy wanted a couple ring too.

I smirked and teased her. "Oh? Wendy you're so young and yet you want a boyfriend. Who is it? Is Romeo, he could be the one for you." Her face turned red at Romeo's name, I couldn't help it so I giggled at the flushed face. "N-no! Lucy-san I'm not in love with Romeo-kun! He's just a friend!" Levy pressed on even further about her relationship with Romeo. Levy-chan really looked coy laughing very slyly. "Oh but don't you guys hold hands I saw you doing that at a job me and team Shadow Gear." Wendy finally spilled her secret. "Lucy-san, Levy-san and everybody else! Please don't put out anymore hints. Okay fine me and Romeo-kun are an actual couple. Please don't embarrass me guys!" Charles was shocked she was the first one to ask Wendy a question. "Hey Wendy I'm your exceed! How could you not tell me about your relationship!" Wendy laughed very nervously scratching the back of her head replying back to Charles in a sheepish smile. "Well me and Romeo-kun had promised each other to keep our relationship secret so no one could find out until we finally decided to tell you guys until Lucy-san and Rogue-san had announced their new relationship this morning." Minerva questioned her, "How long did you date Romeo?" Wendy answered that question blushing from head to toe. "Um, Minerva-san we've dated for around 2 or 3 months." The girls gaped eyes popping out of their sockets yelling seriously damaging her ear drums as she slammed her hands in her ears. "WHATTTT!"

The others just fainted each thinking same thing 'How can a 12 year old date another boy for 2 or 3 months?! Some of us haven't even dated yet! O_O I'm so surprised.' The others who hadn't fainted like Charles and members of Fairy tail. Most of the Sabertooth members fainted because they weren't used to the loud behaviour of Fairy tail except for Yukino who had her rose that blocked loud noise to prevent her to go deaf and Min-chan who jumped onto the hotel's big table provided in my room seeing the sonic wave from the girls mainly Fairy tail. Luckily my room was sound-proof by magic, I stopped the yelling from continuing by magic, I used teleportation magic to get some duct tape that was in my home, books in my suitcase to knock out the girls just in case they or rather Mira breaks free from duct tape and lots of magic-proof rope for Mira so she won't choke Wendy or guilt-trip her believe me she is really stubborn when in matchmaking mode. I and Min-chan used the materials I teleported to us immediately with Yukino watching. First we wrapped the magic-proof rope around their arms making them unable to harm anyone and put the duct tape on their mouths, and then knocked them out with a giant novel that my boyfriend Rogue bought me before we were an item and were just kids. The girls finally stopped screeching loud things being knocked out after all. I sweatdropped at the sight at the huge number of knocked out girls on the floor or bed. The other girls had also sweatdropped at the sight of them. We waited for the the other girls to wake up and sat on chairs/couches. I heard a ringing coming from my clothes. I picked up the lacrima accepting the call and it was Rogue.

* * *

-Phone call begins-

_Lucy- hello?_

_Rogue- yeah, it's me Rogue._

_Lucy- I know but why are you calling me?_

_Rogue- well some of the guys are knocked out or most of the guys are because of the alcohol. But there's too much guys so can you use your magic to teleport them to the hotel?_

_Lucy- sure where are you guys anyways?_

_Rogue- we're at a pub called 'Viva Rulend' it's near Ryuzetsu Land and it's really popular._

_Lucy- got it and guess what._

_Rogue- what is it?_

_Lucy- well some of the girls are knocked out too_

_Rogue- wow so ironic_

_Lucy- yeah but I'm part of Fairy tail we're a loud family_

_Rogue- *chuckles* well that was something I'm aware of and believe me Fairy tail threatened me or complimented me either way I don't know what they actually think of me. Besides from Romeo he says that he thinks that we're the perfect couple_

_Lucy- aw so cute of Romeo to say that. Hey did you know that Wendy and Romeo are dating?_

_Rogue- yep I'm surprised too and please hurry Romeo is starting to get drunk_

_Lucy- Ehh! How much did the guys give Romeo?_

_Rogue- uh about 5 cups of alcohol_

_Lucy- woah he's a heavy drinker!_

_Rogue- yeah but at least he's not like Cana_

_Lucy- true bye Rogue_

_Rogue- bye Lucy_

\- Phone call ends- Normal POV

* * *

Lucy and the girls not affected by Mira's squealing went to the Viva Rulend by asking one of the citizens that lived in Crocus. The citizen gave them easy directions to the bar. The girls found the guys all lopsided or on the floor napping or acting drunk only Rogue and Romeo were sober. Well Romeo was a little drunk. Rogue asked Lucy to teleport the guys who were drunk including Romeo. Lucy said yes and chanted a spell to teleport the guys. The girls quietly walked really fast back to the hotel to leave the couple alone during Lucy's chant and portal. After Lucy was done with teleporting the guys Rogue and Lucy realized that the girls walked without telling them. And Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand with hers, Rogue gently got dragged by her. And she talked about the times of their childhood including her. Rogue had fun until she mentioned her. There was a long pause until Lucy lightened the mood by telling him how weird he was by saying that she remembered the stuffed animals he collected. And Rogue flicked Lucy's forehead making the atmosphere more playful Lucy complained about him flicking and later the couple kept remembering the childhood memories not noticing a masked person with weapons jumping from other objects to stare at the new couple having fun.

* * *

?'s POV

Man I guess it's been a long time but I betrayed the two. I guess they're a couple now I hope I get a chance to explain my story. I feel guilty please forgive me. Rogue and Lulu-chan I hope that we'll become best friends again. I can't handle the pressure of being a priestess, I want to become a mage again just like you guys.

* * *

**fairychime: ooh a new character, I can assure u that she's important but I need a name for her since she's a priestess**

**lucy: PM fairychime she needs some help with this and will finish the next chapter around next week :)**

**frosch: you guys can also give her some ideas**

**laxus: she also apologizes for the long wait**

**fairychime: you reviewers even if u don't have a account give me some ideas. I would love to hear some ideas from my reviewers :) and if u do then I'll give you some brownies :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 12

**fairychime: thank you for the reviews minna! *bows at 90 degrees to the readers* and please keep on continuing to R &amp; R for my story so I could have more motivation to write my story alright :3**

**frosch: fairychime doesn't own Fairy tail :D**

**lucy: and let the story continue :)**

* * *

_~~ Day 4 ends and Day 5 starts :) ~~_

As usual, everyone did their routine. Natsu ate Lisanna's cooking and her plate of food again with Lisanna eating the extra food she made. Elfman and Evergreen were arguing with each other about the food they wanted in a near by cafe catching mostly everyone's attention in the cafe and outsiders even mages, everybody thought ' Is this what they do for their routine in the morning?' sweatdropping when Evergreen hit Elfman with her usual paper fan today. Gray was hiding from Juvia by eating in Minerva's hotel room, while Juvia had breakfast early and tried to look for her 'Gray-sama'. Laki was eating with Kinana and Rengo. It turns out that she was staying in the hotel because her house is being renovated. Gildarts and Max talked about alcohol. Romeo and Wendy went downstairs to get their breakfast while holding hands smiling. Master was talking with Porlusica and then eating waffles while looking at pictures of models. Frosch ate with Rogue and Lucy who had bed hair covered in pillow feathers, the three looked like a family with Frosch as their kid and Rogue as the father and Lucy as the mother. Happy ate fish and Charles ate yogurt with chocolate and Pantherlily ate kiwis with some watermelon. Mira and Laxus only ate cereal with honey. Levy ate some pancakes with strawberry milkshake and Gajeel ate some big piece of iron with sausage. Cana drank alcohol with some scrambled eggs with rice and Bickslow ate bacon with french toast. Jet &amp; Droy ate some bacon with sandwiches for breakfast.

-Frosch's POV-

After me, Lucy and Rogue finished our delicious and huge breakfast we decided to go somewhere at 2:34 pm. We went to the amusement park. We had some lunch before we went but me and Lucy wanted ice cream before we went to the roller coaster so Rogue said, "Sure we can get that stuff but do you have the motion sickness pill? I carry it with me all the time and I may have forgot it this time." laughing sheepishly. Lucy playfully glared at Rogue and then handed him a small bottle of the motion sickness pills, Rogue then took it from Lucy's hands and swallowed a tiny tablet for his motion sickness. I cheered and tugged both of their clothes.

They both looked at me with a questioning gaze. Lucy asked ," What is it Frosch?" Rogue agreed with her and asked the same thing. I answered them ,"Well can we go to the roller coaster now? I really want to ride it." Lucy brightened and hugged me really tight on her chest saying how cute I was and she also dragged Rogue by the hood of his shirt. It looked like a girl dragging a rag doll across the floor having a dizzy expression. Me and the rest of the citizens silently snickered at Rogue-kun and soon Lucy's arm loosened her hold on me. Yet she was practically choking poor Rogue, I ended landing on the floor not far from Lucy and Rogue. I used my aera magic to catch up and sat on Lucy's head seeing that Lucy finally stopped and I looked down at Lucy and Rogue. We went to the roller coaster and surprisingly Rogue was the only one of me, Lucy and him to scream then again he hasn't been on a roller coaster in a long time but Rogue screaming like a little girl was surprising because he's usually quiet with no emotions shown. Only to see that Rogue was cleaning his shirt filled with dirt from getting dragged. I ran over to Rogue getting a closer look of his outfit having a little bit of dirt stains but no dirt on his clothes besides his shirt. Lucy looked around to search for the ice cream, later she found it and informed me.

-Rogue's POV-

Lucy finally let go of me or rather my shirt. Man my girlfriend can be aggressive when it comes to ice cream and sweets. Note to self: don't let Lucy have a lot of sugar. While I was taking off the dirt no one gave me strange looks. I saw Frosch running towards me touching my left arm with her small paws asking me, "Rogue-kun are you clean now? Lucy-san and I saw the ice cream shop around area." I chuckled at how childish Lucy looked and carried Frosch by hugging her to my chest. I walked towards Lucy with Frosch in my arms. Lucy noticed me and my exceed in my arms. Lucy cooed over how cute Frosch looked but then looped one of her arms through my right arm and lead me to the ice cream shop. "Come on Rogue let's wake up Frosch and get some ice cream." I loosened my hold but not too much that she slipped and landed onto the ground. I set Frosch gently on the ground and Lucy was next to me shaking Frosch a little. A few seconds later and Frosch woke up. She was sleepy at first and then was focused due to the ice cream shop right in front of her. Frosch said, "Well lets get some ice cream what kind are you guys getting Rogue-kun and Lucy-san?" Lucy cheerfully answered ,"Well I'm getting coconut with strawberry ice cream." "I'm getting mint chocolate chip.", said Frosch. They turned to me and I replied.

"Well I'm getting vanilla with rocky road ice cream." The childish girl and exceed dragged me inside the shop.

-Normal POV-

The shop was really cold. The shop was yellow with light blue stripes and had some customers sitting on copper tables with matching chairs. There was a variety of ice cream flavors in a giant tub times twice the size of a watermelon. The guy serving the ice cream saw them coming to the ice cream stand and welcomed the trio. That guy was asking for what flavors and size they wanted. They all got ice cream in medium with rainbow sprinkles. Then Rogue and Lucy paid for the ice cream splitting it 50-50, the friendly guy noticed the couple rings on their middle fingers and pointed it out. "Wow are you guys a couple?" Lucy beamed and said yes. She explained the whole thing not noticing Rogue slipping his hand into hers. Lucy soon finished the story and saw every girl gushing and saying that she's lucky. The couple and exceed had walked out with their ice cream in their hands, Frosch ate helf of hers and talked excitedly about how they should go to somewhere really fun.

-40 min later-

Rogue and Lucy finished already 20 minutes ago and rode 3 or 4 roller coaster. Rogue still felt sick to his stomach because of the rides even though he took the motion sickness pill. Lucy had fun and Frosch also had fun.

They decided to go to the carnival stands where Frosch wanted a stuffed animal that was blue and looked like a cute pig with tiny wings and a golden orange ribbon tied around the pig's neck. The game was to shoot 3 arrows in the small yellow target. Rogue paid 4,000 jewels ($4) for the game as 4 chances. Lucy played the game choosing a smooth and sturdy wooden bow with a tightly strung, and clear sting. She chose the copper arrows with feather ends and prepared her position. She took out an arrow lining it with the bow. The man that had this game nodded as 3 targets moved rather fast and steady. Lucy saw the targets with a little blur and focused squinting her eyes a little until she saw the target more clear hearing the wind. A citizen looked at Lucy and realized that they were playing the impossible game in the stands and then told everyone near and this got everyone's attention including the fairy tail s-class mages who were at the amusement park checking for anything weird.

Everyone in the amusement park including fairy tail mages had watched Lucy play the game.

Lucy focused her mind on the targets and arrows using her senses. The arrows and bows slightly glowed, with her eyes glowing a little green. The citizens and mages sensed magic from her energy, the man who had the stand looked shocked thinking to himself. 'She must be a talented mage maybe it's _her_.' Mira's eyes widened so did the rest of the s-class mage from fairy tail.

\- The s-classes mages POV -

'No! If Lucy/Imouto is really _her_ then it's possible that she'll be in danger. I'll tell master about this.' I thought to myself.

\- Normal POV -

Lucy had shot one arrow a burst of wind followed the glowing arrow. And the arrow landed on the center circle charring some of the rim on the target. It was followed by 2 arrows covered in a strange magic aura shot at the other targets hitting the bull's eye only not making the targets ruined.

The man clapped at first this got Lucy, Rogue, and Frosch's attention. Soon the other people clapped loudly except for the s-class mages of fairy tail. The game man smiled showing some wrinkles and said to Lucy, "Well you can get all of the dolls I can put for you in a box." 'And that you were always strong plus I wish you good luck in the future hime-sama.' he added in his mind. Lucy slightly bowed her head thanking the old man. And Lucy cheerfully said, "Well thank you mister but my boyfriend Rogue can help me out so a few bags would be nice. I kinda want all of the stuffed animals its for my guild." The man smiled and responded to her. "Well miss your certainly nice so of course you can have all the stuffed animals at my stand."

Later the crowd dispersed with the couple holding bags of the stuffed animals that old guy gave him and Frosch hugging her cute stuffed animals. Frosch thanked Lucy for winning the game. Then they went to the ferris wheel having fun chatting with each other. They looked like a family from a person's point of view.

Rogue saw the ferris wheel and told Lucy &amp; Frosch. They went to the nearest cart or area of the ferris wheel and saw the beautiful view of the amusement park including most of Crocus. Lucy and Rogue had the same thought. 'That explains why couples go here to Crocus a lot.' While the cute exceed had admired the view. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts by seeing a certain blunette and a metal studded guy. Her mind was about revenge for her best friend, Levy. Lucy and Rogue and Frosch went off the ferris wheel, Lucy soon dragged the two towards the secretive couple to spy and take pictures for Mira. When the trio (fairychime: more like one dragged the person and exceed. =_='zzzzzzz ||| lucy: *sweatdrops* she fell.. asleep ||| fairychime: *murmurs in sleep* continue reading... my.. fanfiction.) finally catched up to the secretive couple, they hid behind a super huge shrub that had great timing for the stellar mage. Lucy took out her lacrima to take pictures and Rogue recorded Gajeel and Levy on his lacrima, forced by his own girlfriend sweatdropping at the focused girl. And Frosch was just staying quiet with questioning gazes towards him and Rogue just shook his head at his exceed sweatdropping and confusing the poor Frosch.

Later Frosch, Rogue and Lucy had stopped spying on the couple and walked to the hotel still carrying stuffed animals on their hands.

They soon arrived at the hotel and gave them to the guilds' younger members like Asuka and Wendy or the parents of a child and to the hotel just in case kids are bored &amp; the exceeds. Frosch flew to her hotel room carrying her won stuffed animal. Lucy and Rogue ate dinner and just slept on their beds.

Silently that mysterious girl appeared on the hotel's roof thinking to herself about the childhood with Rogue and Lucy.

_~~Day 5 ends~~_

* * *

**fairychime: well that was interesting but I still need help with my oc character so u guys can suggest stuff by reviewing or pm'ing me on my profile**

**lucy: I just can't believe levy-chan wouldn't tell me about her relationship**

**rogue: yea but you making me record levy and gajeel-san's date was kinda unnecessary *sweatdrops***

**lucy: but mira and I want to see the whole thing as fairy tail's matchmakers.**

**fairychime and rogue: *sighs and sweatdrops* of course why didn't we realize that**

**sting and natsu: read &amp; review people. OI WHAT ARE U DOING HERE! STOP COPYING ME! *keeps arguing and glaring at each other***


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 13

**fairychime: yeah! This story has nearly around 7,000 views! Thanks peoples u guys are epic for reading my 1st fanfic**

**lucy: she had some help with one of her reviewers who PM'ed her named...(cue drumroll)... it's Matchmakingdove1028 and Guardian of Heaven !**

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail**

**Erza and Mira: please enjoy the chapter :)**

_~~Day 6~~_

It was a normal day and the couples &amp; other people in fairy tail spent time with each other except for the s-class mages and master who decided to meet at a private place for a certain reason. All the s-class mages had known about something that made their stomachs flip in uneasiness. The s-class mages and master were acting quite different today but none noticed the change in behaviour except for a certain group. That group chatted about the strange s-class mages' and master's behaviour today via text messaging.

_-Conversation on lacrimas-_

_Natsu: well have u guys noticed something strange about the s-class mages and ji-chan as well-natsu_

_Cana: yeah I've saw Gildarts act like something's gone out of balance it's like someone sucked the personality out of Gildarts.-cana_

_Lisanna: well I saw Mira-nee strangely acting on the edge of her patience this morning and I saw that she was for a moment tense and focused because of her clenched fists._

_Juvia: yea Juvia saw all of the s-class mages looking focused_

_Evergreen: so it's determined. We're going to follow them_

_Freed: yes, I have tracking devices on everyone_

_Evergreen: but we'll probably get catched do u have a plan_

_Freed: no but L does we're planning to met up with the guild Crime Sorciere is that right Levy?_

_Levy: yes so frankly I've sent a certain mage to each of your lacrimas including Master for all of us but u will have to partner up with another person as protection for any dangerous grounds._

_Gajeel: got it so let's follow the mage that we're each assigned to and there should be no arguments understood?_

_Evergreen, Juvia, Freed, Natsu, Levy, Cana, Lisanna: got it :3_

-Conversation ends-

The mysterious groups were checking their mail on the lacrima. The s-class mages sensed something or someone following them but figured that it wasn't that important. So the s-class mages went to a place that had many traps or obstacles so it was difficult to stay in hiding &amp; keep on following the s-class mages. Every s-class mage had swiftly went through a difficult obstacle without breaking a sweat. However the followers had gotten confused and just barely passed the obstacles. But it didn't stop the younger group to follow the s-class mages.

When they finally made it halfway there each of the followers got a sudden signal of Crime Sorciere and lost track of the s-class mages. The s-class mages then smirked secretly so that the people following them won't notice anything wrong except for a certain blunette and a raven haired guy. The s-class mages and master thanked a few people of the younger mages. 'Thank you Levy and Gajeel' thought the unusually serious s-class mages and master.

* * *

Minerva and Yukino were at Ryuzetsu Land having fun until the Trimens of Blue Pegasus appeared. "Oh your beauty shines brighter then the stars of your magic, ms. Yukino.", said Hibiki with a bright aura while holding Yukino's hand. Yukino was sweatdropping at him and Ren who flirted with Minerva &amp; in return got a punch to the face from Minerva sending him into the sky. Eve then asked Yukino, "Well um... Yukino do you know where Ichiya-sama is? He said that he would be around here." Yukino thought about that question remembered Ichiya passing by the waterslide. "Uh I think that Ichiya-sama is probably around the pools or waterslide I saw him earlier." With that response Ren immediately returned to the same spot only not flirting and Hibiki stopped flirting with other girls, Eve only froze and then the trio replying like idiots cheered about their 'Ichiya-sama'. "Yea! Let's go find Ichiya-sama! Thank you for telling us Yukino!" They then bowed to the pair of girls then quickly ran leaving in hurry with dust trailing behind their sudden speed in their legs. All the people who saw that including Yukino and Minerva only sweatdropped and some just fell anime style because their yell about Ichiya was so loud that the whole Ryuzetsu Land heard them. All of the people in Ryuzetsu Land only thought, 'Why would they be so enthusiastic about that perverted bastard? He's not inspirational in any way so why cheer?' even the kids thought that and they haven't learnt cursing words yet. **(fairychime: oh I see kids start cussing early don't they asuka-chan? ||| asuka: yep! I learnt about cussing from the guild! They fight a lot! ||| erza: is that true asuka-chi? ||| asuka: yep they curse a lot especially Natsu, Gajeel and Gray they don't really care about cursing in front of me ||| erza: okay now I'm gonna kill him and fairychime don't let asuka-chi see the bloodly scene when I do kill them *has a dark aura* ||| fairychime: *laughs nervously* Well erza I'll be sure to do that. Make sure to pray for those boys at the end of this chapter *shudders* erza's going to make those boys beg. )**

All the trackers met up with Crime Sorciere in an abandoned warehouse. Crime Sorciere came to the building before the other mages (people following s-class mages). The others came a few minutes later as a whole group. One of the people came forward showing a petite blue haired girl with hazel brown eyes with a short cloak that ended up to her knees and hood on her head still showing her blue hair. Jellal stepped forward looking serious then said, "Why did you call us here, Levy?" Levy responded. "We saw the s-class mages of our guild act more different so it has to do with the guild. I think Erza told you about the situation and where the location is for important meetings between the s-class mages and master. If the situation involves Lu-chan then we'll find out about it, so you guys better tell us or lead us to the important place." Another voice spoke up. "Levy's right tell us where the meeting place is or we'll have a fight in this old warehouse." Jellal sighed thinking to himself. 'Man I can't believe Erza and Makarov predicted along with the rest of the s-class mages. I'll have to lead them before anyone catches our trail.' Jellal finally replied to the unusually quiet group of fairy tail mages. "Fine well Makarov and the others were expecting this result so we'll lead you to the meeting place. They're currently waiting for us and you guys." Then the others but only one seemed satisfied with his answer. That person was Evergreen wearing a long sleeved shirt with denim jeans and her usual glasses with high heeled sneakers. Evergreen with her usual scowl was stepping forward towards the blue haired guy pointing her finger at his chest, questioned him. "Why can't you guys give us the directions to the meeting place?"

Ultear stepped up to Evergreen putting her arm in the middle of Jellal and Evergreen. Jellal understood that action to let Ultear handle that question so he stepped back in the same line of Meredy. Ultear moved and therefore took the place of where Jellal previously stood. She said with a strict face, "Well the reason why we have lead you is because we know all pathways of the meeting place and Makarov has told us in case of an extremely crucial problem happened due to a mage(s) cause a problem for the guild or one of his children. And this problem is so big that another major country with different magic could decide to go to war against Fiore." Evergreen took a step back and closed her eyes focusing on the important stuff. "Fine." Evergreen started. "We'll follow you and have no questions unless it's extremely important to know. Deal?" She had the corners of her mouth twitching upwards while holding a stern gaze on the black haired woman who was 7 years older and her right hand was put out for the deal. Ultear hesitated but her voice was full of authority when she agreed and shaked Everygreen's hand. "Deal, look we'll tell you the important stuff with Makarov and the other s-class mages."

The independent guild finally lead them to the meeting place. The path was a little bumpy with wolves and violent plants obviously created or controlled with magic to attack the unfamiliar people. The meeting place was in a metal building with some concrete materials on the outside. Then Jellal went inside the door with the others following him. The inside were blue walls with white tiles and weapons placed onto a blue wall that had a few lacrimas floating to give light in the dark. Another wall had dark blue colors instead of sky blue with a platinum colored door with a lock pad. Ultear stepped forward and pressed 4 keys on the pad and the door opened showing a very impatient Makarov and s-class mages sitting down. The group went towards the circle of powerful mages in fairy tail, Mira stood up and welcomed them. "Hey Lisanna and everyone! I guess you found out that something was wrong right?" Lisanna nodded and asked her sister something that made Mira had a demonic aura, in fact the most dangerous aura, and clenched her fists so tight it turned white. "Hey Mira-nee does this situation have to do with Lucy? I'm only asking you because Lucy has a lot of powers so I'm worried she might get captured by other mages, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to Mira-nee." Mira soon let go of her demonic aura and silently cried looking down. Mira soon looked up and dried tears was seen on her cheeks. The others were either shocked or understood her sadness. Laxus came and hugged her. Soon Mira wailed in sadness and Laxus kept hugging the oldest Strauss sibling. Laxus and the other people realized that Mira stopped crying and explained to the younger mages about the problem. "You see Lisanna and everybody, Lucy is very powerful as you all know that. But she's not who she told you. Lucy was raised in a very powerful country but this goes for all celestial mages in Fiore. When stellar mages crossed Fiore their power decreases because of the huge amount of magic sucked theirs as well unless they were a celestial dragon slayer or the princess, which was Layla Heartfilia. And then before Layla died she wrote a huge document for Lucy and passed on the role for Lucy, since she wrote it in the hospital." Their eyes widen never realizing the important stuff she hid from them. Natsu shook his head thinking why she hid her other secrets. Natsu said with fierce eyes, "Lucy wouldn't do that! Maybe her father hid it from her!" Mira argued back to the fire mage. "Listen maybe she didn't want to tell us because there's a good chance of us getting hurt. And she'll blame this on her because she hates seeing us hurt no matter what, haven't you thought of that?" Natsu was dumbfounded and Lisanna patted his back while he was thinking. Natsu was snapped out of his thinking by Lisanna's voice. "Natsu, I think Mira-nee is right so please let's just calm down besides Lucy probably has a reason to hide this from the guild. It's messed up but we can't fight now, there's probably going to be war for all of Fiore so we have to be patient." Natsu huffed slumping his shoulders, Laxus put his hand on one of Natsu's shoulders catching the others' attention including Crime Sorciere. "Look Natsu," Laxus said. "I know how you feel Lucy only told me and Gramps because she knew we could be trusted, Rogue probably knows because he's experienced that but she's your best friend so you and she have the closest bond in fairy tail so she's always trusting you with her secrets." Natsu smiled and then another voice spoke up one the fairy tail mages, Makarov and Crime Sorciere didn't recognize. "He's right Natsu." said a girl with dark brown hair and red &amp; blue streaks at the end of her hair. The girl was sitting on the panels of the ceiling not showing the rest of her figure only showing her face she had bright green eyes with a little bit of orange glint in her eyes. The girl's face looked mature yet younger like a kid's age. Cana and the others showed serious and cautious faces with positions to use their magic.

Cana asked the mysterious girl something in curiosity also raising her eyebrows. "Well who are you and how do you know about Lucy?" asked Cana looking completely sober. The girl stood on the panels of the ceiling and jumped off the panels. But she landed safely on a table showing her outfit. The mysterious girl wore a white kimono top with the sleeves being elbow length with blue ribbons sewed throughout both the edges and the kimono top had a star symbol with a arrow in the middle of the star in blue on her heart showing her average chest. She was wearing a blue priestess pants that was ending to her ankles, blue flats with stars, a frilly dark purple headband with the sign of the star with a arrow in the middle in blue and yellow, a long staff in red with mini wings on the top glowing a yellow aura placed in her right hand, a jade sword with a half sheath that was purple strapped to her back in a leather handle and covered in a see-through emereld clothing of silk, a silver bracelet with a crystal blue bird in the middle of the blue and green beads on the chain of the silver bracelet and crescent earrings with a diamond. The girl answered, "I'm Cosmos Tsukasa, I know Lucy because she's my childhood friend but Ryos and Lucy drifted away from me because I betrayed her." Cana slanted her eyes and questioned her again this time with a furious aura.

"What?! Why did you do that Cosmos?" Cosmos answered her question with regret. "Well I had no choice because the head priestess asked me to do it when I was kid and still friends with Lulu-chi (Lucy) and Ryos (Rogue). I said yes to the priestess but in order to become a priestess she said to detach myself from my friends and family, the training was hard and I did well but a curse was placed on me by a envious lower priestess to never age my face so my position was always the guard and never near the high priestess again. Once the high priestess realized that my face stopped maturing so she doesn't teach me the other important things regular priestesses were learning. She didn't trust me because of my curse as I said earlier, she didn't know if I could keep the secrets of a priestess cause she thought I didn't understand but I found a way to fix my curse. In order to fix the curse I have to chant the high priestess's spell used to controll stellar power while having some mages come with me in the most sacred place of a priestess and have the priestess who cursed me agree while going with to chant the spell and that's pretty much it." Levy thought it was interesting and asked Cosmos something. "Yea but one thing how are you going to get the priestess that cursed you and I've searched about priestesses in the other country since mages exist in Fiore and not priestesses. The high priestess's spell to control stellar magic is highly difficult to chant and it's highly security so how will you chant it?" Cosmos countered it with her answer. "Look as a priestess I know every spell except for the high priestess one and it's combined with a spell I know from head to toe so I can get one of my priestess friends to write it down on paper privately. Plus I'm pretty good with remembering other stuff since I have a photographic memory but one thing the reason why I came to you guys was hoping that Lulu-chi and Ryos will forgive me if I explain why. And I know what position the priestess who cursed me so it'll be easy for me to find her maybe Lucy will recognize her!"

Everyone agreed to help but only one condition: if Lucy and Rogue forgive her. Later it was nearly 5:30 pm because Cosmos had bentos for everyone and gotten to know each other. Soon Cosmos gave them her phone number and email for their lacrima &amp; the others gave her their phone numbers and emails. Cosmos realized it was 6 pm and told them that she can't chat since she's supposed to eat dinner at 9 pm with her roommate and it takes her 50 minutes to get there at the hotel she's staying at. Cosmos wolf whistled and then a cat demon in her pet form with 2 tails and a jingling bell collar on the small animal's neck came to her whistle, Cosmos patted the demon cat and introduced the demon cat to the fairy tail and Crime Sorciere mages. The small feline was named Kurosaki and Kurosaki's nickname from Cosmos was Kuri-chan so everyone called her that including the mages. Cosmos gently told Kuri-chan to transform. Kuri-chan had agreed and turned into a larger feline with fire on her paws and a huge black diamond on the middle of her yellow furred chest. (fairychime: she looks like Kirara from Inuyasha only her star is on the center of her chest and that's symbol that she's a rare type of demon cat's race.) Cosmos hopped on her and told Kuri-chan through linking talking to go. The demon cat and Lucy's childhood friend had gone up to the sky flying above the clouds for no suspicion of the other mages so the demon cat hunters don't start chaos for the country of powerful mages and priestesses. The fairy tail mages came back to the hotel and Crime Sorciere had gone to another near by hotel to keep an eye for the fairy tail mages so they can help out the fairy tail mages in case of danger happening or tell them anything important info or suspicious things that has to do with Cosmos, celestial mages, or fairy tail.

The fairy tail mages returned to the hotel 15 minutes later looking tired. At 10:30 pm they looked really tired even Natsu and Gajeel who always fought with each other. Everyone had the same thought for the tired mages 'What happened to them?' but Lucy and Rogue were kinda suspicious with them being tired and smelled someone's scent they recognized. Rogue and Lucy had a conversation after eating their dessert and getting ready for sleeping.

Lucy initiated the conversation and this day since they've became a couple had slept on their own beds. "Hey Rogue do you think Cosmos came and talked with Erza and the others?" Rogue nodded in his mind but said yes ,"Yeah maybe she came to tell us something." Lucy agreed and said softly, "Well I have a feeling that she'll explain everything to us." The couple kept chatting not noticing a figure on the branch outside of Lucy and Rogue's hotel window. The figure was a girl with scarlet hair and she had matching eyes that showed satisfation about her revenge between Rogue, Lucy and Cosmos the childhood friends years ago and frustration about the childhood friends dating. The girl had thought crazily ,'I'm not going to leave you alone Rogue and Lucy, Lucy I'll have you break up with Rogue so you know that he's my property.' Unknowingly to the crazy filled girl on the branch, Lucy and Rogue smirked knowing that the girl was here.

_~~Day 6 end~~_

* * *

**erza: NATSU! GAJEEL! COME HERE!**

**natsu and gajeel: aye sir!**

**erza: prepare to die!**

**natsu and gajeel: EEEEEEEKKKKK! *hugs each other***

********Violent and Bloody scene happens with slicing swords effect on Natsu and Gajeel ***********

**fairychime: **Takes Asuka to another safe and sound proof during the violent scenes and then appears in the room while sweatdropping** Erza your seriously scary when it comes to Natsu and Gajeel cursing + u forgot about Gray he's always stripping and fighting with the 2 idiots**

*********Scary scene stops ending with Erza covered in blood and Natsu &amp; Gajeel shivering***********

**gray: why mention me fairychime!? **shakes fairychime****

**fairychime: *gets dizzy* gray ur making me dizzy *faints***

**erza: *pissed off again* GRAY! WHY DID U MAKE HER FAINT! :O**

**gray: GAHHH! I'm sorry I won't do it again *gets smacked with one of Erza's swords by Erza***

**natsu and gajeel: ahahahahahahahahaha! *laughing while rolling on the floor***

**erza: u guys wanna go next! *knocks out Gajeel and Natsu***

**Asuka and Mira: **comes back together into the room****

**Asuka, Erza and Mira: Minna-san please read and review!**

**fairychime: *wakes up* thanks for saying that and also... I uh ...don't own fairy tail D": Wahhh!**


	14. Chapter 14 - part 1 of day 7!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 14

**fairychime: yo minna-san I love u guys for reviewing so now I will mention ur names even if it's their guests. I will thank the following viewers and reviewers for every one reading my 1st story ever. Thanks for reviewing ^ ^ and shoutout to ****Fairytail123 (guest), iloveallanime16, Guardian of Heaven, rolulove4ever, cheslie28, Matchmakingdove1028, animegamernerd15, nightcorev1, rolu forever, IvyD, Bentears, and JadeHeartlock**** for reviewing so this is awesome. Meaning U guys are awesome in my book ^ ^. Sorry that I am blabbing I wanted to mention u guys for being sweet with ur reviews hope u guys like this chapter.**

**frosch: fairychime-san doesn't own fairy tail**

**fairychime: arigoto for the disclaimer Fro-chan!**

**frosch: ur welcome ^ ^**

* * *

~~Day 7~~

Today was a normal day for everyone except for the mages who met Cosmos the previous days. Strangely Natsu and Lisanna didn't show up which Lucy and others noticed. But they only shrugged it off as nothing important except for Lucy she was getting suspicious. The mages who knew about the s-class meeting place were getting worried about Natsu and Lisanna since they knew what the reason why they weren't showing up. Lucy looked at the others while eating their food. After Lucy finished her food she thought to herself. 'Why isn't Natsu &amp; Lisa-chan here? Did something bother them? Maybe Cosmos went near my friends for something important or maybe she came to apologize.' Her thoughts ended when she felt a ticklish vibration come from her lacrima she flipped it open and entered her password, Zdiac12. And then she saw a text message from her boyfriend Rogue.

Rogue - Is everything okay Lucy? U seem out of it.

\- Lucy's POV -

I saw his message on my lacrima and debated with myself whether to tell him about the thing that I've been troubled with. After a while or a few minutes I finally decided to confide in my boyfriend knowing that he would wouldn't tell anyone else. I replied and sent it.

Lucy - Okay look can u promise to not tell anyone unless I tell you to?

I immediately got a message. It was from Rogue again.

**Rogue - okay got it ; )**

I chuckled at his message, looking at Rogue across from me. He gave me the sign that he would keep quiet, it was our secret language as childhood friends. I smiled and nodded as I silently said that I would tell him. But I got serious and texted him back.

**Lucy - well I'm worried about Lisa-chan and Natsu they haven't gone to breakfast so I'm worried someone of my past might have told them a dark past like how I was raised in Arokin there were dark secrets so when do u think I should actually tell them about my WHOLE past?**

**Rogue - well u should probably tell them later today so they don't think that u don't trust them. But maybe Cosmos came here I smelled her scent it only changed to roses and winter chocolate. **

**Lucy - really?! I smelled that outside our hotel window. Do u think she wants to apologize?**

**Rogue - I'm not sure but maybe she'll explain everything to us about her betrayal that's what I mean or maybe she has good intentions for fairy tail**

**Lucy - well she was friends with us before so maybe she came here to explain every twisted thing that she did**

**Rogue - okay we discuss this later**

**Lucy - yea and we keep this to ourselves**

**Rogue - got it**

I closed my lacrima and looked at Rogue who nodded in the reason why understanding the tension came from my body. The others didn't seem to notice. Then as Rogue and I got up, we went silently to our room to discuss something.

* * *

\- Lisanna's POV -

Man Natsu won't even eat that much. I guess he's that worried about Lucy not telling him. I trace circles on his warm back to make him less anxious about the secrets Lucy kept. I said, "Natsu you should relax first, worrying about Lucy keeping secrets. She'll tell us and the whole guild eventually." Natsu lied on my lap as comfort for him, but I silently blushed at the feeling of his soft yet spiky hair on my legs. I knew so because after Natsu put his head on my lap I stroked the pink hair to make him relax and not get angry. Natsu sighed for a few minutes probably thinking about the hidden secrets of Lucy's past. He turned his face making it stare at me for a few minutes, instead of being uncomfortable I didn't mind really I liked getting attention from my childhood friend. I snapped out of my thoughts about Natsu and focused on the explanation from Mira-nee. As I recalled Mira-nee had said that Lucy was raised in a very powerful country from the outside world. Mages of Lucy's country had their magic sucked in Fiore. I wonder why would they do that to them? I kept asking questions to myself that was nerve wracking and stopped stroking Natsu's hair.

Natsu looked at me curiously but I didn't notice like I usually did as normal. I was just staring at the blank ceiling with a fan. Natsu asked me sounding concerned, "Oi is there anything bothering you, Lisanna?" I couldn't handle that question so I stiffened with my tears starting to appear and me clenching my fists with all my might. Natsu touched my shoulder, unknown to him where I had finally cracked and showed my emotions to Natsu. I threw my arms around Natsu's neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck, I felt my tears wetting my cheeks and Natsu's hair. A few seconds later Natsu moved his muscular arms to hug me tightly around my waist and back, it made me cry even harder and Natsu hugged me more tighter. Oh how I wish I could stay in his muscular arms I thought to myself again as he pulled away. And then he lifted my chin that was covered in tears to wipe away the now dried tears. He finished cleaning my tearful face and said to me softly &amp; gently, "Hey Lisanna, I really don't like it the most when you are crying. If someone made you cry then I'm burning them to ashes." I giggled a little bit smiling and feeling a little better due to that childish comment even though Natsu said it seriously.

\- Natsu's POV -

After I said that sentence seriously Lisanna started giggling, and smiling with that really cute mouth of hers. But I got confused for the reason why and so I asked her my question. "Hey Lisanna why are you laughing?" Once she heard that question she bent over in laughter clearly not having a chance to breathe since she kept on laughing at my question. She even rolled on the carpet floor in her bell like laughter.

When she stopped laughing and rolling on the floor. Lisanna smiled even brighter and the world seemed to stop with everything stop in motion blocking out the world. And Lisanna had suddenly sparkled &amp; looked more radiant then I ever did before. I focused on her small lips moving not realizing that she said something. She came up to me waving her hand in front of my face and I thought to myself as she was still in front of me 'Wow she even looks more beautiful closer, how did I not realize this earlier.' I soon moved closer to Lisanna being aware of us getting closer from face to face contact. I had realized this moment that I fell in love with my childhood friend someone who I enjoyed spending time with so I would decide today to actually confess my feelings. She looked flustered as I moved silently to her, her face looked so cute and innocent as a kid. I chuckled inwardly to my mind. Lisanna blushed at the color of a tomato, and flailed her arms while screaming at the volume of a microphone. "Natsu, what the heck are you even doing! And did you pay attention to what I- mmmph!" I kissed her interrupting her yelling at me. After a few seconds I pulled away and I said satisfied with a very happy Lisanna blushing like a school girl again, "Well before you say anything I like you more then a friend &amp; that means I'm in love with you." Lisanna's eyes widened in shock and I kissed her forehead to wake her up from the shock of my confession. Lisanna had stopped being frozen and said to me acting cutely. "Wait I can't believe that you actually like me. Who knew that this dense guy could actually pull a move on me?" Not. After she said that I pouted childishly and said to defend myself, "Hey! I'm not dense. I'm just generally more smart when it comes to fighting instead of romance so I'm technically just a tad bit slower."

\- Lisanna's POV -

After he complained to me about not being dense in the subject of love I told him that I loved him back. And I kissed him by grabbing his scarf &amp; I could tell that made him surprised by the sound of his dumbfounded voice. We kissed for a long time until we ran out of breath. We put our foreheads against the other with content and truly happy eyes. And of course Natsu asked me to be his girlfriend whereas I said yes. I hugged Natsu and he spun me around while holding my waist, I was hugging him by his neck &amp; one of his shoulders. After the hugging moment we just fell on the comfy or more like cloud material bed that was near us. We were next to each other with a small distance between us on the puffy bed and we held hands like we did as childhood friends, and now as current lovers.

I sighed in happiness, glad that my first boyfriend would be Natsu my childhood friend. Natsu and I looked at each other with peaceful eyes. My mind just was clouded with fantasies of me and Natsu doing stuff. Until there was something that my mind decided that it was more important then daydreaming about me &amp; Natsu's future together. My mind reminded me of Lucy's secrets. I frowned remembering how Lucy didn't tell us, it only made me more uneasy asking the questions in my mind &amp; ending with no answers for us. I guess Natsu noticed worry on my face so he touched my arm softly that I barely noticed him. Natsu was getting worried so he grabbed my wrist tightly, that seemed to catch my attention since my eyes landed on him and not on the blank wall in front of my point of view. Natsu asked me something unsure of how I would react to that question, "Well Lisanna you seem out of it. Is this due to Lucy's past?" Silently I nodded my eyes still on him. I hugged his right arm to comfort myself, Natsu didn't object to me hugging him and he also embraced me in his safe arms. Right there I started sniffling that turned into tears and Natsu comforted me, telling me in silence that I wasn't alone and that he'll always be there for me. I finally stopped the tears once Natsu smiled at me. But he doesn't realize how much that smile affects me so I start smiling and oddly my favorite song "It's Time" by the Imagine Dragons played on the radio which we finally seemed to hear. That song gave me my bright aura back again so with my eyes being puffy, I had smiled even more and looked at Natsu. He grinned ear to ear, he obviously knew that I didn't need to be comforted so he let go of me. Natsu cheered about seeing me smiling again in the boring room. He acted as a kid as usual like he was in the guild again. Well I guess that this trip made me and the others close enough to become a couple, huh? I guess I'm happy like that.

* * *

\- Lucy's POV -

After me and Rogue had talked about it, I went to the seashore with Rogue to sit on a high rock that was surprisingly comfy like I was home only a little bit cool. The waves were really calm making me glad since we were in the ocean a bit. The scenery was beautiful and peaceful with no one around. I relaxed with Rogue next to me, holding my hand. And it was quiet until a familiar scent and figure. As the figure came closer, it revealed Cosmos only looking different with her curves and priestess clothes but strangely Cosmos had nearly the same face as we played with as childhood friends.(fairychime: she was trained as a priestess a few weeks after she betrayed Lucy and Rogue but she learned really fast for a kid her age. So it took Cosmos a year &amp; half to finish which is really fast and she's the only priestess that completed her training that fast.) Her young and childish face had sorrow, which confused me &amp; Rogue. She kept walking and then we both smelled a tiny bit of tears which was shown on her face.

She went towards us only a few feet between us. She trembled unsure of what to say, but I stepped toward my old best friend and that took Rogue &amp; Cosmos by surprise. I told myself to calm down and not be sad at her. While I was doing that Rogue was only a few steps behind me, I said with a unreadable expression. "Look Cosmos I don't know why you would go to great lengths to come here, Fiore is a great distance from Arokin or Kamido village. So tell me the reason you came to us." Cosmos sighed and said truthfully to her old friends, "Well when we were kids you know the fact that I betrayed you but you still knew that I always wanted to be a priestess like the high priestess but the high priestess actually considered me as a possible priestess so in order to be trained as a priestess there was only one condition: to distance myself from my friends and that seriously shocked me but I did it but you thought I completely betrayed you and also I didn't know how to explain it considering that I was leaving in a few hours. And I finished my training a year and a half later. I'm still a priestess now but I regret it and I wanted to be friends, and I also want some help." The whole speech made me &amp; Rogue confused but I knew that we could trust her. The reason why she came here was just to apologize, and I trembled being filled with happiness.

I covered my mouth for a second with my hands but then stepped towards Cosmos and then hugged her with me crying silently. Cosmos stiffened and I read her mind. 'Why did she hug me?' I let go of her and said to her, "I forgive you." Her face was awestruck, also with confusion and greatness. Rogue put a hand on her shoulder also agreeing, Cosmos's eyes widened and she smiled at us. "T-thanks for forgiving me, Ryos and Lulu-chi, you guys are awesome!" Cosmos soon pulled the both of us into a bone crushing hug, I was doing fine but Rogue still wasn't used to her hugs. Cosmos had let go of Rogue but Rogue was still being blue. I and Cosmos had laughed bending over our stomachs, and nostalgia came into my heart as I kept laughing with Cosmos. Eventually Rogue laughed with us too.

Me and Rogue had decided to go to Ryuzetsu. Cosmos told me that she didn't have a swimsuit since she didn't expect it to be so well, I said "Well how about taking one of my swimsuits? I didn't use it this week so you can borrow it plus it looks like your the same size as me but we'll have to discuss something with Rogue and my guild. Okay?" Cosmos childishly nodded and dragged us until she realized she had no idea where the hotel was. Her reaction was hilarious and it made us giggle and chuckle for a long time. Plus while we were leading Cosmos we teased her about her sense of direction, Rogue said. "Oi Cosmos you still haven't changed your weird direction senses. That's so weird." I agreed with him. "Hmm... I agree with Rogue, I thought that you have changed your sense of directions for once I never knew that you're still childish and yet being a priestess has a major and serious responsibility." Cosmos had flailed her arms when we were walking, yelling that she wasn't childish and strangely this felt like deja vu to me &amp; Rogue but yet Cosmos didn't notice the deja vu. We soon went into the hotel room and Cosmos checked out my clothes because she didn't have that much extra clothes. I had just let her choose her clothes since she actually loves my clothes that's what she said.

After an hour she chose a hotel luggage from our hotel, of course Rogue paid for it since he lost in rock, paper, scissors with him complaining as he paid for it grumbling as he paid the gift shop. After Rogue's complaining she grabbed the cute looking luggage that Rogue paid for, and started stuffing some of my former clothes fitting her easily. Cosmos packed her necklace that I made for her as best friends, a few sweatpants, at least some old cardigans that fit her, shorts and dark blue jeans, and a tank top with a short sleeved shirt that was navy blue with a cute design on top of the shirt plus a old pair of shoes that I never really used so she loved it. Later she and I changed into our swimsuits with Rogue outside the hotel room. She wore the brown bikini with pink polkadots and blue straps. I wore the bikini that was stormy blue with other colors stripes and a frilly pattern with the neon skirt. We both had a see-through jumper, but hers was prettier with a brown thin belt on her stomach that had a flower on the tiny buckle. Rogue knocked and I opened the door seeing Rogue in his shorts shirtless with a white towel. Rogue said in his cool mood, "Ready to go Lucy?" I nodded and poked my head inside the room &amp; Rogue followed me into the hotel room. Cosmos was bringing the small bag with towels and sandles since me and Cosmos was wearing sneakers today since it's a little hot right now plus I do not want my sandles to melt like ice in the super hot sun cause my feet would've been scorching hot.

Soon we arrived at Ryuzetsu Land and had fun plus bumped into a few of my guildmates and sometimes we saw Yukino and Min-chan, so we introduced them to Cosmos. They seemed to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**fairychime: hi guys sorry for updating late, but I was busy with stuff and if some of u guys are in NYC then u guys should visit '8 turn crepe' search it on google, it's seriously delicious and they are awesome with the flavors and taste so go to Soho but google gives u the direction. Review on my story or PM me about how delicious their crepes are! ^ ^ nom nom nom... so hopes u guys like the other part of this chapter**

**lucy: *tastes crepe from '8 turn crepe'* oh my good sweets! That tastes like heaven ^ ^ way to go fairychime thanks for buying it for us so yay!**

**others in the story: *tastes their own crepes from '8 turn crepe' with starry eyes* wow! lucy's right, this is heaven... =3= and read &amp; review this chapter!**

**fairychime: well u heard the FT &amp; my oc say! Review about the story or talk about the taste of the crepes in Soho on the review button right below there! U guys with accounts private message me about the crepes when u try them, believe me the first time there was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! KYAA _O so hurry up and go get a crepe from '8 turn crepe' I'm sure u guys will like them so have fun with the crepes then ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 - Part 2 of Day 7!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 15

**fairychime: yo minna-san! I hope u guys like this chapter!**

**minerva: yea, she had fun**

**lucy: and please read &amp; review!**

**erza: yea! have fun guys! *eats cake with tea***

**fairychime and lucy: ERZA! how did u get here?!**

**erza: I stole laxus's map of tunnels to get here *continues eating cake* and fairychime doesn't own fairy tail**

* * *

_~~Day 7 part 2~~(Normal POV)_

After the girls finished changing they wore their sandals and came out of the hotel bathroom and Rogue had soon changed after they were finished. Soon Rogue came out and asked, shirtless with only a towel, thick sandals and shorts for swimming. They kept chatting about funny memories, and then got to what they've been doing. And currently Cosmos was teasing the now crimson couple. "Aw you guys are such a cute couple." Lucy was madly blushing and said, "Yes. We've been dating for a few days." Cosmos smirked and then said. "Well maybe you guys have gotten in each other's pants." Rogue and Lucy immediately blushed and shouted to only Cosmos hearing it &amp; covering her ears comedically. "Oi/Hey! Cosmos, we didn't do that!"

And the entire population of Ryuzetsu Land looked at the trio with curious eyes, well the normal citizens and mages but not fairy tail, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth. Those odd guilds kept fighting about a party for legal guilds and lance mages.

As the people kept their eyes on them, the 3 friends awkwardly walked through the space that was kinda like a pathway for them since the people were sweatdropping, not even noticing the 3 attention seekers walk past them. A few minutes later most of the frozen people obviously distracted by the teens' yelling starting moving. And by the time Rogue, Lucy and Cosmos had walked &amp; then bumped into Sabertooth's mages. They waved hello to the 3 friends chatting. And Lucy who saw it, caught the action and waved back to them. But then they noticed the 3rd friend behind them shyly walking up to them. The Sabertooth mages were struck by the cuteness of the new girl. And Cosmos bowed politely to the guildmates of Rogue's guild, the guildmates of Rogue were guys so they were eyeing her cute face and nice curves. The guys were taller then Cosmos, so in a way they were literally looking down at her. Rogue and Lucy noticed this &amp; then blocked Cosmos's body out of view in front of the guys. The guys sighed in disappointment while slouching in the same feeling. Cosmos who was pretty innocent in her mind, got confused about what happened. The pervert guys had gone away from them but before they left, the guys actually waved hi to Cosmos. Cosmos waved back and got a smile in return. Cosmos smiled to herself not knowing how irritated her friends were from those inappropriate guys actually smiled a lecherous grin.

After they left, the 3 childhood friends had kept walking and Cosmos said what both of their guilds would say. And that reminded Lucy of something.

"Okay my guild and Rogue's guild would be fine meeting you. But that reminds me, how come your face looks almost exactly the same when we played together as friends. And it's been almost 6 years but your face isn't aging. Care to tell us since we're your friends." Cosmos sighed and looked down at her cute shoes. She fiddled with her fingers in the back but stopped to explain why. "Well I guess anything can't get by you so might as well tell you why my face looks like this."

* * *

_\- Cosmo's flashback -_

_ A mysterious woman not showing her hair, was wearing priestess clothes so I assumed that she was one of the regular priestesses. A group of smaller priestesses were surrounding her like a crowd. The strangely big group of priestesses were in the corner. I asked the priestess, why a big group of priestesses were in the corner. After all one of the rules to have only a few priestesses with you, just in case someone attacks me. But the priestess didn't notice the rather large of silent priestesses looking at us._

_ After the high priestess praised me for my talents at being a priestess, then that mystery priestess had taken off her clothing covering her hair. She looked like the same age as me. Her hair was silky as clothing and red as flames, her crimson eyes were accusing me of something I wasn't aware of. Soon she creepily smirked with her priestess clothes swaying in the wind. That smug face smirked once again, plus a bad &amp; guilty feeling was placed in the back of my spine by the look of her crazy face but I think she was suffering. The priestess then showed no emotion to my face, and said with a wicked voice, "Listen here rainbow-girl even though you trained to be a priestess, there's no way that she'll allow you to be on a higher position for a pitiful priestess like you, rainbow-girl. After all stupid girls are supposed to be on the bottom. " My eyes turned to slits and my multi-colored hair turned to raven black as my mind let the rude comment sink in. And my mouth formed fangs, since I was a wolf due to my family's name &amp; legendary powers each of our family's generations gain &amp; trained for. I jumped at her not letting her speak ill things of me and I said yelling at the red headed priestess, "Oi! Don't think I'll let you get away with that harsh comment! My family has worked hard for everything so stop underestimating our reputations!" I kicked her in the face, but sadly her face wasn't dented. She spit out blood looking a little battered on her cheeks. Guess I hit the wrong spot on her face. While I was staring at her face with drops of blood near her chin that rude priestess controlled me using a spirit card that all priestesses have for important purposes. She told me to stay stiff and my body did as she told me to. She walked around me like a vulcan having easy prey for her self. The pretty but devious girl had walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "From this day on you will almost never age and forever be priestess for eternity." My eyes widened, the only motion I was allowed to do and I slanted my eyes and my crescent mark in the middle of my forehead showed. Soon that crescent mark of my family released my hidden power, and my body &amp; mind worked in sync to move together until I realized that she unconciously wrapped a copper chain around my shoulders to my thighs because it came from her arms. Later I controlled the chains using my high level of magic. _

_ Then the chains removed itself from me and wrapped it around the crimson haired girl's arms. Her facial expression was shown with no emotion, but I looked into her eyes that showed a glassy surface of her eyes I recognized it as sadness, and regret but she didn't notice me... yet. As soon as I only walked a few steps, an arrow with fire shot toward my stomach. Luckily one of my new friends that was a priestess saw the thing almost pierced my stomach but she dragged my arm into another direction. As she dragged me across the room, everything stopped in full motion. I saw the crimson haired priestess have a metal bow with sturdy wooden arrows but the strange thing was that her aura of vulnerbility turned into a high guard of fire but nothing even catched on fire except for the arrows, which I saw an arrow covered in fire not burning even though it was wooden. That moment I realized that the mysterious person was someone familiar but I didn't remember her name. I blinked and everything in slow motion was in normal speed with me lying down on the bed belonging to my new friend, Kristina Fujisaki._

_ She had a petite but tall frame for her body along with some noticeable curves on her frame. Her hair was dark brown reaching up to her shoulder blades with honey colored highlights and she had almond eyes that were light blue. She wore the same priestess outfit as me but looked more gorgeous then me and also had black flats on with light blue bow ribbons on the top of her sat on the other side of her bed inside her dorm room. And I sat up on her comfy bed, she scooted near me and asked with concern in her voice. "Are you okay, Cosmos?" I nodded still busy with my thoughts. 'What if I don't remember who she is? Would she come back for revenge again? And who was she, it seemed like she knows me.' Apparently, Kristina had heard me voice out my uneasy thoughts because she asked me, "Do you mean the priestess who had crimson hair Cosmos? And do you know that girl?" I nodded but only said. "Who was she? And do you know her name?" I looked at my new friend as she spoke softly with the same sort of regretful eyes as that girl did. Kristina spoke with her bangs covering her eyes and clenching or releasing her hands. "Hai. Yes you heard me Cosmos, we were once friends or even best friends because the first time we met each other we were living in the same house. Her name was Flare Corona. And we became good friends b/c both of our families were poor but even though it was hard for the both of us, we had instantly connected with the same goal: to make our parents and relatives ease from the hard jobs they performed. But we admired them even though both of us didn't like sweating but we grew up playing with dolls, or cards and we also got to share a lacrima together considering that we did everything together: shopping for affordable grocieries, having sleepovers, you name it. Plus we were animal lovers so we got our first jobs to take care of horses, in case we both needed help from each other with weaknesses. Soon we finally got jobs as cooks in this village being in the same restaurant &amp; we finally managed to move to a bigger house that was homey then the previous one. But time we sorta drifted away from each other because we found other groups in the village neighborhood and each of our groups were exactly polar opposites her group was anti-social but my group were always friendly and openly showed their feelings. I fell in love with a handsome boy in my group but he refused my feelings when I confessed my love to him. He sadly rejected my feelings and I cried later with my stuffed animals that night. Flare had heard of his rejection and tried to comfort me. Later we were acting as close as ever! But both of our groups rejected the idea of them being friends with each other so we left our own groups to become bffs again but a few years later her grandparents who lived near our neighborhood had visited us before they moved to Fiore a far away country which we couldn't afford even if both of our families combined their savings. So she cried for days and nights saying or rather blurring her words with sobs, that I couldn't understand the pain of never seeing her grandparents. Even though I comforted her, she disappeared in rage and kept saying that only she understood the pain she went through. And she moved away and when I was crying in a small park the high priestess had told me that I had a chance to become a priestess, a dream that Flare always doubted I could be in the future. But I never saw her until now."_

_ When Kristina had finished explaining I realized that Flare Corona was my old friend, who I forgot was my first friend who moved away to another faraway neighborhood to her old neighborhood. She was friends with me before I was friends with Lulu-chi and Ryos. I explained that to her. And Kristina's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. That day to until now I had never aged my face due to my old friend's curse for years but my body did. And the prediction Flare made was correct, because the high priestess had put me in a lower position as years passed. And Kristina had become best friends so we lived in the same dorm room but we were now in different positions. A few months before I came to Magnolia, Kristina found out inside an ancient library on how to fix the curse. So after that we saved lots of money to travel to Fiore with the high priestess's permission. _

_~ Flashback end ~_

* * *

-Normal POV -

"And that's how I came here and why my face really looks like a kid's face. So will you guys help me?", said the childhood friend of Lucy and Rogue. Lucy's face was looking determined and Rogue had the same look, they both had the same thoughts. 'I will help Cosmos!' By coincidence they both said politely to their friend, "Of course we'll help you!" Cosmos brightened up, the excitement and relief shown through her face. Cosmos jumped and then bowed 50 degrees to her friends which made them sweatdrop at the sight of her bowing to them. Cosmos had stood up so abruptly and smiled like a camera with the flash on. The couple had sweatdropped and were blown away literally, and they quietly said "So sparkly, how did she even do that?" And Cosmos didn't notice being kinda chatty with saying thanks to her friends in advance.

_~ Part 2 of day 7 end ~_

* * *

**fairychime: okay so far Flare Corona now appears the spell castor and another oc appears, hope u fav my story or u can just review the button is right below the chapter :)**

**cosmos: fairychime u made me so dramatic! ;_; I'm not like that at ALL!**

**fairychime: *rolls eyes* yeaaaah. Sure ur not a recipe for drama at ALL~! Not. u should ask the others in this story whether or not if u are annoying.**

**cosmos: hmph! Well I bet 20,000 jewels that I'm not loud or dramatic at ALL! Deal? *puts right hand into the air for the deal***

**fairychime: deal. *shakes hand in the air* if I lose then I'll... admit that u aren't dramatic and that I'll give you a box of 6 doughnuts any flavor.**

**cosmos: fine and minna-san do u think I become super dramatic?**

**others: yea, u are super dramatic and give fairychime the money, she was going to win the bet anyways**

**cosmos: noooo! (O^O) my money going to be wasted wahhh... and now I accept that I'm really dramatic. *gives money to fairychime***

**fairychime: *counts money professionally* okay u paid me the right amount of money, ur a person of ur word.**

**cosmos: yea, I guess so? I didn't know I was a 'person of my word' Thanks 4 telling me that though :3**

**lucy: what are u going to do with the extra money?**

**fairychime: well I'm gonna make something involved w/ Rilakkuma.**

**lucy and cosmos: oooh that sounds cool ! And fairychime is it going to be kawaii?**

**fairychime: yea! ^_^ I'll try to make it kawaii but no promises about how it looks like. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 16

**fairychime: hi guys hope u loved the previous chapter but this is the 3rd part of day 7, haha yes u heard me I said the 3rd part of Day 7. Please don't be mad at me~! _, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**aries: uh, um... fairychime doesn't own fairy tail as most of u know**

**aquarius: oi reviewers and readers make sure to review or ELSE! *eyes flash neon blue with water vase in her hands***

**lucy: yea I agree with aquarius, so review soon got it?**

**happy: aye sir! *salutes to Lucy while flying in mid-air***

* * *

~~Part 3 of Day 7~~

Soon the sweatdropping couple who was blinded by her happiness got over her dramatic thanks. And then Lucy said, " Look can you stop doing the dramatic exit, Cosmos?" Cosmos stopped overdoing her thank you and was finally in a normal position with her shoulders slightly going up and down and her back straightening.

Cosmos and Lucy had left Rogue alone to change and then Rogue went straight to the guys' bathroom inside Ryuzetsu Land but a certain of group of men, saw Cosmos and thought that 'the cute girl was with Rogue and Lucy' and then saw Rogue's hair which was similar to Cosmos's hair. They flew toward the person who was 'Cosmos' and landed on the 'girl' but it turned out to be Rogue, and Rogue saw the group of men and said silently not enjoying this meeting, "No way... why them?!". Then the trimens who were still exhausted from purposely launching themselves took a second, but then realized that 'she' was a he! Hibiki said, accusing the dragon slayer "Oi, ur not the beautiful hime!" Rogue got irritated by and argued back to Hibiki. "Look who the hell are you even talking bout?" Ren spoke up and said fantazing about the girl. "It's the beautiful girl who was with you and Lucy-chan." Rogue got even more agittated by that knowing that it was Cosmos, and kicked the almost all of the trimens except for Eve who didn't say anything at all. Eve walked away silently getting the nod from Rogue to stay away from his childhood friend so they won't flirt with her. The other trimens flew away into the sky and landed outside inside a small mall which the other young girls had hearts in their eyes, and soon the flying guys flirted with the fangirls in the mall.

Rogue got back to his business: to go change clothes. Rogue soon saw the men's bathroom, and went inside. Soon he changed into his white t-shirt with baggy shorts and a bag on his shoulder filled with water, money, and his swimming shorts. He came out of the bathroom and soon got a message from his lacrima. He took the lacrima out of his pocket and saw a message from Lucy and Comsos, both saying the same thing.

**Lucy and Cosmos: Hey Rogue where are u? We finished changing meet us at Shiro's cafe. It's at Nero Ave.**

Rogue texted back to them.

**Rogue: well I just finished changing my clothes I'm not going to tell u why I took so long. :3**

He immediately got a text back

**Lucy and Cosmos: okay but we'll discuss all the things for her/my curse in the cafe. :3**

**Rogue: got it :)**

Rogue put his lacrima in his pocker and had walked to a citizen asking where Shiro's cafe was. The citizen had told him that it was only a few blocks around here and to wllk straght into the right direction. Roguue thanked the citizen and that citizen had disappeared immediately after he thanked him(citizen). Rogue was curious to what happened to the citizen so he looked around but the crowd was getting bigger so he shrugged off the disappearing person. And Rogue focused on getting to Shiro's cafe, a few minutes later he found himself at the huge cafe, and saw a blond with a familiar body frame. Rogue went inside the cafe which had a relaxing style of pastel colors and some posters of bands on the walls. He came to Lucy and Cosmos's table with them waving at him simultaneously. He immediately came to the table and sat down, with no one curiously looking at him.

Rogue sat on a sturdy but light chair with Lucy &amp; Cosmos across him with serious looking faces. Lucy was the first one to snap out of their serious looking and smiled at him then Cosmos noticed this so she also smiled. Rogue asked the two girls, "What's with the book guys?"

Lucy explained the situation. "Well since we're being secretive you can keep your mouth shut about this right Rogue?" Rogue nodded. "Good. Anyways since you and I promised to help her, this is what we're doing. We'll search any books in all libraries and ask Levy-chan &amp; the others to see if they saw anything related to Arokin or Kamido Village, after all we're the new generation of Kamido. And then we'll get the legal guilds to know about Cosmos including our own guilds today after we search for a long time." Rogue nodded and said, "Yep I got it so let's start."

After that they drank some green tea, and ate some macaroons from a friendly waiter who was chatting with all of the childhood friends. The group of friends had fun with the waiter. Soon they ate and drank the food and drinks they ordered. They were satisfied with everything and told that friendly guy for the check. The guy came to their table immediately as he gotten the check form the guy in the front of the room. This time Cosmos was paying the bill, it was 12,000 jewels **($12)**. She claimed that she owned Rogue and Lucy a favor since they took care of her when they met. Rogue and Lucy agreed for Cosmos to pay. Cosmos took out her credit card that was unlimited and handed it to the friendly waiter. The waiter speed walked with the credit card and slide it through the cashier that allowed credit cards to pay the bill. Lucy and the others decided to leave and put in $10 tips each. The waiter waved goodbye to them as they left the comfy cafe. The group of friends waved back silently, while smiling when they stopped waving &amp; started walking towards a huge library.

A comfortable silence was placed between the smiling teens. Until a few moments later Lucy said smiling, "Hey guys I really like the waiter, he seems like a brother to me." Cosmos and Rogue had agreed with her. "Yes. He seems like a bigger brother." Lucy told them, "I hope they treat him right, and hopefully we'll meet him again."

They went inside the library and split up. Lucy checked the other countries section. Cosmos checked the languages and geography sections. Rogue checked the alphabet section for letters that had to do with Kamido village or Arokin. A few hours later they all had gale glasses on, courtesy of Lucy who had tons of extra gale force glasses at her place b/c Natsu was sometimes breaking her stuff. Lucy finally stopped reading the books feeling tired. Lucy messaged her friend and bf, and they saw the text.

**Lucy - hey guys I'm feeling tired and I just looked out the window. It's getting dark so Fairy tail and Sabertooth might be worried if we don't show up for dinner. We'll introduce Cosmos to everyone in our guilds today.**

They sent a call to her at the same time, her lacrima was starting to be loud so she used her portable earbuds. She quietly answered both of their phone calls to make a group call.

* * *

_\- Phone call -_

_Lucy: hello?_

_Rogue: yo Lucy!_

_Cosmos: hey Lulu-chi!_

_Lucy: hi guys so did u guys find something? I think I did I'll check out some of the books on my table_

_Cosmos: yea but I only saw a few books that had to do with my curse_

_Rogue: well there's apparently a really big book with the entire history of Kamido Village. And I also found a book with some chants that have to do with priestesses._

_Lucy: well what are you guys waiting for? Let's hurry up and introduce Cosmos to the guilds._

_Cssmos and Rogeu: aye sir!_

_Lucy: and make sure to bring my gale force glasses. Got it guys? I won't let u off my hook even for u Rogue._

_Cosmos: ahahahahahaha even though its a serious situation, it's funny that u'lll spear no one for hhe love of your books._

_Lucy: if u keep teasing me for my love of books. I can tell u how this conversation, with you in a hospital and me laughing evilly_

_Cosmos: *shudders* okay, okay I give up and I admit defeat._

_Rogue: alright since U guys finished that problem, is it true u wouldn't let me off the hook Lucy?_

_Lucy: yea I oouldn't let u off the hook this time_

_Rogue: ehhh! Why can't u?!_

_Lucy: huh Cosmos you were right, I treat Rogue too pampered_

_Comsos: told u so, he keeps on being whiny whenever u are gone_

_Lucy: waht! Is that true Rogue?_

_ROgue: *sighs* yes I 'become' more whiny then usual when u are gone with just me and Cosmos in the same paace_

_Lucy: aha! I got it_

_Cosmos &amp; Rogue: you got what Lulu-chi/Lucy?_

_Lucy: Rogue said that when we were still childhood friends he would complain more to you. Maybe he complained to you because he got annoyed by your whining. _

_Cosmos: let's just end this conversation and get u guys to introduce me!_

_Lucy &amp; Rogue: fine got it! ^ ^_

_\- Phone call ends -_

* * *

After that they gathered their books related to the place they lived in before going to the front desk at the same time and arriving at the front desk in the library. They said to the librarian who was middle aged, "We would like to borrow these books for 5 week please." The sweet librarian smiled and said to the teens, "Of course you welcome to borrow them for a long time and you guys can even keep the books permanently." The group of teens cheers silently in happiness. Then they thank the lady with a 45 degree angle at the same time. The lady sweatdropped and thought to herself, 'Why are kids like that? Usually teens are rude to people but they are too dramatic even tor me!' And than they soon said, "We would like to keep them Ms..." The librarian told them. "Call me Ms. Juuni you young teens." At first they hesitated but then told her again, another thanks.

* * *

\- timeskip -

They went out of the library with bags holding the books. The librarian waved bye and the teens waved back. Soon they walked to the hotel and Cosmos was nervous.

* * *

\- Cosmos's POV -

I guess I have to see them. But what if I actually get rejected by their guilds? What if they think I'm evil? What if they actually hate me? I kept thinking negative questions that I dreaded. And then soon Lulu-chi had put her hands on my shoulders and soon she said, "Relax Cosmos, you looks really pale. Here you should just get it over with." I breathed in and out so that I camled down instead of panicking.

Ryos and Luli-chi had grabbed my writsts and lightly fragged my arms to the directions of the room their guilds were eating dinner. **(fairychime: it's 9:35 pm. I am just telling u guys in case you guys are confused.) **

The doors of the room was the size of my tall firend Kristina, who was really the tallest out of all the regular priestesses. They opened the doors and a huge gooup of mages were talking, eating, brawling and making a lot of noises but it practically shattered my ears since wolf ears are super sensitive even more sensitive then a dragon slayer's hearing. I was surprised by Lulu-chi and Ryos not covering their ears and cowering in a small cormer. Soon Ryos wolf whisteed to the mages cathhing their attention. Some of them turned to my and Ryos and Lulu-chi's directeon. Most of their eyes were on my friends' direction so I thinked my weird habit of being able to turn into a cbibi, which came with my family's powers.

Ryos spoke. "Hey guys, sorry for interrupting dinner time but at least me and Lucy made it on time." Lulu-chi hugged Ryos around his waist and Ryos hugged her back. The guys hollered at my lovely friends, "Oi tell us the stuff u are going to announce and stop being lovey dovey we're eating here!" My cute friends blushed and stood in a straight standing position beside each other and not doing skin to skin contact. "Right. I have something to say as all of u know. I would like to introduce me and Lucy's childhood friend." The guilds paused making my stomach churn in bad thoughts. "EHHHH!" They were surprising me and they just made my inner devious personality furious with surprising her in a bad way.

I soon popped out of my chibi mode and felt unusually angry this must've been my sealed devious side coming out. I angrily shouted with wind emphasizing my mad mood, "Oi! U shouldn't do that or else I'm going to kick u in the face!" I ran a few meters in anger to kick those stupid faces off their bodies! But right when I was only just a few inches away from kicking their faces, someone just had to restraint me from tearing their faces. Soon I was conked out by a person.

* * *

\- Normal POV -

After the mad Cosmos incident, they were dumbfounded but only Rogue, Lucy, the masters of Sabertooth and the ones who met Cosmos thought to themselves 'Man she will fit in with Fairy tail/Sabertooth already.' All of them snapped out of their frozen postitions and Cosmos appeared knocked out only for a few seconds with a rope tied around her waist, arms and shins which had magic runes. The guilds knew it was Lucy and Levy because Lucy is the fastest thanks to her actual amount of powers and Levy always uses rune magic. Cosmos woke up with a bunch of eyes staring at her and ropes restrainting her. She blushed and wanted to turn smaller due to everyone staring directly at her. So she turned into chibi mode and ran to Lucy's leg &amp; then just hugged her leg.

**(fairychime: Cosmos's chibi side is about 2 feet tall.)**

The girls gushed with hearts in their eyes, cooing about how cute Cosmos was. Lucy hugged the chibi girl in a motherly hug and said quietly to Cosmos, "Look it's okay Cosmos, these people aren't mean like other people you meet. So please get along with them, they would love to make friends with you." Hesitantly Cosmos let go of her childhood friend's embrace and went into her normal size, "Hello minna-san nice to meet u, I'm Tsukasa Cosmos a childhood friend of Lulu-chi and Ryos." Surprisingly Mira just hugged her and welcomed her instead of squealing like she usually does. "Welcome to Fairy tail and Sabertooth's family Cosmos. You should know that you are welcome to join our guilds or visit our guilds anyday." Soon the others cheered and Cosmos finally feeling herself had chatted with some of the guys and girls of Fairy tail &amp; Sabertooth.

Lucy and Rogue sighed being content with their friends making Cosmos feeling welcomed. And then the guilds was just eating or being obnoxious. After dinner time they went into their rooms and Cosmos waved bye to Lucy's and Rogue's guilds.

* * *

**fairychime: sorry I was updating a few days later then I would say and I know it's school season but u guys should still read my stuff. Anyways good luck to u guys who are starting school I'm starting in a few days :3**

**lucy: noooo! T_T fairychime won't have time to write her stuff.**

**fairychime: don't worry I'll do the chapters even if I'm going to school :)**

**everyone: yip pee! XD make sure to leave a comment about when ur starting school and fairychime is working hard those reviews have the power to get her to write and post TWO chapters in a week. So make sure to fill her fanfiction with reviews thanks for reading this guys. :3**

**fairychime: and I don't own fairy tail lol thought I should say that, sorry if u thought it was short ^ ^'**


	17. Chapter 17- omake

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess- omake

**fairychime: hello minna-san~! So many of u readers are busy with school/work or whatnot. I'm busy with school -_- it's 5 days of torture first thing in the morning T^T comment if u agree audiences~!**

**lucy: that's true. Fairychime whines to us FT cast about how school isn't good for her -_- I can agree with her b/c I've been to school in my old mansion.**

**fairychime: I just wish everything would be easier by having an exceed as my pet. I love fairy tail so muchhhhh~! T_T but anyways since u guys saw the title, u guys would be getting filled in on things I would be doing or mentioned in my earlier chapters.**

**orga: fairychime would like to say that she's thankful for many of the views u gave her. Even though it's feeling short she puts her random side and loyal fanfic side to these chapters.**

**fairychime: thanks for that comment and it's true I'm lucky and someone please tell me what kind of mistakes I'm making besides from my spelling. That's a tiny problem :33 if there's anything I can do to clear it just review on my story to tell me what's confusing. Many authors can be confusing, hopefully u guys think this plot is smooth =3**

**minerva: she hopes this entertains you b/c she knows school &amp; other things can be frustrating so here she goes~! ^_^**

* * *

_\- at guild entrance with fairychime and lucy -_

fairychime: hey guys why did u invite me here?

lucy: come on, we just want to do this

fairychime: O_0 eh!? Is that supposed to be a good thing?

lucy: ehehehe... don't worry it's a good thing

**(rogue appears out of nowhere)**

rogue: hello! I just saw u guys there!

fairychime: ahhhhhhhh! **(jumps up to ceiling but realizes that there's no ceiling so hangs onto the back of lucy) **u fricking scared me ROGUUEEEEEE~!** (bashes rogue's head with a baseball bat)**

rogue:**(gets a giant red bump on the head)** ouchie! WHAT DID U DO THAT TO MEEE~~! **(acts more scary to fairychime)**

fairychime: (is scared of rogue and cries waterfalls) WAHHHHHHHH sorry rogue! T_T I didn't mean to do that roguuuueeeeee! **(has tears in eyes)** w-wahhhh! **(cries even more and hugs lucy)**

**lucy: **rogue... WTF DID U JUST DO!** :[ (starts acting terrifying to rogue)**

rogue: **(cowers in the back)** I'm sorry! Please don't hurt meeee! o **(covers head just in case he gets hit again)**

lucy: (breathed in and out &amp; eventually calmed down)... fine I'll won't be scary if u apologize to fairychime -_- u know she ships us and could stop if she wanted to, so u can be forgotten in her stories

rogue:ehhhh! She can really do that? O_O okay then I'm... sorry fairychime

fairychime: starrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... **(narrows eyes and backs up just in case rogue's scary again)** fine I forgive u and yes I can barely give u any part in my stories so either way I would win.

rogue:okay so me and lucy have a special surprise for u fairychime

fairychime: eh!? (smiles) u shouldn't have but I'm so happy like when I made u two a couple eeek~!

lucy: well go in the guild then~! :3 u'll be VERY happy about this

fairychime: huh? um, okay guys

(their all in the guild but it's dark)

fairychime: eh!? Why is it SO dark here? I'll turn on the switch (turns switch on)

everyone: (pops out of hiding place) SURPRISEEEEEEEEE FAIRYCHIME~~~!

fairychime: (gasps) for meeeee! Thank u guys, now I feel the shivers of emotions~~~! :D

It's a party with a banner that says 'Hope u love this fairychime~!'. And there was tons of stellar spirits including aries &amp; loke who were awfully close and some alcohol where cana is currently consuming third of the cider since fairychime loves alcohol. And Cosmos is there, even Kristina who wasn't introduced yet.

kristina: ohayo fairychime-san~! ^ ^ when will u start updating?

fairychime: eh, maybe on weekends

kristina: great~! But ... *acts scary* WHENN WILL U EVER UPDATE AUTHOR-CHANNNNNN~!

fairychime: *cowers* gomen T^T I was busy with... with... SCHOOOOL wahhhhh *cries waterfalls*

kristina: *stops acting scary* aww.. that's okay fairychime-san, I like ur story just please hurry up with update pretty please~!

fairychime: and besides I was making a rilakkuma sweatshirt for u~! T^T I didn't know I could disappoint u, I'm sowwy *looks down and bows* please forgive me! T^T

kristina: *hugs fairychime* don't worry that's okay and besides can I see ur sweatshirt made for me?

fairychime: *brightens up and brings blue rilakkuma sweatshirt with mint green FT guild mark in the heart area in the front* here, hope u like it Kristina! :3

kristina: *tries it on* wow it's so nice and comfy~! Thanks for this sweatshirt I was nervous about being introduced~!

fairychime: *hugs kristina* ur welcome kristina come on everyone~! GROUP HUG~!

everyone: *tackles the 2 girls* yayyy for group hugs

minerva: *snuggles into kristina's cheek* u are so kawaii like hello kitty~!

kristina: nyaaa~! u are so nice dunno why sting and rogue call chu a demon?! O_0

minerva: *freezes up and lets go of kristina* ... really?! *acts scary w/ a marble orb in hand* stinng... ROGUUUEEEE~! Prepare to scream in terror

rogue: ... damn it kristina... *sprints away inside kangaroo's belly pouch*

sting: ... WHYY LEAVE ME W/ MIN MIN! rogue ur so cruel -_-

minerva: *stomps on sting's head* bug one, mission half completed *stomps after rogue*

sting: ahahahahaa... rogue ur in trouble with the min min-chan ahahahaha! That's what chu get for doing that roguey.

minerva: *stomps back to sting and roars* DON"T CALL ME MIN MIN-CHANNNNN~! *drags sting towards a torture room and comes out with a completely broken sting over her shoulder like 15 min later and ties him to a wooden pillar*

everyone: *shivers* poor sting... *shrugs* oh well... let's just go PARTAYYYYYY~! *keeps on partying including fairychime*

Suddenly a very loud noise like chainsaw mixes with a very scared rogue. The kangaroo comes inside with very terrified eyes hugging lucy.

kangaroo: help mee... lucy O_O I'm so scared

lucy: *pets kangaroo's head* what happened? u can tell me and the others

kangaroo: well um... me and my baby roguey were hopping from the mad woman but then Skiadrum my husband appeared in dragon form and took him to that scary lady *tears up* wahhh I just want my cross-dressing baby back T^T

lucy: there there, min-chan's not that scary right minna-san?

everyone: yupppity doo da dooooo~!

kangaroo: *stops being scared and turns into a woman with sandy hair and glowing purple eyes* well I guess I should party then~! Oh and call me Kara-chan! *has a party hat on* woo hoo~! *starts drinking w/ cana and forgets about her son*

lucy: *realizes something* wait everyone stop~!

The party stops with everyone being curious bout what she has to say at looks at her.

master and jiemma: well?

lucy: well when kara-chan (kangaroo) was speaking, she said I quote _"I just want my cross-dressing baby back T^T"_ what did u mean by cross-dressing?

kara: *realizes something* well I didn't explain well but before my son met you lucy he always loved playing w/ dolls with me but Skiadrum thought it was silly and I thought it was fantastic. He introduced rogue to you in u know Kamido village. So the reason why he cross-dressed is b/c he loves girl clothes since their so pretty. Sadly he barely does that and when he does he's not happy and chirpy like he used to T^T

mira, wendy, levy, yukino: ehhhh!? Isn't Kamido village in Arokin the country?! O_O I had no idea u were born and raised there before.

the others including the masters: eh?! What are u talking about?

minerva: *who wasn't surprised about the new piece of info* well when me and some of the other girls talked in Ryuzetsu Land, I appeared out of nowhere and just talked w/ yukino and lucy about the new mission we'll go after vacation. Which is in this chapter since fairychime forgot.

fairychime: wahh~! Sorry min-chan! *covers head in shame*

minerva: *pets fairychime's head* don't worry it's not your fault its the boys fault they were supposed to remind u.

mira and lisanna: your right minerva *feels irritated and beats up the boys in anger* IT"S UR FAULT THAT FAIRYCHIME FORGOT TO DO THAT!

the boys: I'm so SORRRYYYY!

cana and erza: sorry aint gonna cut it boys... *smirks at each other then attacks the boys*

the boys: AHHHHH!

It takes a minute for them to be half-dead in a pile. The girls sweatdropped but then Aries popped in with her stomach bulging out a little bit like a tiny watermelon and Loke holds her left hand. Everyone's confused and stares at the currently-holding-hands couple

lucy and fairychime: so... what's going on? Did u guys forget to use protection again?

loke and aries: *faces turn erza's hair color* NOOOO... well yes so that means... aries is/I'm pregnant!

Everyone gasped in shock but Natsu patted Loke on the back surprisingly the first to say something.

natsu:... well congrats and also there's gonna be a new baby yayyyy~!

fairychime: well is it a boy or girl?

loke and aries: it's a girl~!

mira and fairychime: sweet! Have u guys named her yet?

loke: well we decided to name her lily

aries: since my mother was a flower mage, we decided to name her lily in honor of my still alive but bored mom.

cosmos: lol so now what?

fairychime: *shrugs* I dunno that's it I guess my brain ran out of ideas. But still one thing...

everyone: well what is it?

fairychime: welllll... *smooshes Pantherlily and Frosch's heads together* there! I always wanted Frosch &amp; Pantherlily to kiss =3

pantherlily and frosch: *pulls away and blushes* \\\\\\\\\\\ fairychime-san don't do that, it's embarrassing

mira: yayyy~! I was rooting for them XDDDD

* * *

**fairychime: awww... =( man sorry I didn't update in a while. I was just depressed b/c I don't have a life of my own. My parents just don't understand my english yet they understand everybody else's =( and I was so bored w/ no clubs to join tho. So I hope u guys aren't angry, my next chapter is actually going to be finished.**

**mira: fairychime don't worry everything will turn up. *turns to readers* minna-san I hope u guys suggest a club where fairychime is happy. I want fairychime to be active but lemme have fairychime explain this  
**

**fairychime: well u see, my family's too overprotective so I don't get a regular routine which is why I'm really chubby -_- so recommend some clubs that are completely safe. I need the exercise :DDDDD**

**lucy: I hope u guys enjoyed it. Fairychime's really tried hard, please understand that she barely goes outside which is quite sad and her parents doesn't let her invite her friends**

**fairychime: *sighs* guess it sounds sad but I really do need ur help. I just don't have the courage to ask my dad b/c everyone's just usually ignoring me in real life. I don't have much of a presence in my friends and family's life. I love to be normal just tell me how to. I only have a life online not anywhere else T^T can someone cheer me up?My parents don't realize it but I'm sometimes unhappy even though their nice. Miss my sis so can't wait for thanksgiving tho. Sometimes we're depressed right? Well I'm always depressed for no reason so I'm sorry about moping, just wanna get all this burden out :) thx for listening hope u guys loved it so yea :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD love emoticons btw, ;)**

**everyone: brighten up her day w/ ur reviews. We miss the real her, now she's just... like a kicked puppy**

**fairychime: ur right guys I need to go to Wikihow! Wikihow's a genius T^T love getting directions on 'how to _' ^ ^ bye :3**


	18. Chapter 18 - NOT AN OMAKE 3!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 17

**fairychime: yo! Minna I'm sorry for keeping u guys waiting but I was actually busy with my school, tell me if u guys had school I love reading ur comments ^ ^ and it's been a month**

**lucy: she was really tired so she couldn't update this story**

**loke: but it's okay since now she's starting to write stuff again! ^ ^ and that gives me a chance to express my love for fairychime!**

**fairychime: eh! O_O but weren't u the father to Aries' child?**

**Aries: eh-eh sorry for appearing fairychime-san but ur right Leo should just be caring to my soon-2-be-born baby! LEOOOOO NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FLIRT WITH LADIES ESPECIALLY FAIRYCHIME!**

**loke: u-u-uh hai aries-sama! *salutes hand in the air***

**aries: great now come with me *drags loke into the backyard of my house***

**loke: nooooooo! I don't wanna go to pregnant lady classes even though I'm in love with u aries**

**aries: but u'll have fun watching the birth video with me, I loved it and now all of the pregnant gals &amp; I are dragging the future fathers to our baby class to watch it. **

**mira &amp; lucy: u'll love it**

**fairychime: okay then, and I've never watched it before hehehehe... but I do know that someone faints :3**

**erza: on with the story! And fairychime doesn't own fairy tail.**

* * *

\- Normal POV -

Today was the last morning in Crocus for both Fairy Tail &amp; Sabertooth because both of the masters agreed to meet up in the center park with their 'brats' in the afternoon. In the morning everyone was hungover meaning the Fairy tail members, Cosmos and the citizens of Crocus staying there. Lemme explain this to you readers about how this happened.

\- flashback -

" Hehehehe, Mira-chan may be able to keep me away from the guild's supply of alcohol but she doesn't know the hotel like I do, since I've explored every nook &amp; cranny muahahahahah!" But the card mage evil laughed really loud that the Strauss siblings and everyone else including Cosmos woke up, rubbing their eyes sleepily and then went downstairs in the hotel safe for alcohol. Cosmos and Lisanna's head popped out of wall from the outside. They both groaned and whined, "Why are you yelling at 2 in the morning Cana?" Before Cana could answer that question, heavy footsteps were heard making thuds on the floor. A shiver went up their spines and an ominous aura appeared so the woken up girls quickly went into the alcohol room with Cana looking dumbfounded about what's happening. Cosmos and Lisanna hid behind Cana smirking. Cana noticed this and asked, "Eh? What's going on?" Lisanna &amp; Cosmos smirked even wider and just said in unison "Hm. You'll see what's going on. " "Now that just makes me even more conf- AHH! Ouchie." Cana got interrupted by Mira with her demon mode about to be used and Lucy helped Mira by putting Cana in a chokehold, because Lucy was mad about her (Cana) waking up her sleep. The two girls _*coughs* monsters *coughs*_ had yelled in a scary voice,"WHAT'S GOING ON PEOPLE?!" Cana and the other girls shivered slowly backing away but Cana was soon tied up by Bisca who was 5 months pregnant with Asuka. Alzack freaked out and tried to calm down his new wife but got shut up with duct tape because of his usually lovely new wife. Now Bisca got back to her business by tying a difficult knot on Cana. Cana wailed in desperation trying to break free with her legs flailing but no one helped her as the she-monsters (Lucy, Bisca and Mira) surrounded the now sober mage like vulcans. But they stopped walking in circles and then looked at the people behind them, having cold sweat except for Cosmos and Lisanna. The now suddenly big group of Fairy tail mages and hotel employees cringed in fear. The 3 girls that stopped surrounding Cana, who was frankly glad about that and sighed in temporary relief and a low guard wary of the 3 now dangerous girls, knowing that she herself would suffer the consequences later.

The terrifying small group of girls screeched at the people behind them. "Why didn't u make them stoooopppppppp!" The still shivering people turned into human popsicles, but only Cosmos &amp; Lisanna just acted normally and said "Look Lulu-chi/Mira-nee, we did but Cana didn't take our warning." The three raging girls were starting to turn to normal, so they just shrugged and Mira smiled a mega-watt smile that lit up the alcohol room like a light bulb. Then Mira had turned to the still sober mage and had her scary face on with that bright smile. The older Strauss sister had slowly walked to the struggling Cana and bent her knees until she reached the tied up Cana's eye level. She then put her face near Cana's face at a uncomfortable distance between the 2 faces (Mira's and Cana's face) and used a random flashlight pulled out of her pocket to put it directly on her face. 2 dark red eyes glowed into Cana's eyes which were Mira's eyes but it made Cana cower into a small corner in the rope. Mira came closer to her and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pulled Cana's ears like a monkey's ears. The others paled at the harsh yet funny treatment except for the now 2 , and Natsu came just in time downstairs feeling irritated about the clanking noise in the alcohol safe of the hotel they were staying at. "Oi keep the noise down people- huhhhh!" Natsu was dumbfounded because he found their now sober mage getting her ears pulled off, Lisanna &amp; Cosmos smirking behind the female sharpshooter and stellar mage, a big crowd of employees and Fairy tail mages sweatdropping or just being plain paralyzed or pale. Natsu just looked like a regular person for once with the group of people making a huge scene or chaos in the hotel's alcohol safe. Natsu then walked in and yelled, "What the heck happened!" Everyone froze except for the frozen people who stopped being frozen and turned to normal which was mostly the employees working at the hotel. All of them in the alcohol room just looked at the rosy haired dragon slayer with disbelief in their eyes mixed with some horror that meant to them, ' it's the end of the world! Natsu's/the dragon slayer's finally acting normal! There's something wrong with the world'. Everyone said still in shock of Natsu's unusally normal behaviour like a citizen. Citizen or normal mage. "No way! Natsu's finally acting normal. Someone get a therapist for his mental state." Natsu childishly crossed his arms and stomped his foot onto the metal floor, quickly hurting his foot and then he held onto his foot jumping from side to side. "Ouchie ouchie ouchhhh~!" The people nodded with their left hand covering their chins even the people who work in the hotel said, "Yep. This is definitely the crazy Natsu everyone knows." Natsu said offended at what they said. "Heyyy! I'm not that dense am I?" Everyone twitched expecting that except for the employees that fell anime style. Soon the employees caused a ruckus in the hotel since their not mages who destroy things. Suddenly half of the hotel guests ran to the alcohol room and said with venom in their voices, "What the heck is going on?!" Surprisingly the normal people woken up had dark auras and all the fairy tail mages (except for Erza) were just standing there thinking 'What on Earthland just happened?!' The strangely normal mages just sweatdropped much like the earlier group that arrived.

A few minutes later Cana got out of her rope trap and shoved barrels of alcohol into each person's mouth in the alcohol room, and it made all of the people turn into party animals including Cana. And it went downhill with all of the people surprisingly stayed except for Erza who missed Jellal and just broke down the door leaving a Erza-shaped space in the metal open door.

\- flashback ends -

And that's how they ended up having a hangover, except for Cosmos and Cana that is. Cana is practically the immune person but can't beat Baccus, and Cosmos just drinks sake every day with her friend Kristina at the temple while watching tv with dinner for entertainment.

A few hours later, all of the hungover people woke up in strange positions such as meditating on the tables or just sitting down on each other like a human tower. The people just widened their eyes in shock and just stood up like statues also exclaiming, "Why are we like this?" But then they smelled some delicious soup and other meals, their eyes were shining mainly b/c of the delicious smell of soup. Everyone who was in the alcohol room drunk, had followed the smell and found a certain priestess with Cana chatting together while cooking.

This was something shocking considering that Cana's the first person to drink and not cook. Cooking was Mira's job at the guild. They came and hurtled themselves towards the food. Cosmos stopped cooking and then dragged Cana's wrist towards a direction where they won't get tackled b/c of the people. The people started lining up on the kitchen table in the hotel like a buffet. The 2 girls who were talking sweatdropped at the huge line. Cosmos and Cana thought 'Is our cooking that good?', but they just shrugged it off not caring about b/c they were hungry.

* * *

**\- timeskip - (after they are all full with Cosmos &amp; Cana's cooking)**

"Ah!" All of them sighed in relief sitting in chairs that were in other rooms. They all sat down and watched tv in the dining room. They were all satisfied. Then Sabertooth showed up surprising everyone. They watched fairy tail episodes and it was where Minerva was torturing Lucy. All of them were crying at the sight of it including Minerva. Minerva was crying waterfalls when it ended.

Lucy stood up and Minerva was tackling Lucy with a hug and Minerva apologized with waterfalls in her eyes. "Lucy I'm sooo sorry that wasn't me, wahhhhh!" Lucy patted her head and said, "Don't worry it's Hiro Mashima's fault for making that episode." **(fairychime: don't worry it's not Hiro Mashima's fault, lucy's just saying that ||| minerva: yup lucy's just saying that but we do love u Hiro Mashima ||| rogue: true. U actually made us ur our father lol XD) The fairy tail mages packed their stuff &amp; said bye to the hotel people. Sabertooth traveled with them b/c they got their stuff already but a priestess on a demon cat had arrived outside (they are in the center park of Crocus)**. "Oi Cosmos! U ready to go back?" Cosmos nodded and said, "Haiiii Kristina-chan!" Lucy stepped up to Cosmos' friend and said. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" The priestess shyly looked at Lucy and replied, "Um, hi I'm Kristina Fujisaki, I hope u took care of my friend Cosmos even though she's so childish." "Oi Kristina-chan I'm not like that at all~!" whined Cosmos. "Yea right says the one who's complaining." Lucy, Kristina and Rogue said in unison and they laughed.

Kristina soon talked with a little bit of exhaustion from laughing, "Well it was nice talking to you guys but I gotta go with Cosmos, remember Cosmos?" Everyone looked at Cosmos and Cosmos sweated as they asked a question. "Cosmos why didn't u tell us that ur going to leave and Lucy/I told us/them that your going to leave..?" They stared at Cosmos with a blank look in their eyes saying 'how could u forget that your leaving with your friend'. Cosmos sweated with everyone intensely staring at her and shrunk chibi size. " I dunno! Everyone I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just was having fun. I hope u forgive me." Cosmos bowed her head with her hands clasping together in the front of her body, everyone's huge stares softened silently squealing over how cute Cosmos looked. Lucy stopped fangirling and patted her head, Cosmos looked at Lucy with her chibi eyes asking "What is it Lulu-chi?" Lucy smiled at Cosmos' cuteness and bent to Cosmos' eye level explaining what she thought. "Don't worry I forgive you Cosmos as well the others do, right guys?" The others nodded. Lucy continued. "But one thing you promised to join the guilds. Jiemma and Gramps said you both agreed to join both of their guilds though. Are you gonna get your guild marks right here or later when you are on a long break for like a week?" Cosmos responded with a starry-eyed gaze in her eyes. "I'll get my guild marks later." Lucy nodded and her face showed a questioning look. "Hey Cosmos can you give everyone your number and email?" Cosmos agreeingly nodded seeming a little more hyper.

"Sure thing Lulu-chi~! Minna-san here's my email : glitterCT20 .com and my phone number is 099-396-8352." **(fairychime: everyone this is fake info that doesn't exist! If it happens to be ur phone number then sorry if I accidently typed in your phone number readers~! Wish there was an fairy tail email site tho -_- oh man it would be nice to chat 2 my readers so private message me or review saying u would like to chat w/ me on google+ ~! I'll talk to u if I'm not busy with school ehehehehehe ^ ^)** A port suddenly opened. The portal that Lucy usually chants. The wind was blowing their hair like in a commercial but the 2 still young priestesses slightly bowed to the other mages saying. "Well it was nice meeting u! We'll be visiting your guild in breaks." Then they just hopped onto their demon cats Anuis (Kristina's) and Kuri (Cosmos's). They flew very fast and every mage of FT and Sabertooth had entered the portal. The Sabertooth mages were adstonished except for Rogue, Frosch and the other FT members who were just admiring Mavis and the other beautiful things. Soon Rufus snapped out of it and said his usual phrase, "I shall memorize it."

Sadly the moment he said that the portal disappeared and they landed in Fairy tail's guild. Rufus cried waterfalls muttering or more like sobbing that he didn't get to remember the wonderful experience. Soon everyone in magnolia (that's where the Fairy tail guild is in my fanfic) got irritated about his blubbering and knocked him out w/ magic or tools except for the pets they were all just eating or drinking juice at the same time ironically. Minerva just carried him over her shoulder. They waved good bye including Rogue and Frosch. Before Frosch left, Pantherlily said with hearts in his eyes. "Look Frosch bye but I'll never forget you~!" And he kissed Frosch's cheek. Frosch insanely blushed and Rogue &amp; Lucy smirked silently. After that fiasco the Sabertooth guild left including Rogue, who gave his girl a kiss with a little tongue action. He left her breathless with a cherry red blush and Mira decided that she'll be planning a slumber party with all the girls. The girls decided to go to it in FT's girl's dorm but Mira secretly smirked unknowingly releasing a dangerous aura that only the boys sensed while the girls, even Erza weren't sensing it.

So the boys had decided to spy on the girls for tonight and they were kinda excited for the slumber party because they would see the girls in their sleep wear and scared since Erza, Lucy, Mira were all girl s-class mages. So they think the 3 of them probably turn to their ultimate magic form. And the boys were especially scared of Lucy when she has ultra powerful magic in her skills. They gulped in excited and nervousness. The girls had heard and said in unison, "Uh? Are u guys thirsty?" The guys nodded and Mira, Kinana &amp; Lucy had come with the usual drinks the guys would drink. **(fairychime: sorry for the interruption but Lucy sometimes worked with Mira and Kinana in the guild for Magnolia customers and for the guild members.)** They all drank it. And Romeo gulped it down in one shot, Wendy looked at him curious thinking to herself 'Is Romeo-kun going to be like the other weird guys here?'. And just when she finished the thought, her wrist got dragged by her very own boyfriend Romeo! And the girls suggestively waggled their eyebrows at Wendy almost being dragged. Wendy widened her eyes with her blush showing, thanks to the sly and dirty minded girls like Cana &amp; Mira. Romeo kepted dragging her wrist to a back room, and the boys didn't see or sense the young couple's presence to be missing. The back door closed with Romeo temporarily shutting the door with a chair and Wendy looked at Romeo who was just looking a little blue. Romeo sat down on the only place to sit which was a loveseat for couples and he gestured Wendy to sit down. Wendy blushed which made Romeo confused but shook it off once Wendy sat down on the same loveseat. Wendy asked curiously, "Well what is it?" Romeo said, "Well it's about something..."

* * *

**fairychime: well that was some RoWen I'm a fan of them =3 but what was Romeo talking about? U'll have to find out later**

**lucy: \\\\\\\\\ fairychime... *steam comes out of her head***

**fairychime: what lucy?**

**lucy: fair-fairychime why did u make rogue make out with me?**

**fairychime: because i wanted to *sticks out tongue* blehhhh!**

**rogue: yup and I made her do it *snuggles into lucy***

**lucy: *blushes* rogue! U don't have to do that :OOO \\\\\**

**mira: I can't wait for the sleepover~! **

**fairychime: oh yea and readers hope u guys just like this, this was a double update if u include my omake :) and stay tuned for the sleepover but I'll try to update oh man it's been so long. Hope u guys didn't think I abandoned chu :) I really love u guys~! So thanks for everything audience! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19- slumber party!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 18

**fairychime: hi minna~! I'm back and feeling good except i realize I have a test later next week oh and I'm sorry for all u lovely readers but I get distracted but thx for our new review Stacy! ^_^**

**lucy: who cares i'm just happy u started to do this chapter**

**wendy: u-um reviewers please give her a review, she loves it =)**

**sting: yup am I in this chapter?**

**fairychime: nope and rogue's there so bleehhhh in your face stingy-bee**

**sting: *twitches* don't. call. me. thatttttttt! *attacks fairychime***

**fairychime: eeekkk *turns into a ball in the corner* don't hurt meeeee!**

**sting: *misses fairychime and hits wendy in the face* oh sorry wendy**

**wendy: *cries at the harsh attack* wahhhhhhh! Sting-san hit meeeeeeeeee I'm sorry what did I do!?**

**yukino: *shows up and has dangerous look at sting* sting... what the hell did u do?**

**sting: *turns meek and says* uhhhhh... nothing only hitting wendy for no reason, no big deal *shrugs* **

**All the girls get angry and hit sting in the face.**

**girls: that's what u get for hitting her but did u apologize**

**sting: YES YES I DID! BUT WENDY WAS SO STUPID- arghhhhhhhhhh *gets choked by master, and the girls including Sabertooth***

**fairychime: well he'll be dead later ^_^ so enjoy this chapter but I don't own fairy tail -_-**

* * *

Romeo looked closely into her eyes and said, "Listen Wendy-chan, the guys are planning to come to the girl's slumber party so yea you should tell the girls in private so they can prank the guys." Wendy listened to this and nodded looking excited about pranks, she abrulptly stood up surprising Romeo not with her standing up but that adrenaline gleam in her eyes. Romeo knew what this meant and sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn't be spying on his Wendy for sure otherwise the other Wendy would come out.

Romeo saw Wendy snickering with a dark devious edge, her mind had the gears turning in her head which meant someone's going to regret it. Wendy went outside the room and Romeo followed her like a curious cat. Only he followed her silently as always. The view of Wendy had changed Romeo's view of the 'sweet' Wendy Marvel. _'Damn!'_ Romeo thought almost sighing in relief when Wendy hadn't noticed him following so he was spared some safe silent moments to think to himself _'What is Wendy planning to do? Hopefully she doesn't destroy things like Natsu-nii when they plan secret things.'_ Anyways back to the story, Wendy was just texting the excited girls about what Romeo told her. The girls received the message from Wendy, smirking creepily with the same thoughts even Wendy. _'We're going to hunt down the guys for being so hentai, can't wait for that'._

Lucy smirked and sent a message to certain people about the plans the girls had discussed. _'Well then'_ she started thinking _'Can't wait for them to crash the party.'_ Every single one of the girls even Kinana, smirked which only creeped out the guys except for Romeo who are evilly grinning.

Minerva and the others got the message from Lucy. They evilly grinned in excitement, including a certain stellar mage. Then Minerva shouted, "Oi minna! We're going to Magnolia." The girls and a guy smirked. Then the guy realized that they'll have to get on a train which slightly made him pale just at the thought of it.

They packed enough stuff to stay in Magnolia for a few days and told Master Jiemma about the message. Jiemma approved of this leave and agreed to tell the others.

Later they gotten on the train, where only Rogue was really pale and the girls pitied him. After 5 hours of sleeping/torture, they were finally getting out. Thankful, Rogue hurridly carried his bags and the girls' bags not caring if he looked really weird so he dashed thinking of seeing Lucy. The girls were shocked at how helpful he was instead of dragging the group down but after that they only saw a tiny Rogue way ahead of them and a trail of dust leading to Rogue. They hurriedly ran after him, sweatdropping at how fast he was due to his feelings of fury against the fairy tail boys (not Romeo tho ) and then they arrived having some heart burn in their stomachs (is that possible? It happened to meh XD) Soon it was 7:30 pm around the time the slumber party started so Yukino, Minerva and Rogue knocked on Lucy's door knowing how the fairy tail guys would regret it. Then Cosmos opened the door, gesturing them to come inside with a glance of sneakiness since Lucy told her via email. The group came in and saw Lucy in a spaghetti t-shirt with a pair of loose pajamas and her couple, but Rogue blushed since Lucy looked so cute and just glomped her behind. Lucy yelped and threw him back. "Ouchie Lucyyyyyy~!", complained Rogue who was currently on the floor and beneath his girlfriend's body (she tackled him and sat on him =3) but Lucy being the stubborn person, was putting a giant sledge hammer on him. Cosmos, and the other girls were dumbfounded but then laughed at the couple who heard the laughter of the girls. They smirked but then disappeared into the shadows. Soon Yukino stopped laughing, the others following her. All they saw was an empty apartment with some floating things, but they freaked out hugging each other and thinking _'Why must things happen to us beautiful women T^T I don't wanna die young.'_ Lucy and Rogue grabbed the 3 cowering women and glared at them, and the girls once again cowered. Soon they turned to their 'normal' selves including Minerva. Then the time flew by and it was almost time for the slumber party, anyways Lucy discussed the short but not crazy plan in the slumber party. Then the girls changed in the same room with Rogue just being in the living room, watching some cop show. The girls finished in 10 minutes, leaving Rogue drooling at a sexy looking Lucy. The other girls sweatdropped at him. Lucy moved her curvy hips towards him and sat on his lap moving his chin forward making ROgue gulp in nervousness which also made his adam's apple move in anticipation. They were about to kiss until Yukino yelled surprisingly.

"Oi! Lucy-sama if u have time to do seduction to Rogue-sama then let's get going to the girls' party. And Rogue-sama, stop drooling! Man I never thought u could be a closet pervert." Rogue blushed in embarrassment and said in a monotone voice hiding that red blush on his face. "Look if we're gonna scare the shit out of the guys then get your stuff." The girls nodded at each other, scaring ROgue and they said in unison. "Okay only one thing." They paused and then Rogue nodded in curiousity, "Well you have to carry all our things to the dorm and it's 2 or 3 miles away." Rogue fell anime-style and then reluctantly carried the baggage of a small house um... a 'few' belongings on his back and other hair brushes, etc. They went to the fairy hills dorm which was in the west coast and Rogue practically kissed the ground when they were done with walking. The girls' dorm came into view and when Lucy saw a certain old lady, she quickly put on wristbands on everyone with her that was glowing purple and there was the words 'Fairy girls' in pale orange. The old lady glanced at them and saw the noticable bands and shrugged opening the gates. They walked looking confused except for Lucy who was sighing in relief. "Hey Lulu-chi why did u look worried?" Asked Cosmos. "Well..." Lucy started, "She's scary when she wants to be. And that old lady is Obaba-sama the dorm advisor of fairy hills. But she's a ghost and she still greets the girls but the guys don't know about this and they never will. The good thing is that she actually agreed to help scare the boys. But still if you enter the fairy hills dorm without these bracelets." Lucy pointed to her wrist band. "She'll just kick u out and tie you up in case you want to sneak into there again." The group paled at her explaination and then quietly went into Mira's room where Mira was just wearing her cute dolphin pajamas.

Mira looked at them thinking _'what the hell's going on?!'_ and then fell onto the floor making a thudding sound. Which made the others worried about her and every girl in fairy hills came into Mira's room. And then they were shocked. A boy has sneaked into fairy hills. They hid from him but then it turned out to be Rogue not a rapist so they blankly stared at them.

Mira then woke up to a giant staring contest between Erza and Rogue for no reason. "Hey Erza! Rogue's not a pervert!", said Lucy who successfully broke up the two and Erza retorted. "Lucy! What if he's secretly cheating on you?" Suddenly Lucy cried imagining it. "Wahh... are u cheating on me Rogue?" Then Rogue just gulped in nervousness at her intense glare luckily Cosmos, for once, actually was serious and told them to focus on the plan. They snapped out of it saying in unison, "Yes Cosmos." Which made Cosmos secretly gloat in happiness. After her secret diva moment she told everyone about it and everyone seemed to agree with her and the childhood friends.

* * *

**\- Timeskip - to time of the slumber party -**

Rogue was located on Wendy's room for the devious plan. The girls wore very seducing nightwear except for Wendy and Lucy who had smug looks. Rogue looked outside the window and saw the guys sneaking into the bushes whereas he texted Lucy about the guys.

**Rogue - they're coming right nowwwww! Prepare for the plan girls~! =3**

Lucy nodded at the girls and said, "Ready guys?" In which they responded her question with a silent smirk. They just set up the curtains open wide enough for the really perverted boys to see them. They sat down and Mira started the slumber party with a really fun drinking game. The rules are to confess about something they did and if anyone hasn't done that yet then they take a shot of vodka.

Lucy excited said, "Me first!" They waited for her to do that. "Alright I have made out with somebody." Wendy and Levy blushed and took a shot of alcohol, instantly buzzing themselves with dazed looks. "H-huh-huh? Lucy-san/Lu-chan we both seeeeee... 3 of Mira-san... and your looking really tallllllll...~!" Yelled Wendy and Levy already drunk to the bone and trying to tell the differences. Later every girl was drinking straight to the bone. Only Lucy, Yukino (who could hold her drinks), Mira and Cana were just a bit buzzed and yet they had drinks the most. Then suddenly Levy just zoomed past the girls and saw a certain dragonslayer's head, specifically pink and she called the girls.

"Oi! We g-got a pervert over here! " Levy said slurring her words and knocking over the comedic size of the bush of the bushy trees and then Rogue all had them in a shadow ball. Looming over the afraid boys, the girls had demon minds not minding that they were in their revealing nightgowns except for Wendy who was just observing the scene with a few sake bottles. Lisanna even though being the good one, she can easily go on par with a s-class mage if someone pushes the wrong buttons and wastes her time over an hour then your asking for a death wish. Lisanna angrily stomped her foot in the dirt, making the boys sense her hostility and then she suddenly stopped near them. "Mira-nee! Le-let me go so I can punish them!" "No." calmly said Mira as she held her little sister's hand for being the angry drunk again. Suddenly the girls tackled Mira and then they started a brawl, revealing them. "Nooo! Juvia will punish them... wahhh Gray-sama had seen you guys in your nightgowns!" As Juvia wailed, the said guy was pushed out of the shadow ball comedically kneeling before her. Soon Juvia stopped wailing to see a certain blushing Gray bowing down right below her. Juvia suddenly smirked and dragged the surprisingly pale Gray, who had dirty thoughts, to her room. Who knows what they'll do? Oh well. Back with the others, Natsu accidently smashed his face into Lisanna's cleavage right in front of Erza and Mira who was raging. They tied up Natsu and then let Lisanna drag him to a mini-train room where Natsu just moaned in horror, he cursed the girls who set that train up. Ironically, Kinana and Wendy who built it had sneezed but gone to being themselves or ... drunk in Wendy's case.

Wendy had crawled in dizziness or confusion then finding a blackish-purple blur so she grabbed it. And 'it' groaned in pain when she tugged on it hard. 'It' grabbed her hand into a guest room with futons then her vision cleared seeing Romeo holding her hand. She immediately blushed making Romeo have confusion etched into his face. "Are u okay Wendy? You look really red, is it the alcohol?" Romeo said concerned about her, Wendy sighed in relief. Good thing I didn't need to say an excuse even though I'm his girlfriend. Wendy brightly smiled and said leaning on his shoulder &amp; Romeo looked down at her hand, "Yup! Man alcohol can do a number on you..." Romeo looked up to see Wendy resting on his shoulder really cutely. Romeo smiled and caressed her cheeks in a couplely way and Mira squealed in her mind taking a video on her lacrima phone. She smirked but then Laxus sneaked behind her and hugged her away from the young couple that she was spying on. "Well, well. Mira-chan are you already turning Matching mode?" Mira smirked and responded, "Well... I'm going to make it a movie so yea it's good blackmail and I can hear the moans coming from Juvia's room so I guess they've done the deed before." Mira suddenly attacked him with snuggling her face into Laxus's fluffy hair, "Mmmm... so fluffy Laxus-channn~!" An anger icon appeared on his annoyed face as he heard the word 'Laxus-chan' since he used to play dollies with Lucy before they had gotten separated by their 'father' Ivan. Laxus got a lightbulb above his head and knew what to do. Laxus smirked and put Mira in the air by lifting her clothes in the back of her neck so Mira had been more childish trying to get onto the ground once again. But 8 minutes later **(fairychime: yea I'm REALLY specific ^_^' carry on with this story.)** she gave up in depression and still remained drunk with her blood hound nose searching for sake when it was on Laxus so she kissed the life out of him which made him nosebleed. Secretly nobody knew that Lucy and Rogue was recording all the moments along with Minerva on their cameras chuckling and blushing at the couple moments that were too intense.

"Gajeellllly-kunn!" Shouted the hammered bluenette. "What is it shrimp?" He looked at her with caution, "Well nuthing really but *sniffles* why don't you ever make out with meee!" Levy cried in the end of that sentence. Gajeel panicked at her disasterous state and later only Lucy saw Gajeel and Levy doing some hardcore making out in the girls' shower room. "Ugh! I'm definitely not recording that!" Said Minerva as she squinted her eyes at the action on Lucy's phone, which Lucy regretted and Rogue tried knocking himself out with his own bags and the girls (Yukino and Minerva) belongings. At 11 pm everyone soon got into their regular moods and nothing really happened except for a giant dinner which Gray and Natsu pigging out and Erza threatening to decapitate them if they eat all of the girls' food supplies. So Natsu and Gray waved their arms and became a statue and Happy number 2! Soon the guys left with some red or purple bruises courtessy of the girls and Rogue which slapped them upside the head so if you looked a little closer their heads were turned towards the right.

Rogue sighed realizing that he would have to leave since Lucy, Cosmos, Yukino were talking about going on the dangerous mission for only girls with the women of Fairy tail. _'I guess I'll have to wait for Lucy to come back! T^T I just hope no guys flirt with her otherwise I destroy their heads, make them motion sick forever, and tie them near Master Bob from Blue Pegasus's home.'_ **(fairychime: damn! Rogue has dark thoughts because of Lucy ehehehehehe.. ;D)** Lucy blushed in embarrassment since she tuned into Rogue's thoughts and tugged on his shirt. This caught the attention of Rogue and Cosmos so they both looked at her saying, "What is it Lucy/Lulu-chi?" Lucy blushed and cleared her throat. "Welll... Rogue I accidently heard your thoughts-" Rogue interrupted her, "That's it? So what did u hear anyways?" "Anyways..." Lucy started with a dark shadow in her eyes showing the irritation before continuing. "I heard your thoughts about destroying their heads, making them motion sick forever, and tying them near Master Bob's home which is damn cruel! Bad Rogue-chan!" Lucy ended the explaination with hitting his head with a metal bat. Surprisingly Rogue only got a bit dizzy so he hugged his girlfriend for some balance which made Lucy writh uncomfortably with a HUGE blush covering about half of her face. Mira and Minerva took advantage of the cute moment by taking pictures of the couple blushing. _'Hehehehehe..~! So happy we got our RoLu moment! Yes it's my OTP for Lucy/Rogue!' _,thought Mira and Minerva happily squealing in their minds.

Lucy and Rogue got out of their couple moment and looked at the gushing fangirls of RoLu (Mira &amp; Minerva). They sweatdropped and then Minerva remembered the mission.

"Oi! Rogue bye we're gonna go to our mission so say good bye to your girlfriend~!" Smirked Minerva with a wink. Rogue and Lucy felt the blood rushing to their ears and faces, then Mira and Lisanna pushed the blushing couple together. They ended up locking lips for a few seconds before breaking apart each yelling at a Strauss sister for doing that. Rogue ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead as a good bye and Lucy hugged him. By then, all the girls had fainted on the floor except for Cosmos, Yukino and Minerva who smiled so much they were hurting their faces. The couple stopped their cute PDA and saw all the fairy tail females on the ground with hearts around them somewhat saying something like ,"Rolu forever!" Then they looked at the non fainting girls who were stretching their smiles to the size of the joker's! Lucy and Rogue just sweatdropped at the fangirl like atmosphere. 'Geez they're the ones who just made us kiss.' They shrugged in unison and snapped their fingers in front of the smiling girls. The girls with hurt faces just snapped out of it and said, "Huh!? What happened?" "Well you guys just went to fangirl/lala land." Answered the now sweatdropping couple. Yukino brushed off the invisible dust and said, "Well then. Let's go Lucy-sama, Cosmos-sama and Minerva-sama. We're leaving the girls to you so you better call the guys in case you get mauled by the girls." "Yukino's right Rogue. Hurry before they 'murder' you." Lucy and Minerva nodded in agreement, wondering how she knew the predictability of fairy tail. Rogue gulped in nervousness, looking at the girls specifically at the s-class mages Erza and Mira asleep with a paler face as he imagined the violent and bloody scene. "U-uh... okay but be safe!" Rogue said quietly to the girls. They nodded and tiptoed to their belongings and left immediately after that. Rogue closed Mira's door and sighed in nervousness.

"Now how am I going to make them calm?"

* * *

**fairychime: phew! After 3 weeks I finally finished it ;) u have no idea how I'm busy with studying so yea glad to actually update this story =D**

**lucy: yayyy! fairychime is busy so she apologizes for the late update**

**elfman: updating earlier than last time is MANLY! *says with starry eyes and pumps up fist***

**fairychime:... um... thanks for that encouragement but dont remind meee~! T_T I was depressed *sulks in my couch* and I felt terrible for my lovely reviewers! *cries***

**mira: ELFMAN APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOWWW! *uses her demon takeover on elfman***

**elfman: HAIIII! *salutes and bows to fairychime* I'm sorry fairychime! *says with waterfalls in his eyes***

**fairychime: yea *sniffles* it's not your fault so i forgive you elfman**

**elfman: THANKSSS! *runs in happiness***

**frosch: Please R &amp; R for her! *claps for fairychime* she worked really hard so please make her inspired ;) she also doesn't own Fairy tail... sorry if I hurt u fairychime-chan! *feels guilty***

**fairychime: don't worry I forgive u! *hugs frosch like a baby***


	20. Chapter 20 - meeting someone!

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 19

**fairychime: hi guys! ^_^ how ya doing guys? ;)**

**lucy: she's decided to start working on it directly from now on even on days/nights before tests ;) wish her good luck**

**frosch: anyways can you guys mention any characters from here that should be appearing? I think fairychime-san wants to double update since she's gonna be busy. **

**fairychime: that's right fro-chan! :3 I hope u guys enjoy Halloween later. And someone do the disclaimer before I start to drown everyone in this room**

**rogue: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail if she did then there would be a harem for lucy**

**mira: kyaaaa! 3 3 I can totally imagine it now let's gooooo~! ^_^**

* * *

As Lucy, Minerva, Yukino and Cosmos (who decided to tag along last chapter) had rented a nearby horse carriage. It only lasted 7 hours before Lucy paid the driver 28,000 jewels ($28). They carried their stuff to the nearby friendly woods and then soon most of their stomachs growled making them blush in embarrassment. "Hah! I can't believe you guys haven't ate yet!" Cosmos said in proudness for some weird reason. The girls stared at her but she shrugged it off and continued, "And I'm not even hungry right now so yea face my awesomeness and realize that I won't be hungry!" The priestess patted her stomach but it growled louder than all of the other girls' sounds combined that it scared off the chipmunks, ladybugs or huge animals that were predators and the animals ran to another neighborhood forest. "Hmph! Says the one who sounds like Godzilla or King Hongkong." Harrumphed the other girls even Yukino who usually respects all sorts of people. Cosmos rolled her eyes at the trio that made up Sabertooth girls and her childhood friend. "Bleh. I don't care about that Lulu-chi, Minerva and Yukino. Right now I only want some food. We're all starving." Lucy and the others agreed so they put their tiny fight aside and walked towards a village which Cosmos recognized.

"Ah! I know this place Lulu-chi and minna-san!" Cosmos had the special eyes with sparkles in her eyes which made the girls curious. Lucy questioned, "Eh? U do? What place is this then Cosmos?" Cosmos responded with a fondness in her eyes. "It was my favorite place or my refuge place in case I got lost near Arokin or Kamido village which you know Lulu-chi I've talked bout this place~!" Lucy said astounded by the beautiful entrance. "Well yea it must be where you got lost trying to meet me up even though there were guards! Man I never knew that this village even existed. Hey do they have any ice cream?" 2 hands went up to shut their mouths which was Yukino and MInerva, "Now since u guys are quiet, why don't you explain it to us?" Yukino and Minerva said in unison. Lucy and Cosmos said, "Sure. Why not?" They shrugged in unison and started the flashback with a wobbly screen like in the movies or tv shows.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

_"Oi Cosmos hurry up! I wanna talk to you!" Shouted a very young Lucy who was waving at the panting girl. Cosmos ran and sat on a chair. "Yea yea I know. You're my best friend. Lulu-chi so why are you asking me to meet up all of a sudden?" Lucy had a determined face and whispered to her. "Well Cosmos I found a boy who was wounded. Let's go and find him. I can't remember him but I know where he's at." "Eh? Sounds interesting that boy must have a past to be wounded like that." Cosmos smirked and stood up also saying something else. "Since he's wounded let's go to the town I saw earlier." Lucy nodded with curiousity. "Well did u get lost again Cosmos?" Cosmos sheepishly smiled and rubbed her head. "Ehehhehehehe... hai I did but I got it from my dad. So better blame him." As they finished the conversation they walked without their bodyguards since they were part of the royal family in Arokin. They were cousins but felt more like best friends so they didn't bother saying it to the others in their village. They chatted with each other not feeling time pass and landed at the place where the wounded boy was. They suddenly went serious and carried the boy in their arms. _

_A few minutes later they immediately saw the small village. They ran with the boy being carried. A man passing by waved at them with curiousity in his eyes. They rushed to him after they put the boy on both of their backs asking, "Hey mister do you know where the docter is in this village?" The man wondered why and the girls noticed his expression so they both nodded their heads at unconcious and wounded boy on top. The man formed a 'o' with his mouth in understanding, soon leading the two childhood friends to the nearest doctor and the girls thanked him. "Thanks mister." They went into the house of the docter and asked her to heal the boy. They saw the doctor do her thing and soon 2 hours later Lucy and Cosmos were asleep on each other's shoulder in a sister way. A white haired girl woke the girls up and timidly said to them. "U-um! Yea, you guys should see the doctor. You see I'm the doctor's apprentice and she told me that the mysterious boy is already up but you guys better have him rest 8-9 hours for 2 days. Until then don't forget to change his bandages once a day. If it looks swollen then use an ice pack if it bleeds too much then use this medicinal herb I made." The apprentice handed Lucy a glass jar that had some instant healing beads and a lilac healing solution. Then she asked them, "Do you know how to change the bandages for that boy?" Lucy and Cosmos sheepishly smiled before answering the question. "Well... no because our village never really has that much injuries besides from paper cuts or just temporary bruises. So how do we change his bandages?" The girl giggled at their confused faces and told them how. "Well it's simple first take their bandages off and apply a thin layer of the medicine I gave to you guys on the bruised areas. Then you just put the bandages on him just tight enough for him to not let the bandages apart but make sure to let him breath. Otherwise what's the point of him even getting healed. Remember the beads attached to the jar is in case he's traveling so he should take one bead for each day he travels so you guys might wanna go with him so he can heal. Until it's 2 days later he can stop taking the medicine. Have you guys got it?" Lucy nodded affirming the girl's question while Cosmos looked spaced out and so confused so Lucy just made Cosmos' head nodding no._

_Then the white haired girl mused at the two childhood friends because they were just pulling or stretching their faces. She couldn't hold in her laughs and her mouth bursted open laughing which made her roll on the floor. "Ahahahahahaha!" That made Lucy and Cosmos look at the first shy girl waking them up and then they smirked in unison. They sneaked up on her and... TICKLED HER! The girl was like a flowing dam of laughs and she wheezed a little bit so the girls stopped and laughed along with her. They laughed on the floor for a long time and the now okay boy and docter stepped out irritated by long wait &amp; saw the girls on the floor. They both sweatdropped._

_"Okay. Great so...CAN YOU NOW GET UP SINCE U GUYS ALREADY GET BUDDY BUDDY!" Shouted an angry doctor and the boy just closed his eyes with an irritated expression &amp; icon nodding with the doctor's yell. "HAI DOCTOR-SAN!" The 3 girls shouted from fear. "Oi, watch the volume here I have sensitive ears.", said the boy with a deep voice. All the girls even the doctor said freaked out, "Who said that?! Show yourselves!" The boy got even angrier and waved his fist around like a lunatic. "RIGHT HERE YOU BAKAS!" The girls (including doctor) sweatdropped thinking _dang he's louder than we are. And that's a record._ The girls snapped out of their thoughts and returned to their normal business._

_With the doctor examining docterish things and the white haired girl had introduced herself to the girls as well as the injured boy. _

_"Hello. I'm Rengo Yuni, and this is my hometown or village Lorai. It's really exclusive from the maps and other stuff in this country and other countries. We have regular stuff like other people from Fiore or from your village Lucy-san and Cosmos-san." The two other girls opened their mouths to question her but she quickly said. "The reason why I know is because you two are part of the royal family in Kamido Village. Am I right?" Cosmos and Lucy nodded thinking it was like she had archive magic. "Anyways," She continued. "I like cotton candy, sweets, seafood and other types of food. It never makes me fat, I am 13 yrs old." Next introduction was the boy's._

_"Hi I'm Ryos Cheney, I was fighting with my foster dad. I live with Skiadrum who's my foster father and also a dragon. So I have shadow dragon slaying magic. I'm 11 years old probably a little older than you. I like all kinds of food except for dragon fruit. Ugh! It's made from dragons! _O_O_ I like annoying people to the extent of them running to another country or place where they won't see me. I haven't joined a guild since I'm too young. Thanks for saving me the reason why I'm wounded is because my foster dad fought with me about something." Rogue said firmly and Rengo added in, "Oh yea! My magic is being able to heal people, and I also have a secondary magic. It's making illusions. I can only make illusions of small things but I'm trying to make a human illusion just in case." The girls' eyes sparkled and asked Rogue &amp; Rengo tons of questions._

_\- timeskip - when they finally finish the questions _

_"Finally." Huffed Ryos and Rengo. Rengo smiled. "Wow it took longer then we expected. But I'm glad they broke my record of questioning people for a long time. So Cosmos and Lucy-san might be a worthy rival of me~!" Rengo grinned from ear to ear in satisfaction with stars around her. Rogue sweatdropped at her declaration. Cosmos introduced her and Lucy._

_"I'm Cosmos Tsukasa and this is Lucy Heartfilia. We're actually distant cousins but we tend to be more of best friends and we're both 10 years old. We are kinda the opposite." "How so?" Rengo questioned. "Well- " Cosmos said at first but then Lucy cut her off. "I'm more merciful. Cosmos likes to see people in pain. But we do have HUGE sweet tooths." "She's right." Cosmos agreed with her. "I was about to continue Lulu-chi!" Lucy retorted in victory. "But _I_ cut you off so hah! You'll never beat meeee~! Bleh!" Lucy stuck her tongue out. Same with Cosmos. Suddenly Rengo was feeling lonely so she yelled in jelly mode, "HEY! Lemme do that... BLEHH!" Rengo stuck her tongue out. Ryos facepalmed. "They have to do that... weirdest girls I ever met. I can tell." The girls' attention for glaring stopped and they altogether. Stared at Ryos saying, "What didcha say punk?" with a war like aura. Ryos gulped with an awkward face. "Umm... should I tell you?" Wrong answer._

_"BAKAA!" They screamed and did a battle cry heading towards Ryos. A minute later the boy was filled up with more forceful bruises and some blood was oozing out from his nose, with a freaked out face like this: OAO he thought _Wow I will never try to say something stupid about girls when there's female mages._ He ended up getting patched up by Rengo and Lucy since they were the best at blood and bruises._

_From that day on they became friends and also had a secret meeting place. And Rogue also healed from the girls' bruises and bruises before._

_\- Flashback end -_

* * *

"Ohhhhh." Yukino and Minerva said in unison. Yukino mused, "Lucy-sama, Cosmos-sama so _that's _how you know Rengo-sama. Well that's interesting." Before Yukino said anything else, Minerva talked about getting some food in the village. As in unison all of their stomachs desperately growled and they quickly walked towards a cobblestone bridge with a wooden sign saying **'Welcome to Lorai'**. They smiled at how welcoming the sign was, Cosmos and Lucy knowing that the small village here hasn't changed at all. Lucy led the group considering Cosmos couldn't go to her home without knowing the right train. The view was beautiful with a lovely stream containing some fish, many rainbow sakura trees, the sight was many wild animals which were tamed due to the villagers' animal skills, and the villagers passing by waved at the group of mages with a smile and they returned greeting as well.

The things which changed were the houses and the buildings. The houses had been looking like a slightly larger cottage for each family or group, there were now pretty looking tree-houses on the sakura trees, the buildings had glass instead of mud or thin wooden sticks, there were more stands for the markets, the markets enlarged with food and the area. "Huh? It's you kiddos again!" A doctor tackled Lucy and Cosmos also messing up their hair. "Heyyyy! You messed up my hair Doctor-san!" An irritated icon appeared on the doctor's face and she crashed the two 'kids' towards a nearby wall. Minerva and Yukino thought in fear _'Well she's scary. I hope I don't end up like those two!'_. The doctor turned towards the two and offered some food for them.

At the same time a delicious smell wafted into the room and led all the girls into the doctor's greenhouse with essential cooking materials. "Mmmm~! Smells so yummy doctor-san!" The 4 girls said in unison, smiling at the delicious smell. The doctor replied blushing, "Oh stop your embarrassing me! But don't call me doctor-san I am Kara Cheney!"

**(fairychime: I'm using the same Kara who was in the extra. If u guys don't remember she had sandy hair and purple eyes.)**

Kara then lead the girls inside her greenhouse to a table of noodle soups. The girls said, "Thanks for the meal Kara-san!" Kara's purple eyes twinkled in amusement at the starving girls eating like a complete pig. After 8 minutes they burped in satisfation and Yukino said her thanks representing her mission group. "Ahhh~! That was nice Kara-sama! Where did you learn how to cook like that?" Kara smiled and answered the white haired girl's question. "Well my foster family teached me how to cook all the recipes here at Lorai Village. Which is why my little Rogue is already strong." They nodded at it before realizing something. "Wait! You're Rogue's mother?!" Kara nodded enthusiasically with a grin, wondering how long it would take them. "Yes. Don't tell Rogue that I'm his mother. I don't think he's ready to know that I'm his mother because it seems like he's having a good time. But Skiadrum _IS_ his father though. Which is the reason why he's a dragon slayer. Me and Skiadrum had fallen in love instantly and even though he disappeared I'm still waiting for him." A wise look crossed Kara's eyes as she looked at the mosaic on the wall that her and Skiadrum created.

The girls had looked at the mosaic slightly stunned at the beautiful mosaic and how it was complementing the greenhouse &amp; the angle of the sun made it look even more beautiful. The mosaic had an angel hugging a fallen angel, the background was in a forest that had many of the animals surrounding them, and the sun &amp; clouds were placed perfectly in the mosaic. _'How beautiful...'_ thought the girls with smiles placed on their faces. Then realization dawned on Kara and the purple eyed woman questioned them. "Well enough chit chat since I wanna know how you guys appeared here." "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "We came here because of a mission in Kamido Village." Kara frowned and told them. "It's about the spirits isn't it?" They grimly nodded and let her continue talking. "This is the first time Kamido Village is actually applying help for the temples. This is the most dangerous mission that will happen since it has to do with the priestesses. The dangers in the village or so I've heard started 3 weeks ago when the seals were peeling off. Then an ominous aura appeared around the small Buddha statues. That's when the high priestess of Lucy and Cosmos's village had scouted lacrima cameras around religious corners of the village. But one of the local villagers was then having a dark aura, which the priestess investigated that strange aura. That's all I know since I'm not directly from that village."

Kara packed them bentos of rice balls which the girls left with a thanks to Kara.

* * *

\- ?'s POV -

Oh? It seems like Cosmos, Lucy and _those _two mages have appeared. Tch! Pesky Sabers... oh well I'll get rid of them soon. I smirked... I couldn't wait for the game to start. I then secretly started following them waiting for them to take the bait.

* * *

\- Normal POV -

A rustling was heard among the forest and bushes but only Cosmos seemed to be aware of it. Cosmos carefully surveyed the area with a hawk's eye but saw nothing but trees, birds and bushes in the forest. '_Hmm... I must be imagining things.'_ Then a shadow fled behind Cosmo's figure and Cosmos's eyes hardened at the mysterious 'thing' hiding behind. The priestess had used her secret dagger to aim at the strange thing. 'It' seemed to disappear once 'it' spotted the sharp dagger.

The dagger had glided through the bushes trapping the center of a tree's trunk. Cosmos grounded her right foot into the ground making a small vibration confusing the other 3 girls. The 3 girls shrugged in confusion then returned to talking about mission tactics. Cosmos scoffed in frustration and mumbled running her hand through her hair, "Keh! I can't believe my target messed that person.-" Cosmos didn't have time to finish her sentence since Lucy and the others waved at her to hurry up. "Okay Lulu-chi! I'm gonna catch up so wait!" Cosmos sped up her pace and ended up racing Yukino, Minerva and Lucy who all had smiles on their face despite the dangerous mission ahead for them.

* * *

**fairychime: well! Sorry for not updating as I promised. U know once a week T^T forgive me. I was stuck in a trap called distractions and writers block -_-**

**natsu: she also had the tv on 24/7 except for trips or school :3**

**fairychime: shut up u idiot! *smacks him with a hard paper fan***

**cosmos: she enjoyed focusing on me! ^_^ I love the attentions**

**frosch: fairychime doesn't own fairy tail now can I have the cookies fairychime-san?**

**fairychime: hai hai *grins sweetly* here it is Fro-chan! *gives frosch a jar of strawberry cookies with white chocolate chips* here. It's my special cookies so DON"T! Give the cookies to anyone except Lucy, Rogue, and Pantherlily m'kay? ^_^**

**frosch: yes! *looks at cookies with starry eyes and promises* I promise fairychime-san! *^* I love u *hugs fairychime***

**rogue: lucky u have great cookies. It took me 3 months for frosch to hug me and all it took was a jar of cookies for frosch to hug u T^T why didn't I think of that? *sulks in the corner***

**lucy: *pats rogue's shoulder* don't worry it's okay it takes time so yea**

**rogue: *stops sulking* okay lucy *hugs lucy***

**mira: AWWW! RoLu moment *^* so beautiful. Now plz review for this chapter! She updated earlier! ^_^ hopefully she'll be on a permanent roll but no guarantees which suck :PP hope u like this chapter. She was very stressed from not having any time to study. I know weird but her parents want her to study :3**


	21. Chapter 21 - StiYu extra!

**fairychime: hi everyone! *waves at readers* nice to meet u guys again ^_^ I'm sorry for not updating lots of times like I used to but T^T my mind can't focus on ONLY that OAO b/c I'm easily distracted so gomenasai! *bows with regret***

**lucy: *pops up* but she wants to make a StiYu chapter for only them ^~^ StiYu foreversss! **

**fairychime: I don't care where u came from but yes I agree**

**both girls: EEEKKKK! Kyaaaa StiYu is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Tralalalalalalala**

**lector: it's ooc for StiYu extra**

**frosch: fairychime-san has written this extra StiYu based on her re-reading all her promises in her story **

**fairychime: fro-chan is CORRECT T^T why didn't u guys remind me tho :PPP some of u guys are lazy aren'tcha? e_e I'm looking at ya guys! *puffs cheeks* and u guys are so mean for not reminding me. Apologies for not doing all of them so I got this chapter based on Hatsune Miku's song 'World is Mine' it's so KAWAIII ^_^ KYAAA! I love it, this extra doesn't have to do with the story sorry! T^T**

**rogue: I believe fairychime doesn't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does and she's using the concept of 'World is Mine' she doesn't own both of them ^_^ lol**

***fairychime sulks into corner***

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Sting-kun would ya hurry up with my bags~?" Yukino asked with a smug smile. Sting paled and nodded waddling with the giant bags which belongs to her.

They were childhood friends where Yukino was the strong one and Sting was crybaby instead. They had traveled around the world to search for their parents which were close friends but that was not how they became friends. Their friendship started with this.

* * *

_-flashback- (Sting is 14 and Yukino is 13!) They both go to Sakura grade school and live in Crocus_

_ "Hey! Stingy-bee where's my money~?" Bora the one who bullied Sting smirked. Sting whimpered,"My mommy said not to give you bullies any money and I don't care about your stomach bastard!" Sting ended the sentence with a left hook and a glare at the bully also giving the bully's 'gang' a death stare which creeped them out and ran away. The bully had panicked at the gang going towards somewhere else and saw the principal in the hallway near the cafeteria. It was the only escape route so Sting's bully had ran towards the strict and yet fun principal. _

_ The principal had reassured the bully who told on Sting about violence yet he provoked him. The principal had walked towards Sting who was confused at his death expression shown on his face. The principal said quietly enough for only Sting to hear him. "Hey Sting-kun that kid" the principal pointed at the blonde's bully and continued his words. "He told me your bullying him. Is that true Sting-kun?" Sting nodded disagreeing with his bully's opinions. The heavy mood that appeared because of the bully suddenly stopped and turned into a happy mood in the hallway. Both the boys sweatdropped at their new principal, Hiro Mashima _**(A/N: lolololol yup he never appears so yea thought I should ^_^)**_. His tanned hands led the boys towards his office and made the bully &amp; Sting sit down on a couch glaring at each other like in a councilor's office. _

_ Hiro had simply smiled and sat down on his spinny chair and put his hands together holding a pen. "Now." The principal paused, "Now which one of you had started all the trouble here in this school?" Hiro the principal had a devious aura that rarely happened unless there was bullying involved. The boys gulped thinking to themselves 'Why have we done this?' and yelled. "IT WAS HIS FAULT! I'M THE ONE WHO GOT PUNCHED/BULLIED HIRO - SENSEI!" They pointed their fingers at each other, leaving the principal confused and thought _'Whose fault was it? I'm starting to be annoyed by my brats *twitches*'_ he then relaxed and pulled the two 14 year olds away from each other &amp; slammed each of them into a different wall. Since they started a brawl between the two of them. Then a girl who was showing attitude to a teacher was shoved by the teacher. She had been in this school for one day and got in trouble for attitude._

_ "Jeez! Minerva stop hurting the poor girl! I'll deal with her after these two!" Minerva had bowed mumbling to herself "As you wish Hiro-dono~!" and left after stranding the new girl in the middle of the principal's office. She was very pretty only problem was she had a scoff placed on her face which made the principal stretch her lips into a smile. The girl who had a blue rose, small leather jacket and soft short curved hair in snow white color glared at the only 3 people which was the bully, Sting and the principal. They shivered at the hostility and thought that it wasn't possible to be _that_ rude! Anyways then Hiro Mashima politely asked the new girl ,"Can you please wait here Yukino-chan?" She cruelly smiled and thought _' I'll deal with you later too principal! Can't believe he has the guts to call me ... ugh! "Yukino-chan"! '_ She nodded in agreeing and leaned against one of the walls not crushed by the dense boys' heads. Hiro had looked at her with cautious eyes inwardly sighing relief about her not beating up him in front of his students. After all, guys _do_ have some pride in their spines even just a little. He turned to the boys with an angry look in his eyes. _

_ "Now. What happened?" As the principal questioned them, Yukino looked at the 2 glaring boys not noticing her. They explained in different ways._

_ Sting's explanation was first. "Well when I moved to this school, Bora (the bully) had just tackled my face. which is the reason why i have this scar on my face, he tackled me for stealing his 'fangirls'. I shrugged then later this year he started getting his own gang and started beating me up for lunch money but I'm pretty sure he was doing this for complete revenge. Dunno why Bora would do that." Sting looked at the principal with honest eyes. The principal sighed in stress from those two boys. He asked Bora, "Is his explanation true?" Hiro's intense stare had him spill the truth along with his injury from Sting._

_ "Hai! It was true and I was mad because I wanted to be the most popular guy in 2nd grade! It's not fair! I was always handsome so I picked on Stingy bee the puny kid. I had formed a gang to beat him up in revenge. This year he finally had the guts to talk back to me and he made my nose slanted! Muahahahahahaha! And that's pretty much it." Everyone stared at it weirdly and Bora covered his nose and yelled flailing his arms. "HEY STOP STARING AT IT! And Hiro-sensei who's gonna receive the punishment?" Hiro thought deeply and blurted out :"Both of u. Bora you'll be suspended for 4 days and Sting-kun u'll have detention with the high schoolers." The kids were surprised at Sting's punishment even Yukino b/c she only had detention with her normal school levels. Every kid knew that high school kids were the scariest and craziest kids and they also peer pressured others to do dangerous things. Sting was shocked and then Hiro had told Yukino she had the same punishment. Both Yukino and Sting had paled slightly at their punishment. The principal blabbed on about how nice the only high school in Crocus is unless they meet the druggies and smokers on the east side of the high school. Yukino and Sting shivered in paleness and they would go to the high school immediately after school today._

_\- timeskip to end of the school -_

_ In different locations of the school, Sting and Yukino nervously gulped and Sting was sweating nervously. They came to the high school together and entered it. _

_ They were astounded at the giant view of the lockers in the hallway and students bustling to get out. Then a sophomore walked by looking like a troublemaker and said to the elementary kids, "Hey! Heard ya two had detention here! Well that's a record but don't worry our school's pretty weird but careful little kids." Yukino smirked and walked to the high schooler showing confidence with her smile. "Hai! I understand but I'm kinda not that little. I've been kicked out of school before." Sting agreed and added to her comment. "It's true senpai! The principal had said that she was kicked out of several schools." The sophomore bent his knees doing eye to eye contact with Yukino and a little bit with Sting, smirking a bit. "Well then you and that kid don't need the luck. We're super rowdy just warning u two. Now bye." He waved goodbye with his left hand and left the school building._

_ "Well we better get some directions from the teacher.", said Yukino smoothly like it was nothing. Sting only stuttered agreeing with the new girl. "Uh... h-hai Yukino." "By the way, Sting?" Yukino turned around and grinned deviously making Sting nervous &amp; stiffen. "What Yukino?" Sting questioned. Yukino came closer to Sting, close enough to have their foreheads touch together. Sting blushed and Yukino answered his question, "I want you and me to be friends got it?" Yukino pulled his collar making him redder than before. "Hai." He sighed in relief once Yukino stopped looking at him in close distance. They walked to a random door being their usual selves again, and found a janitor cleaning the desks and teacher's table. "Hey! Old man you listening to me?" The janitor was busy until he heard them yelling the same thing._

_ The janitor was an orange-haired man with a double chin, white jumpsuit for a janitor (O-0), was the same height as Sting and Yukino, and a HUGE head the size of 2 regular heads, and his nametag said **'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'**. "Yes mennnnn~? May I help u?", the janitor said with sparkles around his ugly face and trying to flip his orange hair and eyed the kids. Yukino inwardly shuddered with the creepy-looking janitor while Sting had puked at his gayness inside his mind. Yukino gulped... "Um. Can you tell us where the detention room is? We have detention there." Ichiya the janitor nodded and directed the kids. "It's in the west side above this level and the room is 2-c. Hope u kids know where it is now." "We do thanks." And with that, the two kids speed-walked to the correct room and floor panting at that janitor's creepiness. " *Pant* Hey, let's not *pant* ever try to get *pant* detention." Sting said with his face on the floor near the detention door. **(fairychime: lol it rhymed :3)** Yukino panted and agreed helping Sting up so he wouldn't get smashed by the footprints of high schoolers who were in detention. _

_ Ironically, a pink headed guy headed towards the detention room, speeding at 50 miles per hour. The wind was blown into their faces when a blond girl rushed after him inside the detention room with a waving fist for hitting the pink haired man. They sweatdropped and thought the same thing. _'Phew! I can't believe that actually happened. Didn't expect a pink head to go here. That guy's a weirdo.'

_ They went in after the two students and saw an entire class of upperclassmen sitting casually in the desks almost filling all of them. Yukino and Sting saw the teacher, a tall handsome orange head, doing attendance for afterschool detention. "Dragneel!" The pink head raised his hand and nodded. The teacher finished the class and finally announced the two elementary school kids. "Eucliffe, and Aguria?" He looked around and didn't see them so he almost marked them absent until 2 tiny hands caught his attention. "Here sensei!", the two kids plainly said. Gildarts, the teacher, was shrugging while the class thought _'Eh?! How come these cute kids are here? They should be home.'_ "Well welcome to detention kiddos! I'm Natsu Dragneel." The pink head excitedly said not minding how young they were. "U-um...-" The kids got cut off. "OI! SALAMANDER! I DEMAND A RE-MATCH WITH YA OVER SIZED GECKO!" The guy covered in iron piercings brawled with Natsu and they sweatdropped at the carnival like atmosphere in the detention room. Even the teacher was sleeping like the noise was nothing. _

_ They immediately crawled inside one of the huge desks enough to fit them where the same blond chasing Natsu was there. Her reading glasses were on her forehead as she scribbled tons of ideas inside her journal. Sting poked her and the blond girl felt something. She looked away from the journal and smiled but felt slightly irritated at the noise. She let out a dark aura. Everyone froze especially the kids under the table with her. She stood out from the table and smiled a warning that said, _If-u-guys-interrupt-my-writing-then-I'll-call-Erza-on-you look._ Everyone just continued only leaving her table in fear of _her_. The blond girl flipped her hair and introduced herself smiling._

_ "Hi~! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a freshman and this is Fairy tail a club which is in the detention room so everyone thinks we personally get the teachers mad in private. But those two," Lucy pointed her thumb at the 2 idiots. One was Natsu and the other was Gray Fullbuster who had no shirt on. I'm glad u closed your eyes kids." She harrumphed in satisfaction at the two kids closing their eyes as if they would lose their innocence which was true since they're too young for this kind of view. She scooted them to another area in the class which was a big table no one seemed to bother for some reason. "Anyways," She continued as Yukino and Sting finally opened their eyes. "We meet frequently and we also have seniors in our club but we meet in Suko Cafe. Ur parents were legends in this club being in the 10 generations of high school like. Now I'm talking about both of ur parents Yukino and Sting. We were formerly holding mission as beating up gangs but we got hurt too much so most of the former gang members of Fairy tail who were young joined this club if they were in the school. Did u guys get that?" Yukino and Sting nodded with huge smiles on their face thinking their parents were SO cool! Who wouldn't if their own parents were fighting gangsters?!_

_ The rest of the class joined in with the trio's conversation about all info in Fairy tail and their members, even joined in telling the young excited kids about his adventures before the Fairy tail gang turned into a regular meeting club outside and inside of school. The young kids heard the bell ringing which disappointed all of them before the high schoolers grabbed their school bags and gave both of the kids a letter from each of them &amp; a present for each of them courtessy of the teacher Mr. Gildarts. The high schoolers made eye contact with them including the tall teacher. Which Sting and Yukino had nodded in knowing to meet them later this day again._

_ Sting was quite happy with the letters and present from Fairy tail. Yukino scoffed in fake irritation and had her dimples showing a small smile. She then returned to her usual troublemaking expression dragging Sting out the school and stopped when they were at the park. Yukino finally surprised the slightly older guy blond by having a smiling expression like a normal child with her best friend. "See ya later! Considering your parents and you will meet my family later~!" She blew an air kiss to her new friend Sting who snapped out of his trance and waved bye at Yukino. They both smiled thinking to themselves '_I can't wait to meet him/her later. It's so fun with him/her around now, Kami-sama don't tell him/her that I'm having fun until I say so got it? *smiles*'

_ They walked towards their homes unknowingly being in sync like an exact mirror at the same pace with a relaxed expression. Their parents welcomed them back and saw something new on their kid's faces. For Sting's parents they finally saw a relaxed expression and they were glad. For Yukino's parents, they saw a huge grin that Yukino herself couldn't stop from holding back. As both of the children said "Tadiama~!" with a smile. Sting and Yukino went to their rooms not knowing each of their parents had softly smiled both thinking '_Well looks like we finally have our child's brightness back. We owe whoever put smiles on their face.'

_\- later when the kids are meeting each other again with their families at 5:30 PM -_

_ A doorbell rang in the Eucliffe's household. Sting wore normal clothes that showed he cared about meeting Yukino. Sting opened the door carefully peeking outside when a white blur with short legs 'ambushed' the boy. "Stinggg~! Ur here!" Yukino smiled and hugged him. Sting was taken back but still hugged the girl. They looked like they had known each other since being both birthed and also looked like a potential couple. The wives were squealing and the husbands were trying to break up the hugs that seemed too close. Later the parents explained that their friends and the kids said that they knew. _

_ Those parents were taken by surprise and just questioned how they knew and Yukino &amp; Sting responded saying Fairy tail club in high school. They explained their new experiences in high school detention and how they got the detention. The parents smiled and said to the kids, "I'm glad you kids now know about our connections and how big our friendships were. The parents of Sting and Yukino told them about what it was like and how the young Fairy tail members reacted when the 4 of them just joined all at once. Then came the adventures and approval of love from _their_ parents. Then Sting and Yukino slept in the middle of their experiences. Yukino's head on Sting's shoulder and Sting's left hand wrapping Yukino's right hand. Yukino was on the left side and Sting was on the right side of the couch in the parents' point of view. Their eyes softened and went to the kitchen of the Eucliffes to chat about recent life events to not disturb the kids. _

_ The kids woke up and blushed. They hopped away from each other. From that day forward Sting showed his protective side and Yukino was more girly than before she met Sting. It was like an instant click between themselves like fate and destiny had set this up. They stayed friends for the rest of their lives._

_\- flashback end - (A/N: they also read the letters and had a weapon from Gildarts. Sting had a mini-shot gun and Yukino had a stun-gun with cool features that paralyzed any human being and a laser button on Yukino's stun-gun.)_

* * *

\- Normal POV

Right now Sting had this expression on : **(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅). **From all that heavy luggage. Him and Yukino's parents traveled together to a small island without it being on the maps so they lived together for a long time kinda like roommates. Yukino was now occasionally shy and mostly tough or a tsundere towards Sting the only guy her age who was her friends. They traveled to all kinds of places and this stop was Tokyo, Japan. They breathed in the fresh air and Sting dropped the luggage to smell it, luckily Yukino actually carried her heavy luggage without a complaint. Sting was confused about where his luggage was located until it hit him. Literally.

"Ouch! Yuki~! That hurt, why did u do that?" Sting complained to the annoyed Yukino who huffed. "Hmph! When we were young remember you said I'd be the number one hima-sama? Did u break ur promise?", Yukino asked with a shadow over her face and a glare directed at her blond friend sweating. "H-hai! But I can't believe you still remember this promise. Why do you anyways?" Sting for once looked really curious at her answer but was disappointed by her irritated voice again.

Yukino blushed a small cherry hue and turned her head a little to avoid Sting seeing her blush and answered it with a scoff. "Heh! I can't tell you but I'll only tell you this," Yukino smirked and went on. "I just do for a special reason. If you guess it then I'll give you a reward~!" Yukino blew wind in his ear and Sting blushed more than red itself. He rubbed it and continued walking with Yukino his blush slowly dying down.

_'Huh! I guess my plan to secretly tell him through hints isn't working. I had no idea how guys were so dense.' _Yukino sweatdropped at her thoughts especially about the last bit about guys. She went on a few steps ahead of Sting in the parking lot and went into her car with her luggage. Sting also hurridly went into his car. He got a message.

**Yukino - oi! Let's meet up in the train station, Tabata station, the one for Tokyo. After meeting up in the train station, let's go to the usual karaoke**

He responded back.

**Sting - sure! What time?**

**Yukino - how bout 3:30 PM?**

**Sting - sure Yuki! I'm gonna get some food**

**Yukino - *sighs* -_- u guys focus too much on food don't chu?**

**Sting - hai! :3 we love food almost as much as Natsu does.**

**Yukino - well bye. And I have something important to say.**

**Sting - well say it**

**Yukino - I can't but u'll know what my message is ;) it's a surprise for ya Sting!**

**Sting - 0_0 why? U know I hate surprises, you gave me a heart attack from that last surprise**

**Yukino - ur still not over that? It wasn't THAT scary -_- be a man.**

**Sting - fine! It better not be a prank in Tokyo -_- man your scary when it comes to pranks.**

**Yukino - meetcha there Sting~! :3**

The conversation ended and they both drove in other directions for different locations.

* * *

Yukino was driving smoothly and stopped immediately after going to her old school in Crocus center which was located around the biggest mall in Kyoto, Japan.

"Yukino~! Where are you?", an almost grown up Lucy with sandals, a violet dress with a white sweatshirt, and a woven braid as her hair style. Lucy had her hand put over her eyes, viewing at the crowded shops and cafe. Lucy, a senpai &amp; friend of Yukino had been pulled into the crowd. "Eh!?" Lucy shouted in surprised and continued. "Wait what's going on- " Yukino quickly covered her mouth before she could sprout out her name to the nearby crowd. Yukino hurridly dragged her towards a deserted train station and told her to sit down.

"Shhhh! Okay now you can tell me.", Yukino said sitting on the wooden seats at station. Lucy huffed and finally said with no interruptions. "Well where have ya been!? T^T ur senpai missed you and so did the rest of Fairy tail did." Lucy hugged the blushing Yukino with a sisterly love in her heart, the blond teen stopped hugging the white haired girl so she demanded Yukino to explain why she left Crocus. "Well... mine and Sting's parents visited an unidentified country so they've been exploring ruins of ancient villages like Draconia. It's been 4 yrs and 3 months since we found them. Lucy-sama I'm sorry for worrying you! I was really nervous and I only have one set of parents i go and worry about them all the time whenever they do something stupid. Please forgive me for abandoning you Lucy-sama and the other girls." Yukino glanced at the bush with scarlet, blue, silver, purple, and brown hair with accusing eyes saying 'I know you guys are there.', the girls hiding there sweatdropped at how accurate her eyes in finding were. They came out of the bushes and admitted it.

"Fine. You caught us Yukino." The girls sighed in disappointment when Yukino spotted them.

Yukino started another topic, one fun for all the girls. "Well the reason why I called you guys here is because... I kinda like Sting more than a friend. Should I confess to him?" Yukino ended the question with a huge blush which made her vulnerable. "Awwwww~! Yukino-chan you look so cuteeeee~!" Mira and Lucy gushed at the embarrassed girl and the girls teased her as she became the reddest in her life, ever. "So," Yukino started twiddling with her fingers. "Can you guys help me admit it to him?" Lucy had her matchmaking face on with her 2 fingers making a focused face for the situation.

"Fine." Lucy responded and the girls agreeing. "We'll help you out with your love problems just leave it to us~!" Mira, Lisanna and Lucy smirked, rubbing their hands with a dark ominous gleam in their eyes which made the girls who hung out more with the trio pity the white haired girl. While Yukino didn't notice anything different and then got dragged by the trio in private. The other girls followed the trio dragging Yukino in curiosity, especially Wendy for some odd reason. Then they started their interrogation.

They put Yukino on a wooden bench &amp; the trio started their interrogation.

"Now that your with us," Lucy started and Mira finished with a gleam in her eyes. "Tell us where you guys agreed to meet up." Lisanna nodded at Yukino secretly telling her through eye contact to tell the main girls of the trio to tell them her answer. Yukino glanced back at Lucy and Mira who seemed to turn into devils for matchmaking, so she gulped at the closeness of the 2 girls' stares and finally told them. "Fine! I decided that me and Sting would meet up at the train in Tabata station that's located in Tokyo at 3:30 PM."

Lucy thought deeply about how Yukino would confess. "Hmm..." Until it struck her with an idea containing her geniusness. "I got it!" The girls including Yukino looked at her gesturing to propose the idea. "Well... I'm not sure this works but since you guys are meeting in a station located in Tokyo you can try to hold his hand. Or if he doesn't hold your hand just directly drag him to the karaoke club and sing Hatsune Miku's World is Mine dedicated to him. Cause I think that song fits your mind well."

Yukino smiled softly and thanked her accepting the idea. So before the plan started, the girls all had fun.

In fact they even went to mall in Kyoto! All sorts of manga, jewelry, and food. They had their fortunes read by the fortune teller who was Hilda and Cana helped Hilda with her love fortunes. The girls all had good fortunes of love, especially Yukino who was blushing when the fortune teller and Cana told her that a tall guy around her age would date her sooner or later. They gotten crepes and hamburgers at Blue Pegasus, a place where every person went to for study groups and discussions. Blue Pegasus welcomed all the girls and the waiters Ren and Hibiki flirted with all of the girls which ended in a failure. The cooks were Jenny and Eve who focused on their cooking and the food imported from other countries.

The girls actually had fun with the shopping and each of them used their black platinum cards which would have no fees &amp; the money was limitless. All of the girls were like royalty yet no one recognized them in public because they patted layer after layer on their face to be completely different than their original faces, only Yukino and Wendy had worked for the platinum cards. They also went to the arcade and met Sting &amp; the guys there at 3 PM. They all played air hockey on the game board, a dance step machine, gambling game for students, and also made some powers in Fairy tail the 'guild'. They all had fun from everything and it was summer so they played non stop until Yukino suggested to go to the karaoke club in Tokyo.

They all agreed with different things in mind.

' _Gihi! Now it's my time to shine especially when shrimp's there but flamebrain better not mess it up. '_

_' Better not let Gajeel sing otherwise Yukino's brain will explode from his horrible singing. Even though he's my boyfriend, good thing Natsu bothers him so I don't have to worry about Gajeel's singing. '_

_' I hope Natsu will stop Gajeel from singing for a long time. Otherwise i'll deal with him myself! Gajeel deserves getting his mouth shut for calling me bunnygirl. Ugh! Just so annoying. '_

_' Eeeek! I hope to have StiYu happen when she sings. Kyaaa! Then i'll sing with my lil sis, Lisanna. '_

_' I hope Mira-nee doesn't go overboard with her plan, otherwise I'm taping her mouth shut about the plan. '_

_' MAN! Going to karaoke clubs is MANLY! '_

_' Tch. Even though they agreed, I'm gonna be the sparkling fairy in singing and graceful dancing in the karaoke club. '_

_' Man I hope Sting will accept my confession. '_

_' This is perfect for me to ask Yuki out. '_

_' I wonder if cheerleader's gonna be cosplaying like last year huh? '_

_' I can't wait for Mira-san's singing. She sounds like an angel even tho she can be very devious. '_

_' Kehehehehehe... I can't wait to tape iron head's mouth shut. '_

_' Juvia hopes her Gray-sama will singggggggg~! Juvia thinks he's so dreamy~ '_

_' Hm... I wonder what song should I sing after Yukino-san? Maybe I can dedicate my song to Romeo-kun after all he's my love and boyfriend. '_

_' Wonder what big thing will happen? Hopefully Natsu-nii won't burn down a building or someone's hair like the last time we've gotten together like this. '_

_' I hope they have booze, I can't handle lead head's singing without alcohol. It's like being a newbie at drinking shots and tons of crack drinks. '_

_' Cana better not destroy anything. Otherwise her father's gonna kill me for letting her drink alcohol... not like she's never done this before. '_

With their weird thoughts kept to themselves, they attended the train with some motion-sickness pills. Gajeel and Natsu sighed in relief as they practically inhaled the pills into their mouths. Laxus just sucked his teeth, everyone did their usual thing. Mira and Lucy planning to do something that won't be revealed, etc. All the passengers had peeked at the loud club or gang doing a brawl, that dragged in some guys into the brawl. Later Erza beat the shit out of the guys involved in this at the end of the trip to the karaoke club. Let's just say... the regular guys were scarred for life and covered their crotch area after Erza beat them.

Later they rented a room in the now popular karaoke club thanks to them so they didn't have to pay 12,000 jewels like the others. Yukino started with a loud determination which left the boys confused. Yukino said that she was singing first and it was for Sting which confused him.

**I'm the number one**  
**princess in the whole wide world**  
**so make sure you know by heart**  
**how to treat me...**  
**got it？**

**number one **  
**you must notice how my hairstyle's**  
**different from how I look every day**

**number two**  
**make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok？**

**number three**  
**Answer in three letters "I love you"**  
**whenever I open my mouth and speak to you**  
**If you understand,**  
**So, do something now about my open right hand**

**it's not like**  
**I'm being selfish and trying to bother you**  
**I just want you to feel from the heart,**  
**that I'm the best to you, because I am the**

**number one princess**  
**in the whole wide world**  
**You will notice me hey hey**  
**It's quite impossible to make me wait**  
**Who do you think the hell that I am**  
**Now I want to eat something sweet right now.**  
**Right now, you hear?**

**Ah! Check one two. ahhhh!**

**Flaws？I think you mean adorable mistakes**  
**you aren't allowed to complain okay**  
**I say！Are you listening to what I'm saying？hey！**

**Oh and also！**  
**A little pony that is white that much is obvious**  
**Come and pick me up**  
**If you get it now**  
**kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"**

**It's not that**  
**I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that**  
**however you should know that it is**  
**okay to scold me every once in a while**

**In this world, a prince**  
**who belongs only to me**  
**'bout time you noticed hey hey**  
**that both my hands are empty**  
**A prince who is**  
**oh so silent yet cold**  
**Oh for crying out loud！**  
**Hurry up and notice it now**

**Hey!**

**It's obvious that you still**  
**do not understand**  
**Do not understand at all.**

**Many many strawberries on a short cake**  
**Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding！**  
**Everything, everything. I will give it up**  
**Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat**  
**I can do it if I really want to**  
**You'll regret it sooner or later**

**Hey of course！Because I am your**

**number one **  
**princess in the whole wide world**  
**Keep your eyes on only me,**  
**or I'll go somewhere you don't know**  
**Then you hugged me from the back..**  
**It was so sudden.. hey！**  
**You say "Watch out, you're gonna get**  
**run over" and you turned away**

**..you are the one more dangerous to me**  
**Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!**

Sting was stumped, blushing at her song. Yukino stepped down from the stage in the room and confessed her feelings. "Well... I always had feelings for you Sting. Please tell me if you like me back." Yukino bowed her head expecting Sting to reject her, but felt strong and warm arms hug her and turn her head up from her chin which was Sting's hand. "Baka. Of course I like you I actually love you." And the room was like the fourth of July once Sting kissed her.

And everyone confessed their feelings that day. Romeo and Wendy had fun performing as a couple. Bickslow and Lisanna danced with the young couple. Levy danced to Gajeel's own song but Lucy &amp; Natsu, who were both a couple, taped his mouth and threw his instrument away. Mira and Freed were making out in a big corner of the karaoke room. Laxus and Cana had a drinking contest as a couple against couples and won tons of alcohol on the house. Elfman and Evergreen had sang separately dedicated to both of them, despite Elfman's horrible singing. While Juvia and Gray had french kissed for a long time on the wall which blinded some of the people like Natsu and Gajeel.

9 months later, Yukino and Sting lived with their parents who arrived in Japan with some Hawaiian flowers. The parents were overjoyed. And the end was that all of them ended up getting hungover except for Cana and Laxus. But somehow Wendy and Romeo ended up getting tons of alcohol in their blood system.

\- THE END OF THIS EXTRA -

* * *

**fairychime: I hope u liked this chapter! I've been working on it over the weekend ^_^**

**lucy: plus she had some time to actually write out the next chapter**

**minerva: support her, u dear readers~!**

**rogue: did you guys know that whenever no one leaves a review, it makes the authors queasy? **

**mira: if not then review for the sake of their stomachs ^^ *points a pitchfork at audience* otherwise you won't survive...**

**fairychime: stop scaring them~!**

**mira: hai hai fairychime**

**fairychime: good mira! *pets mira's head and gives her some muffins***

**mira: *likes the petting and muffins* MUFFINSSSS~! :3333 *eats muffins***

**yukino: hope u guys read and review~! =))))))**


	22. Chapter 22

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 20

**fairychime: hello! Nice to meet chu guys again and I'd like to thank my new reviewers~! Who were Stacy (guest), and filapalope88. Line464 and Matchmakingdove1028 was there the entire time so yea I hope u both like my shoutout and as well as the others even though there isn't that much~! :3**

**lucy: she loves the reviews so make sure to leave a review each of u! e_e I'm watching u guys~!**

**yukino: by the way, fairychime-sama doesn't own Fairy tail sadly 3: *pouts* too bad but I hope u like it~! ^_^**

* * *

\- Normal POV -

Finally after awhile Minerva, Yukino, Lucy and Cosmos had reached Kamido Village. Exhausted, they sat down on a nearby hill that the local villagers took them to for some peace and quiet. They all saw a box on each of their bags and remembered what it was for. _'Oh yea. Kara-san had gave all of us rice ball bentos with some delicious toppings! I can't wait to taste it.'_

They each pulled out a box of their own which was supposedly a rice ball bento for each of them. But it wasn't just a bento. It was awesome! They smiled at the generosity of Kara's kindness for them. They opened their bentos that had a special sakura wrapping for each of them. Yellow for Yukino, gray for Lucy, lilac for Minerva, and violet for Cosmos. Each of the bentos showed rice balls with some seaweed wrapped halfway around the big riceballs inside. There were other portions as well, Kara put in some fried tofu, a little bit of shredded carrots and lots of cucumbers with some spicy &amp; sweet sauces in containers inside the bento and the rice balls were filled with either small pieces beef or pork. The bento looked extra yummy especially since they were starving again. They took a bite of the beautiful bentos, all of the flavors standing out in their tastebuds which made them fall in love.

They all had stars in their eyes from the moment they started taking in the tastes of Kara's food. "Yum! Your so lucky to have Kara as your future mother in law Lucy~!" Lucy choked on the rice ball and blushed furiously. Her head had swirls for eyes as she dramatically collapsed on the hill not eating it and wrapping the wrapping around the bento Kara made. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean everyone?" Lucy flailed her arms in embarrassment and frustration at the girls.

"Of course you and Rogue will be together forever and he'll propose to you." Replied Yukino, Minerva, and Cosmos not effected by her dark shadow which was big. After that funny moment, they returned to their serious faces which didn't last long after Cosmos met Kristina on the bottom of the hill &amp; introduced them to her.

"Welcome to Kamido Village, please take care of Cosmos here you guys know she can be really childish. And I hope I could help u guys get familiar with this area since it'll last at least more than a week so be prepared." Kristina smiled brightly as much as Mira it was scary! Lucy called out Plue, "Open gate of the nikora !" "Pun pun!" Plue hugged everyone and was squished by Kristina who honestly wanted the stellar spirit. Lucy and Kristina argued quite cutely and really fierce but the bad thing is that Plue ended up getting the short stick of their fighting so Cosmos, Yukino and Minerva sweatdropped.

"Plu punnnnnnn~!" Plue yelped(?) in pain as he turned flat as paper. Lucy and Kristina realized what they did and blamed it on each other. Cosmos held back Lucy and Minerva held back Kristina both girls were struggling to get Plue who was in Yukino's arms.

At last, the two girls agreed to make a Plue truce which was to spend a certain time with Plue and Yukino only stood there on her toes bending her knees to feed Plue. Plue then growled unusually beast-like at the woods. Plue turned from a cute snowman to a pure white wolf guarding the girls. "So I was right...", Lucy and Cosmos muttered only the girls hearing them. _'Eh!? What's that supposed to mean...-!'_ The girls thoughts were interrupted by a figure probably a woman jumping in front of them. The childhood friends prepared a weapon in each of their hands. Lucy from a close distance with Cosmos, re-equiped a celestial gun with unlimited ammo inside her gun. **(fairychime: the spirit king actually granted her the power to re-equip like a mandatory skill. She hasn't been allowed to tell anyone by law to tell the capability of a stellar mage unless it's an emergency. There are also many things she has in her stellar weapons besides from the whip Virgo gave her in the anime. Sorry for long A/N! :3 continue reading.)**

A neon purple shield with a wolf crest in the center appeared on Cosmos attached to the left upper arm of her body. Cosmos' eyes glowed eerily with her quickly taking out the sword out of the shield on her back. The duo faced the female figure with battling tactics in their minds. Despite the fact that they were nervous they still showed no emotion and Lucy told Plue to attack that girl and then take her cloak off. The spirit did as told and succeeded with a huge disadvantage. By the time Lucy commanded her newly transformed nikora to attack, the female figure heard it and let the spirit attack her but she(the mystery lady) also took a sharp dagger from her woven belt and speared Plue's skin a little bit taking away some blood. This action angered Lucy making her dilate her eyes in anger and told Cosmos &amp; the others to keep Plue safe.

Now once the girls took her spirit to a safer place, the cloaked girl smirked at Lucy's power. _' She's interesting... better be a strong challenge. Otherwise I'm taking over her body for safety.'_ A heavy mood was placed in between the two, one with a celeste gun and the other, without a weapon on her person besides the woman's only dagger. Without a moment to lose after both drawing their weapons, Lucy sped at the woman with her gun shooting the small yet accurate bullets sparking with friction. Yet the woman had not moved at all. The bullets shot at her with some small friction creating an electric shock with metal. The woman only managed to scratch Lucy's jaw by 3 or 4 inches but Lucy tripped her and with the woman being attacked with some bullets &amp; getting shot, the female had no chance of winning she just sat on the ground waiting for Lucy to shoot her. The woman's face had been revealed once she fell down onto the grassy background. The woman's face was small enough to fit Natsu's hand, she had dark brown hair with piercing sapphire eyes with a pair of golden hoop earrings. The figure was transparent so Lucy raised her gun and shot at the empty spot right next to the transparent looking woman.

The woman flinched at the noised but wondered why she hadn't felt any pain, slowly she unsqeezed her eyes to see Lucy bending her knees to ask if she was okay. Lucy offered the defeated female a hand.

"Thanks.", the female grabbed Lucy's hand and stood up before she introduced herself. "Hi I'm Mitsuo Riwa, I'm actually the last high priestess from the 20th century. I actually managed to live for more than you humans do. Lemme explain, all high priestesses have a choice. To become a goddess and live forever or to live on the earth and protect the villagers. Since I was young and always a fool, I chose a greedy path leading me to my lonelyness which was being a goddess. Ever since that decision my actual body joined with my soul and I became stronger. But the downside is demons have been craving power and somehow I didn't even think of that so I had nightmares until I decided to silently visit the village. Man, this village had been possessed by the greedy creatures when I arrived here. So I'm asking u and your friends to help me destroy the demons. I've been here for 3 weeks and every legal guild that has tried to complete it but they failed and returned to their guild. But I sent in the requests and I think only Fairy tail or Sabertooth could be able to do it. Since you guys care about your comrades I thought you can snap these guys out of the demons' trances. But don't hurt the good demons.

"The good ones has a pink mark in the shape of a shield with a star in the center. The bad one's have blood stains on their upperarms with a silver scar on each of their cheeks. Trust me it's normal for them." After the former priestess explained everything, she showed the rare pictures of demons wondering around.

The demons were very faint. And oddly the demons were all girls or women but no male demons appeared. The good ones all had their pink marks in their necks or on their upper arms. The bad ones were scary, as they lurked around silently with cocky grins. The slightly threatening silver scar on their cheek and their teeth razor sharp as a poisonous snake's venom and the humans' blood were in their teeth, arms, and they also worn battered chains wrapped around their ankles as a sign that they had escaped from their holy prisons.

"Where did you get this Mitsuo-san?", replied a stoic Lucy for once with blank eyes like a doll's eyes. Her shiny eyes had turned dulled as she viewed the pictures and turned towards the ghostly priestess and she put her hands on the priestess's shoulders.

Mitsuo nodded secretly whispering to the stellar mage, "Well let's met your friends first. I want everyone not to be confused when we discuss this and let's have a plan." Lucy nodded. Lucy texted them.

**Lucy - everyone! That woman is the former priestess. She's going to explain why the demons appeared here.**

Everyone responded back.

**Minerva - sure~! I was starting to think u got defeated Lucy**

**Yukino - hai hai Lucy-sama! **

**Cosmos - sure Lulu-chi! Let's bash these stupid demons down!**

**? - this is Kristina! ^_^ kay kay.**

All of the girls came back with the newly transformed Plue. They all had curiousity on their faces and Plue just didn't care but he did listen silently to the explaination of the eternal high priestess as he muzzled his fur around Lucy's legs as a sign of royal affection.

Now all the girls + Plue understood how the situation was started. By the former priestess's selfish choice. All the girls stood silently as Lucy spoke out a question, "Since the demons possess people how do we stop that?" Mitsuo the priestess was startled by her question and wondered how to do so herself and remembered the pretty pieces a masked person gave her after she recently turned into a person permanently on the earth. That mysterious person told her instructions and what it is capable of.

Mitsuo calmly answered her question pulling out 4 necklaces. "Well before I lived on the clouds and after I recently became a forever living priestess considering I haven't retired, a mysterious person not showing their face handed me a giant bag of these necklaces." Mitsuo held up some necklaces she found in her giant bag. They were simple looking yet gorgeous at the same time.`Each of the necklaces were a rare purple gem covered with a cage of platinum metal &amp; the newest copper, the chain was light gray with some extra chains at the end in case it was small. Mitsuo explained why.

"The purpose of these necklaces is to keep demons away from possessing you. If they do possess you, it could be that your in a vulnerable stage or a sinful stage like going insane or feeling guilty for lying. And the demons are only females so they will most likely target the young men or the priestesses like the one with lots of knowledge so put these necklaces on you and everyone else before everything's too late for you humans.

"These necklaces make you invulnerable to your own painful feelings so it re-assures you. That is why demons cannot possess your body or soul. You guys should examine the villagers for any suspicious behaviour and Cosmos, Lucy, &amp; Kristina." Mitsuo paused for a minute to let the girls process everything then returned to speaking. "Those who have lived here and I mean you guys Lucy, Kristina and Cosmos better tell what the villagers' normal behaviours are and if their possessed then report it on a notebook and give me &amp; the high priestess each a list. So you guys would have to discuss all the people in each area, maybe investigate the area with the most number of people potentially in danger or those who managed to get out of the demons' grip." Yukino opened her mouth.

"Well how did the people manage to get out of these demons' possessions, Mitsuo-sama?" Lucy and Cosmos briefly dismissed their troubling thoughts to silently nod, each girl wrapping their arms to relieve the shivers of the wind in the village. Mitsuo had a grin on her face thinking a positive thing and told Yukino her answer.

"They all had families and friends. This village is one of the most religiously dangered villages in Arokin. So most of the victims were used to dangers, plus nature helped them in a huge way along with the close relationships of family &amp; relatives/friends. Nature had mostly cleared their mind and soon the demons will feel their compassion for life itself, which means they detach themselves from the former victim then bad demons dissipate from the traps, Earthland, from their own dimension &amp; go to a boring neutral world where they are permanently trapped. The good demons leave the humans' bodies and give them a shield for each of the victims &amp; the victim's family or close people like neighbors or their loves." Mitsuo breathed in the air as she finished her explaination with a smile. " I hope this satisfies your question in mind, Yukino-chan." Yukino smiled and everyone understood. The girls including the former priestess had worn the necklaces for safety.

Then Lucy discussed the plan.

" Yukino and Cosmos will be in a group. Minerva and Kristina will be in a group. Mitsuo and I will be in a group. We all have a person who lived in Kamido Village so Yukino and Minerva knows the behaviours of this village. We all take notebooks for each of us, so 2 per group. Since Mitsuo became eternal, then she'll participate in the group since she hasn't become a ghost and people can see her. We'll exchange lacrima phone numbers so we can contact our partners. Which means you and your partner will be in different places but in the same area. Each of us will also carry lots of the necklaces in our bags for each villager. Yukino's group will cover the east side of Kamido, Minerva's group is covering both south and west of Kamido, &amp; my group's covering the biggest area which is the north." They did a huddle on the hill and did a small cheer.

Lucy handed each girl including herself, a small notebook with an attached pen.

**\- Minerva's group - Minerva's POV**

We went to the nearby villagers in south &amp; west. Me and Kristina exchanged numbers. Man... she had tons of numbers, too much for my brain to remember. Maybe even Rufus couldn't couldn't catch up with that number of hers. Anyways, I went to the south and Kristina went to the west.

I directly talked to some villagers about everything. Apparently the possessed villagers had been locked away from their homes but their families and close friends still visited them. The signs of being possessed were being covered in tons of darkness, having seizures, and some blood dripping from their arms or lower body part. And I also gave all the villagers in the south the necklaces contained in my bag and told them the purpose of the necklace.

\- 40 minutes later -

I texted Kristina and she met up with me in a local neighborhood that was small and we talked about the suspicious things or other things we learned about the village.

* * *

**fairychime: sorry for the short one ^^ I was really tired e_e seriously not a great day for my eyes.**

**lucy: I hope you guys review~!**

**mira: I can't wait for the next chapter**

**fairychime: sorry guys but I'm not going to update every few days T^T as some of you guys know I had writers block.**

**rogue: awww man T^T I have to deal with the girls**

**fairychime: I'll have you star in the next chapter then switch to Kamido village. Oh and sorry for late Veterans Day~! ^^' I was really tired and conked out after I saved this chapter :3 lol P.S. I just totally realized I didn't explain who Mitsuo was so sorry guys! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 22 - ch 21

fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 21

**fairychime: hello~! Nice to meet you guys again~! (****≧ₒ≦****)**

**lucy: she started this chapter with Rogue... THEN US~! (****≧ₒ≦****)**

**rogue: but I have to deal with T^T the girls in your sleepover**

**FT girls: What didcha say, huh!**

**rogue: *cowers* uhhh... nothing. *hides behind lucy***

**lucy: *sweatdrops* fairychime doesn't own anything from FT except her own OCs &amp; plots.**

* * *

**\- Normal POV -**

"... Now I hope I don't die." Rogue sweatdropped at the girls who were hanging off his limbs like a kid, trying to look for Lucy and the other girls.

"Where's Lucy-sannnnn~!" Whined Wendy trying to climb onto Rogue's waist like a monkey would on a tree. "Yepppppppp~! We agree with Wendy-chan so tell us where Lucy is~ " Rogue agreed to it and relief filled him when they let go of all his aching joints that were the most important to a human. "Phew! Finally I can relax a little."

Rogue rubbed his shoulder blades and his back in satisfation. The guy's stretching made Cana impressed in her thoughts. _'Wow. Lucy's gonna be tired by how energetic Rogue is. And Rogue would be great in bed so he's a keeper Lucy~! Hehehehhehee...'_ No one saw her strange perverse expression and maniacal laughter as they watch Rogue stretch more, unknowingly making the girls seem a bit attracted to him or impressed by how built his body frame was like.

Finally, what seemed like endless staring at Rogue's muscles in his handsome back. Mira hadn't oogled him like a piece of meat for free unlike the other girls with sharp eyes not including Cana as she was drowning in her own lecherious thoughts and schemes. Speaking of food, Mira made some breakfast for the whole bunch and Rogue.

A waft was placed into their noses and all of them immediately rushed to the table with some plates and utensils in the dining to eat Mira's delicious cooking. They all helped Mira out with the extra portions of food and by helping her out, it actually meant that they devoured the food in no time. Everyone heard Rogue's explanation and smiled at the honest guy of Lucy's. After that they all continued the delicious breakfast. Rogue said that Mira's cooking was on par with his Lucy's cooking.

A chip of the wooden table was suddenly separated by Mira's hand dangerously. "Eh? I suppose I can consider Lucy a new rival for fun. Of course I'll win with my expert cooking skills. It's gonna be nice to race someone in a skill." Mira darkly mumbled with her demon eyes before shaking her shoulders eerily &amp; cackled like a witch. Everyone tried to calm her down but everything else failed. Even for Erza, who was an old or former rival of the old Mirajane, couldn't convince her to stop. They ended up having Mira pacing at the guild, creating a giant trapdoor by accident. All the guys had sweatdropped at Mira's declaration of cooking against Lucy once she finished her mission.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Cosmos and Mitsuo jumped one of the beds in the hotel room that the local villagers at Kamido Village offered the girls. Cosmos was taking a 3 week long break so she was free to help the girls. Kristina on the other hand, had to return to her priestess duties. Lucy and Yukino just slepted on some comfy bean bags. While Minerva had the duty of handing out some of the necklaces that the girls did forget to hand out which was Mitsuo's and Kristina's doing. But Minerva got the least info so she got the short stick of just handing the necklaces to the priestesses, remaining population of the villagers in Kamido (which was over 40 people in different areas that's a bit far, walking away).

Minerva got onto the task after taking the most of the leftover necklaces and stuffing it into her bag, using her magic skateboard as transportation since it would take at least 2 hours to scour the whole area and give the people their necklaces for protection. On her skateboard, it'll only take 40 minutes to complete so of course she needed her fast skateboard so she won't be energy-drained. Minerva slipped out the door with a wave initially saying bye to them. The girls saw it and nodded warning Minerva about the recent attacks but inwardly they knew she would kick someone's guts if needed, after all she's the daughter of a guild master.

* * *

\- Minerva's POV -

Man I hope those evil demons won't be able to scare me. I hate those demons, they're all giving the villagers the spooks. Anyways I've bumped into Kristina and the high priestess agreed to wear the necklace along with everyone. 2 minutes later I finished and it was already noon! Man I hope I didn't miss out on the food Lucy makes, that would be unacceptable!

I walked in the woods for a minute, to get myself relaxed considering I had heard a female following me. I squinted at her, with something churning in my stomach. It was that crimson-haired bimbo! "Ih Ragdo!" Dammit, why's _she _here? I twitched in anger as she that backstabber, dodged all my physical attacks but a grin tugged at the corners of the my mouth in satisfation as she spat the blood out from her mouth, revealing the flame of Flare Corona around her body.

Heh, it'll be fun already. I shouted my battle cry as I summoned the scythe of the death god, but she was too fast for me so we turned to par. Flare had a cloak on that fell due to my actions of ripping apart the threads of the 'silk' material. "You bastard! I'm gonna make ya pay for this Orlando!" She gained the fire from her magic container and made a firey sphere which made it seem alive... I was entranced in the beautiful sphere that I almost didn't notice that it set my clothes on fire. Great, now I'm naked!

" Heh! The 'great' Orlando has been naked. Well this will be easy hehehe..." Flare loudly mumbled, which is why I sweatdropped and easily slashed her. But she wouldn't let me go unharmed as she took a dart from her tiny bag which the dart shot the air at me with precise aim, it hurt very badly but I had to deal with it. So I bared my sharp side of a hunter, my power rumbling through the woods and bouncing on her slightly fearful aura. I activated my scythe's real power, a few of the nearby boulders levitating near my scythe as I allowed my alive scythe to hack the crimson hair of Flare, which she crumbled her strong will &amp; just cried hard as if she's witnessed a murder performed by her. I was surprised at how easily she just fell apart, just because of her hair.

I pitied the poor girl and carefully hugged in her in suspicion of a surprise attack by her. She cried then thanked me for releasing her power... what power?

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

\- Normal POV -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shiver went through Lucy, Yukino and Mitsuo's spine as they heard that screech of a woman's voice then heard a savage sound choking the woman's voice. "He-helpppp! S- " The voice was cut off, all the villagers widened their eyes in fear as well as the ones other than Minerva who accepted the mission. Lucy and Cosmos regretted coming to the village at the wrong timing. Now they all arrived in the south eastern woods where a pool of blood, harmed rocks, and dead carcasses of the nearby animals were left in the giant hole where Minerva and Flare battled. The villagers never saw a bloodbath like this for a long time.

"What happened here?" Lucy sighed in annoyance as a local girl had stuttered the info about what happened.

"A l-lady with crimson hair almost the color of blood kidnapped me, and she told me to call her 'Fl-Flare'! I had followed her since I was lost and I hid behind the woods, she took care of me but then a woman with long glossy black hair in buns had defeated Flare. I just hid in some bushes as the red-haired lady had tried to make a scar on the other lady's face like a lacrima. The lady with black glossy hair was named 'Minerva'. Ugh, F-flair had tortured her because while she was still friendly she told me Minerva was a m-meanie. Later when Flare had fake cried in Minerva's hug, she had a poisoneous venom in her arm so it traveled from Flare's arm to Minerva's arm. Soon I couldn't take it and screamed for help. But Minerva's sonic scream summoned you here. Sorry! I couldn't help Minerva, I'm not a mage." The teenager girl sobbed in silence with regrets about not having courage. "Well I guess it's time for you to learn magic, TJ." Her mother's hand patted the girl's shoulder and comforted her. TJ, the girl witnessing Minerva's scream, had collapsed on her mother's shoulder with a happy expression.

The villagers were touched at the family moment but turned back to now dried blood at the scene where TJ saw the blood flowing. A glowing message in the huge and now dried blood pool. It said **'For those who can read it, congratulations because now you have to find the victim who was brutally bruised by me. - not sincerely from Flare Coruna. **

**P.S. I hired Jerendo Aves to make Natsu-san angry and that's how I played out the game as revenge.'**

"I hope she doesn't think we're gonna give up. Otherwise me and Kristina here will beat them up~!" Cosmos shouted not disheartened about the crimson haired woman kidnapping Minerva. Lucy stood up from her kneeling position, and sternly nodded with arms crossed. Pretty soon, the village had been learning how to tell the difference between the good demons and bad demons. Everyone was alert instead of staying vulnerable, Kami and everyone knows what would happen if they haven't gotten themselves together. As everyone worked together a secret group meeting with the priestess and the demons(?!) had been happening once per day in the high priestess's private room a.k.a her kitchen where the good demons were raiding her fridges. The high priestess has the biggest house.

"Um..." She sweatdropped at how fast they devoured food in their arms. "Well... let's introduce you guys to the villagers so they know &amp; also the mages who took the mission in the first place." They chimed in with food in their mouths. "Hai priestess!" The demons saluted the priestess with the side of their hand like Happy usually would. The good demons childishly marched with high knees, following the priestess. _'I can't believe that their like this. Oh well I'm just glad they agreed to help us.' _The priestess smiled and interrupted the villagers' &amp; the mages' progress, after apologizing for her rudeness. And she now let the demons be shown.

"Ehhhh! 0_0 How come they're here?" The villagers, mages shouted comedically.

* * *

**fairychime: sorry for u guys. T^T I decided to cut long chapters into something u guys can actually read. ^^ I just realized that some of u guys can't read all of the chapters so tell me if you like my short or long chapters better. Read and review! ^~^**

**mira: she doesn't own FT lol**


	24. Chapter 24

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 22

**fairychime: hey guys! As a regular author, I sincerely hope you like my new shorter chapters. =)**

**aries: so-sorry! I hope fairychime pleases you w/ her writing... sorry!**

**fairychime: *pets her head* don't worry it's okay u don't do anything so how's the baby?**

**aries: good. The baby is a boy and we decided to call him Cole.**

**lucy: *gushes* awww ur baby's name sounds so cuteeeee! *fangirls and faints b/c of excitement***

**erza: congrats on that aries and before we get off topic, read and review readers! That includes you, guests ;)**

* * *

"Nice to meet you! We're all demons." The demons enthusiastically shook their hands except for the priestesses, chuckling at the funny sight of their faces. Kristina silently laughed on the floor, though nobody noticed considering the bizarre things that happened.

One of the demons were Rengo, their leader, covered in some samurai armor. Rengo looked very serious which didn't seem to match the rainbow clothing as her kimono standing out a bit. The rest were very few numbers. They were counted as 3 demons not including Rengo. The other demons mostly just nodded or vigorously shook their hands as mentioned a little bit earlier. The demons seated the priestesses, mages, and villagers in a private room with tons of technology that's never been seen by villages in Arokin.

Rengo explained everything to clear it up. "As Yukino, Cosmos and Lucy know, I am Rengo. I am a half demon and mage, but my gang is on the good side. They are all my comrades. The bad demons are my family only the females of my family are demons for some bad reason. This is Rena Shira." The demon mentioned stepped forward and showed her physical body.

Rena had red eyes with her long pacific ocean hair pulled into a 4 way braid, ending it with a flower hair tie leaning on her right shoulder. Rena wore some regular skinny jeans that were torquoise and a tanktop with studs on the rim of the botton part. She also wore beautiful wedges that had yellow stripes as patterns and a copper ring on her pinky.

Rengo introduced the others who seemed to look very human instead of having monsterous features in the humans' opinions.

The 2nd one was Yunna Mayok. She had a dark brown theme as her clothes. She had cotton pink hair like Aries hair only less fluffy and her hair reached to her shoulder blades. She had roller skates on her feet which were checker white &amp; red and also had wireless blue headphones sitting on her neck as an accessory. Her demeanor was a bit cautious but she welcomed almost anyone into her heart unless it was a person she was envious or mostly jealous of.

The 3rd and final demon was Keko Jiwako. She had a cute blue and black bandana matching with her dark gray hair and sea green eyes. Her hair was in a wavy mermaid style. She wore a strapless yellow dress with some blue stripes, and silver sneaker high tops with her initials standing out in the color purple.

The only part that weren't human looking were the animal ears, and huge pink crests glowing in different parts. Rengo had hers above the left breast, Rena had it on her hips, Yunna had hers on the collarbone of her right, and Keko had the crest right on her shoulder bone. All of the tattoos glowed straight through their clothes, also _**'Akuma' **_(悪魔 - japanese letters) in Kanji on their cheekbones in a small but noticable size. With the exception of Rengo, she had _**'Junsui hanbun' **_(純粋半分 - japanese letters) on her cheekbone also in the small print.

"Welcome!" A male villager stared perviously at their curves before his cousin pulled him by the ear and apologized for his cousin's behaviour. The cousin was a young boy whose name was Jamie and he was a beginners mage according to his introduction, while he was wrestling his cousin probably 5 or 6 years older than Jamie himself. Finally, at last, he finally got his older cousin, Jerry, to sit down on one of the chairs nearby getting tied to the seats. Lucy and Rengo sweatdropped at their crazy antics. The others like Cosmos and the sabertooth mages were a bucket full of nuts so they didn't bother to do so about the crazy scene shown earlier.

The villagers and priestesses laughed at their antics. They both were pale with blond hair and a blue tint in their wavy short locks. Jamie had freckles on his cheeks and bright olive green eyes. Jerry had bigger and slightly slanted eyes, honeycomb colored eyes and some more muscles then Jamie. All the villagers introduced themselves. The high priestess smiled at how much friendliness was shown to the outsiders or mages.

Then everything was ruined when Rengo interrupted with a fake cough. Then everyone stared at her not including her best friends besides from Lucy, Rogue and Cosmos.

"Good. Now we have to discuss about Minerva." Rengo sat down in the front chair, folding her arms. "Now, all the info that we have is in a black box." Rena slid the black box to Lucy and Cosmos, which was the size of a treasure chest. They opened it with the pinlock information placed under the padlock. The black box revealed tons of files with pictures of each person involved including the villagers and the high priestess, Isabella. The paticular file that interested Lucy and Cosmos was a certain crazy red-head as known as Flare Coruna. Her background was that she was just running away from nothing. The interesting yet strange thing is that Flare had been expirimented by her parents and they gave her a blue medicine that hasn't been approved by any villages she traveled to or lived in.

The blue medicine only the Corunas take was always for the Corunas otherwise they would've gone crazy. All the Corunas were similar looking with either scarlett, or ginger hair in the family photo with some web cobbs formed by the almost invisible spiders. Mitsuo blew off the dust and web cobbs, sneezing from how big the amount of dust or webs were. The dust immediately disappeared along with the spider webs, the picture had shown Flare and her family, including all the relatives. Mitsuo concluded from the amount of family or members there that some of them were almost close as actual family. The thing is that all of Flare's family had a certain... aura. Flare had seemed to be kinda more normal then all of them, she had a stoic expression which told of her relaxed eyes.

The family of Flare had an enraged or infuriating aura that made their beady or glossy eyes look very intimidating to everyone, even the demons. They all passed the pictures around, and everyone took out lacrima pens to write out any ideas for getting Minerva back and figuring everything complex out.

2 hours later, the sabertooth mages, Lucy, Cosmos and Mitsuo got all the ideas written down. They all agreed with the villagers, priestesses and good demons to borrow half of their powers when facing against Flare since it's almost impossible for a regular mage to defeat Minerva, one of the most powerful mages of Sabertooth. Rengo gave Yukino the ability of crash magic and a gun almost impossible to see once in battle with magic bullets. Rena gave Cosmos the ability of heat seeking eyes which is useful since heat seeking eyes can detect any surprise attacks from the back or above or below the ground. Yunna gave Kristina the ability to defend or heal people in case of an emergency. Keko had given Lucy, Yukino, Cosmos, Mitsuo and Kristina some magic to fly.

There was a time limit though; each girl could carry 3-5 small children or 2 adults, they can only transform their wings for battle, their actual wings are small exceed like wings with a lacrima on their necks, and they can use it for 10 hours straight &amp; longer if you train their wings. The demon gang had bowed at 45 degrees and told them to train the half of the villagers for preparation. Yukino and the others nodded in determination. Yunna had explained to the villagers earlier that the north side will be trained by the demons and the local priestesses, and the south side will be trained by the mages, Mitsuo and Rengo.

Everyone knew not to question the demons' choices especially in a time where one single mistake could cost painful moments

* * *

**\- timeskip - a few hours later**

In the south of the village, all the demons and south side of the villagers were there. The high priestess and Keko had handed them some comfy clothes and weapons a few hours before. Ten or fifteen had gotten guns, which made them hesitate until Rengo made a speech about how the village could be eradicated by not participating &amp; Yunni added that she will show them how to hit and wound a body without neccessarily killing them in the battle later.

In the north, Kara Cheney had bumped into the north side of the villagers, Mitsuo, Rengo, and the mages. Most of the villagers that were young, had dirt smeared on their faces unintentionally. Kara had agreed to join in the training to help most of the villagers with some medicine or tips for fighting better in magic battles.

_\- the training w/ the north village -_

"Come on!" Mitsuo taunted Kristina. Kristina's eyes slanted at the former priestess and just tackled Mitsuo from the front, pinning her to the nearby tree trunk. The others watched in wonder at the battle and others had merely observed mostly the mages and Kara. So far it was a tie when Mitsuo put her guard up still relaxed and attacked Kristina back.

Until Kristina used the wings to float above and charge at the taunter herself, Mitsuo, the physical attack of wind was clearly seen and dust happened to appear &amp; then masked the winner of the battle. It was ... Kristina, who appeared quite dirty from her facial features. While Mitsuo just closed her eyes from the strength that Kristina pulled out by luck. If Mitsuo didn't expect the attack, then Kristina would've lost. Mitsuo lied there for a few moments then stood up even though her body was protesting at the idea of moving. For Kristina, she just sat on the meadow grass near the training area and everyone knew where she was.

Everyone was training by practicing their hits on several dummies Rengo brought.

_\- training w/ the south village -_

"Ugh!" A villager heaved his breath as he nearly felt a feeling of defeat and pain, while staying still. His partner was Keko a demon not to be reckoned with. Keko had only been injured by his portable proton sword, the mark stinging a bit on her cheek. The villager's body was packed with a few light bruises, although there was more pain then it looked like. The villagers and other demons crinkled their face or just looked away at the practically KO'ed guy on the floor, like a mannequin. A few guys and girls dragged him easily, each taking a limb before giving the guy's proton sword to Keko. **(A/N: I got the proton sword from SAO II. U know, Kirito-kun =w=)**

Then after, everyone started training more about basic transforming their weapons into something else like Erza's re-equipping only the possibilities are more limited depending on each villager's size, and some physical stamina training like running or weights ran by magic from the demons &amp; high priestess.

_\- break for both training -_

They all met up in the center of the villager that had bunch of water bottles, a river and a public wooden bath separately for boys and girls. The villagers either jumped into the river with bathing suits after drinking cold cups of water. The demons just drank some water bottles while splashing their feet in the water. Yukino and Lucy just swam in the river racing Kristina, who claimed to be the fastest female swimmer in the village. Rengo talked with the high priestess, Diana, about girl talk. Mitsuo was just introducing herself to the girls in the baths, and everyone just had fun.

_\- both sides train together after the break -_

So far everyone is stretching except for Yukino, Lucy, and Mitsuo. The trio is meditating and the others just practice some defense mechanisms, improving every few minutes if not then a little bit slower. 2 swirls of light appeared from the private office, everyone was curious but it had an unbreakable layer of electricity and some complex runes reading that they'll face Lucy's demon like personality. They all gulped and went back to their business in physical or magic training separately with a small group and a trainor.

Inside the office is Mitsuo explaining everything to the girls. "Look Yukino and Lucy, I sent the request because I'm not sure that everything can be planned in my opinion since I'm the only celestial mage in the village besides from the high priestess. So this is private training just for stellar mages only, the good demons and the half demon who are our friends agree. We're going to be making you guys, your own magic signatures.

Magic signatures are the most important for a stellar mage because once the dark side catches rumors of a powerful 'holder'/'castor' mage that has to do with stars, they try to lock your mind in an unknown portal if they don't know the signatures of their magic. Sadly Flare Coruna and Karen Lilica was powerful and was consumed by their greediness to the point of demons easily slipping into their walls. Karen was just plain greedy so she was killed by the demons in her mind. Flare on the other hand still has a chance, magic signatures from stellar mages are able to purify demons that are bad. Magic signatures can purify anyone including stellar mages. But it can also be dangerous which is why I requested any nearby celestial mages to attend this mission, not that there are much. Simon, Erza's childhood friend was a bit of a skilled stellar mage so he secretly developed his magic signature and was able to purify the evil out of Jellal Fernandes but lost his life in return. Which is why I want you guys to perfect this." Yukino and Lucy agreed to do this special training.

Mitsuo chanting some unfigured language with her eyes glowing &amp; the two celestial mages witnessing themselves perform the words with Mitsuo. They both created a beam of light except for Mitsuo, she just stopped and watched the two create their own 'signatures' for training. A purple light bursted from Lucy's body to the plain silver swirls and a ruby red glow from Yukino's body had done the same.

Mitsuo chuckled at her thoughts. _'Those two... will be perfect even more than me! They're prodigies albeit younger than me making my own signature for my caster magic. Could they be the figures of this country's future? I'm glad this is going well unlike what happened to my former apprentice.'_ She frowned at that last thought of hers but just brushed it off, continuing to watch the whole energy come off from the young mages.

For 20 minutes the magic signatures never faded and the ceiling was a clear center so it was very bright and color like fireworks. Then 2 minutes later, Yukino stopped her signature and 7 minutes later (9 min in total) Lucy's signature faded away like a small fog. They both panted and gotten some orange juice. They immediately poured the drink into their throats and got energized.

Mitsuo inwardly de-activated the traps or barrier and everyone on the other side of the door had fell on the floor, in other words face planted. 3 dark auras placed in the 3 celestial mages' bodies was telling them to run.

At the end of the day (6:40 PM), the chased victims and celestial mages had sore joints and was hungry. Then Kara just set down the entire number of plates and many meals in the long fancy table with some utensils right in front of them. They didn't bother being polite for food as they were ravenous. 34 minutes later they all burped before changing into their jammies and watched some Vocaloid on youtube. At 9:30, most of them went to sleep in their respective homes of course.

The high priestess laid on her bed, staring at the shadow casted on the pearly colored-ceiling and the moon. _'Well. The villagers and everyone did improve but I'm just hoping Mitsuo had trained them right.'_ The high priestess's eyes suddenly felt heavy so she covered her body with the blankets and slept comfortably before the darkness had covered her eyes.

Everyone had peaceful dreams. Everything felt right although sometime in the recent future, they will go against Flare Coruna.

* * *

**fairychime: okay! That was a shorter chapter, I hope u noticed o3o. And sorry if u guys are disappointed. T^T I couldn't think of anything else, lemme know if you guys have an idea. I'll try to work w/ some new ideas. =3**

**lucy: in case we forgot, fairychime doesn't own any part of Fairy tail! That is Hiro Mashima! **

**mira: the extra OCs like the 2 village boys/guys were just filler people so is Mitsuo but she's more included in this mission &amp; maybe if u guys like her so much just tell me in the reviews if u want her to be friends w/ Mavis since Mavis and Mitsuo are both eternal. ;)**

**minerva: awww! T_T I didn't get some of the spotlights right here.**

**yukino: sorry minerva-sama, but fairychime's working on the next chapter! I promise you and the readers/viewers will get to see something that features minerva and flare. :333**

**flare: why do _I_ have to be the bad guy!? *whines***

**fairychime: b/c I said so *talks w/ FT girls and ignores her***

**flare: T_T ur so cold fairy-chi *sits in the dark corner like Gajeel***

**gajeel: hey! That's my spot raven brat**

**frosch: plz read and review ! For the sake of fairy-san~! *uses puppy eyes on u* tell her if u like the short OR longer chapters better~! :333**


	25. Chapter 25

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 23

**fairychime: guess what peeps?**

**lucy and minerva: what?**

**fairychime: you guys are about to find out WHY I named it this title. By that I meant the story name. :333**

**jellal: yayyyy~! *hugs fairychime and twirls her***

**fairychime: *blushes* thanks jelly-kun**

**erza: nuuu! T-T I lost to my love rival, fairychimeeee! *sulks***

**fairychime: *flushes red* umm... I'm not ur love rival erza *looks at the floor* I don't own Fairy tail! ^\\\\\\\^**

* * *

Somewhere beneath the sleeping village, was a chained Minerva with chibi tears in her eyes as she winced trying to fix her wounds for the first time without anyone's help.

Minerva was trapped in a stone prison and had been backwhipped by Flare Corona, who liked attacking her vulnerable side. All the guards hired by Flare; were located near her location, the keys to the prison, and all the entrances possible.

This was stupid.

And seemingly weak of her, the famous Sabertooth mage in Fiore. Right now Minerva was just waiting for the scorching marks to go away. This wasn't good. Her posture was making her look like a begger if someone she knew in Sabertooth saw her now, they would 'tsk' in disappointment. Especially her father, and her face was already marred with some depression.

_'Why didn't I think of an escape plan when I had the chance? I wish everything would get solved in the blink of an eye.'_

Then, her eyes shone with her stubborness not focusing on the bad side of this situation. She put her old self together again and glanced at the prison with a light bulb going on. She spotted a nearby window, sweatdropping at how wide the gaps were between the bars, and she shortly scolded herself before hopping at the gaps.

Her quick plan was to escape through the thick gaps in the window but sadly her chains were still on, damaging the bone of her ankle. "Ack! Dammit..." She just held her pained ankle to suppress the feeling.

The door of the prison then slammed open by the kidnapper, Flare Corona by herself. Minerva glared. "Why the hell did you open this door to me? Heh, I was perfectly fine until you fucked up my life." Flare glared with flames in her skin tone aka, a red and angry face. It was comedical but the way her shadows covered half of her face was menacing.

Flare smirked. "Heh, your the one who ruined my life. I was only doing this as revenge but... this is two birds with one stone." "Shut up!" Minerva yanked on her thick chains but got slashed on the side, spilling blood on her calf and Flare also stomped on her ankle easily snapping it piece by piece.

Lemme explain this to you. They were allies but Flare had thought a certain person she knew was actually Minerva. And so those pills her family made, turned the sane and fine girl into something that can barely be fixed in her personality again.

Many hours, seemingly like eternity, of Cosmos and Minerva bickering and Cosmos bitch slapping Minerva when Minerva wanted to do that first. The guards outside scrunched their faces in pain at the yelling and the sudden slap.

Suddenly a slam from the prison cell or door sliding, KO'ed the innocent sleepy guard. Whereas the other relaxed guards saw a flying guard create a boulder on a giant pipe appearing for no reason. Thanks to the crimson haired girl with a dark and heavy look covering her face, she commanded them to clean up the mess they 'made' on the huge pipe.

She glanced at the scared guards cleaning up shards of sheet metal and sauntered to any other hallways in the area.  
One of the faraway guards heard this and just hid in a corner, which Flare happened to walk across but didn't discover him as she only went in a different way a little bit tired. The guard sighed in relief and took off his helmet. His pale skin, rugged black hair and red eyes showed that he was Rogue Cheney. The other fairy girls in the sleepover not including Mira, Levy, Kinana, and Cana.

But the others had gotten cards from Cana to communicate w/ each other in case they were in danger.

So lets see, the reason why they are in the prison is because Lucy earlier told him through lacrima phones that Minerva was kidnapped by Flare Corona in Kamido village, the same place where this prison is located. Mira begged Erza to have her come as backup since there might be a backfire.

Levy stayed only because of Gajeel, Mira had to attend the guild to make food as her duty in the guild, Kinana had to serve people; and Cana had to pick up some guys for dates and also drink tons of booze with Macao, Master, and Baccus who appeared as Cana's date. Lucky Gildarts was taking an eight month S-class mission. Otherwise he would've ripped Cana's 'boyfriend' in half like a phone book in just a snap.

Anyways at first Charla complained to Wendy about the poor conditions of the dungeon quietly.  
That is until she and Wendy were almost caught, not bothering to have the helmets to cover their faces in case guards were caught. As for Erza she had no problem and just headbutted the incoming guards, who were dragged once they are in the stage of unconscious. Other guards that witnessed violence of Erza 'Titania' Scarlet.

They just jumped out of the dungeon in fear of getting their heads busted from the scary re-equip mage. Now just only one-thirds of the guards were still guarding or just drinking booze which Cana would steal and knock them out with the mugs of booze.

Rogue had ran fast, once Flare was gone. The guards walking across that path was knocked down like bowling pins by what seemed to look like a ball of dark shadows. Shocked, they stumbled when they attempted getting up and just sat there losing consciousness.

"Hey Rogue, over here!"

A tired Minerva waved at him. It was just the 2 of them in there. Guess Erza really dragged out lots of guards in the prison. Rogue looked around and took off his 'uniform' and was now in his sloppy clothes. A dirty graphic t-shirt, baggy jeans up to his ankles and some leather shoes. Minerva snickered at the side of his sloppy Joe side despite the fact she still was practically breathing in pain.

"Hahaha... so funny I forgot my laughter." Rogue deadpanned in his smelly clothes. "Hahahahaha! Now get me out of here. The keys are right over there..." Minerva sweatdropped at how close it was to her jail cell. Rogue took the ring of keys and opened her cell.

Minerva immediately dragged Rogue and knocked out all the other guards. Only one problem. Flare caught Erza, Wendy (including Charla), Lisanna, and Juvia. Erza managed to sock her in the stomach and for Wendy she pulled out several strands of Flare's hair. Juvia tackled Flare on the back while Erza and Wendy distracted her.

Lisanna successfully transformed into a full bird form grabbing Flare's body with her talons, and giving the girls time to catch their breath because man can Flare scratch like a scary kid~!

Lisanna then dropped Flare on the floor. Looking like a hot mess, Flare growled and got interrogated while tied on the floor to a jail cell in this disgusting dungeon.

* * *

**\- Juvia's POV - (in first person)**

I crouched near her and Wendy growled at Flare in cautiousness. "Now," I solemnly said. "Why do you want Lucy or Cosmos? Answer me you wrench."  
She just responded, coughing her brains out (figeratively). "Well why do you care? Water woman, I'll answer your question if you order mine okay?" I nodded and answered the question.

"I care because Lucy and Cosmos are my friends. We've been enemies before but I don't want that to stop us from helping each other. Fairy tail is a guild where we trust people blindly albeit with some fun in drinking contests. There, now answer my question Flare."

"Very well. When I was young my cousin and best friend Kristina had moved. Kristina and I were also friends with Lucy and Cosmos. We all formed a close bond until Rogue or Ryos appeared. Tch, that boy had me attracted as well as Lucy. Cosmos and Kristina liked Rogue in a patriotic way. I also wanted Cosmos' powers. She was the princess of Arokin and Lucy was Cosmos' cousin. Cosmos used wolf powers as that was the powers of the direct stellar power.

And I was just crazy for Rogue. Rogue started distancing me and started being all lovey dovey w/ Lucy. I admit I was jealous and just erased Lucy and Rogue's memories of me when they got together since I still was in love with Rogue. I wouldn't be able to stand the pain of them being a Kristina and I were separated b/c of the new home, and that Cosmos had forgotten about me, probably b/c of the spell effecting her.

A demon had given me pills to forget about my heartbreak. But I bumped into Rogue, a few years later. Then my crush for him was brought back. You can call this a psychotic yet one sided love but I didn't care. And so I also met the others slowly day by day. Then the demon who offered me the heartbreak pills, told me that they betrayed me.

Those pills my family forced me to choke down, was taking effect and I lost everything possible. Now I am lonely and your lucky that the demons aren't making me their puppet now. I'm temporarily controlled by them because of the pills my family made. Apparently my family has been controlled by demons which is why I now know the reason of my siblings and parents acting cruel to me.

Now I'm looking for Lucy and Cosmos or any other celestial mage to purge the evil in me. Please, before my demon starts controlling me. And tell Lucy and Kamido village this. I also apologize to Kristina, Cosmos, Rogue, and Lucy. Now I just filled up all of their memories. Now they know all the key events that happened. Tell them this important info and now I accept that Rogue and Lucy are a couple."

I nodded and the others ran to find Minerva and Rogue who shortly bumped into us. I knew so since I was staying with Flare and the others contacted me through lacrima phones.

As I looked at Flare she seemed normal although she told me that demons partially control her. But she glanced at me with some sadness kinda like a home-less puppy. Oh I couldn't help but hug her.

She looked finally happy and hugged back, albeit difficult with the chains wrapped around her person. "Thanks." She smiled yet even more. "I'm glad that someone finally accepts me."

"You've always been accepted by people. Only you've been cowering in shadows, and you have a lot to make up but I'm sure that Rogue, Lucy, Kristina and Cosmos will forgive you. I'll be counting on you to become friendly and fight off the bad demons." I advised, sitting next to her.

"You're right ... what's your name?" Flare looked at me and asked.

"I'm Juvia Lockser, a Fairy tail mage of Fiore, which is another country faraway from Arokin or Kamido Village." I shook her hand and she introduced herself.  
We ended up having some fun chatting until a dark aura placed out of Flare's body was forming a demon with some curves.

The demon smirked and bragged about her powers, threatening me that she could get rid of me any minute. Flare growled and stood, panting at the limit of the chains on her body. I tugged on a secret chain and she was free from anything trapping her.

"What do you want Arthos?" Flare stood up and defended me from her.

The demon was a young and curvy lady with shoulder length hair; a dark gray headband almost looking ribbon like, and it trailed down her light gray hair in twirls. She was wearing a teal dress with orange buttons sewed in the neckline of her dress, a tiny beaded bracelet in a rainbow like way which spelled her name, and cocoa brown boots with the leather laces like sneakers.

The demon introduced herself mainly to me.

"I'm Arthos, Rengo's onee-san. Me and her are like day and night. She's the only one of the Yuni family to be good. She's a shame to the demons just like Renna, Yunna, and Keko."

I was angry at Arthos and released a water attack.

"Nebula Minister!" A huge shot of holy water greatly damaged her chest and I attacked once again with 'Water Lock'. She fainted easily but then broke all my spells which my mouth dropped with shock.

She smirked looking cocky, and Flare looked irritated &amp; glanced at me for permission to form a water lock. I made an approving sound and her hair extended to Arthos' back and flipped her back like a turtle.

I grinned at the sight of Arthos having trouble getting up and figured now is the chance to attack. Flare and I lined up in unison and attacked with our elements combined.

"Unison raid: Burning Nebula!"

A giant water pole with fire or magma infused with the element , charged at the floored demon. A screech was made out of the steam. And Arthos was holding onto a grimy pole and she realized that, letting go and standing up. As if nothing idiotic happened, she narrowed her eyes at both of us and then just opened a red portal entering it &amp; the portal immediately disappearing after she fully entered it.

A second later me and Flare were on the floor laughing at how idiotic she looked instead of the fight or unison raid. That very moment Minerva, Rogue and the others arrived. Minerva and Flare slapped each other until I and Rogue held them back.

I explained everything that happened while they were back. Rogue forgave Flare, everyone mainly did since it wasn't her fault.

* * *

**fairychime: well hope u like my new chapter! It's shorter so please read and review~! I'll try to update per week. And oohhhh now u guys know why it's called 'the curse of the celestial princess' :3333 But for those who still don't understand the powers and are confused I'll summarize it for u guys. ;)**

_**Cosmos: she is an OC. She is able to turn into a wolf, chibi or anything that she touches currently. (Kinda like Gemini only she can also double the power of the thing/person) Her family is holding the crest of the wolves, so she is able to use the ancient wolf armor for allies of humans. Can deflect or detect any ambush attacks or nearby attacks with her eyes &amp; **_

_**Lucy: She is a celestial dragon slayer but it's hard for her to control it so she just uses it in important situations like for dangerous missions like s-class or from magic council. She has transportation, time arc, telepathy, and shape shifting magic like the Strauss siblings. She also has a magic signature that purifies all things and can summon celestial beings but they just pop up instead of being summoned by Lucy. (Sorry for not mentioning them. They're not really important but I'll try to write them in when it's actually possible for this story.) Is given the power to fly for a long time.**_

_**Yukino: Is a regular character who's not focused on most of the time in the anime. She's good at summoning celestial spirits. Her side powers are defense mechanisms for tactics, she can purify anything or anyone just like Lucy. Is trained to fight close combat and long distance combat. She is given the power to fly and use big scale crash magic.**_

_**Rengo: Is a half demon, not in any guilds (dark or official or independent). She has bigger strength than regular humans and mages combined but is weaker then the full breeded demons. Can use illusions for anything, can see up to 200 ft, is the most powerful half demon in Earthland. She is exceptional in armor and training when she wants to. She is able to make any form of medicine in one - five seconds in case of an emergency, healing potions filled with elemental magic.**_

_**Rena: Is a full demon. Has the power to freeze people's actions, able to get / give power boosts to her or anyone from any element (like the dragon slayers including poison, iron, light, and shadows), can mold metal into any sort of form. She has secretly hidden weapons only Rengo knows where it is located.**_

_**Yunni: She is a full demon. More chirpy and powerful than the average demon, but doesn't have the most powerful skills nor weapons. She can tame animals, and her specialty is taming wilder beasts. Can control the effects of gravity or weather along with formulating many solutions like a tactician.**_

_**Keko: Is a full demon. She's the most powerful full demon, along with the title of the best swordswoman in Arokin or the demon world. She is always cheerful and a s-class demon so everyone respects her. She has the ability to also blend in with her surroundings including her comrades. And can fly for more than 8 hours straight.**_

**Fairychime: hope u guys like my chapter and review if u guys aren't lazy~! ^^/ bye bye my lovely readers!**


	26. Chapter 26

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 24

**fairychime: hi guys~! Happy sunday or whateva day it is XDD. Now I know that the day after this was when I was supposed to update but inspiration struck me this week so I finished it a day earlier. Aren't cha glad? ;)**

**aries: fairy-chan doesn't own Fairy tail. But I think Cole (her baby) would like her as the author-chan of FT**

**fairychime: thx and how far are u with the baby?**

**aries: Cole is doing fine and right now we're 5 weeks along so I'm still in the beginning. Readers please read her story. She's tried to make it shorter for the sake of u guys ;)**

* * *

-Juvia's POV-

As we chatted with each other, I pointed out that we'd needed to get out of the dungeon and Flare nodded in agreement. Flare told us, "Stand back guys. You'll know why."

We did as she said and her body ignited into flames as she kept on walking and beckoning us to follow her through the cool place, thanks to me casting a water sphere on the outside so we won't be all sweaty inside this small dungeon.

40 minutes later, we found the light of day. All of us were covered in soot and still could smell that rustic system of pipes.

Wendy sighed in relief when there was conviniently a lady in the woods near us since Flare forgot about the directions.

She was really pretty with a lab coat. Her eyes were shiny purple eyes and sandy hair with a smile covering her face. She introduced herself as Kara Cheney and we did the same.

We chatted with her and found out that, Rogue Cheney was her son. Weird that a human and an actual dragon could mate, but then again we have magic so the impossible can happen in Earthland.

Surprised, Erza fell into a pit trap set by villagers in Kamido Village and squealed.

Kara apologized for their traps and helped Erza up. She led us to a beautiful greenhouse which immediately reminded me of the ocean. The light of the sun shoned brightly on the glassy surface, showing the colors of nature.

I for one, had hugged her for randomness then this private hug turned into probably the biggest group hug she ever had. After that moment, she had prepared some towels because everyone crinkled their nose in disatisfation as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

Everyone rushed to the fresh hot springs and took their clothes, &amp; undergarments.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Ahh... so relaxing~!" Charla and Wendy snuggled in the water, which calmed the aching muscles

Flare jumped into the hot springs after Charla and Wendy had rested their heads on the rock. Erza tested the waters with her toe and then took off her towel before sitting down in the hot waters. Juvia just splashed the water towards everyone when she made a giant cannonball. Lisanna just walked into the hots springs, sitting next to Wendy and Charla. Minerva transported next to Juvia with her towel on her body and having another towel for her neck.

A few minutes later Kara had appeared out of nowhere in the center, smiling like Mira's.

"Ahhh! How long have you been there?" Everyone jumped at least 5 feet in the air due to the shock still processing in their minds.

"Well... it was a shortcut when I really want to take a bath." Kara smiled and wrapped her short towel around her hair, leaving some strands out since her hair was thick and soft like cotton. Her body was the normal bust, and she looked like in the early thirties with very faint lines of wrinkles on her neck and arms.

Kara started the chat. "Well care to explain _why_ you guys were all dirty and smelled like disgusting metal?" She ended that question with a twitch at mentioning the digusting stench.

"Hai Kara-san. Well Flare is the one who was trapping Minerva so Lucy-san had messaged Rogue. Wait a minute... where's Rogue?" Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

The relaxed girls had stood up, most holding up their short towels around their bodies looking for Rogue. Erza stepped out of the hot springs and looked in the rocks. Not surprising. She didn't find a squashed Rogue hiding under a piece of earth. The others followed Erza looking inside the house and near the bushes in the front.

"AHHHHHH! You bastard, what are you doing to that tree?!"

A horrified and pale Lisanna came out of the gardens, twitching then eventually fainting on Wendy. Who worried about what just happened to Lisanna and used Troia on her.

Charla sweatdropped at Wendy trying to use her magic on the fainted girl. And so she patted her paw onto Wendy's hand and told her. "Don't you see that Lisanna is unconscious? Remember to only push yourself when it is needed."

Wendy smiled and apologized to Charla, stopping her magic from draining for waste. "I'm sorry Charla, see? Now I stopped magic so lets go see why Lisanna-san fainted." Wendy stood up and offered Charla her hand.

Charla smiled and reached for Wendy's hand, getting pulled into Wendy's firm grip so she didn't have to use her wings.

A clattering sound bounced against the metal gate surrounding the garden.

* * *

\- Wendy's POV-

My eyes widened at this sight. In the gardens was Rogue using the trees as a bathroom. That must be why Lisanna fainted. And Charla twitched at this.

Suddenly a blindfold covered my eyes.

"Charla! Can you help me? I can't see anything." I reached for something to grip onto. I ended up sitting on the grass not near the gates otherwise I would've gotten my face hurt by the metal.

"No Wendy, just stay there. Sometimes it's best not to see something okay?" I just reluctantly replied. "Okay Charla. I will do as you say."

So I just sat there, criss cross apple sauce. Finally what seemed like forever with the yells and clutter, tiny paws walked towards me and reached for my arm and took off the blindfold!

Ahh, so much better. Now I just saw Rogue's swollen head on the ground as he got hit with a ton of bricks from Flare, Minerva and Kara with satanic eyes.

I poked Rogue after they were done beating him up, he looked like he's been ripped apart in a tornado. "Uhhh..." A zombie Rogue with bags in his eyes looked at me with a creepy stare. I trembled with tears.

"Wahhhh... somebody help me, Rogue is so scary. Just like sour candy!" I hugged Kara for some comfort from that scarring experience. I turned back to Rogue, seeing him half dead and I felt guilty.

"Sorry Rogue! It's my fault! Mou, I'm so sorry.."

I cried crocodile tears and tried to heal him but ended up splashing him with my tears on his face. Then, his arms embraced me like a big brother would. I looked at him, surprised. He had the emo face on but still a big bro presence was there.

"Thanks Rogue." I smiled happily and hugged back in response.

"AWWW!" The girls cheered in unison and fangirled the loudest especially his mom, Kara.

I blushed and ended the sweet sibling hug. "Ahem~!" I cleared my throat. Now all their attention was to me. "Perfect. Now, let's tell Kara how we all ended up here." Flare smiled.

"Yes I'll explain it. My family was possessed by the bad demons which made them mean. I had a crush on Rogue but I erased mainly Rogue, Lucy and Cosmos's memories of me. Kristina only knows that I was her 'only' friend in her childhood. So a demon offered me pills to take away the heartbreak and I became insane. The demon who controlled me came out and Juva &amp; I defeated her with a unison raid. Right now I'm me so I'm hoping Lucy will purify me with her magic signature. I'll explain to you guys later."

Kara smiled at the explanation while bandaging Rogue's head.

"Now lets just go to Lucy and explain everything. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Kara patted Flare's head and continued to put the whole set of gauze onto her son's head. Ahh! A mummy turned Rogue into a mummy... only his head though.

Ugh, my tummy's really hungry and with my excellent hearing I could tell the girls and Rogue were embarrassed at their stomachs sounding like a really big whale. But mine was cute, it sounded like a tiny puppy whining.

"Oh my!" Kara ruffled all of our heads at a time. "Looks like you guys are hungry so I'll prepare some food, Wendy-chan would you help me." Nodding up and down, I saluted to her and walked with her while Charla didn't follow me for once.

We went to the kitchen which was beautiful with marble tiles, and all sorts of kitchen thingys in rainbow and I washed my hands as Kara said to, otherwise you would get germs in your food. A pair of arms I recognized as Kara, tied a small apron around my stomach and waist.

I finished cleaning my hands, and looked at Kara. She was so pretty! I wonder what she looked like when she met Rogue's dad. But now, focusing on the food, she said that we were making fried chicken with some rum and raisin ice cream as dessert!

That sounded so delicious and it was easy like pie! We just had to make the frying batter for chicken, get some rum and ice cream then just mix it up in the metal ice cream mixing bowl. Kara just handled setting up the table for the others in the greenhouse and making rum and raisin ice cream. I was cooking with Kara's instructions.

I dipped my tiny spoon and tasted the wonderful curry, and salt-&amp;-pepper batter. Mmhm! The others will enjoy it.

I cleaned the chicken with some lemongrass, Kara said that it makes chicken more good for curry. I grabbed a large plastic bowl and put in the frying batter so I don't make a mess. I added in some water just in case it's superhot for the others plus Kara doesn't like extremely hot food. I put the bowl near the fryer along with the chicken and just fried the chicken.

5 minutes later, much of the chicken dipped in batter looked nice and crispy instead of soggy like Natsu makes it, ugh. "Kara! The chicken is ready you want me to put it on the table." Her head poked out of the dining room which this greenhouse held. "Hai Wendy-chan! Put them on the table, I think Rogue's really hungry." I put a thumbs up and took out all of the chicken wings onto a giant pretty plate with towels covering the surface because wings can be really oily.

I carried the plate over 10 pounds with the giant pieces of chicken and set it down just in time for Kara to start making the rum raisin ice cream. I stared at her making the ice cream with hungry eyes. She mixed in french vanilla ice cream, rum, raisin, and some cinnamon. It keeps the ice cream more homey. She poured in all of it inside the ice cream bowl mixer.

And 12-15 minutes later, the ice cream was finished and put into a tub in the freezer. Kara winked at me and shushed me about the ice cream. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Dinner's ready!"

I stepped out of the way from the ravenous people stampeding towards the food on the table, whom I respected like they were upperclassmen.

"Thanks for the meal!" We all clapped our hands together, praying to the Gods about the delicious food about to be devoured. Everyone of us grabbed a big chicken wing onto our plates and some ate like regular people like me. Rogue was the only one eating like a beast kinda like Natsu only he didn't make a mess with bones.

We all waited for Rogue to finish his tenth chicken wing... us girls only finished 5 chicken wings. Meanwhile they were waiting, I walked out of the dining area and looked at the beautiful view of the sunset. It's so fun here, I love summertime.

I stretched for a bit and Charla was helping me with my posture.

"Make sure you have your hands and arms directly straight Wendy! It helps you with table manners unlike Rogue who eats worse than a regular person." Charla nodded at herself in that opinion, closing her eyes.

I giggled and dragged Charla back to the dining room or area where everything was clean and they were just eating the ice cream Kara made. Charla quickly let go of my grip and gotten some ice cream in a cute bowl with a spoon.

I did the same as well, and this homemade ice cream tasted more better since my favorite flavor is cinnamon.

Rogue enjoyed it very much, Charla still licked it looking disinterested but I knew she enjoyed it, Minerva smirked in satisfation as she ate the ice cream, Yukino licked it and sadly hers melted, Flare was having a hard time trying to keep it cool, where Juvia cooled her melted ice cream so she still had time... she's lucky.

I finished mines quickly as well as Kara, she told me that her favorite type of flavor is cinnamon! Lucy and Kara will get along well because I consider them my role models. Lucy is my older 'sister' and Kara is my 2nd 'mother' since Grandeeny's still the first mother. I think of Rogue as my own brother and this will be great since they both like each other.

I always supported RoLu. They're such an awesome couple! Eeek! Stop it, Wendy! Your not a second version of Mira! ^.^ That just means trouble.

After everyone had finished the ice cream Kara explained something.

"You see I saw you guys because I was helping Lucy, Cosmos, Rengo, etc in Kamido Village do some training. And we're up against bad demons like the ones in Rengo's family!"

My eyes widened so did everyone's but Kara didn't notice so she was just blabbering on.

"I'll have you guys meet Lucy and the others."

And that day I couldn't help but stay awake as how coincidental that was. Or maybe they can both be connected. Probably the latter. I checked my clock and it was 1 AM. I closed my eyes and lulled myself to sleep thanks to the moon shining on my face.

* * *

**fairychime: soooo... how was it? Read and review, if u guys really like it in ur opinion! ^^/ Hope I didn't disappoint chu. And I'm planning to end this story sometime after the mission arc, how about it? **

**mira: T^T when will I and the others at FT guild appear?**

**fairychime: soon Mira ;) I still remember about u declaring a 'competition' *ahem* war *ahem* with Lucy after she finishes but lets hope I won't put her in a full body cast like Natsu and Gajeel at the Fantasia arc... AHAHHAHAHAH~~~! XDD**

**yukino: Fairychime-chan, good luck with school. Ur life sounds terrible right now.**

**fairychime: don't remind me T_T I was supposed to study but I'll study LATER! I promise Yuki-chi! =)**

**rogue: byeeeeeeeeee! Please read and review! Fairychime loves all her readers, she's just busy b/c of laziness and school =_-**


	27. Chapter 27 - ch 25

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 25

**fairychime: hello guys~! I think this chapter is a LIL short but I hope u still enjoy it~! :D**

**aries: fairy-chan doesn't own the anime/manga FT! Please continue to support it, as my request now onto the next chapter~! =^=**

* * *

\- Normal POV -

Now it seemed that Kamido Village was sleeping without a concern not even about the tough training. Lucy stayed with Cosmos, and Kristina in their dorm house near the small houses of Kamido village. And Mitsuo was sleeping next to the priestess in her house.

Many hours later, it was morning and a firey glow surrounded the half asleep Cosmos with her cute pajamas and her teddy bear. Cosmos turned in every direction finally settling with the upside down sleeping position.

Lucy groaned at the bright yet warm light disturbing her own beauty sleep at 7 in the morning.

Lucy got up from her tiny bed for one, and brushed her hair in the bathroom. She looked horrible with bed hair, strands were sticking in every direction.

"Ugh..." Lucy yawned with her mouth opened widely. She used Cosmos' brush and tangles of her hair turned into silky smooth blond locks. Then Lucy noticed a sticky note on the inside of the mirror after she opened it, to grab a clean toothbrush and toothpaste.

It said **"Hi Lucy and Cosmos,**

**If you're reading this then one of you guys must've woken up. Probably Lucy since Cosmos is a heavy sleeper. I went out to exercise and meditate. You guys are welcome to do that with me but I didn't prepare breakfast so one of you guys should make breakfast for the two of you.**

**\- Kristina~! **

**P.S. I saw a weird light come off of Cosmos. After an hour I'm also going off to the high priestess' place so I can know what's happening. I left the house at 7 am. Bye!"**

Lucy squeezed the toothpaste on her toothbrush and brushed her teeth like usual. She spit out the foam, then rinsed her mouth and face with some water.

She took a soft towel and dried her face, then put it on her neck. She opened the door to see Cosmos still glowing and it was hotter than usual. Lucy sighed then changed her long pajamas to a loose t-shirt and some boy shorts.

Lucy tied her hair into a side ponytail and walked towards the traditional kitchen, cooking some scrambled eggs with rice and orange juice because that's her favorite drink! She grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs with rice and a glass of orange juice, walking to the living room and sitting down in the couch.

She put her breakfast on the coffee table and pressed the power button on the tv remote. A bunch of music videos popped up and she hummed in relaxation as she ate her still warm breakfast and finished gulping down her short glass of orange juice. As she finished, she meditated on a small rug in front of the couch without floating.

Then footsteps thudded on the floor along with a muffled yawn which belonged to Cosmos of course. This made Lucy stop meditating and sit on the couch.

"Ahh! Good morning Lulu-chi! EH!? Where's Kristina?" Cosmos walked in the doorway of the living room, then sitting next to Lucy with bad morning breath. "Ugh, Cosmos have you even brushed your teeth."

She pondered it for a moment and replied, "Nope! I don't think so, why?" And now Cosmos was attacked with a toothbrush having toothpaste inside her mouth, courtesy of Lucy's quick hands and hate for smelly breath.

"Beh!"

All Cosmos could taste was the minty toothpaste on her teeth and tongue much to her dismay. Lucy smirked in satisfaction with the toothbrush still in her hand before chucking it into a random trash can. Cosmos drank some fresh spring water, and went into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs. She fried it at maxinum heat. 10 minutes later, she burnt her tongue because she forgot to cool down the crispy and 100% hot bacon before the eggs.

"Mhmmmm! Lu-mmmm!" Cosmos dramatically fell over her chair in the small dining room, holding her tongue. Lucy shuffled her feet over to the dining room and accidentally kicked Cosmos' face. Cosmos winced in pain and grabbed her leg.

"Eeek!" Lucy raised her leg to see a hand that belonged to Cosmos!

Lucy breathed in relief despite the fact that Cosmos scared her half to death.

"What are you doing here on the floor?" Lucy sweatdropped at how chaotic just one morning with Cosmos could be, again.

Lucy poked the now calm Cosmos on the floor, demanding an answer. Cosmos didn't mind the poking since she was determined to chew the bacon. _Yummm! The bacon's so good~!_ She swallowed the still crispy bacon and sat up, answering Lucy's question.

"Well I was making my own breakfast and I forgot to cool down the bacon before I ate it. And being the drama queen, I fell down. And you know the rest..." Cosmos sheepishly smiled before looking away, preparing for giant yells her ears will regret.

Lucy breathed in and out before opening her jaw to scorn one of her childhood friends.

"I'm home guys! Did I miss something?" A sweaty Kristina shut the door, looking exhausted.

She took off the small sweater and looked at the pair. _What the!?_

Oh yay, this is what she comes to see in the dorm house. A cowering Cosmos and a Lucy with her mouth ready to yap away. She sweatdropped at the funny sight.

"Oi someone explain to me whats going on?" Kristina's pose was her crossing arms around her chest with annoyed eyes aimed at Cosmos and Lucy. "H-hai!" A straight forward answer came from pair, saluting with fear like Gray &amp; Natsu in the guild.

Lucy smiled and returned back to her normal self.

"Well Cosmos made a giant ruckus over breakfast b/c of her personality and NOW look at the freaking mess right here! Plus she gave me a heart attack." Finally they noticed the messed even Cosmos. It was raw bacon scattered out on the kitchen top and some egg yokes splashed across the table. You should've cooled the bacon down Cosmos.

"Uhh... gomen ne Lulu-chi and Kristina!" Cosmos repeatedly bowed 90 degrees as if loyalty was here and she would be the butt kisser.

"Ehh. That's okay now stop doing that Cosmos." They both stared at her, damanding what they both just said. Cosmos blushed in embarrassment and straightened her back, fake coughing awkwardly. Lucy giggled as did Kristina, both of them laughed on the floor barrel rolling style.

Lucy sighed before smiling and saying, "That's okay, I used to do that too since you were scary when I took your food." Kristina giggled again and stood up. "Don't worry, everyone has their certain type of embarrassment, if I was you I would faint from embarrassment. Thank goodness you don't know most of my secrets. Now lets talk about that glow you had in the morning Cosmos."

Lucy gotten a hand by Kristina and also stood up, brushing off invisible dirt while agreeing with her. Now the good mood was brushed off by Kristina with her sharp eyes and her snappy mood.

"Perfect. Like I said in the note, I saw a warm light come off of you Cosmos. And after I worked out I visited the high priestess and Mitsuo was there in case your curious. So I asked the high priestess (her name is Diana) about what's going on. She tells me that glow is Flare's magic deleting the curse from you. So you'll age into a sexier version of you. Because you look like a really young teen when you are around 16 or 17 yrs old like us."

"Yay! The curse is gone." Cosmos hopped up and down in chibi style on the floor.

"But," Lucy stuck a finger up in the air and pointed out, "We still have to fight the demons who are doing the evil acts so now you can scream for doom." Cosmos sighed and soon nodded, looking at the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cosmos sagged her shoulders and breathed in slowly catching her breath. "That felt better..." Cosmos sweatdropped at how tired she was. Cosmos sat down along with Lucy and Kristina on the couch because they walked to the couch there for once.

**(A/N: they are in the tiny hallway of the dorm room or house)**

Everyone in the greenhouse was sleeping until...

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The alarm clock jumped at least 2 meters in the air.

The lacrima in the hallway woke everyone upstairs in the wooden part of the greenhouse Kara owned.

Making them jolt from the beds and all of them created cracks on the ceilings &amp; red bumps on their heads were huge. Only Wendy and Charla were spared from the pain of the others.

"Nuhhhhh..." Wendy grogily got up and woke up Charla who slept on her bed. "Nani Wendy? It's... 8 or so in the morning." Charla said, checking the alarm. "But Charla, I want to see Lucy-san already!" Wendy pumped up her fists cheering, "Yosh! Lets get ready to see Lucy-san and the others!"

Wendy pulled her hair back and put it into a braid in the back. "Yay! I look nice and representable for everyone." She walked outside in the hallway and looked for the bathroom. None in this hallway. She checked downstairs where the beautiful view of the garden was. And what finally seemed like forever, she found the bathroom and entered it. She brushed her teeth neatly, doing the usual bathroom routine.

She stepped out to see everyone with bumps on their heads and pained faces.

"Oh dear... everyone what happened?" Wendy, concerned, healed everyone's pain from the alarm clock. "Well the alarm clock woke us up and we jumped from our beds, also hitting our heads. It's the same but didn't you guys have the same thing?" _I know it was just an alarm clock but who else- ohhhh the other must've been Charla._ And Charla was magically right beside her crossing arms as usual. "Thanks Wendy." Everyone sighed in relief, touching their heads sheepishly with a grin or smile.

Our dear Wendy smiled and put her arms together saying, "Of course! But did you guys brush your teeth?" Rogue only nodded no while the others nodded yes. "ROGUE! GET YOUR BUTT TO THE BATHROOM! NOW!" Wendy and Kara shouted in unison with red eyes, and they weren't depressed of sleep. "Y-yea! I'll do that!" Rogue broke out in cold sweat while shivering and walking slowing with jelly legs towards the bathroom.

1 minute later he came out fine but Wendy commanded him to brush his teeth longer, and Rogue sighed with blue lines on his face as he knew NOW how scary the very sweet girl was when it came to health and hygiene.

"I'm fi-finished Wendy." Rogue croaked out in nervousness after it was 2 or 3 minutes.

Wendy turned her head at Rogue, he flinched in nervousness but let go of a breath he didn't know existed. Wendy smiled and grabbed her cute jacket, saying something about going to Kamido Village. He really didn't figure out what Wendy was saying but he grabbed his shoes and changed.

"Rogue- are you there? Rogue!" Kara snapped her fingers and he blinked questioning about what's going on. "I'm okay! Now lets go see Kamido Village and meet Lucy." Everyone nodded then dragged him outside the greenhouse.

\- 25 minutes later -

A green Rogue stepped out of the carriage, holding his stomach while the others were looking perfectly fine. "Why did we have to use the carriage mom? You know that you live near Kamido village." A recovered Rogue deadpanned. Kara rolled her eyes and pointed at her heels.

"Please. My high heels make it hard to walk even for a few meters so I don't care about your sickness son, as long as I'm wearing _these_ kind of heels so shoes before sons. It's girl code." The girls even Wendy and Charla agreed about that statement. "I- *sighs* you've gotta be kidding me." Rogue facepalmed and thought with a headache.

_Who even invented girl code!? You've gotta be kidding me, when I grow older I'm gonna have a migraine thanks to my crazy mother and probably Lucy._

They finally arrived at the village having the head priestess and a lady with brown hair &amp; sapphire eyes welcomed them and led them to the high priestess's place. "My name is Mitsuo the former priestess but I'll explain later and this is Diana, the head priestess of course!" She said in a welcoming voice.

Diana only grinned and led everyone to a quaint little house, matching with the village's scenery. Diana and Mitsuo knocked on the door quite loudly. Footsteps escalated and the person who opened the door was Lucy! "Good morning Mitsuo and Diana~! How are you too Kara?" As the mentioned ladies continued talking to Lucy animatedly, they forgot about everyone else around them who had a depressed aura around them.

Even Kristina and Cosmos looked depressed inside a tiny corner of the house.

"Ahem! Do you guys remember us?" Wendy and Erza fake coughed in front of them really loudly and the others nodded in affirmation of the distraction being stopped. "Oh Kara-san! You're here and minna! Eheheheh... sorry guys I forgot for a moment." Lucy sheepishly smiled in an apologizing matter.

_'It sure took Lucy/Lulu-chi a long time to notice us .-.'_

They sweatdropped at how long Lucy forgot about them while stepping into the dorm house. "Welcome to the dorm house everyone~!" Lucy smiled and quickly walked into the tiny kitchen telling them that she's getting some tea w/ candy.

"Yo! Flare why are you here?" Kristina bluntly stated, crossing her arms while looking at her. "Erm, I actually wanted to apologize to all my childhood friends including you Kristina." Flare cutely twiddled her pointer fingers together and Cosmos couldn't help but glomp her from the back.

"Awww! I forgive you Flare now, Kristina and Rogue, do you guys forgive her? Lulu-chi gave me this letter saying that she forgives Flare." Cosmos tightly hugged the now blushing Flare looking at her shoes. Kristina and Rogue glanced at each other and sighed in unison.

"Fine. We forgive you." Flare brightened up and squeezed the life out of Cosmos, who soon turned blue after that. "Keh!- I-I can't breath so please let me go..." Cosmos inhaled deeply after Flare stopped crushing her with the pure strength of her arms.

"I'm back! Did I miss anything?" Lucy chirped with a tray of tea and tea cups with some sugar cubes, looking like a pro waitress since she balanced the heavy amount of tea and other things only on one of her hands while sashaying into the room.

Kara smiled and passed the tea cups to everyone. "Nope! My son, Cosmos and Kristina forgave Flare and I know you did too when Cosmos told us that you forgave her." "Well it's true plus she cancelled out the curse on Cosmos." Lucy pointed at Cosmos.

Everyone looked at Cosmos. She did look taller and more mature which is the opposite of her personality. "Hmm. Guess it's true." Charla pointed out, squinting her eyes as usual. "Hn." Everyone nodded repeatedly and continued to stare at her. "Jiiiiiiiiiii..." (Stareeeeee in japanese with the characters above them).

"Um. So lets get to training but before that, we have to get the others like Yukino and Minerva, etc.." Cosmos shifted uncomfortably at the attention she got but relaxed her face once they stopped staring at her.

"Hai! But everyone lets finish the tea up okay?" Lucy encouraged them to do so. Everyone sat down, and quickly cooled the tea in their cups and drank it in one shot. Erza just asked for the whole set of sugar cubes which everyone doubted that she could finish without a set of the sugar rush.

Well she proved them wrong when she furiously crushed the sugar cubes into the tea and mixed it really fast into the tea, drinking it in one shot looking quite refreshed. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Now let's go to training everyone!" Lucy and Cosmos shouted in the dorm house. Erza stood up with stars in her eyes saying, "Yes! This is my favorite hobby to do, other than eating strawberry shortcake!"

\- timeskip - to the training!

"Ohayo. Or good morning guys and some new people I happen to know. It's around 10 to 11 in the morning so better get to working." Rengo stated while sparring with Keko and staring at them blankly. Juvia and the others looked at the merged training grounds.

It had a medical tent along with others fighting in disadvantaged surroundings for those who needed it the most which is surprisingly the men and a few girls. They were doing well only the ones training with the demons were getting slashes on their bodies by the minute. A few others were chatting strategies with the priestess Diana who changed her clothes to comfy and dirty ones already.

Diana looked exhausted with her short brown and shimmery hair turning to dull short hair, her piercing yellow eyes showing signs of weariness, and her wearing some dirty clothes instead of the fancy priestess clothing.

Diana sat down and wrote all the possible things to defeat people.

They looked at the girls with the animal ears and inhuman skills at fighting in the training grounds. Each girl introduced themselves once again. Keko laid a hand on Kara and told her to go heal people since most of them accidentally picked up poison ivy. Not surprising since the villagers bought shipped food and supplies from other areas or countries.

* * *

**fairychime: well hope u liked this! ^-^ sorry I'm updating a few days late I think but I wanted to add more so please don't hate me! *puts up shield for angry readers as a plan***

**natsu: hey! I'm not there!**

**fairychime: well duh since ur not in this arc. ;) oh yea random addition, I apologize for all readers who don't support NaLi but don't get angry just back away... ^^ besides u want Erza or Mira to date Natsu? o_o maybe u guys should think of the questions + I thought it would go well I didn't want all of them to be single. ^^' hope u guys now understand, and the chapter where I showed NaLi was when I was so super tired to type in that I'm an 'eh' fan of NaLi. U know acknowledge it but not read it? :) Not unless they don't show that there's NaLi in the stories or fanfics ^-^ whatever u like to call it.**

**gray: geez, u talk alot fairy-chan... *discreetly whistles conveniently at nothing***

**fairychime: enough... GRAYYY! *wind and water magic forms a tornado and I throw it at him***

**gray: WOAH! Calm down fairy-chan *surrenders***

**fairychime: fine but... don't expect me to protect u from Juvia... *puts shield down for Juvia***

**juvia: *runs to gray once I let the shield down* GRAYYYYY-_SAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ JUVIA LUVS YOU IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW JUVIA'S HEART!**

**gray: ahhhh! OAO oh great the one time I piss off fairy-chan! *runs away***

**juvia: thanks for letting the shield down FAIRY-CHANNN! *chases after Gray with sparkles in her eyes***

**fairychime: ur welcome Juvia! ^0^/ please read and review, I would appreciate it plus shoutout to everyone who's read my story so far! =D I'm so happy right now **


	28. Chapter 28

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 26

**fairychime: hello~! I hope you guys like this as usual! Please read and review~!**

**Rogue: she has a rolu moment in here *winks at lucy***

**Lucy: *blushes* what's wrong with chu! 0\\\\\0 *smacks his head***

**fairychime: I don't own fairy tail and lets aim for 70 reviews! ^-^ plz~! :333333 Happy New years! ^_^ It's 12:01 AM right now ;)**

* * *

"Anyways," Mitsuo started. "Yukino is in the special room so Lucy and Flare please go to that special room. Lucy you know where it is. I'll tell the others what to do before helping you guys as well." They nodded and Flare was dragged by Lucy quickly.

"Now everyone find a random area in the training grounds! I'm helping the celestial mages and yes, Flare is also another celestial mage like me." Mitsuo commanded. "Hai Mitsuo!" Everyone ran to some giant tents to change into clothes and separated with Wendy &amp; Charla coming to help Kara with the small injuries due to training.

Mitsuo smiled in satisfaction. Then walked to the building the celestial mages were assigned to.

"Hold still!"

"Wait a minu- AHHHH! That tickles!"

"Well too bad Flare- kyahahahah!"

3 voices rambled on in the building and Mitsuo sweatdropped at the weird personalities of Flare, Yukino and Lucy. She entered the empty building and saw Flare being cornered by Lucy and Yukino

"Ah sorry Mitsuo!" They immediately bowed. Mitsuo waved her hand lazily and accepted it. "Ah, don't worry but did you purify her with magic signatures?"

Lucy and Yukino got off the cornered Flare and sighed in disappointment. "No, she's super ticklish." "That's why!?" Mitsuo yelled at them. They paled and even Flare nodded. "H-hai Mitsuo..."

"What are you guys waiting for? Purify her before the demon possesses her again, plus everyone forgives you so you better do this otherwise it will be bad for you." Mitsuo folded her arms under her average chest.

"Yes Mitsuo!" The trio said in unison. Flare sat down on a spinny chair and got purified. Then they just sat down eating some pocky.

_What the hell!? We're supposed to be training not eating! _Mitsuo thought with an annoyed face.

"Hey!" They chimed, trying to get the pocky back from her hands.

"No snacks until we are done practicing. That is final. Now someone teach it to Flare. I'm too lazy so I'll just watch you guys." Then Yukino sighed in irritation, volunteering to explain so.

Thirty minutes later, Yukino and Lucy and Flare were practicing their magic signatures for training. Flare's magic signature was kinda similar to a mashup of emerald green and sea blue. Flare held out the shortest stopping at 17 minutes. Yukino stopped at 26 minutes and Lucy came close to Yukino's at 23 minutes._ Guess they've done a good job, so reward time~! _Mitsuo smiled at their progress and decided to give them a slight break.

While they were still panting and not noticing her, she snuck out of the building and got some fruit soda.

"Here."

The exhausted girls looked up at Mitsuo holding 3 fruit sodas. "Thanks." They shortly replied after getting up and sitting on a table with a bench inside the building. "Wow that's really good! What brand is this soda?" Yukino cheerily said.

"It's fanta, my favorite.", Mitsuo sat down and said. "Me too Mitsuo!' Shouted Flare and Yukino. "Ehh? I kinda like sprite though~!" Lucy sulked, growing mushrooms and muttering about how she's the only one while sipping her soda.

"Erm... Lucy you should get up. We're finished with training." The other celestial mages said. Lucy brightened up and ran out the door. "Ahhh~! Fresh air and Rogue your here!" A confused Rogue was toughly tackled by Lucy looking incredibly cute.

"Lucy? You, Flare and Yukino are done with the training for today?" Rogue smiled with Lucy on his lap, ruffling her soft hair. "Yes Rogue! Now gimme a hug I haven't gotten one from you today!" Lucy excitedly hopped on his lap.

Rogue tightly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and snuggled his face into her neck, making her cherry red of embarrassment.

"Lucy and Rogue what are you doing- ohhhh~! Have fun you two but not too much fun!" Kara smirked at the embarrassed couple but dodged the pillows they had thrown out of nowhere. How can their clothes hold a pillow?

"Easy with that kiddos!" Kara held up her hands in nervousness. "How can you say that so easily like a perv!" Lucy and Rogue blushed heavily and soon got teased by everyone in the village including Diana the priestess.

Soon enough everyone trained and trained. Lucy was helping people who seemed to be more of a rookie in physical things than in magic. Rengo was doing push ups with most of the boys. Keko sparred with many of the priestesses and surprisingly have some minor wounds from it. Of course she was much stronger in battle but didn't bother to gather all of her energy.

"Really... what's your name villager?" Keko questioned, pointing at her with her finger. "U-uh... I'm Saku-Kiri. I have no last name but you may call me Saki-chan! I'm pretty nervous so best of luck to you Keko-san." Answered a girl with a silver side ponytail and hazel eyes, holding her sword at her hip.

"Hai you too Saki-chan~! Now... let's battle."

A glaring contest included Saki-chan and Keko as they circled each other. Then the first move was Saki-chan who looked quite confident and more of Athena, the goddess of war in Greek mythology. Saki-chan ran at the cheerful demon and swung her light sword at Keko's neck.

"Nice try Saki-chan!" Keko grunted with a light smile.

She then dodged and punched the base of Saki-chan's sword, leaving a defenseless Saki-chan with only her fists to rataliate. "You too Keko-san!" Saki-chan used her legs as a distraction and jumped up 30 feet in the air and let out a battle cry.

"I've got you now!"

Then Keko blantantly stared with an evil grin. "You should be more aware." Keko whispered. This caught Saki-chan by surprise for a second, and the rest of the remaining time Keko hopped around and she pinned her to the floor. Other people that finished their 'battles' have watched this battle.

_It's not over now!_ Saki-chan smirked and swung her elbow into the right direction and left Keko hugging her stomach. Keko slightly squinted her eyes at Saki-chan and tackled Saki-chan's back when she stood up.

A whistle nearly popped their eardrums, courtesy of a Rengo looming over them determining the battle. "Okay, it's a tie! Congratulations to you both but I never thought a human could be on par with Keko even if she lowered her strength. So good job people! You've done well." Saki-chan blushed and hid her face with her silver hair mumbling, a thank you.

Rengo smiled and got dressed into a sweatshirt, blue plaid skirt, yellow and blue butterfly earrings. She then patted Saki-chan's head as well as Keko's. Which left them feeling bashful even though one of them is a s-class demon.

"Guys it's dinnertime!" Kara shouted with her two hands cupped over her mouth.

Then a 'herd' of villagers and small amount of mages ran towards the giant table of food. All of them made a ruckus getting to the table near the center of the village.

"Food! Food! Food!" They all shouted cheerfully. "Yay!" And for 2 or 3 hours straight, they chatted and ate, having very full stomachs.

Rogue and Lucy finished their food and walked in the park.

"It's been eventful. I can't believe we even had TWO childhood friends... Cosmos is a bit of a handful so this was really a surprise. You know what I'm talking about." winked Lucy, while she held Rogue's big hand in hers. Rogue flushed and looked at the couple ring on his right pinky.

"Yeah. It's been so long since anything happened between us. So... the girls in the sleepover haven't really messed me up but right now Mira is waiting for you to come back with the others because I said that your cooking is on par with hers! Now she's going to actually challenge you to a cooking war so may you be blessed so before you _might_ get destroyed here." Rogue leaned towards Lucy.

"Eh?!" But Lucy was shut up by a kiss from Rogue.

At first it was a sweet, fluffy kiss but then Lucy responded back by nibbling on his lips.

Rogue placed his hands onto her hips and she bucked against him. They broke apart and Rogue tugged on Lucy's left earlobe with his teeth seductively.

"Nyghh... more Rogue!" Lucy blushed at how much she enjoyed the make out scene. Rogue inwardly chuckled and continued his ministrations, only to her neck now. Unknown to them; Flare, Minerva and Yukino blushed at this extremely rated PG 13 or rated R moment.

_What the!? Why did we have to bump into them at this moment!?_ Yukino, Minerva and Flare hid behind the wall &amp; heard even louder moans.

Oh Kami, they were making out on a nearby bench and didn't seem to be complaining! Yukino, Minerva and Flare quickly ran back to Kara and the others, with a blush and they didn't look back in fear of... you know what continuing.

"I never knew you were that experienced at kissing Rogue." Lucy blushed and took out her handy mirror in her pocket and blushed even more at what she saw of herself.

Lucy had messed up hair, a huge blush covering her face and it even shown on her ears, plus a slightly dark hickey. "Rogue why did you have to do that seductive thingy! Now everyone's gonna question us." Lucy slapped his cheek.

A moan of pain came out of Rogue, and he rubbed his cheek whining about how unfair it was to get bruised so much. "Aww come on!" Rogue pouted and had a still pink Lucy in his arms, he continued "Why do _I_ have to get slapped? I have been tortured all day so I thought I would get a reward~!" After that sentence he tried to jump on Lucy again.

Another slap and this time Rogue flew to where everyone was eating and landed with a bizarre looking pose, his head &amp; shoulders taking most of the damage.

Lucy stared her hickey Rogue caused and covered it up with her make up and a part of her hair in case the make up failed.

Smiling at her perfectly normal appearance, she ran quickly since Rogue probably flew really far but still is located in the village so she arrived at where everyone ate and found herself the center attention with all the smirks and blushes on everyone's faces.

Kara walked up to Lucy and led her to a Rogue with messy hair and lipgloss stains all over his face, a bunch of red hand marks on his cheeks, a fist shaped bruise on his forehead turning purple, and lip marks were on his lips.

"Ara ara. My dear, you left too many marks on him dear. What will happen after the bad demons are gone? Am I expecting to have grandchildren of my own? Don't make them really soon, just take it slow and... use protection of course." Kara ruffled an embarrassed Lucy's hair, with a teasing smile and everyone still evilly smirking or blushing.

"KARA!"

And that night, Lucy dragged Rogue to a fluffy bed with blankets and was located in a lake. She glared at the now _whimpering_ beasts, and put Rogue on the bed before pushing the bed and him into the lake. Lucy evilly laughed and wild animals thought, _How can she be so deadly when it comes to pranks?! Lets not meet with her, she's unpredictable._

Lucy went to sleep in Kristina and Cosmos' dorm house. Rogue slept in a bed located in the lake of course because of pranky Lucy. Kara slept in Diana's house along with the Rengo's gang and Mitsuo. Flare, Yukino, and Minerva slept in a small house for free as guests; near Kristina and Cosmos' dorm house. Every villager slept in their respected homes.

* * *

**fairychime: hehehe... I'm evil for making Lucy do that to Rogue but oh well. **

**Natsu: I think the girls are all in their PMS-ing stage. =P**

**fairychime: _Natsu~!_ U shouldn't be doing that but I dare you to say it... *secretly contacts the FT girls through video message* .. and yell it out. ^-^**

**Natsu: fine. ALL GIRLS ARE IN THEIR PMS-ING STAGE! THERE I SAID IT- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**fairychime: woah... what happened? O.0**

**Lucy: simple, really**

**Wendy: we kicked him in the balls and threw bullets at him before Erza and Mira beat him up 100x.**

**Lisanna: but he deserved it~! :3 At least Rogue didn't really get that much pain unlike Natsu did**

**Rogue: thank you fairychime! T^T Poor Natsu tho, I wonder where he is now... *wonders***

_**Meanwhile, Natsu's soul is floating away from his body and Mira &amp; Erza have soul catchers... now Mira and Erza are done. Natsu is done for life. XD yay! ^_^**_


	29. Chapter 29

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 27

**fairychime: yo! I'm back, my lovely readers ;)**

**Rogue: Lucy how can you be so evil? ='(**

**Lucy: well, I learnt from Kagura, Mira, and Erza so yeah its on them but I'm still (particially) evil.**

**Aries: well this side of Lucy is interesting and also... my baby's 5 months inside my stomach~!**

**Mira: congrats, Aries~! ****^-^**** Well readers you guys know that fairychime doesn't own fairy tail!**

* * *

"AHHHHH! Lucy you're so DEAD!"

"Eeek! Don't hurt me Rogue!"

Frantic to hear the yells, the village looked outside to see Lucy poking Rogue in the lake and then Rogue running across water to chase Lucy. In the end Rogue ended up pinning her.

"Enough!" Rengo and Kara shouted, separating the two.

"Lucy, Rogue... what happened?" Cosmos and Kristina questioned with little beads of sweat.

"Ehehehe... maybe I _kinda_ put him in a mattress on a lake and pushed him off. But I did check him a few minutes, next time I checked, he just found out it was me and then THIS happens. Sorry Rogue but why did you make out with me in the first place?" Lucy blushed and pouted.

"Because... I wanted to." Rogue looked away and blushed tomato red. "Eh? Taking the more _intimate_ step in your relationship, heh Rogue?" Minerva and Yukino smirked while teasing him. "Not you two... and I thought you wouldn't do that."

"If it was another girl and not Lulu/Lucy-san, we wouldn't pry. But Lulu/Lucy-san is one of our best friend so we'll do whatever it takes. Same to every girl who is our friend." Minerva and Yukino retorted. "Thanks Minerva and Yukino!" Every girl said. In return, the female Sabertooth mages put a thumbs up.

Everyone returned to normal except for Lucy and Rogue. As a punishment, Lucy had to help soggy Rogue dry his clothes and no spirits could help her. Especially Virgo!

_'Hime. Sorry we can't help you but next time~!'_

_'Mooo! Lucy-sama's body doesn't deserve to get the punishment!'_

_'Princess~! How sad is it to part from your own prince, Leo of the zodiacs? T^T'_

_'G-gomenasai! I hope you and Rogue-san get this done pretty quickly.'_

_'Heh. Congratulations on the boyfriend Lucy, but I'm Scorpio's fiance!'_

_'Lucy-sama. After this you must remember to train. And lose some weight.'_

_'Moshi Moshi Lucy-chan. Best of luck to you!'_

_'Piri, piri, we feel bad for you Lucy-chan but you and Rogue are getting some alone time ;p'_

_'Ebi, after you and Rogue are finished, want me to do your hair?'_

_'Rock n' roll! This is Scorpio so have fun with your punishment~!'_

Lucy sweatdropped at her spirits' voices crowding in her head. "Ugh... my head hurts." Lucy buried her head into her knees with a headache.

A deep voice said, "What's wrong Lucy?" Groaning she replied, "Well I have a headache Rogue make it stop." "Well okay."

Next thing she feels is just Rogue's lips on her head. "U-um... thanks Rogue." She's blushing red as Erza's hair and Rogue smirked twirling a strand of her hair, "No problem Lucy."

A few minutes later they're done drying off Rogue's clothes except for his underwear, there's no way Lucy's gonna see Rogue entirely naked. Which was why Rogue had only his underwear on.

"Well we better get back to the training grounds Rogue." said Lucy barely blushing after he put his clothes on, much to her relief.

They held hands and quickly walked there to see everyone putting in lots of magic power towards new dummies Rengo created. Rengo explained to the couple that the dummies are made of entirely demon magic including hers.

The dummies will last a long time until someone manages to blast a dummy with their own powers and no one's help. And the only way to defeat them is to blast it from all areas of the dummies in case they are blocked.

Most of the villagers and priestesses were close but they nearly fainted from using too much magic on the 3rd or 4th day of training. Some of them were new to magic so those people needed more endurance to work on the spells correctly. Every 7 out of 13 has succeeded the half of magic spells in their type of magic for almost every basic thing. Only 4 in each group of 13 has completed the training and is taking a break.

Rogue did the math and told Rengo &amp; Lucy that 2 people are left back in each group. 7 people in each group are almost done since they've been training for 3 hours on the 2nd half of the offensive or defense moves. 4 people that succeed the earliest is now practicing how to trick someone with what they have.

Lucy smiled and said "We should keep up with these people. We're getting much more work done than I thought. I'm surprised about the progress but the sooner the better Rogue!" Rogue smiled and they separated.

"Yo! Where can I summon my spirits?" Lucy waved a hand at Minerva who was finished with her training for now. Minerva lodged her head to the right, creating a _crack!_ sound and she stretched out her other limbs. Minerva smirked and pointed at a nearby training area, not much far away from hers.

Lucy thanked her and made her way to the training area.

Lucy stepped over some of the puddles and tripped on a branch. Tch, Minerva had to choose a training place where accidents would potentially harm her. 15 minutes later, Lucy arrived, with a little dirt on her legs or thighs.

"Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!" A red beam bursted from Capricorn's key, showing Capricorn with a gray casual suit and some gaultlets on his arms which matched his gray suit and now he had a chaffeur's hat on, in dark gray, Lucy also noticed that he had more muscles in his upper body.

"Hello, Lucy-sama. How may I help you with training?" Lucy smiled and breathed in. "Well I want to learn some techniques that won't drain me when I summon you guys for battle and I won't be twice as tired while you guys fight and I fight of course." Capricorn smiled agreeing to do so. _Lucy-sama, you're just like Layla-sama so proud and yet you managed to control yourself most people would show off their powerful magic._

"Alright Lucy-sama, first show me magic signature. This is the basics of the magic and we will also magically meditate just like Mitsuo-dono would've done." Lucy stretched and sat in a yoga pose to meditate.

Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed, activating her magic signature. It worked. A hazy glow surrounded her as usual and activated her second barrior of magic inside. Capricorn grunted from the raw magic energy and looked away, blinking his eyes to see.

Capricorn replaced his glasses with another sunglasses with super dark tinted glasses and stared at Lucy's training. Lucy's beam was like the size of Nirvana only in purple. Leo popped in to distract Lucy as training but the amazing magic signature of hers managed to stupefid him.

Leo made silent conversation with Capricorn in eye contact.

(Loke's words are in italicized font and Capricorn's is bold)

_-Looks like she is finally using her own magic signature huh Capricorn?_

**-You know it Leo**

_-Wow this girl is amazing. She's saved me from disappearing from this world, no spirit mage has ever accomplished this much not even Layla._

**-but that can be a good thing. She is now resting in peace. I'm sure Layla-sama is happy with her daughter fighting and using magic the way she taught Lucy-sama**

_-yes. Even though I was in another owner's hands at that time, I think Layla may have known where my key was but decided not to keep it_

**-what do you mean, Leo?**

_-I'm saying that my key had sensed you, Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus and other silver key spirits owned by a very feminine aura. I was using a gate lacrima to see what was happening between my key and this lady._

**-so what happened next?**

_-I saw a figure but she had a cloak on so I couldn't see her. All I saw was brown eyes which was like Lucy's only more round and mature._

**-interesting. Maybe this had happened.**

_-well bye Capricorn. I can go and surprise Lucy later._

**-see you later Leo.**

Loke went back to the celestial world and at the same time, Lucy breathed in and out. Her chest moving up and down as she stopped training and laid down on the dry grass of the area.

Capricorn pushed up the bridge of his sunglasses and bent down next to Lucy. "Lucy-sama would you like to try to summon some spirits? Maybe you could've made progress already." "I'll try Capricorn." Lucy took out her key ring.

"Open, gate of the twins, Gemini!" In a sparkly light, they appeared only as orange and black haired twins with cloaks covering their tiny 6 year old bodies. Gemi was the boy twin with orange hair and Mini was the black haired girl twin. Both of them had dark cocoa eyes.

"Piri, piri." They repeated. "Hello Lucy what would," Gemi started. "You like to do?" finished Mini. Lucy patted both the twins and asked them "Can you copy.. Rogue and Sting?" "Sure!"

Immediately Rogue and Sting were there. "Woah... I've grown stronger!" Lucy cheered and called out some other spirits. "Open gate of the Lion, Virgin, Nikora; Leo, Virgo, and Plue!"

"Hello princess!"

"Good morning hime, punishment?"

"Pun pun~!"

Virgo had a leather corset fairly showing cleavage with some olive green fabric and lacey patterns as a flowing skirt with her usual wrist chains, along with some silver boots and black laces and a deep purple fan.

Loke wore a regular suit of his, only the shirt is half buttoned showing his abs, he had copper fingerless gloves, and he also wore some suade shoes with the golden buckle, cat ears included of course but in his hair color.

Plue was a huge silver wolf with streaks of brown, a metal chest plate in bronze was strapped to his shoulders and playful dark eyes were revealed after he pounced on Lucy, begging to play with her.

Lucy was playing with Plue until she realized something with the spirits watching her play with Plue, "Hey guys. How come you guys have upgraded? Even Plue did from a shaky small dog to a wolf? Someone explain this to me."

Loke explained, "Well you are really strong so much that you can surpass one of the Spirit King's daughters. The Spirit King allowed us to be in upgraded forms, now we're even more powerful and we have tiny limiters."

Capricorn, Virgo, Loke and Plue showed her the limiters. Turns out they were spirit tattoos that looked like spiral lines with special designed results in their own personalized colors and their own zodiac signs on there.

Plue had his on the right hind leg in blue and had his zodiac sign at the top. Virgo put hers behind her left arm in lime green with her zodiac sign. Loke put his on the right side of his abs in black and light blue with his zodiac sign. Capricorn had his limiter on the back of his fur covered neck in sunset orange with his zodiac sign.

Lucy beamed and admired the spirits. _I'm so glad that my spirits are becoming stronger._

"Wait!" A Sting told her. Rogue told her, "You haven't seen our tattoos or limiters!" They transformed into their original forms and turned their backs to

Lucy. It was the tattoo glowing on their backs in peach pink with their zodiac sign right in the middle of them in dark blue.

"Wow, you guys are strong as me! I can't believe this happened. Has any spirit mage before me was able to upgrade your powers?" At this question they nodded a complete 'no' which stunned her.

She strolled down her very special memory lane. She remembers every part of her life.

_Her meeting with her group of childhood friends._

_Meeting Natsu in Hargeon Port where he'd dragged her to Fairy tail._

_Making contracts with new friends and more battles and her guildmates being destructive._

_Rogue giving her a ring and her first kiss as his boyfriend._

_Re-uniting with her old childhood friends and meeting Rogue's mom._

She all thought of how blessed the events were. She smiled and played with Plue's wolf ears, who loved the hands of his owner, and watched the spirits sparring at their best. It was Loke vs. Capricorn and the twins verses Virgo.

3 hours later she and her spirits stopped training with all their bursting energy disappearing.

"Bye hime!"

"Bye Lucy~! I'll flirt with you later!"

"Pun, pun~!"

"Good bye, piri piri, Lucy-chan!"

"Farewell Lucy-sama."

Then Lucy got a warm hug and a whisper. "You know Lucy, you've done well so time for the... TICKLE MONSTER~!" Suddenly her eyes landed on her boyfriend's irises in amusement. Wait don't tell her that he'll-

"Ahahahahhahaha, keh! Stop it Rogue!" Lucy said with laughs spilling out of her mouth as he kept tickling her in every spot. The sides, armpits, etc..

It wasn't until the sun set that Rogue stopped being the tickle monster. They went back to see everyone eating some delicious rice and curry with other sides and rice paper. "Welcome back Rogue, Lucy." Kara said with sparkles. "Well did you enjoy your 'fun time'? All of the villagers heard you guys."

Immediately they crinkled their noses as they fired up a huge blush on their cheeks.

"..."

"..."

The silence continued and the couple sat down, eating the dinner.

Later everyone went on other social medias in their houses. 30 minutes later everyone was passed out. Imaginary sheep were skipping over their minds as everything in the village was silent.

After that everyone was soon asleep with satisfaction on their faces. Muddy footsteps squished on the ground showing Arthos and her gang.

* * *

**fairychime: awww well I left u w/ a cliffy but u guys should know that next chapter is Rogue and Lucy on a date! =w= so can u guys help me with the fighting scenes? Plus there's not that much action like I wanted so please give me an idea in ur review or just personal message me if u guys have some of the good scenes. ****٩(˘◡˘)۶**


	30. Chapter 30

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 28

**fairychime: hi guysssssss! I'm so happy that I'm working on this =3= thankfully I finished most of my school projects! *puts thumbs up* anyways I'm just gonna say that I don't own stuff of FT as usual right?**

**Aries: and Cole is still in my belly~! Its been 6 months since he's made :3 so continue~! Fairychime doesn't own "The Notebook"~! Its a movie, used in this chapter only!**

* * *

_Next morning_

It was a bit humid and windy that day but Rogue asked Lucy out on that date. They ate breakfast with the rest of the village and got dressed for their date. The weather changed to a nice sunny day with a nice breeze in the sky.

Lucy changed her jammies to a pink short-sleeved shirt with _BEAUTY EVERYWHERE _in bold letters, that barely covered her belly; silver hoop earrings and her couple ring on her right pinky as accessories; dark denim jeans with small chains on them.

She also wore high wedges in gray and yellow. She had her phone and her purse. Her hairstyle was an updo with a lime ribbon as a hairtie.

Rogue had his 'bangs' pulled behind his left ear, his hair being wild as usual. And he was wearing his couple ring on the same finger as Lucy. He had on a dark shirt outlined in silver thread, that fitted his abs and the rest of his muscles tightly with a pair camouflage pants. He also wore some regular boots in the color brown.

"Ready for our date Rogue?" Lucy beamed and grabbed his left hand. "Yeah, but close your eyes."

Rogue let go of her hand and covered her eyes.

"No fair~!" Lucy childishly complained and they argued cutely with Rogue winning it. Lucy was still upset with a cute pout on her. Rogue blushed and covered her eyes with a blindfold, holding his hand with hers.

But neither of them sensed a spying group of them who are: Erza, Wendy, Charla, Minerva, Yukino, Cosmos and Flare. **(a/n: Kristina's being a priestess at this moment)**

The group was silent, following them behind a bush. Funnything is that they actually carried it everywhere they spied on the couple.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy gripped onto Rogue's shoulder just in case some source of water had made her slip. She's experienced that before with Natsu planning a prank on her.

Rogue chuckled, looking at his surroundings suddenly. "Wait we're almost there m'kay Lucy?"

Lucy huffed, "Well how am _I_ supposed to know?! I'm the blind one in this date!" They continued to walk there.

Rogue hugged her from the back and whispered softly, "Well I'll give you a hint: its a very special place that we always went to, when we were young."

Lucy blushed at his hot voice and Rogue continued. "Besides as _my_ girlfriend, I have the privilege to surprise her. Especially when its my first official date as your boyfriend."

Lucy blushed yet again. "W-well thanks Rogue. You've been a great boyfriend so far but are we there yet?" Then she bumped into a back she recognized as Rogue's.

"Wait what's happening?" Lucy pulled down her blindfold and gasped in surprise. So did Cosmos and Flare, as they all widened in surprise.

The view was the place where the childhood friends had secret meetings about everything. It was an old place that still looked like someone took care of it. The playground was still there with some new swings and the treehouse that the childhood friends built was there.

It was placed on a big maple tree with an old tree sap and a bucket placed on the ground. The treehouse looked like a playhouse that had a sturdy ladder stuck to the trunk with a movable door. It has a front yard which is a few feet with rails made from nearby trees. A paper sign had all the chibi childhood friends. The treehouse was covered by blue sakura leaves and white glowing lilies. It was like a fairy tale that included a dream forest.

_Its so pretty_. Erza, Wendy, Charla, Minerva and Yukino thought. Flare and Cosmos' thoughts were, _This brings back memories where we always had fun..._

Lucy exclaimed, beaming. "It still brings back memories! But I thought the blue sakura were more dim?" Rogue chuckled and slid his hand in hers, "Well maybe me and mom took care of it. You know she's really supportive of you and me."

Lucy blushed and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, "You really know how to make me blush Rogue.", she mumbled while facing the opposite of him. Then she felt something tingly in her sides.

"Ehehehe! Stop doing that Rogue!"

She then got attacked by Rogue sniffing her hair. "You smell so good Lucy, like vanilla and honey-roasted chestnuts." She blushed hard and kicked him in the crotch.

"Ooh!"

The spying group snickered as they continued doing their mission and taking pictures of the pained Rogue. The pain was so real to Rogue that he wished to wear a cup.. or at least dodge his girlfriend's attack.

"I'm sorry Rogue," She stared at him with her arms on her knees. "Are you okay?"

Rogue suddenly recovered and laughed, "I'm okay Lucy. Now lets go watch some movies." Lucy blushed as he held her hand.

The couple trekked into the center of the forest, and into the center it was a giant white sheet hung over a piece of yarn with a big cart containing movie food, plus a movie lacrima floating above a log, emptied out as seats.

Lucy looked at the sight, awed by everything and it was a beautiful sun which had a bit of orange and white in it.

Rogue led her to the log and gave her some popcorn from the nearby cart and he drank a large can of soda. Soon the movie started with the branches magically moving with magic, Kara helped him set a spell on the trees to move it.

Then when it was dark, a bright light expanded and turned into a few words that said "The notebook", Lucy hugged him, since this was her favorite movie in romance. Ironically Rogue loved certain types of romance so it was perfect.

The spying group observed everything... and secretly took some of the movie food to watch from behind the bushes, that were conveniently placed near the log seats.

An hour and a half later, the movie stopped and Lucy was in tears as they watched the old couple die together in peace. Rogue was hugging her and drinking some chocolate milk until he smelled wet salt, probably someone crying.

Hmm? That made him suspicious especially when he heard a few sniffles from a moving bush. He stepped away from the sobbing Lucy, and pulled the bushes apart which revealed the spying group with a few cameras.

"What are you doing, spying on our date, girls?" He stared at them blankly with evil intentions set on his mind. They shivered.

"N-nothing in par-particular Rogue...!" All of them except Minerva and Erza said. "What's going on Rogue?"

They all jumped when Lucy's voice popped out of nowhere. Lucy hugged Rogue and had the same blank look which surely didn't fit the girl as well as her boyfriend's!

"Uhh... Erza! Minerva! Help us pleaseeeee!" The group turned to the 2 oldest mages in the back to only see empty air and white dashes in place on the two mages.

"Ehh... they were just there?" The group responded, with dazed eyes.

"You guys are dead!"

"Noooo!"

"Forgive us Lucy-sama/-san and Rogue!"

"Damn you Erza and Minerva! Its your fault for dragging us!"

* * *

After the beatings they gave to the group, the couple went to lead them to Kara's place.

"Ouchie..."

"Aiyeeeeee! Those bruises hurt more than they look."

As they all groaned, Kara put duct tape on two of them. Juvia and Cosmos looked like shiny gray mummies with purple or red bruises and bandages.

Wendy and the others sweatdropped at the sight, while remaining silent as their bodies screamed in protest of Kara, Minerva and Erza touching their wounds.

_Where were you when we needed you Erza and Minerva?_, were the thoughts of the still bruised girls.

Minerva poked Yukino's cheek and Wendy's bruises. Yukino twitched and Wendy pouted at the pain.

Well skipping the process, the hurt group still had giant bandages everywhere on their bodies. Juvia and Cosmos managed to not reopen their bruises and escape the duct tape at the same time.

Meanwhile, the couple had a picnic which had triangle sandwiches, onigiri with delicious toppings, water, and some white chocolate dipped strawberries.

They sat in the old treehouse which remained stable due to Rogue taking care of the treehouse secretly every two weeks, a few years ago.

They ate and played games together, with some kisses here and there. So basically after the people spying on them, it was a regular date. Later Rogue and Lucy chose to play Marco-Polo.

"Marco!" Shouted a blindfolded Lucy with her swimsuit on. Rogue wore some swimming shorts without a shirt.

Rogue popped up and swam back into the water, seeing that he was almost found by Lucy, popped up and shouted "Polo!"

Lucy smirked and jumped on Rogue. "I found you Rogue!" She untied the blindfold and threw it at him including some water towards his face.

Rogue luckily dodged it and decided to embarrass Lucy. "Hah! I defeated you... Rogue?"

Her face was cherry red and she felt his rock hard chest against her back. They were in the boyfriend-girlfriend position of the boyfriend hugging her girlfriend from the back. "Huh? Looks like I win from my angle." Rogue kissed the nape of her neck. Lucy squeaked. "Eeek. Rogue!"

Rogue soon got kicked by Lucy, in the face. Which is the most painful thing he's ever felt besides from getting nutted. "Never do that again, Rogue!" whimpered a blushing Lucy.

Rogue sheepishly smiled and moved his arms behind his neck, "Sorry, but you're so cute!" Lucy crinkled her nose cutely and pouted, denying it. "No I'm not! I'm the scariest mage ever!", declared Lucy with stars in her eyes.

Rogue shook his head thinking, _What am I gonna do with you Lucy?_ His face turned to an evil face once Lucy splashed him with water. Lucy squeaked and tried to run away but it was a fail as his toned arms wrapped around her middle. These arms dragged her back and splashed her.

For half an hour, the couple splashed each other but then Lucy suddenly sneezed so forcibly that it made a small bubble or space in the water before the water filled its shape in again.

Lucy was hiding in the water when she sneezed.

"Lets go Lucy, you're probably gonna have to stay away from training so lets focus on your health."

"What?! But if I'm busy fighting my sickness then Rengo's sister might appear tomorrow!"

"Lucy, I understand that Rengo and the others is important but you _will_ collapse if you try to train properly the next day."

"But Rogue, I can handle it! Besides I need to help the others with their training!"

"Lucy, the others are fine plus you have to trust us, don't you always trust us?"

"... Yeah but I don't want the risk of you guys disappearing from my life. We don't know how much power the opponents we're facing, have!"

"Enough. Take a break, Lu."

Lucy's eyes widened as Rogue said her old nickname. Lucy dragged her and her boyfriend onto the edge of the lake. Lucy hugged her knees, while in a childish sitting position. "You're right Rogue, I trust you but I don't know what will happen tomorrow while I recover from this cold! I'm always scared."

Rogue's eyes looked at the shivering Lucy with fear in her eyes and tightly hugged her. Her glassy eyes looked up into his eyes, still holding tiny tears on her lower eyelashes. She sneezed, then breaking into coughs that were hard to calm down. The couple both put their clothes on and still, Lucy shivered with her dry shirt.

Rogue immediately put his shirt on hers and gave her a hankerchief from his pocket. "Uh- thank you Rogue." Rogue hugged her and led her to Kara's house where the non cursed Cosmos was tackled by the other girls including Minerva and Erza. Kara was yelling at them and then she just noticed the drenched couple.

"Achoo!" Lucy sniffled and blew her nose into a hankerchief Rogue gave her. "Come on lets go Lucy." She protested but got carried princess style by Rogue. Then everyone waved her goodbye.

Rogue carried Lucy to his place which was near Kara's and put Lucy down on a queen sized bed that was in the next room to Rogue's. Rogue closed the door and Lucy read a few light novels there.

After an hour Lucy smelled something delicious wafting into her nose. "Here." And then Rogue opened the door, showing chicken noodle soup on a wooden table with stands. "Wow, I had no idea you could cook Rogue!"

Her eyes sparkled at the food and she put the giant bowl of soup on the wooden 'table'. She eagerly put her spoon in her soup and tried to sip it but it was really hot.

"Ouch!"

"Careful Lucy." He looked at her with scorning eyes.

"Okay fine..." Lucy pouted and batted her eyelashes. She blew the soup, carefully and ate it.

"Oh I'm going to take forever to eat this whole thing!"

"Stop whining, Lucy." He checkled at her behaviour and went out of the room to eat some food for dinner in the living rom.

Half an hour later, Lucy was finished and watched some Magi.

"What? Hakuryruu, you can't leave. Plus stop being too vengeful!" At the end of the episode, she teared up and dabbed a tissue on her eyes to avooid the puffy face. Then she read some fanfiction about other anime with music, blasting it her ears.

At 9:30, she listened to claming music and fell asleep with .. the lights on. She realized this five minutes later and groaned.

She quickly walked to the light switch and turned it to dark. That night everyone was sleeping, only Lucy shivering a bit so she opened her eyes and saw something watch her.

"Argh! Who was that?" She used the flashlight next to her, but everything looked fine. "Calm down, Lucy. You're getting more paranoid." She sighed and then went back to sleep with another blanket on her comforter.

_But you weren't, blondie... well this fight will be interesting us for a long time.._ whispered a foggy voice with amusement. But Lucy never heard it, since she was busy counting many fictional characters in her dreams.

The voice dissipated into air.

* * *

**fairychime: well who do you think that was? And what will happen next chapter? Tune in, my lovely readers and review! I love seeing ur opinions ^-^ I'm just kinda too tired to type in that in earlier chapters... did that make sense?**

**Lucy: that first date was interesting.**

**Rogue: agreed. And usually people get sick from standing in the rain according to some fairy tail fanfictions *holds up laptop, showing search page of stories***

**Natsu: I'm annoyed! I want Luce as my lover. *puffs cheeks***

**fairychime: next story I will do that Natsu! Now stop it! *smacks Natsu with a newspaper***

**Natsu: *whimpers* fine fairy-chan! It'll be a long time... TvT**

**fairychime and Lucy: remember to continue reading all sorts of stuff on this site here! Some are good, depending on the grammar and plot. ;DDDDD Yay for Fairy tail! *puts FT sign up with their left hands***


	31. Chapter 31

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 30

**fairychime: even tho I am discouraged at times you guys cheer me up! And sorry I held this chappie as a hostage T^T took me forever b/c of procrastination**

**Mavis: fairy-chan doesn't own FT!**

**fairychime: note - I saw FT manga issue 425!? T^T there was some Gruvia but Grays mark on his elbow's really something. Doesn't show it in the anime XDD. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I OFFER YOU! *bows down***

* * *

**Next Day**

"Alright everyone, you're prepared for this more intense training?" Rogue told them, crossing his arms.

"Aye sir!" Everyone saluted and brought there items to him as requested.

"I have my smoke bombs and the small weapons as requested. And I know how to make snare traps."

"We're good at knocking people out and leaving them paralyzed."

"Me and the gang can teach people to re-equip their weapon forms and how to use weapons in many other ways."

"My priestesses will make sure that absolutely no outsider comes to the training."

"Rogue, I'll be training alone with you on aim, you need help with that."

"I will help the villagers perform unison spells, since I've done it with most beginner mages."

"I'll help everyone out when they're hurt and Charla will assist me in telling them what the potential weather will be, &amp; how to conserve their magic."

"Yukino and I will help others struggling with strength and martial arts, also we'll fix their stances."

"I can help everyone try to control fire or use fire as a power source."

Everyone nodded and went to new areas of the forest, avoiding the incident of Minerva and Flare as a silent rule.

**With Lucy and Rogue**

"Okay Ryos, I noticed that your lacking in aim so we have this," Lucy showed magically enchanted targets. They were regular sized targets only the red zone was a few centimeters shorter. "They move slow and deflect small attacks."

As Lucy explained the rules Rogue grabbed a bow with a leather hold on its wooden self. "..got that Rogue?" Rogue blinked and nodded saying, "Yes Lu, now lets see how much I suck."

"Very well Ryos." Lucy's hand waved in a circle activating a magic symbol on the target. "Begin."

And those two words had the targets moving painfully slow.

"Ugh..." Rogue's eyes squinted and then found one. His hand released the arrow which landed on the blue area of the target. "Dammit!" his hand clenched and relaxed, Rogue focusing more on the directions.

_Right, left, forward... NOW!_

His bow shot a target with threw arrows and it landed on the white area. One of them barely managed to get to the side of the white zone.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy hysterically laughed on the floor with a hilarius expressed. Rogue lowered himself and glared at her. "Its not funny Lu!"

"H-hai.. sir." Lucy shivered and stood on the ground, fidgeting when he viewed her like a general. Rogue snapped out of his scary expression, wheas Lucy sighed in relief and nervousness gone again.

Rogue kept shooting and shooting; only 18 shots out of 30 were made on the boards in the past half hour. "Can I stop Lu?" Rogue sat on the grass blades, lying on his back.

Lucy slapped him with an eyeroll. "Of course not Ryos. I have to get you to perfect your shots. So maybe its your poor back stance or angle? Maybe you have to work on your running? I know you told me that you've been focusing on everything magic related. Get _up_." Lucy reprimanded.

Rogue felt a twitch on his forehead pulse before he ignored it and stood up, broad back hunched and shallow breathing.

Lucy stared him in wonder. Was it _that_ hard? She facepalmed. Looks like she has a lot to cover for his training.

**With Cosmos**

She led a small of young villagers about 5-10 years of age in a cleared area, of course a mile from the ground training. Everything there had perfect food resources, there was a ton of easy and average weapons on a table, there were many different traps that looked dangerous for inexperienced people and young kids.

"So, can anyone tell us why we're here?" She said and sat in the circle of the eager kids. A girl with curly ginger hair, a marker tattoo on her wrist and black eyes raised her hands.

"Yes?" Cosmos' eyes flitted to her. The girl beamed. "We're here to train so we can kick some butt if there's an emergancy, Diana-san told me!" She grinned ear to ear with enthusiam.

"Very good." Cosmos childishly shouted, clapping her hands. "Now lets start running."

The children froze. "What!? Why!" They whined with chibi tears. "Well if there's an emergency you need to contact the nearest adults so they can handle the problem, you guys can blend in since you're small kids so pretty sure they won't notice. Got that?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes!" And the kids were stretching, obviously a little bit ready. Cosmos drew a line in the soft dirt and made them run around the lake and come back to the same line.

The whistle blew and the kids sped off a little faster than each other at one time. They were all doing pretty well, until someone got trapped inside a snaring trap. "Keep going!" Cosmos cupped her hands over her mouth.

The others were startled and panted a little bit, suddenly being aware of something springing out. "Haha! I got out of the trap- AH!" A cocky grin from one of the oldest of the group changed to panicked, getting stuck in quick sand.

"Someone help me!" He was slowly sinking each minute for a millimeter but the kids ignored his need of help and focused their energy on their aching legs. It had only been 12 minutes but they were exhausted.

3 or 4 minutes passed after that and the kids managed to finish, while walking and the kids getting trapped, gotten a lecture from Cosmos about being aware. Oh wow. That is so _awesome_.

They took a break but Cosmos talked about rationing things out. The kids nodded and focused on her lessons while chewing food or drinking some water.

"Alright!" Cosmos clapped her hands with rejuvenized energy. "I feel all fired up already! Now time to go training again!"

The kids sweatdropped. "But you never did something though Cosmos..." But they were ignored and had to train once again.

"Ugh.. this isn't gonna be good."

**With Minerva and Yukino**

Minerva and Yukino where stretching with the old villagers. "Alright elders, now since a war between certain areas are ruthless so we will be working out a little bit."

"Here," Yukino gestured behind her body. "There are buckets of water so you guys have to carry them without help and try not to spill any water, accidental or not so watch them. We're still stretching so try carrying one of the dumbbells."

One of the old men protested but then saw Minerva's glare and started carrying one of the buckets of water. Yukino was helping one of the fragile ladies with the water of bucket.

Everything was fine only that some of them were slow but most of the wemen were better at handling the training.

They got a break and ate the food give to them.

**With Diana and the priestesses**

"Now listen," the head priestess stared at them sternly. "You guys are to guard everything with a partner. Tell the others and I where your location is and choose a partner or two to guard the houses and outskirts of the villages. I'll be guarding the temple with a few upper priestesses. Make sure to make notes and carefully notice anything suspicious. Okay?"

"HAI!" The priestesses got to work.

After a bit, Kristina went to a secret place. "Hello?"

"Yes. I have the list of people from this village. Yes, yes, yes..yeah.. Rengo's there." Then she hung up. She bit her lip and then heard leaves rustling, she wiped the falling tears with her sleeve.

"Hey Kristina, you okay?" A girl with grayish-blue hair, patted her back looking conerned. "Mhm. I'm just worried about myself... _better hope they win this._" She mumbled the last thing with guilty feelings.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's carry on."

**With Wendy and Charla**

Wendy was healing some of the patients while Charla told the others about how to tell what's the future weather. The rest were practicing their magic by sparring each other in groups of three.

"Wendy! We're done fighting, what now?" The others shouted excitedly. Wendy looked startled. "Oh you're done already? Okay, Charla heal the others and I'll face them in small sparring groups m'kay?"

Charla was hesitant but agreed. "Careful Wendy, I may be able to scold you on tiny things but battle isn't our front even if you are training them. Don't give them a single second, just try not to damage everyone too hard okay?"

"Yeah!"

**With Flare**

With her was a group of amateur water and earth mages. They were hiking up a mountain path for the past 45 minutes. What their purpose in the mountains was, to find the sacred barrior fire that protected the boundaries of Kamido Village.

"Are.. we.. there yet, Flare-san?" Some of the girls asked for water, sitting down on the dirt path. Luckily they had on dark clothes with light so it didn't look dirty.

"No. Not yet so everyone take my ration of water." Flare looked at the clouds deeply and some of them sprang upon the cool canteen. "Alright, lets go. Its been 10 minutes and you guys need to build up on your stamina. That's the most important in our training. And remember to be strong willed when it comes to the fire."

All of then groaned and stretched their limbs one at a time, slowly catching up with Flare who was wearing a thick banded top with dark knee length shorts. "Okay we're here. Time to visit the spirit off fire."

They nodded and Flare smiled, unpacking her bags. She took a pendant of a teardrop sized gemstone in dark red and blue, swirly lines spread out all the way to the outside and formed a gray metal frame for the pendant.

She pressed on the tip of the metal on top, with her thumb and transferred energy after putting a drop of her blood on the metal, pressing it to the metal really hard.

The gray metal slowly but surely turned pinkish all the way to the center of the swirly line. And the colors merged into a gem resembling the sun, with the metal outside and inside of the gem gone, in place was a crown symbol in black with red dots studded on the bottom.

"Sketo, the fire kami, I request that you shall bless my group from the burning sacrifice!"

A girl who looked almost 10 years old, maybe a little bit older, had orange hair that was in a hoodie with a blue strapless dress reaching her knees. The skirt was navy blue with neat creases at the end of the dress and it had simple pink lace at the button, and she wore a choker connected to a mini orb containing fire, she was bare feet. And her brown eyes were sparkly.

"Hi Flara-chan!" She childishly greeted, holding a wicker basket. "I was about to go pack some sweets for you."

"Thanks Sketo!" Flare ruffled her orange hair.

"Stop that, Flara-chan!" Sketo pouted and swatted her hand away. "I know you usually don't summon me in front of people so what is it?"

"Well.. I need you to bless my group with the element of fire. These guys are slightly vulnerable when it comes to fire. Could you help?"

"Flara-chan, anything for you!" Sketo used her fire power to walk to the tallest guy and pressed her right hand to his forehead, glowing white. A sun mark had appeared on his forehead and the guy could feel the granted fire merge into a barrier for his body.

"Next."

Then a girl, short, had went up to her and smiled. A fire mark traveled to her right shoulder and the fire kami continued with all of them before pushing two of them in a random circle.

"What did you do?!" The boys and girls of the group shouted in fear as elemental monsters magically appeared clearly looking like giants.

The kami smirked, intensity covering her eyes deviously. "Well you didn't think that was just it.. it's so boring that way!" Sketo blew her bangs up but it remained there so she set her hair back in a bun with a flower hairpin.

Her eyes went back to her normal state and viewed the two mages.

"Let's see if they survive."

**With Rogue and Lucy**

"Come on Ryos! You can do this!" Lucy sat on a tree branch as she easily dodged the arrows from Rogue.

"Gr... Lu I'm coming after you!" Arrows flew at her body and she hopped off but got a few stratches on her back and shoulder. She breathed in sharply holding her shoulder and making sure nothing pointy hit her back in the bark of the tree she just hopped on.

"Lucy! You okay?" She wondered where that voice was coming from but felt warm breathing on her forehead and black hair near her face. Then she looked up. "Oh _yeah_, I'm totally fine being shot in the back and shoulder joint. What do _you_ think?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Very funny Lu... now here's some medicine." He oppened up a first aid kit in her pants pocket. As he applied it on her skin, she hissed in irritation.

"Do you really have to do that? You know how much I hate putting medicine on myself if it hurts me even more!" Her other shoulder went back, then flung its hand across Rogue's cheek. "Ouchie!" Rogue sat next to Lucy on the branch and massaged Lucy's back.

"Aw, that's better Ryos!" Lucy cheerfully grunted. "Yeah yeah Lu but lets go spar. You missed a day of training so that means..." he trailled off with an amused gleam in his eyes, Lucy shivered in far. "YOU GET TICKLED!"

"No! STOP IT!" Helpless Lucy was squirming on the ground like a worm whil Rogue poked her side and stomach until she couldn't take it. 3 minutes later Lucy came back from La La Land and noticed the punishment was gone.

"Yay!" She stood up, stretching. "That means I can go home!" She was about to hop off the tree branch but Rogue's hand stoped her. "What is it Ryoooosssss~" Lucy pouted in mid air, trying to run like the road runner.

"You have to do 300 pushups in total with me on your back."

"Eehhhhhh!" Lucy finally depleted her enegy and looked teary eyed after Rogue put her on the ground. "Please lessen the number.. Ryos."

"Nope."

"Hmph... alright."

It took 30 minutes nearly sunset for Lucy to do all those pushups. "-pant- Am .. I done.. Ryos?" Lucy collapsed in her arms and Rogue poked her cheek, kissing her forehead softly. "Idiot.. you should start being careful, despite the fact that you're stronger than me."

Then a smile graced his lips. "How cute you are, Lu. I hope the battle doesn't change you or any of us."

**At the center of the village**

"Were back! And Lu, that weirdo, decided to faint." The chatter stopped and Rogue brought Lucy in his arms towards Wendy and Kara who were drinking water &amp; chatting about what Lucy and Rogue's children would look like.

"Rogue-san! Don't call Lucy that! Kara, help me please?" Wendy struggled carrying Lucy's body with shaky legs.

"Oh! Okay, Rouge why didn't you help Wendy _huh_!?" Rogue's mother narrowed her eyes at her sweating son. "U-uh.. obviously I would've thought she was strong enough to help."

"Okay Rogue, I accept that. Just don't do that to you and Lucy's kids." Kara's flowery aura appeared again and Kara just carried Lucy's body, Wendy carrying the feet, and they both carried Lucy to the infirmary.

Later, Rogue and the village went back to their bedrooms once they ate all of the dessert with sprinkles!

"Hi Ryos~" A playful voice indicating as his girlfriend said, when he was deleting spam mail. Soft hands covered his eyes and he stood from the chair, hugging her.

"Hello Lu," He smirked. "It has been a long time since we've kissed right?"

"U..uh.." Lucy just stuttered with a cherry blush and got her hands gripped tightly by Rogue, him closing in on her. "Yeah but I don't get- mmmh!"

Rogue dominantly kissed her, making her legs feel like jelly, Lucy blushing at the sensation of his quick tongue. He continued his ministrations liking the cute moans and response he got from her. Lucy bit back, starting to be a little vixen.

"Lu~ you're so sexy." Rogue huskily groaned, getting a bit of heated air blown into his ear. "_Thanks_, you are as well."

Her hands moved up and down his chest, Lucy finally getting to be the dominant person.

As the couples kissed they didn't notice how loud they were and ignored all of their surroundings except for each other, in the night.

* * *

**fairychime: Hey! Hope you guys liked the chapter b/c there's more of course! Any suggestions from you guest readers or the ones with actual accounts? :33 I kinda blushed at the kissing scene but still shadows are sly and stars are innocent in my opinion so I thought of the scene immediately.**

**Natsu: blah blah BLAH! *fumes* when do I get to actually APPEAR ON THIS WHOLE STORY!**

**Lucy: calm your tiny tits Natsu, but fairy-chan says she'll make you dirty as hell in the prologue once you guys hit .. homerun.**

**Lisanna: and yet you're at 3rd base *smirks and leans onto Lucy* maybe he'll be good in.. _that_ catalogue.**

**Lucy: why thank you. That just means me and Rogue are gonna be better at _that~ _unlike Natsu who's so innocent**

**Lisanna:... damn no comeback. Now Natsu lets go somewhere...**

**Natsu: HUH?**

**Lisanna: I said, LETS GO SOMEWHERE**

**Natsu: AYE! *gets dragged by Lisanna to a private room***

**Lucy, Mira, Happy and fairychime: well that escalated very fast...**

**Happy: Hai! Ignore that awkward silence and comment below with the review button minna! ^o^**


	32. Chapter 32

Fairy tail- the curse of the celestial princess Ch 31

**fairychime: welcome back young readers/everyone else! Hope you enjoy and review if ya feel like it :DDDD. I don't own Hiro Mashima's stuff. Also I've noticed how normal I'm becoming... is that a good thing ^ ...?**

**Lucy: isn't that good?**

**fairychime: but then you turn into a target of being weird.**

**everyone in fairy tail: mhm! Good point Fairy-chan.**

**Fro: Fairy forgot me for the few chapters! T^T**

**fairychime: I'm sorry my little froggie! *smushes you in a hug***

**Fro: *smiles* its alright Fairy! :DDDD Dear readers... we got 90! She'd like to thank you very much and she was very encouraged.**

**fairychime: People, can you send in some ideas? I'll make sure to give ya some credits. :DD**

* * *

Next morning was normal, only a little bit.. suspicious. Everyone had a calming feel, just that only one thing was missiong. They all had checked their belongings and their friends in the village.

The villagers were relieved to see their family and homes in place, nothing odd happening. The others still had a weird tingle in their stomch, Lucy and Rogue checked on their friends they were fine only they felt like something was forgotten.

The couple was in the big gardens of the village with Frosch checking out the fresh and vibrant lilies. Something clattered to show footsteps some people. Cosmos and Diana showed up panting and with a bit of cold sweat. "We... just found out something dire Rogue, Lulu-chi!"

The nostalgic aura turned stiff with worry inside each of them in the gardens. Frosch looked at the two that just ran towards them in a panicked fashion, in concern. "Are you okay misses? Frosch doesn't want you to be hurt."

The priestesses looked shocked at how concerned the exceed looked with tears in his eyes, that tiny body of his shaking making his tears slip downwards his face.

Comos grinned seeming to catch her breath again and Diana straightened her back, brushing off any invisible specks of dust.

"Its okay Frosch, right Diana?" Then the quiet head priestess nodded looking for any other sort of dirt on her sligtly wirnkled uniform. "Yes pink exceed, just calm down. We're not exactly dying or something."

"Okay Frosh thinks that Frosch will leave for a walk alone. Frosch will be okay, tell Lucy-san and Rogue-kun bout what's important. Frosch will be told later!" Frosch already was halfway to the gates when he turned around and waved good bye.

Once Frosch left the originally running two spit out the truth.

"Look Kristina and a close priestess of us got knocked out and when we went to get Kara, the spots where their bodies were replaced with a message of blood that said if we don't make the first move they'll start the game of the queen of hearts."

Lucy glared furiously at the innocent dirt, as she took in all of those things. As did Rogue but he was more stable, Lucy was closer to the girls than he was so it was natural.

Still hearing that from someone made him pissed off, almost rivaling Lucy's expression of hate but Rogue was pretty sure she was feeling turmoil in her stomach. Cosmos and Diana widened their eyes at the reactions they had gotten from the couple.

They expected the couple to blow up into their faces but this was way worse. The couple was quite hotheaded one or the other in the relationship, but the silence was killing them more of the deathly aura those two emitted dark intention to those who harm their companions.

"So.. uh Rogue and Lulu-chi, did you ca-calm down?" Cosmos asked nervously, looking at them while in chibi form on Diana's shooulder.

They looked up, making Cosmos flinch. "So uh how about that question?!" Cosmos grinned nervously, on the ground in norml form.

"Yes" "No" They answered in unison.

"Ehhhh?" Diana and Cosmos tilted their heads at this. "Ryos, calm down!"

"No I am CALM! I just wanted to say no!"

"Ohhh... what reason!?" Lucy squinted her eyes at him. "It better be good you know."

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO LU!" He blew up in her face, face hot with fast anger.

"Hahahahha!" Lucy laughed on the floor banging her fists on he grass. "You used my nickname so you're not really that angry!"

"Hm." His red face turne into a stretched grin and started laughing with his girlfriend.

"Ahahahahahahahahah!" The two laughed while holding each other in their arms. It was likea 20 minute loop whereas the other two priestesses in the garden sweatdropped and said something in agreement.

"They're laughing over something too idiotic.."

"Diana-san I know that. They are retarded as me.." The thought for a second and imagined it. **(A/N: use your imagination to see Cosmos at the worst!)**

"Oh..."

"My,"

"GODS!" They shivered in horror as they continued seeing the couple acting way more retarded.

"Wake up, idiots!" They both slapped the couple with a random plant having thorns, like it was destiny.

"Ouchie!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Something metal came out of Cosmos' jacket, which was a hammer thrown at Rogue's body several times like a boomerang then Cosmos carried him, like a firefighter.

"Ohhh..." Lucy cringed at how blunt her childish friend was. Holding her cheek, she walked down memory lane while Diana and Cosmos escorted her and Rogue to their house.

"You snapped out of it?" Dina asked with no emotion while putting some smelly ointment on her cheek a bit.

"Ehehehe, hai Diana!" Lucy smiled shyly touching her own cheek. "Hey, is it okay that I start trying to find clues on the incident? I want to help everyone after all!"

"Count me in!" Rogue had Lucy on his lap. "Eeekk!" A loud slapping motion was made and Rogue bit his lip at the pain. "Sorry but still, Diana do you give us permission?"

"Yeah yeah do you?" Rogue asked with curious eyes. "Hn. Sure, why not?" DIana smirked. "But it will take an hour for you guys to do that since this village it still bigger than regular villages."

They sweatdropped but found someone to help them, so they decided to take them by force!

"Hey Cosmos, help us and the others seem to be somewhere else, kay?" Lucy and Rogue stared at the childhood friend, grabbing both of her arms.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this! I'm already tired..." Cosmos passed out in Diana's awaiting arms. ".. thank you Diana-san.." she yawned loudly and hugged Diana like a younger sibling. Diana had a fond smile and patted her hair.

"Aww so cute. Let's get Frosch."

"Mn! One sec," then a camera shot of the two priestesses showed up on Lucy's phone. "Bye guys~" Lucy whispered silently.

..

"WAIT WHERE WAS THE MESSAGE FOUND!"

They freaked out immediately and messaged Flare.

**Flare - in the middle of the village, kinda like the incident with Levy and Phantom Lord crossed over.**

They smiled and thanked her in text. Next stop was the center of the village.

It took them only 15 minutes running, they still had their energy. Many of the villagers were surrounding a few trees, it was hard getting through there even with a little bit of force.

Lucy concluded that it was such a force that they couldn't move. Rogue agreed and grabbed her hand, yelling. "Move guys! We need to see this!" The villagers turned in horror but sighed when it was just them.

A line was made for them and the couple saw some of the blood. Lucy widened her eyes in shock when they arrived. Rogue was growling like a beast at the dried blood. He could smell the struggles of the demons and victims here. A frown marred Lucy's face as she looked at the scene as she was terribly frustrated.

One of the villagers smelt of salt and warm water, sign of tears so Lucy ran to that person and it turned out to be a little girl with tears easily coming down her face with fear in her eyes, it was obvious since her pupils dilated in cowardice and sadness.

"What happened?" Lucy said concerned. "U-h... these scary girls showed up threatening one of the priestesses and the other tried to save her but got kidnapped. Mama then appeared out of nowhere and took a hit for me. Their eyes were glowing and a tattoo was shown just like the girls you're friends with. I think they were demons," the little girl shuddered at the thought, hugging Lucy's waist. "Please take back the priestesses! I may not know them but its a horrible crime for those ladies to commit." She cried more only to feel Lucy's gentle hand pat her hair.

Lucy's eyes softened in pity at the young child. She was only one of the unlucky ones who didn't volunteer to get trained by someone. "Its okay." Rogue came from behind and smiled reassuringly at the little girl.

"Thanks mister!" Then the girl hugged Lucy and Rogue altogether. "Now why don't you go back to your mom? I'm sure you and your family must've been worried about the attacks that she got hit with."

"..eh? You're right! Sorry mommy!" The girl ran towards the building with medical supplies where she was followed by the couple. After a few turns and twists, she opened a thin paper door that could slide in two ways.

"Mama are you okay?" The originally crying girl looked calm, holding her strong mother's hand.

"Of course I am! Just lucky that some strong mages decided to help us train, I've been getting rusty lately and now Mrs. Kara helps us with tips and medicine! She'll be back." The mother had not looked any different save for the few wisps of hair damaged and a dark mark, located on her cheekbone and a bit of her neck.

"I'm so glad to hear that mommy!" She eagerly hugged her mother who blinked at her excitement, but softened her eyes exactly the way Lucy did. A knock on the door surprised the daughter and mother.

"Hello? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your daughter has met me in the... incident with my boyfriend Rogue. Can we come in? I just want to talk about that battle that recently happened, we won't be bossy I promise." The mother stepped onto the floor and slid the paper thin door carefully.

"Hmm.. you two look so pretty together! Are you guys a couple?" The mother brightened at the two, thinking_ 'Ah! Young love! How nice, I remember my youthful love~'_

"Huh? How did you know that fast!?" Rogue and Lucy blushed abeit at those words.

"That," She pointed at their joined hands, making Lucy blush even more and Rogue a bit more bashful. "Mommy they would have good children together right?" The child tugged at her mother's sleeves, catching their attention.

"Hai! My daughter you should matchmake people!" "..." Lucy and Rogue were speechless while the daughter and mother bounced around in the infirmary bed.

"I'm back! Oh, Rogue, Lucy you're here!" Kara covered her mouth in surprise after giving the mother the burn medicines and they exited immediately.

"Yeah.. *sigh* I didn't get to interview her though..." Lucy leaned on a nightstand near her left. Rogue patted her shoulder, "Hey don't sulk on it, we'll find Kristina and the other priestess sooner or later."

"Just hope nothing worse happens." Kara sighed as she sat down at her desk. "Yes, Kara-san." Wendy came out with Charla worrying on her shoulder.

"You've got that right, Wendy." Charla and Kara chimed in unison.

"Does anyone have any clues besides that message? I know everyone's signature and writing and that doesn't look like anyone's handwriting."

"Well.. I got something, but it's only safe to inform those you're sure, aren't potential borderline enemies." Wendy nervously pulled out a manila envelope, handing it to Lucy.

Lucy opened it and gasped. There was a giant letter written by hand and some hair strands with a picture of two priestesses knocked out. She went through everything but there wasn't anything interesting or eye catching in the manilla envelope. Lucy tsked and handed it to Rogue, catching a small headache.

"Do you see anything?"

Rogue looked at it. "I don't know."

Wendy pointed out. "Behind all of that, there's a hidden mark on the inside of the folder. I think someone knows our plans. Charla you can tell them"

Charla nodded at this and confessed something.

"During the middle of the night, I had a nightmare about.. your childhood friend, Kristina." She frowned and talked about it further with her theory. "She was wearing all red and back with crazy eyes, almost as if she was originally like this. But the scary thing was that everything was covered in blood just like a massacre, she licked her lips for blood lust.. I think she's partially involved with our opponents and maybe she's the mole."

"No.. way." All of them widened in surprise. "She's not the mole, CHARLA!"

The door snapped open to show a heartbroken and tired Cosmos shouting from across the room. ".. Cosmos how long have you been there?"

Kara and Lucy asked.

"The whole time, I wanted to find Kristina before anyone else!" Cosmos shouted, frustration coursing through her veins. ".. Please.. don't tell me more.." Cosmos broke apart at the seams. "She's my most important friend.. me and her have always stuck together.. she even convinced me to continue being a priestess, so do-don't tell me what.." She sniffled, not noticing herself crying until it touched her chin. That only seemed to make it worse. She bawled like a little kid and kept crying nonstop on her knees. "Someone! Turn back the clock so I can f..fix.. everything." She bit her lip

".. I'm sorry but still Kristina chose this for herself. We can only choose to help her. We have to accept it... please don't do that, it makes me feel like crap." Lucy showed regret but smiled and offered Cosmos, her hand.

"We have to respect her decision and remember, if she ever decides to come back then you'll be the first to greet her in the welcome back party, kay?" Lucy smiled with a bit of melancholy look. Obviously, her leave took effect on the blond as well as everyone she knew.

"No way!" Cosmos snarled with brutal anger in her eyes. _I'm sorry Lulu-chi, its not your fault._ "Me and her have been friends and made an oath to be with each other so we won't suffer.. alone _again_." She made the last part clear with a scowl on her face, tears slowly drying.

"It's your fault for everything! If you haven't looked out for her she wouldn't be missing and be on the demons side! In fact, you're the one who's friends with Regngo and her _demon_ gang! If you hadn't existed, I would've finally gotten a happy ending instead of dealing with all your shit! I was one of the girls who had a crush on Ryos when I was younger and now I still have feelings of my childhood lingering! You're little miss perfect! Its your fault I felt so guilty for leaving everyo...ne. Why did you have to effect me! And I felt my soul waver once you and Rogue dated each other but I smiled! No way, you are not taking my best friend and sister.. got that LUCY!?"

After she got all of that out, she just realized how much of mistake she just made. And her bangs covered her ashamed eyes and was about to apologize. "Sorr...sorry-"

A fake smile made up to Lucy's face. "It's okay! I never knew how much pain you felt so I deserve all of your hating. I knew there was a special relationship between you and me... I guess your admiration turned into dust. I'm sorry for alll the pain I've cost you.. sorry for not showing up earlier to release the spell. Sorry for disappearing. Sorry for, every single thing I've done. I hope that this problem won't effect us in the end."

It wasn't true. All of them knew it. Everyone had gone to their respected homes. Villagers noticed the stiffness in their moves and so did the others.

_Something's wrong, isn't there?_ Everyone thought with an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. They kept eating and eating until they were three-fourths full but still the bad feeling spread, most of them not feeling well to eat dessert this time around.

Cosmos went to her dorm house where Kristina n hr lived, feeling 100x worse than when she blurted out something that wasn't true. She laid in bed; pajamas on her body, teeth brushed already, and she played one of her games but stil her mind couldn't drop the topic of what just happened hours ago.

W_a.. was-was that _my_ voice?! I can't believe it. Lulu-chi you're one of my best friends, without you being my cousin I wouldn't know what my first friend would be like. We've always had fights, just not as serious as this one... how can II be so horrible?! Lulu-chi doesn't deserve this! _Cosmos screamed internally sobbing so loud she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry Lulu-chi! Argh.. heh, I guess I deserve her hate also." Her hand pushed against her protesting mouth, trying to stop the heat in her esophagus that was painful like the sun close by to your skin.

Soon she had her tears falling over head face and some of the tears filled up her eyes as she continued her lament lying down, on the bed in the dark. A few seconds later which felt like few hours, she finally fell asleep, shivers coming from her body.

**With Lucy and Rogue**

"Time to sleep Lu." Rogue lifted the corners of her mouth in order to cheer her up.

He had a towel around his neck with a gray tank top that was loose around the bottom of the tank top, he also had on black sweatpants while he was bare feet.

"Yea-yeah.. do you think Cosmos will forgive me for all those horrible things I did without even noticing, Ryos?" Lucy's eyes shined with tears and the salty water broke within one second and her cheeks becoming rosy red as she continued sniffling.

"I-its all my fault.. Rogue. What am I supposed to do?" Her body continued to show signs of breaking down and finally she cried like a warrior in agony of losing her loved one.

Ironically, Cosmos felt like that too before she slept with tears streaking her pillows.

"Jeez. You two will get along but it'll be a long time before you guys have the same trust." He grabbed the towel from his beck and wiped the tears that were sliding on her face.

"Come on. You and Cosmos and everyone in our childhood group are idiots! Including me. This is just silly yet serious fighting, this is why i choose not to speak much. You can be the first one to apologize. This isn't the first fight you've spoken foolish words to each other... BAKA!" Instantly he chopped her head, staring blankly.

"Ouchie!" Lucy shouted with tears at her eyes, she rubbed the boo-boo tenderly, soon enough she had smiled for real this time and finally clenched her fists in determination. "Alright~ I wont give up!" Her eyes sparkled with a tint of red from the previous crying and her skin seemed to glow with her bright feeling thanks to Rogue's 'encouragement'.

"Now that you've stopped glooming all about, can you turn off the light in the second floor?" rogue shuffled away before she could even react.

Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered, "Dumbass... how can he just leave me hanging in the dust just like that?" Then she turned off the light and went to bed.

An hour later, she was woken up by a text from Rogue, who was next door...

**Rogue - thanks for actually doing what I asked! Plus gambette, next morning! *picture of a chibi Rogue with a wink and peace sign showed***

Lucy giggled and nodded.

**Lucy - sure! I'm not gonna forget for sure! I hope she accepts it.**

**Rogue - lets get our sleep then, so we won't forget ;).**

They both turned off their phones and it was a silent night for everyone. Footsteps showed up again to see a girl with brown hair and red highlights at the top, with black and red clothes in a tan coat. Her pretty eyes looked at the view of the village in a distance.

"Sorry Cosmos.. but I can't let you go to our side. Just not yet." A sly smirk showed her true personality.

Her eyes glowed with excitement as she heard the recent chain of events.

"Kristina-san shall we practice our fights in a dual?" Two identical girls whispered.

"Well... sure, I can only hope they get stronger so its more interesting. Man, staying at this village only brings me more excitement~ I can't wait for this bloodbath. Too bad Cosmos is too pure and so is everyone that I met. Hmm, wonder if I even _cared _about them?" Her face stretched into a wicked expression, then closing her eyes.

"Let this game of the Red Queen start, shall we, Azuno-sama?"

"Yes.." The velvety voice had a slight wisp to it. It belonged to a man having indigo hair that was tied in a short ponytail with a set of black and blue clothes. He looked quite calm with his red eyes and he had brass knuckles with many piercings on one of his ears. His skin tone was tan and he had no expression.

"How long until we meet the demons?" The man questioned, looking at the dusk sky.

"3-10 more days, Azuno-sama."

"Excellent. We'll plan our attack next week." In his eyes were a determined gleam with a bit of an ominous aura.

Kristina blushed. "Yes Azuno-sama."

The twins repeated it but with no emotion.

_"You're not going to defeat my army... its been a long time right Azuno?" _A priestess showed up out of nowhere with a wise gleam in her eyes. With her voice more clear she said, "I'm Mitsuo... this will be a declaration of a small scale war with a contract.. do you agree to this?" In her hand was a roll of thin paper with a blue ribbon tied to it.

"Deal."

"Excellent. Please read this copy thoroughly." Her sapphire eyes focused on them for a bit.

"Sure thing, hand it over?" The roll of paper was handed immediately and the guy finished reading within 10 minutes. "There, I've signed it. Now lets enjoy this soon to be war, okay?"

"Yes!" Her eyes and brown hair shined with stars as she looked at his signature. "Bye, mister.. what should I call you?"

"Azuno. My regular name."

"Okay Azuno-_chan_." She chuckled slyly.

"Bye."

_That priestess is so pesky! _Kristina fumed. How dare she not address him as Azuno-_sama_! _I'm going to teach her a lesson when the time comes!_

"Kristina-san.. lusting about Azuno-sama isn't permitted, all of us are attracted to that handsome devil." The twins replied in a monotone voice.

"Tch. I'll make a change about it... starting later." Her eyes darkened with mirth and pure enjoyment, while rubbing her hands like an evil villain.

* * *

**fairychime: Ohhhhhhh noo! Sorry if I surprised you guys. Just wanted more surprise twists :DDD review for all the rainbows and rukh if you like! I was watching Magi so yeah... the characters were nice :DD liked the realism and how graphic and beautiful the drawings are like for fairy tail! ^_^ Tell me your favorite part of Fairy tail in the anime or manga. :DDD Sorry for blabbing, now byeeeee~**


	33. Chapter 33

the curse of the celestial princess Ch 32

**fairychime: hello guys! Sorry for disappointing you guys with no update.. I was so lazy~**

**Natsu: you're an idiot.**

**Lucy and Fairychime: says the one who doesn't know the proper amount of vocabulary.. and you start fights with others. V_V**

**Frosch: Fro says that Fairy-san doesn't own Fairy tail! Hiro Mashima does~ thank you! *bows meekly***

**Wendy: hi Fro! *picks him up and hugs him* please enjoy Fairy-chan's story! And review for encouragement.**

* * *

"Hello Arthos. Nice to meet you, I am a subordinate of Azuno-sama. We are to bind a treaty between us two." Kristina bowed to Arthos.

Arthos smirked. "Thanks for treating me with respect; but Azuno and I have to catch up, okay _girl_?" She had her arms around Azuno, with no complaint from him.

"O-okay." Kristina almost twitched at the revolting sight of them being together, she certainly dreamed of him being hers at night and day. "What's that woman's problem?" She scoffed, going off to write down the scroll for the alliance.

"Anyways darling~ lets get to business!" Arthos trilled happily so loud that her voice traveled towards Kristina's direction. "That woman.. she needs to stop being a succubus, they are highly known as whores." She said, stomping all the way to her temporary room.

"What does she think I am? An imbecile?"

"Yes." A faint voice whispered. She turned around. "Who's there!?" She glared at the empty space.

"I'm someone unknown."

"Well why are you here anyways?"

"I was bored. Continue planning your scheme. Not like I care anyways." The voice said.

"Alright then," She turned back to her original direction. "bye, weirdo."

"Keh. I'm not a weirdo." And the voice disappeared, Kristina ending up to smirk. "I won." And she walked fast to her room.

Too bad she didn't notice the smirk on Mitsuo's face once she cleared up her voice and showed herself to be exiting the building in a dark cloak, with the map of the whole building.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Have you guys learned a lot of things from everyone?" Lucy lined everyone up.

They were having drills yet again. "Yes, Lucy."

"Good. Now run 90 miles!"

They inwardly groaned but complied. "Hey Lu?" Rogue's arms slung over her tense shoulders.

"Yeah Ryos?"

"Don't you think that's a little bit tough? Especially since we have a week left?" Rogue questioned.

Lucy smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Oh no, we can't afford to slack off. What happened this week has taken up lots of energy so we have to take Krsitina back. You know how much Cosmos is worried about her."

"You're right, as always." Rogue puffed. Lucy smirked and said, "Of course, Ryos~ you should now that." And then share a sweet kiss with him.

"Hey guys!" Cosmos appeared in a bright mood. "Feeling better Cosmos?" Lucy giggled.

Recently; they had made up, with the usual sobs + sorrys that they usually did a few days after the fight.

Cosmos pumped her fists, "OH HELL YEAH! We're gonna kick their asses for getting Kristina, for sure." She grinned victoriously.

"Sure, but you sound so energetic it's making me exhausted." Rogue sighed in irritation. For sure he was returning to his normal childish side.

"Bleh! Too bad." Cosmos stuck a tongue out at him. The two bickered one again. Lucy grinned, _too bad Flare is still busy training the others. I wonder how she got kidnapped? Isn't she more powerful than others, or is that my imagination._

She shrugged it off, laughing along with her childhood friends.

"Hah- are we.. do-done." One of the kids ran back to her, with sweat on his forehead. And then the whole village ran back also, or just walking.

Lucy smiled and nodded. All the villagers cheered! "YAY!"

And then all of them went to the center as usual but there were runes covering the whole area. Children used violence towards it but didn't work. Inside was Kara spinning a pen, with a smirk.

"Why did you do this, mom!" He shouted in annoyance, banging on the colorful runes. Lucy had sighed. "Maybe it's more training guys?" She deducted.

Kara giggled brightly and her eyes flashed a darker purple. "Correct Lucy! You're the first person that I'll let in." A few characters were deciphered for Lucy and she ran towards the food excitedly.

"Thanks Kara!" She grabbed a big plate and some utensils, Rogue especially envious of her. "Hey Rogue, you'll have to work for it. You too guys!" She turned to the food table.

"That's just cruel.. someone kicked our asses today.." The adults muttered, the children just cried chibi tears. "Please let us in!"

"Fine... but I'll have this riddle that's pretty simple."

We accept!" everyone shouted.

"Fine... what is a den's name? The inventor doesn't want it. And the person who needs it isn't even aware."

"..." Everyone had a frustrated thinking face on. One of them even banged their heads on the the runes.

"It's pretty easy!" Lucy cheered, stuffing her face with ship.

"No it isn't!" Rogue hollered across her from the barrier. He was also thinking.

"Well for your intelligence it isn't. You're more used to real life problems..." Lucy trailed off, looking at Kara.

"You tell my son, Lucy!" She cheered with sparkly eyes.

"I got it!" A few villagers bursted out.

"It's... a coffin!" A lot of them told, with their stomachs growling at the food.

"Correct." And up to a third of the villagers and everyone else had entered, soon everyone entered except for Rogue. He got every riddle wrong.

"Tch. I don't need it.." Rogue went to an empty place and ate a green apple. Then he reacted to it; "Puh!" He tried to clean his tongue. "It's so sour.." He complained with bitterness in his stomach.

"Here." He had heard from behind.

A random plastic box was thrown at him. "HEY! THAT'S JUST RUDE!" But the figure just disappeared after he screeched at the person.

He looked back on the box and couldn't help but open it thanks to his curiosity. The delicious smell of food hit him. And he drooled, about to devour the whole thing that even came with a thermos, but there was a note on it.

_**Be thankful I'm your girlfriend Ryos~ ;) - Lu! **_

He blushed a bit but gobbled up the food then returned to the training grounds where it was just Lucy was meditating.

"Capricorn. Virgo. Plue."

The said spirits appeared to her in their new looks, "You called?" Two of them said &amp; Plue just barked respectively, pouncing on her and licking her face.

"Well is there anything about your history that I should know?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Hmm... we have a small book about our powers and origins. Hima-sama shall we get that?"

"Yes, please." Lucy chirped as she scratched the spot behind Plue's ears.

"Okay, it may take a long time, please be patient." And the two spirits went away in sparkles.

Plue barked playfully; attacking Rogue with his saliva attacks. He groaned at the attention; sure he wanted it, but not from his girlfriend's spirit dog! Speaking of which wasn't it a snow man?

While he pondered this, the saliva dried off and Plue went to snuggle up with Lucy, who was giggling. "Hime-sama here!"

The 2 spirits appeared once again with a book in one of their arms. Virgo threw the book towards the blonde mage and she got it by catching it.

"Thanks Virgo, Capricorn." Lucy smiled eagerly, eyes curious at the book.

"Anything for our master!"

"Don't call me that-! Oh never mind they disappeared so Plue you should return to your own place again." Lucy patted Plue before he bowed respectively and went to the celestial spirit world.

"So let's see..." Lucy kept reading out loud the whole thing as Rogue fell asleep.

An hour later, Lucy was exhausted and decided to close up the book; but her boyfriend wasn't there.

"Rogue! Ryos... are you there?"

She kept searching near his house but no signs of him appearing, she tried to follow his scent but there was a dead end at a cliff Lucy's never seen before.

"No way.." She stared at the seemingly endless cliff, somehow she imagined Rogue's bruised body that washed away in the currents of the river that her village used.

She ran back without a word and appeared on a chair inside of Diana's house.

"Woah, you okay?" Rengo appeared with a towel on her neck, she looked at Lucy in worry as she said nothing to Rengo.

Lucy had a few scrapes on her knees but her face looked a bit dehydrated and flushed, with a pair of blank eyes. Rengo observed that she didn't care about her current self, "Where's Rogue?"

"That's what I want to say Rengo-chan." Lucy looked at Rengo with a sad expression, gripping onto the book.

"What?"

Apparently the other girls in Rengo's gang had heard. "What happened to Rogue?" One of them said bluntly.

"Well, he walked somewhere or was gone after I read this book about the stars!" Lucy pouted, giving them the book.

"Uhh.. Lucy?" The girls looked freaked, including Diana who got to be included a few minutes earlier.

"Yes?" She looked at their comedic faces. _What's happenin- eh!_ Her eyes bugged out at the book cover.

At first it was blurry but then Rogue was shown on the book cover.. how'd he get there?

She skimmed the book and found out that shadow users, dark mages, or demons who are the spirits enemies actually get casted in the book cover for a certain amount of time.

She and the others facepalmed at the bad luck Rogue had this week. They had to fight something but now this book gets in the way? Lucy sighed and thought to herself, _I'm going to write down the info and then burn the damn book or at least try to dispel it._

* * *

**fairychime: well it seems like one of our male characters has gotten into QUITE a pickle! ^-^ and in the middle of something too but this will lead up to the fight, I hope. Please send in your ideas if you have any recommendations where and when I should put in the fight then the ending of this story! :DDDDDD**

**Lucy: I know Wendy said this before but please review! She loves you guys so much like any other author, she's also improved. Please bestow your gifts of reviews for her, she loves encouragement! ^.^**

**fairychime: 0\\\\\0 thanks. You're an awesome friend Lucy! *hugs Lucy tightly* bye bye dear readers!**


	34. Chapter 34

the curse of the celestial priestess Ch 33

**fairychime: minna, I'm so sorry for you guys suffering my lateness! But I thought it was 2 months but it was one month! Reason why I never updated this chapter for over a MONTH, T_T, was because my laptop's charger broke and I told my sis to buy one. Also I was lazy. T_T sorry!**

**Frosch: Fairychime doesn't own Fairy tail! Please forgive her..**

****Note: if you guys forget about what the demons look like, reference to ch. 24 and Rengo is somewhere in the beginning. Their powers are on ch. 25 ^-^****

* * *

A few hours were speent while Juvia and Wendy wondered around for a walk and things were fine. Until they bumped into a woman with dark hair and red colors. They were completely dismayed and the blue duo apologized sincerely.

When they looked at the woman, she was gone already. They glanced at each other strangely and then went back to the training grounds, where they wore their training clothes and practiced with Rena, who almost kicked their asses with no hesitation.

Wendy jumped onto Rena's back with Charla's help, sending an air powered punch towards her vertabrae; however, Rena slid to the right and turned back to kick at Wendy's gut. Wendy groaned at the painful kick she received on her stomach.

Rena tried to grip Juvia's nearly visible hand at her right but it spilled out steaming water and Juvia was almost nearing defeat, even with her most powerful attacks. Juvia brought down her water whip onto Rena's arm, and swung it towards herself. Rena was caught in her whip and fell as Juvia planned.

Juvia prepared to bodyslam her, but Rena stepped on the water whip, attached to her arm mid-way and casted a spell froze humans for a certain time. Juvia felt a hollow tap in her magic container and sat down in defeat and admitted defeat as well as Wendy.

Charla nodded in satisfaction in the battle; they had lasted longer than last time, this time it was 12 minutes instead of 9 minutes.

"Good job, Juvia and Wendy!" Rena praised, "You should use some of your physical attacks on people instead of your magic first. Magic is more worth of your life than your physique. Wendy, I want you to practice fighting hand to hand without Charla's help. And Juvia; you can make water out of your body but you should try to take out water from your surroundings and block your enemies. You might need help with thickening your water for a long time."

They both nodded and went in different ways; Wendy going to fight someone, and Juvia going into the farther part of the woods.

Lucy transported herself in different spots of the woods towards Rogue's shadow puppets, getting caught but their arms and she slammed celestial power into them.

The shadows disappated into a silouhette of her boyfriend. She ran again and hid on a tree branch, she was close to the beginning again; she cursed, she should've focused.

Then she came out and jumped over Rogue and stumbled over the branches of the tree. She closed her eyes briefly, Capricorn's footsteps could be heard and his feet kicked her ribs and she flew back into Aries' wool cage; Lucy yawned and used her takeover magic to turn into a ghost and passed through the sleepy material, though struggling for a few minutes. She turned back to her orginal form.

She shook her weariness, and bit her lip, Rogue had tackled her! She landed on the ground, dirt spraying her arms and forehead; she stepped back and then threw a hook at Rogue. He winced at the small bruise forming fast on his forehead, twisting her shouldblades once her back was open.

She breathed in sharply, her nerves screaming in pain of her boyfriend and nudged at Rogue's ankles with her knees. His knees wobbled a little bit and he let her go.

She finally fell on the floor and rolled away from her boyfriend, to Virgo and Aries; who were putting thermal bandages on her back. It had been 30 minutes since this had started and it ended in Lucy taking the least of the bruised. Rogue had his ice pack on his temple and rubbed his cuts on his legs.

"Good job." They greeted each other in a monotone voice, they walked slowly together and took a break.

* * *

After Kristina took a wonderful nap and woke up, she decided to not be caged in the castle and take a walk. Now two people brushed againsted her and she almost fumed at them, if not for noticing two blue companions apologizing. She looked disturbed and leapt away from the duo.

She was slightly nerved by this and felt guilty about those girls. Wait, what? Since when did she care about _feelings_? Never did she think of those idiots in a good way.

Kristina shook her head and went to the meeting location way ahead of time, using the time before to bring snacks. She gobbled up all of the snacks and sat properly in front of the people finally arriving.

"Welcome." Two wolves in black and orange bowed to everyone. She scoffed quietly at this, she wouldn't do that to anyone unless it was her beloved Azuno-sama! She had hearts at the thought but she tuned back to the meeting.

The wolves in black and orange walked out quietly at the doors.

The last people was a priestess in her 'village', chained and bruised with big rips in her uniform, and a guard with a staff that was topped with a crescent shaped blade, behind her back.

"YOU TRAITOR!" The guard accidentally forgot to chain the prisoner and priestess took that chance to lunge at Kristina only to reach unsuccessfully on the table.

Kristina was all the way in the back. the others glaring in slight shock at the prisoner. Kristina walked to the chained girl with pride and unmerciful eyes; and pushed the girl away from her face, also cracking a bit of her skull.

Kristina returned to her chair and looked at the girl in boredom like Azuno.

The priestess slumped her shoulders involuntarily, and took a step forward, to have her hair yanked back by the guard. The guard viewing the whole thing with the others, took action and grabbed the priestess's hand behind her back and made her bow down.

"I'm sorry for our incompetance for not taking 'care' of your pets. This one tried to steal my keys once I visited her," he grunted in disgust. And he scoffed about the prisoner. "One should not deem to be worthy of ever fighting in the prison of where they belong.. trash." The guard released his claws at the girl's throat, with closed eyes.

The priestess was whisked away by a vortex of gray and white. Her face was looking a bit more sweaty once the guard let go of her. The guard looked happy. And the meeting of the demons and accomplices had adjourned; it was about that priestess for whether of not, she should be tribute.

Nobody looked horrified or frozen in fear at the table. This was very casual for all the demons in this building. The door bursted open with the two wolves in awareness; one with a limping front leg, the other dragging the wolf behind the curtains. The unscathed wolf bowed his head and spat out a sentence, "Humans with the demon backstabbers have shown and took out some of our kin.."

The wolf behind the curtain, lied down and moaned at an old wound reopening.

Outside the hall, Rengo stabbed her sword into several limbs and organs of demons at the hallway entrance, leaving them in a state of fatal injury. She put on a mask when Yunna activated the sleeping spray into the vents. A third of the demons fell victim to the harmless spray, whereas the others were left lethargic and stood there, dazed.

Rengo, Yunna, Rena, and Keko had used their powers to overwhelm the weak demons. They couldn't believe these were the demons' guards. What a bunch of idiots.

"Yunna!" somebody on their side yelled out.

Yunna felt a chill and hopped back onto the ceiling. She gulped, the stupid authorities were there!? Not to mention, one of them attempted to slaughter her! Fog covered the whole room, Yunna coughed and held her breath in her mask that didn't help much.

"Separate!" A voice she recognized as Rengo's had went towards her and grabbed her wrist to go somewhere else. She could tell; moments later, that her and Rengo were stuck in a closet with no clear space. Sucks but at least she didn't have to get stabbed again.

"Wait.. did you plan out the smoke screen?" Yunna's eyes looked at the half demon's silouhette with a scrunched up face.

"No, but the wolf that I stabbed released some weird thing after it entered that cursed place. Since you were on the ceiling beams I had to get you because everyone else dispersed and I almost forgot about you-"

"YOU ALMOST FOR-"

"Shh.." Rengo covered Yunna's mouth. "I don't want to be caught like an idiot without ending that ritual. And you know Kristina is almost gonna become darkness especially when she practically can't die."

"You are an idiot for not telling me this." Yunna hissed silently and glared at her.

Rengo glared back, "Not like you paid attention. And you always have the wrong timing in our meetings, so you were the lost one."

"Fine.. but can't we just get outta here and find the others?" Yunna backed down.

"No need." Rengo dialed some random numbers and 2 people responded with the same words.

_"Did you find Yunna?"_

"Yup."

_"This is Keko; I have Juvia, Wendy, Yukino, Flare and Rogue with me."_

_"This is Rena; I have Lucy, Cosmos, Levy, Erza, Cana and Lisanna with me."_

"Excellent. Now we should take each of the wings out in this building."

Rengo ended the phone call and poked her head outside, quickly and closed the door again. Her eyes slightly glinted red and her hair glowed whiter than usual. Yunna knew she was processing and waited.

"Nobody except two Nature beasts and a giant group of male Soul Suckers are in the clear." Yunna turned back to her original look.

"Thanks."

And they were out the door; bashing the demons for Rengo, and controlling the demons for Yunna. It took longer than they thought but then they saw a weird door with all sorts of runes.

Yunna and Rengo stiffened, they remembered memories of this.

"Yunna, Rengo-sa.." A voice reached their ears, and they ran immediately to the room.

They recognized the priestess that was a friend of Kristina's. Yunna used her gravity powersto lift off the priestess and to reverse the warped hole, that disappeared into another place.

"T-thank you." The priestess sighed and shook slightly. "I need to be healed.. but leave me behind."

"Nah, we need you to fight with us." Rengo smoothed out the priestess's knots in her arms.

"But how would you heal me with no supplies?"

Rengo giggled. "Silly you, remember that I'm a half demon with healing powers and elements."

A dim glow was transferred to the priestess's scars and then it seemed like her skin slightly improved and turned back to normal. And the rest of Rengo's healing made her healthier and the priestess only had her clothes and face dirty. But the priestess didn't mind, and walked behind the duo.

"Wait!" The duo looked at the healed girl in question.

"I forgot the fact that Kristina led me here. You guys have to be careful. I think the actual guards are watching us and preparing to shoot us, I saw poisonous weapons in the guard room. It's quite close to the prison."

"Thank you. But we have to ask you to help indirectly. Please get the remaining human _victims_ out of this hellhole quickly. I gave you our gang's numbers, so you should text them. Or use my phone," Rengo gave her phone away. "I have another back up in my pocket right now. You can't screw up on this. Meet up with your priestess after this, she's currently on the outside of the demon world."

"Thanks.. I won't disappoint you and your gang!" Kristina sprang to another direction and the duo stalked into a room in sneak mode. Next thing they knew, the guards surrounded them and pinned them to the ground with their weaknesses.

* * *

**fairychime: I know... 2k words but at least I didn't make it too long? (-_-) Please don't kill me!**

**Frosch: fairy doesn't own fairy tail**

**fairychime: I'm sorry Frosch, but if my readers are still reading, I'm not gonna survive. People, please don't rip off my head.**

**Lucy and Rogue: there would be no more chapters! .-. And she just started writing again, don't blame her. We love you guys! *gives audience a giant hug with fairy tail***

**fairychime: have any events you're curious about? I'd like your response. And when this is done, should I delete this story after I'm finished typing in everything ORRRRRR... keep it and submit a new version of it. Maybe I'll record my stats between them... I'm undecisive, *looks away* you choose for me.**


	35. Chapter 35

the curse of the celestial priestess Ch. 34

**reference: Azuno - end of Ch. 32, Arthos - end of Ch. 25 (a few paragraphs before A/N at the end of Ch.), other demons - Ch. 24**

**Happy: I FINALLY GET A LINEE! HAHAHAHAHAH!  
**

**Fairychime: well, there's the end of that..**

**Happy: NOOOO!**

**Happy and Fairychime: please enjoy... and Hiro Mashima has the rights to Fairy tail.**

**Happy: bleh, and you said I would have no more lines!**

**Fairychime: shut yer face before I staple you to the back of Ichiya's suits!**

**Happy:... AYEEEEE! *hides behind Mira***

**Mira: Hi Happy, Fairychime, and viewers! ^_^**

* * *

**Rengo's POV**

"Haha, it's so sad that our own kind are this weak in Earthland. But this _is _newly released controls for exiles like you," a demon bearing the chief badge had stared at my eyes in a creepy way. I mean, do you want a pair of glowing eyes to stare at you from 5 cm of space? No? I thought so. This place was still the same, with the usual newbies in charge. Those plain demons are really goddamn lazy, huh? I rolled my eyes, staring at the walls in boredom. Yunna seemed to have the same opinion as me.

It's just like studying at our libraries; it's very frustrating and restraining

Is there anything interesting? I looked down at the ropes they tied us down with, hmmm... it's way too complicated and thick for me or Yunna to escape it. Plus, we're too lazy. No problem, I'll just use my magic. My eyes glowed but it forced down my etherano down I choked, it felt way weirder than I thought and inedible. Dammit, are these ropes the kind that reverse your attacks?

I looked at Yunna, who was looking angered &amp; flustered after she attempted the same way to break free. I sighed and glared at the guard still bragging about how professional the weapons are.

The guards shivered at my menacing glare and turned somewhere else. The braggart noticed and frowned, "Hey! This whitey is not so evil. We've got her and the other one in our hands."

That braggart tried convincing but my awesome stare that represented death scared him also. I can practically see the buckets of sweat in my imagination.

"What's going on?" A gruff voice said, also stepping on me with his boot. Oh no, he'll suffer my wrath later.

"Azuno-san! We've caught Artho's sister and some other girl." Tch, Yunna is not some other girl! She's a prideful member of my exiled gang! Why do demons not understand the worth of other species, we all have feelings- and now I sound like Lucy.

"Is this the infamous Rengo?" 'Azuno' smirked at me. I hate smirks now. And I will never forget that one, especially.

"Yes.." I silently twitched and turned my head to Yunna, who was trying to hide her anger too.

"Excellant. Now bring her and the girl to the meeting place. We need to discuss their punishment." Azuno clapped.

As expected, they did as they were told. Azuno speedwalked. Lucky, I wish I could use my powers. But _noooo_! They had to freaking restrain me, but I can understand the neccessity of everything, I'm stronger than those brats kicking time. But I'm getting ready to beat every guard in this building before I'm long dead! I glared at the men near me that were dragging me inside a container called a crater.

Now me and Yunna are stuck inside with no openings left. "What are we, a pack of kittens?" Me and her growled. "Shut it, ladies~" A high pitched voice but male, flirted (?) with us. And then the box flipped over, giving me a headache and gave Yunna pain somewhere near her weak spot. Her whimper gave it away and I slammed into the box with my cranium by mistake, turning into a migraine. I guess the only thing to do is stay quiet, that's hard but I'll try.

And then I saw light and kicked the first thing in my sight. Oops, I kicked my sister. I'd rather be dead. And Yunna was taken away from me, glaring with sleepy eyes at the two that held her captive with a pair of daggers. "Take her away." The guards dragged her to wherever her doom was held, my fear stilled me for a second. _I'm not letting her witness anything.. _I glared at the others in my way.

Oh blueberries, why were me and my demon friends born as we are today? I sighed. Now I'm somehow on the floor but it slams me on my back, ugh, gravity magic was always my weakness.

"Now. Are you going to apologize?" A hag called Arthos sniggered. The females of my widely known family had looked down on me, and laughed at my pathetic look, they really should look at themselves for once. But at least I'm not wrinkly like them.

"No. And for what?"

"YOU DISRESPECTED AZUNO-SAN!" A tiny girl had stepped up to my clipped form. She's pretty annoying and I don't know that much, but yet I can't believe she's the one who back stabbed me. We were originally acquaintances anyways. Her eyes showed fury but I responded with dead eyes to all of them, few flinching. A pair of toned legs stepped towards me and showed me a random relative's face, not very special looking at all.

Ow? Was her slap supposed to hurt like 'hell'? They don't even know how much it hurts. And where the hell is Yunna? Anyways, I'll beat them up. I giggled lightly at the image of them having short buzzcut hair like they did to all of us. I'll return the favor, I smirked to no one in particular.

"Hey.." I turned to the voice and got bitch slapped again. This older sister of mine is more annoying than threatening. Same with the others, "how did any of them survive without our heads of the family..? You guys never know how worthless our family is.." I cackled with wide eyes.

"That's offensive!" They yelled in defense, such hotheads. "You'll pay tenfold for insulting the officials of this castle!"

"But it's only in this castle. What can you do?" I countered back.

The others shuffled around and some beat my face up. I have to admit.. the punches were stronger than I expected, especially in my jaws. I felt my face puff up with redness but I spoke anyways.

"Are you gonna leave your dear _family_ in pain..?" I mockingly laughed at them, a pure black hole in my heart for them. Many of them called me names and stomped on me, but I was not focused on the taunting. Thankfully, it seems like Arthos and my sisters didn't convince all of them, those few are still indecisive since they don't understand yet. Yay for good people!

I smiled at them, it's like a past version of myself. I was confused like them and I was in the same position. I stood up and prepared myself to attack my family, but one of them held up a book. Is that mother's diary!? They should be ashamed of themselves for claiming the role when they only did one of the basic and biggest sin of this world. Steal hidden items from your possession, this should be counted for all laws but humans in the other world are stupid... back to the topic, I was gonna beat these bitches down.

Suddenly, the ropes were released; I immediately took the chance to stomp up to one of my aunts with a narrow mind, eventually gripping one of my relatives' throat to death with my hands and the metallic weapon I just summoned. The spilled blood before our family seemed like an exact scene for this war, and I had my hands and legs covered in it. I had stomped on her blood so much it spread to the lower half of my body. Arthos and half of the family held up their weapons and elements, me healing myself as the other half of the females had ran away during my first victim.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

Ah, that was easier than I thought! So basically, my group killed 3 sets of demons, 18 each, and 3 humanoid guards or more. My group is badass! We sliced it with our own magic and weapons from the dead soldiers. Though, that was pretty hard for Levy and Lisanna to do.

It hurt a little that my dad had sided with the girls from Rengo's family. Not that Rengo was really evil. What really killed me was his half dead body lying on the floor in Kristina's room. I can't really help him because I would fasten his time of death. It's amazing how 2-sided most humans really are.

Is a mere human that capable for the demon ritual? The cunning girl, nowhere near us, has ruined the peace and answered my rhetorical question.

Lucy guided my group with Pyxis, the key of the compass. There were smooth sails until balls of sweet darkness exploded near our path.

If I wasn't used to flash signals, I would've flinched like the others. The darkness masked some of the dirty odors in the building but a male silouhette appeared. He had very dark hair and clothes. "Rogue?" I recognized and punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing here!" I'm more furious that he scared me a bit.

But others have different reactions, sigh.

"Ryos~ you're here!" Lucy jumped with open arms.

"Hello Rogue." Levy greeted with a stiff smile, looks like she's still shaken.

"What took you so long? You're a shadow mage for God sake." Cana drooled at thin air. Apparently, she's very lovey dovey with her associated bottle, sake. Good thing I didn't let her take all the sake.

"I agree with Cana but I'm glad you didn't get torn up into pieces." Erza quietly glanced at him and Lucy, breathing in sharply. Is it really that suffocating?

I looked around the building and hadn't changed much. It's still nervewrecking to be here even though I had went here a few times. I called Rengo and Keko. No answer except for Keko.

"Hello?"

_"Rena! Thank goodness you're here, I see Rengo and Yunna!"_

"Wait. What!? How come she didn't answer?"

_"Er... ouch. They're separated but Rengo has no problem fighting her family. I don't know where Yunna is going though, and we lost her."_

"THEN FREE THEM! WE NEED THEM AND THEY ARE OUR NAKAMA!"

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but I was about to call. My group is really tired for some reason." _

"Sorry.. I'm just stressed Keko. How is your group right now?"

_"Wendy almost got attacked from the back but her reflexes saved her. Sketo held down 4-6 guards at once and protected everyone's hide in the dark. And now Juvia is separated from us. A hunk distracted her called 'Gray' or something. I think he's from Fairy tail, so we'll be fine."_

"How is he here?'

_"I don't know. He probably spied on us. And there's the fact that they look like a couple, but he's too embarrassed."_

"Aww that's cute. Destroy all the bitches in here."

_"Ain't nobody got problems with that right now... BYE!"_

_Click._

Rogue caught my attention while giving an awkward pat on the back to the girls. "Rena-san, the guards are starting to pile up. I mean, in the entrances and exits." So awkward but anyways..

"Lucy and Rogue, you should be on the defense and Wendy should be with you. The guards are weak so the rest of you guys, beat 'em to the colors of blue and black!" I glared at them.

"Everyone else shall separate in groups of 2 or 3. Got that?" I looked at them closely.

They immediately stiffened. "Yes Ma'am!" And separated, leaving me here alone.

I walked through the corridors of the building and saw a few torches light up, before flying at me. My hair caught aflame as I barely managed to save my face from being melted. I grimaced at my sleek &amp; ocean hair turning into a frizzled edge, those bastards, don't they know how long it took me to grow and groom my hair like that? I heard the steps of demons' echo against the dry ground, their shadows reaching mine.

The sight of built demons surprised me, I guess those old geezers finally used their extra money. I snorted at that idea; yeah right, they just want to look at the money because they hog all of it.

"Well, this should be fun!" I swung at them with my side kick, dodging some of the above ground attacks. Big lugs of oafs, I noted, trying not to screaming at my terrifying weakness.

While I was distracted by the dried blood and temporary fear running though my stomach, someone decided to chop off my arm! But I dodged and managed to grab a hold of the guy's wrist and slammed the ax into two of the oafs. I'm more than offended and a bit shocked but I really should've expected this, I made a trail of dust fly from my running and hid behind a corner.

I waited for a response. Nothing. And I walked out casually, with my feet making no noise and sliding past a few open doors with a flexible posture. Unfortunately; I managed to get a tiny guy's attention by revealing my slow form by the light near him, and he's 3 times louder than his size. Now I'm getting outnumbered by these people, who are from the same class as me as well.

20-40 guards were trying to get my back and sides at the same time, ouch! Those were my sides, _Heheheh... they aren't really spineless but__ they'll pay for it! For_ everyone, I thought deviously.

I looked at the dark support beams that were supposedly my corner, because of the stench of male demons did not please my nose and my mind, both agreed. _They smell like moldy socks!_ I cringed in horror. And as a few weapons aimed at me, I jumped on the metal bar near the beams and ran away, not before leaving a present for those confused soldiers.

I ran away, but not before taking one of the uniforms from a guy I defeated before and a torch. I grinned at the fire spreading to the floor dropping the evidence and my clothes. That would give the officials the idea of my death, they're too silly and predictable. This will happen soon enough. I ran in the darkness, bumping into a lot of obstacles and arrived in an empty room. Or so I thought, regretting this.

In the room, was a dead man or _demon._ It was another exiled demon and his blood tempted me to scratch his skin, but no, I left as soon as possible with a bit of guilt in my blood. Nothing got in my way but I saw Yunna... no! She was not supposed to be in that room! I chased after the guards and knocked their minds out with no guilt whatsoever.

I stepped towards Yunna, avoiding the blood spatters that led to her skin, and she squirmed, trying to take the rope out with wariness in her eyes towards me. I almost forgot and took off my helmet. She looked at me with tears falling on her wretched clothes, smiling in relief. I pulled out a knife and quickly cut the rope, feeling like it was more than 5 minutes, the last time I checked. Yunna's form tensed and shook, I didn't register her steps towards me and her arms around my back.

"Thank goodness you're here, Rena.." I didn't do anything but respond with hugging her back with great relief, I didn't want to lose her, or anybody else for that matter. "Watch out...!" She coughed, reaching a hand towards the cracked ceiling. I looked at her view and saw a giant crystal go down onto my place, I quickly threw Yunna to the side, I closed my eyes. I was waiting for my organs to be stabbed by the heavy thing. After a few minutes of closing my eyes, I looked at the stone with no way of falling thanks to Yunna.

That's right, Yunna had released her powers like my father told her to... I soon took out a heavy sword and swung with lots of might. The stone was bashed with few strikes and Yunna relaxed her muscles, gently falling to her knees. I rushed towards her with no expression on my face while carrying her on my back.

* * *

**fairychime: look guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I was just lazy and I was busy with something I don't remember. I found out some cool remixes from SuicideSheeep (Youtube), buttttttt~ if you guys wanna chill out to a cool song, listen to "idfc" by Blackbear. What are the odds of people actually having an animal name for their careers! :DD I've only listened to a small album of his on YouTube, it's called "Dead Roses". **


	36. Chapter 36

the curse of the celestial priestess Ch 35

**references - Rengo and her gang: ch. 24 [their powers: ch. 25]; ****Azuno**_**: **_**ch. 32; Kristina: ch. 15 &amp; 32 (near Rogue and Lucy texting in bold); Sketo: ch. 31 (in section called 'With Flare')**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

I saw tons of demons, they looked better than the rest of Magolia's male population; since most of them don't actually attempt to do something with their looks. Many were very weak and we knocked them straight away. Although there were many people being hurt; some limped and were left behind, most being the village kids. I felt guilt worm into my heart but we kept on moving.

There were many demons, much more than I expected and this one guy had downsized Wendy. However, before I was gonna teach that douche a lesson Wendy took him down by his ankles and dug her heels into his body fat.

That's gotta hurt since she's actually wearing 3 inch heels, and she aimed it near his balls. I almost pitied him but kept fighting, nearly coughing violently as I expected. A slim and sketchy guy blocked my view of everyone, "Your fight is over here, human womannnn..." He hissed with sluggish movement. He kept hitting me with one of those brass knuckles and it hurt like hell, it nearly knocked me out.

"Juvia!" I looked shocked at the loud scream but I continued to stand up and ran at him quickly, my voice protesting the strain. "Keep fighting everyone!" I didn't intend to distract myself; I don't want anyone in this group to die today, not now. The slimy guy ran behind me and we were around 5 inches apart, face to face. The demon was very angry and made a red bruise when he grabbed my wrist, he wouldn't let go despite how oily his skin felt; I shuddered with one other tactic in mind.

I turned to water form and threw a water slicer at him; he was finished in one move. The small group of demons had charged at me but I drowned them in my water lock, grr, someone managed to escape. I quickly looked at my surroundings and hit him in the spine with a sharp knife. Not sure whether he's alive now, I went to help the others. I looked back at the drowned demons and let them go, putting a rain cloud on them. It seems like those were very weak, I turned back to the battle scene.

I nearly perished by these other demons when we went to the other corridor. There were demons that barely looked right; red eyes like the ones in my dreams, in fact, we dodged a bullet when Sketo helped us with her flames and defense attacks.

Most of us were very tired of using our physical strength and backed away from the rampant demons. My water magic wasn't very useful aside from my waterslicer. I have figured out that they have lived in the water, since their fish like features began to appear out of nowhere.

I pushed Flare and Wendy out of the way, getting severely hurt but my beloved Gray had come to my side. I was shocked by his appearance and fell on my side, the bruises becoming more heated and throbbing as I stared into the darkness.

I cheered for Gray and he carried me after he was finished. "Gray-sama, how did you know I was here~?" I purred with a grin.

"I secretly followed you." Gray blushed, ooh! A rare Kodak moment! I snapped a picture on my lacrima phone and set it as my homescreen.

We bumped into many demons but Gray stabbed them with icicles and I tripped all of them into a giant pit. The fight only lasted for 10 minutes, the last half was me trying to get a tiny demon's grubby fingers off my hair. My scalpel still hurts though.

It felt really confusing in the other corridors, but then we found Rengo and other females. I wasn't really scared but the weapons nearly made me piss. Also, Rengo was standing in the corpses' blood. The females were quickly defeated and ran away, one of them giving a book to Rengo?

I ran towards her without trying to be reminded of the smell and hugged her. Gray however, didn't follow me; he was very hesitant but I ignored that.

"Rengo-san! Weren't you supposed to be somewhere, possibly doing stuff?" I worried about her.

"Sorry Juvia. And your boyfriend looks very scared of me. Do you want me to clean up the blood?" Rengo let go and looked at her skin. It was barely scratched but lots of blood spilled on her legs and arms.

"Nope, he just hasn't met you and your gang." I chirped, looking back at Gray.

"So who are you?" Gray scratched his head in confusion.

"Rengo. I'm a close friend of Cosmos, Rogue, Flare, and mainly Lucy. How far have you guys gotten?" She perversely looked at us.

I blushed simultaneously with Gray.

"Rengo!" Me and Gray turned from each other, back to back.

"Hehehe, I was just joking but lets get going." She got extra clothes from me and it fitted her perfectly, hmm. Guess we have the same bust.

Gray almost peeked at her but I kicked him in the balls and elbowed his line of sight. I could hear Gray's groans and curses, hmm. It's pretty useful and now Gray knows I'm not kidding about anything. "I'm sorry.. Juvia." He nodded his head, apologetically.

"No it's okay, but I'm your girlfriend." I reminded him. But then I kissed his temple when he sat down for a second.

"Okay, now that the drama is done; can we go now?" Rengo interrupted.

"Sure. Now lets go kick some asses!" Gray had his confidence boost back up. Those two get along well... should I make her my bridesmaid?

I just merely followed them into a room and then lot of things happened. Rengo just growled at the elderly demons,

"Azuno-_sama..._" Rengo walked on the low level table and put her face near his, "Why don't we actually fight? I've defeated your companion."

The man near her glared at her with his red eyes. It was like rage in a conclusion, but the man (who I assume as Azuno) had grabbed her clothes and nearly ripped all the threads through.

I scoffed, catching attention to myself again.

"Oh? Who is this little girl?" Azuno smirked at me, standing up with his fist still holding onto Rengo's clothes.

Rengo managed at land a few punches on his jaw and arms. Unfortunately, it didn't work, the elders mockingly laughed at Rengo's struggle. An ominous feeling moved into me and Gray went into a stance behind me. Gray knows when I won't hold back, I felt the magic in me spread throughout my blood.

My body temperature turned cold and I fought with my razor sharp limbs, water spilling everywhere from my hands; Gray defeated the ones at long range. The elder demons panicked and ran farther than their body could handle. Most ended up tripping at their chairs.

I felt a familiar aura and let them do their thing. It was pressurizing towards my skin but I knew Yunna wasn't targeting us.

"You guys okay?" Rena appeared and kicked Azuno's head. If possible, that guy's grim face grew darker as he let go of Rengo and charged at me and Rena, who was near me. I sighed and stepped back for Rena to do her thing. I saw her whipping out her blades but then he targeted me, getting too close and I couldn't move.

I choked by his grip on my neck, as expected of a demon. I-I don't think now's the time to give up though. My feet coudn't reach the smooth floor and Azuno's stench nearly made me pass out. I recognized it from an event I knew all too much about. My eyes widened, my hands becoming more shaky.

**Gray's POV.**

It took more magic than I thought to take out these demons, but they're old. Luckily, I managed to trap many of them with my magic. I'm halfway out but I have to get to Juvia.

She's mine after all. I helped the other girls that seemed acquainted with Juvia, blocking and killing some of them. I cringed at the blood but at least it wasn't worse than my early nightmares. 15-45 minutes passed and we knocked all of them. I got near Juvia but then the Azuno dude punched me in the guts.

Seriously! He's annoying as hell... I scoffed but then Juvia got released by him. I went to her side and noticed a lingering smell on her. It disgusted me but it wasn't her scent obviously, it smelled like death. But I focused on my magic attack. I released ice-make: bullets. It distracted him and put holes inside, the demon shivered.

I backed away from him with Juvia in my arms and then blocked the only exit in the room.

"Fools," Azuno chuckled. "YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE UNDEAD!" His appearance next second scared me when I peeked back into the door with a square window.

His face no longer looked young and his eyeballs popped out more than the average person, his skin turning into a scaly hide with his rib-cage and new tail expanded heavily, inky spots on his jaw and arms. What scared me the most was him eating all of the elders after he broke my ice prison in half... disgusting. I blankly stared at him. He was the reason for this mess, I pointed my eyes at the floor. Focus Fullbuster!

No wonder he made Juvia faint. Juvia! I looked at her and she was hyperventilating. I made an ice pack and pressed it to her chest when she was heating up.

"Hang on..." The 3 girls fighting, one of them named Rengo, had teamed up and almost beaten him.

My heart clenched, glaring at him. _I have to stop thinking about this._ I stopped guarding the door for a second and worried about Juvia.

The fight still went on as I carried Juvia outside, finding Wendy and her group.

"Gray?" The youngest member on my team said. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing here? And what happened to Juvia?" Her eyes showed shock.

"Never mind that, a demon guy ate all of the elders demons and now Juvia fainted. Heal her, please." I added the last word as an afterthought.

"You heard him!" A girl taller than Levy had commanded them. "Lets get that bastard!"

"Yeah!" Most of Wendy's group ran over the door. Wendy looked at Juvia and distorted her face in disgust. "I assume this is from the demon guy?" Wendy glanced at the open room, her face turning more pale from the stench.

"Yeah, we have to hurry."

"Alright, Gray." Wendy chanted Troia and it was healing faster than her usual pace.

"Slow down if you need to," I put a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy smiled at me. "This is nothing compared to Lucy's training!" She turned back, making my jaw gape all the way to the floor as if this was an anime. **(A/N: DON"T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL DAMMIT! No one respects me.. T^T)**

They've all improved. Especially Juvia. I hope they manage to defeat that stupid gu- demon.

**Normal POV.**

Keko and the others had arrived, the only demon in the group fake puking at the stench.

"Gross! Don't you guys smell this?" Keko growled with glowing sea eyes, nose cringing from the smell.

The others blinked and most nodded no, some of them got blown away by the rubble of fighting.

"Man, must've been a long time here." Keko stepped over many of the decaying limbs. When did that get there? The group looked at the blood trailing to the demon's footsteps. Bastard.

The fight between the other 2 demons and half breed verses the fully insane demon had continued. Rengo's healing had a limit and this was it.

Luckily, before Rengo got captured by this demon; Yunna activated the magic spell and everything nearly blew to bits. Yunna floated up to the clear sky after catching Rengo and Rena went in to switch places.

Rena bashed him with her bare fists, pulling out the blade that belonged to an old era. It shined with luster and sliced through his arm that reached for her neck and face. Rena kept dodging and Azuno roared in fury, looking for more people.

Sketo aimed fire cannons and icy geysers at his lower body and then guarded the others preparing an attack. Azuno dodged most of the elements but the ice tore off his eyes and he screeched with blood dripping out his eyes.

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS MY BEAUTIFUL FORM!" The intention of death was strongly sensed from the fully formed beast. The beast bit random things not caring about anything. Everyone in the room dodged his attacks or had their blood sucked by him.

**(A/N: hello again! ^.^ Don't kill me, it's important: I decided to call Azuno a beast since demons at least have their self control like most humans.)**

"Azuno-sama! Calm down!" The human traitor ran to his bulky figure and grasped his face despite how far she was from the ground and trapped Yukino by the neck. Yukino, who was near the beast and traitor, had turned blue with little strength to pry the chains off.

Keko growled again and ripped the chains from Yukino's windpipe. "Th..thanks!" Yukino ran back to the door, looking at the whole fight like Gray.

"No problem." Keko turned to Yukino with an intimidating smile and kicked at Kristina's belt of weapons. Kristina glared at her with dark eyes, forgetting about the demon in front of her.

"Human meat!" Azuno purred. His tail stabbed Kristina in her guts, poking all the way to her brain. Somehow Kristina held the tail but not for long, her grip weakened and her eyes smiled remorsefully at everyone. Her head started cracking and bleeding black blood. By ten it was too late for her to be saved. The beast cackled for a minute, which seemed way longer than it originally was.

Neither the demons nor humans in the room made a move and held their breath, most forcing the bile back into their throats and made no retreats like their minds all urged them to do so. The blood from the limp body had paralyzed everyone, most of the demons looking away and walking to the beast.

_He must've been a human mage a few centures back. No demon has been in their full form for that long and both humans and demons. Only one. _ Rena glared at the ravenous beast. _We cannot hesitate in taking his head off. Time to bust our asses off. _

Rena glared at the demon busy in grinding the human corpse's bones to sand, bending his head back with her shadow manipulation. The beast's growl ripped out of his throat, with long and thin claws coming out of his hands. Then a small group of shadows popped out of the cracks on the ground.

The whispers and see through shadows materialized to show red eyes Lucy noticed, and attacked the beast by slithering inside his heart; the mindless beast noticing a small burst of energy hurting his cardiovascular system.

Cosmos stuck her fingers inside the cracks of the beast and ripped his chest into an X, the beast babbling in more pain. The beast sniffed the ground and swung at Yunna who parried the attack with her bare hands and twisted around his torso; and climbing on his back.

The beast nearly fell on the Sabertooth and Fairy tail mages, if not for their magic combination. The other groups went back to the room that caused the most ruckus and helped.

"Magic Beam!" (Yukino)

"Earth Spikes!" (Levy)

"Final Strike!" (Lisanna)

"Cards Volley!" (Cana)

"Dance, my Blades!" (Erza)

"Yagudo Rigōra!" (Minerva)

"Earthquake!" (Sketo - Flare is commanding her)

"Wolverine's Wrath!" (Cosmos)

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

By then, all of the attacks had diminished the demon, most of them magically tired but not noticing any aching. Lucy and Juvia had the most magic drain, Rogue and Gray carrying them.

"Man.. that. Was. AWESOME!"

All the guys cheered and drank some beer when they returned with the girls. All the girls were tired and went to sleep early when the boys were just watching some football until midnight and slept in the living room.

**fairychime: CAN YOU BELIEVE ITTTTTTTT! I'm finally done with the fighting, I'm getting my stuff for school started and this is such a great thing! :DDD I just wish I did all of it in the first month. =3= I still like how smooth my life is going. And only a few more chapters until I actually end it. Don't be sad my readers, I'll be writing a few ideas of mine and then posting them along with a new version of this! Should I rewrite it? Because I can see future headaches XD. **

**Natsu: fairychime doesn't own Fairy tail.**

**fairychime: no chill, you're freaking savage... I've been on Instagram for too long. O_O HELP MAHHHHHHH! ANDRE WHERE"S THE BUTTER! (Does anyone get this old reference because I'll be so happy. :D) **

**Aries and Leo: OUR BABY IS HERE! HER NAME IS LILY!**

**fairychime: it may have been a boy for a sec because I was sleepy and wrote it without checking back on the first announcement, if you wanna confirm it; it was on ch. 17 - omake. :3 This took me forever... I LOVE YOUR SUPPORTTTT! I hope you read the good fanfics on this site like I did. **

_**(Also: I just edited this thing. I couldn't make it better, I'm so sorry. .-. Why couldn't I be good in a fighting scene!? I don't have experience at all, if I did, it would probably be shorter since that does happen. And I said WHY MUST GOD PUNISH MEE! It's because in Juvia's POV, I was writing something good but then I didn't save the damn thing and then refreshed and pulled my hair out. It's stressing to be an author when it's just like drawing stuff but then you make a HUGE mistake. T_T)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

**The Next Morning.**

It was a stuffy morning with several crows producing sound near the windows. The girls and guys woke up with grumpy faces, but ran downstairs to stop hearing the consistant screeching.

"Why won't they give it a rest?" Wendy banged her head near her pancakes. Carla patted her shoulder and held her paw to Wendy's forehead to prevent more bruising.

"Hush child. You should be eating more and bruise less." Carla scolded.

"Okay..." Wendy moaned.

"Give the kid a break, you know she never does this!" Lucy defended. Then she went back to her breakfast, she doesn't want to waste the crunchyness after all.

"Uhm." The others nodded in agreement, continueing whatever they were doing in the morning.

"You fools are influencing Wendy. I'm supposed to take care of her." Charla insisted with her arms crossed.

"The only fool around here is Sting and Natsu!" The mages snapped back.

"Hmph!"

That was the first and last spat of the day, everyone was watching the tv before it turned around 6:30 in the morning. That's right. They wre up at 5:30 in the morning.

They were watching some awesome YouTubers after a hour of tv and obviously, a giant kick to the door that showed Kara's foot caught their attention.

"Hey!" A knock on the broken door turned into several slams beating quickly against the wood.

"Coming!" They all went to the front door and opened it before the poor door could eb knocked down.

"Finally," huffed Kara with a red leg. "Ow.. that's painful."

"No shit." Everyone except Wendy deadpanned. "Why are you up so early?" They asked in curiousity.

"It's because we're planning to harvest. We need your help since many of us are still sore from fighting, even if we built up our strength. But I'll make food for everyone~" Kara chimed. "So, will you help?" Her eyes looked at them.

"Sure." Everything went without a hitch. By sunset, they arrived back at the village with many bags of money and sweat lined their backs, since they weren't used to laboring.

"Kara! We're here!" Lucy and the others yelled.

The door mysteriously opened to show Kara with her giant pot of dumpling soup. "Hi guys!" She waved at them, opening the door with her free hand. "Come in, some of the kids want to spend time with you."

"HI WIZARDS AND DEMONS!" 3 kids smiled from behind the door. "Mrs. Cheney is making food."

"And I'm eating some of it." A bigger kid replied from the back.

"Eh? No fair, everyone deserves them!" Footsteps followed back into the house, kids chasing the main kid. "Stop chasing me!" The older kid screeched.

"NEVER!"

"Ah, chaos." Lucy smiled. "It was still really fun." Cosmos and Lucy were the first to step inside, followed by others.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" The situation with the older kid and younger ones were reversed, this time, in a circle.

"Oh dear." Kara snickered and put down the pot. "Wow! These sweet potatoes look ripe enough to be turned into ice cream, but I have an extra 2 gallons. What should I do..?" Kara stressed out.

"There's lots of villagers and energetic kids, lets make all the ice cream before summer is gone!" Erza declared. "Yes, yes." The others chimed in agreement.

Kara relaxed her shoulders and smiled. "I should've thought of that fast! But let's have fun~" For the rest of the day everyone had been helping with the plates and passed out the food to the giant table as usual.

For a full hour, everyone talked about all sorts of things in different kinds of conversation.

"I love AKMU! They're awesome as the sibling duo.!"

"Who's AKMU?"

"AKMU is short for Akdong Musician, a South Korean pair of siblings who sing with awesome written songs."

"Do you even understand Hangeul?"

"Nope, but the vipe is so fun! And some are sad of course!"

That conversation went on for more than half an hour.

Soon everyone joined in with their favorite artists in mind.

"ORANGE CARAMEL FOR LIFE!"

"YOU FOOLS! BIG BANG IS THE LIFEEEEEEEE!"

A giant crowd of fangirlish villagers rumbled around and nearly destroyed the whole village.

Lucy sighed, hiding behind Kara's back and Cosmos' staff. "It's clear that Melanie Martinez and St. 319, the dance studio, is way better in my opinion."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

After many tears and bloodshed of fandoms, they finally settled down with many of the other mature females hitting them on the forehead with chopsticks.

_Ring Ring!_

"Hello?" Mira's face appeared on Lucy's lacrima. The girls and boys of the village had gaped at her beauty. Many old men oogled at her and the others just greeted her.

"Hey Mira! I'm gonna have a big journey to explain to you!" Lucy squealed. "What did you need from me?"

Mira deviously smiled, rubbing her hands together with her eyes glowing. "I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO COOKING! NO CHEATS!"

Lucy's eyes popped out, "Eh Mira!?" her face was unbelievable.

"You heard me!" In Mira's arms was a giant barrel of beer and she drank it straight from the tap , looking at Lucy once again.

"O-okay...wa-" The lacrima flashed off and everyone looked interested.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Ka-Doctor?"

"Clll me Kara... you're my future daughter in law. Skiadrum would be so proud." she sighed in happiness.

"Mom!" Rogue shoulted in embarrassment.

"Okay okay, I'll stop." Kara leaned towards Lucy. "You'll accept the cahllenge right? I know your cooking is the best!" SHe let her voice ring out all the way to neighboring villagers.

"Umm... I'm sorta getting accustomed. I don't think I'm a match for Mira and I can't cheat... not like I would cheat at all!" Lucy frantically moved her hands and arms in embarrassment. "Ehhh... sorry for that." Lucy stired the soup around.

"Nonsense~ even if you loose, it won't be as bad as when you were 6 yers old and without Rogue."

"Oh. I almost forgot but thanks for that! What happens if I lose?" Kara grined at that.

"Nothing but stripping in front of Rogue with lingerie. I want some grandkids so hurry up." Kara slapped Rogue for no reason. "Why won't you hit that? She's hot as hell and my perfect expectation of a person."

"I want me and her to get married with everyone in a giant space..." Rogue blushed. The girlss nearby guhsed and whisphered wedding details in secret but Rogue and Kara didn't seem to notice.

"I raised my son to be proper. You graduate as the perfect gentlemen and only soon."

"No shit, I'm your only offspring."

"Ryos," Lucy leaned on his shoulder. "Do you need a lesson in controlling your sarcasm?"

Rogue opened his mouth but shut it.

"Oh hun, I've dealt with this piece of shit attitude from all males except for his loving papa~" Kara blushed comedically.

"YOU WHAT!" Kara nodded in disappointment with Lucy's statement accused at Rogue.

"No I didn't..." Rogue ran off.

"What now?" Wendy asked.

"We don't know but Lucy, go after him."

"M'kay." After that, she grabbed a frying pan and hollered, "ROGUEEEEEEEE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE!"

"NO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! RYOS!"

"Ah, true love." Kara sighed.

Eventually, they all eat at Kara's house and go back to Fairy tail in around 4 hours because of the extra stops.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW YOU"RE ANGRY BUT DON"T BE AFTER I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS OR SOOOOOO. OAO! I'm so sorry guyssssss! TwT but I really was lazy and I need help with this.. cold seasons makes me lazy af. Mainly because of so many holidays and ways to slack off. Next chapter is Fairy tail... YAYYYY MORE CHAPTERS BUT I HAVEN"T STARTED IT. OH CRAP NACKS. What is a nacks anyways? I swear I have too much questions. 0v0 see chu laters my readers! I know you guys are very impatient and losing patience but thank you for all my viewers, followers and favers. **

**Why isn't favers a thing... I swear, that's not fair to any of you guys. :( XD wellllllll... the baking challenge is up next and then the epilogue... or I can do it in two. I'd like that. :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 37 (the curse of the celestial princess)

**Fairychime: mmm! Hi guys... ehehehe, don't kill me for not actually doing work but I DID MANAGE TO DO THE LAST CHAPTER! :DDD After this, I am going to rewrite most of it. Because I wrote this when I was a noob and I had horrible grammar. ;A; but I have winter break! :DDDD Happy winter to all of you. I'm sad because it's not gonna be a white Christmas... but hot chocolate is always good. *thumbs up* DISCLAIMER PLEASE~**

**Happy: Fairychime doesn't own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does. And please gimme fish.**

**Fairychime: special thanks to Line464d, KnightWriterRLK, guests, Matchmakingdove1028, FairyTail123, Lumiax, Iloveallanime18, rolulove4ever, IvyD, Nightcore Majesty, animegamernerd15, and Bentears along with my readers! You guys had reviewed and that had encouraged me. :D I probably would've gotten nervous and then just quit writing for a few days after that and I FINALLY HAVE 100 FAVS AND 101 FOLLOWS. I'm so happy~ =3= **

* * *

"Mmm! I'm getting nervous about this." Lucy stretched her arms, stiffling a yawn.

"You should be," Erza quipped. "She's never been beaten before, you know, Mira."

"That's not helping!" Lucy pouted. "Rogueeeeee, can't you help me persuade Mira-chan?"

"Nope."

"Why not!?"

"It's your fight."

"You're an idiot... Mira will finish me off in the first round."

"But you've improved right?"

"Only when it came to desserts and lunch."

"Still, you have a chance."

"Fine. Rogue, I hate how logical you sound now." Lucy ended the conversation there.

Everyone got their bags and luggage ready by the time they arrived in Magnolia. Everyone had parted, Yukino and Minerva going first and then everyone except for Gray and Juvia.

"Rogue, wanna come to my house?" Lucy carried most of her bags along with Rogue.

"Sure." They shrugged.

And after 20 minutes of stumbling into random places, they finally arrived at Strawberry St., where they dropped the bags instantly.

"Phew! I'm so tired." Lucy slammed the door open.

"You really should put a lock on it." Rogue noticed no latch on the side of the entrance. "Excuse me, Lucy's house."

"Pul-lease. You actually stalked me when we met." Lucy shuffled through her pjs. "Don't tell me that you never bothered to communicate because you were in a piss off mood for more than a year?"

"Well..."

"Seriously?!" Lucy twitched. "Did you at least get better at skipping rocks?"

"No progression."

"You so could beat me with that right arm, Ryos." Lucy pointed out.

"But I accidently hurt it and skipping rocks with that much force hurts my muscles." He responded. Lucy looked at Rogue in interest.

"Tell me what happened?" A hand covered her hair.

"Maybe later." Rogue mussed up her hair.

"I'm tired Rogue! Lets go to a bakery!" Lucy brushed her hair and dragged Rogue. "I know the best bakery ever in Magnolia." She winked.

"Fine.." Rogue rolled his eyes and got carried by Lucy, _princess style. _You can imagine how many odd stares he got in the long run. And there happened to be young girls admiring what was his girlfriend's strength, he sweatdropped.

"Lu!" Rogue hissed, "Stop carrying me."

"Fineeee~" Lucy pouted and let go. "But it's nice instead of you accidentally tickling me."

Rogue twitched. "I know you're ticklish but I wouldn't do it if I was transportation for you." He paled.

Lucy pouted and led him into the giant bakery which had so many distracting scents, Rogue could barely focus on his girlfriend.

"Welcome back Lucy!" A short man with black eyes and black hair welcomed, busy at this hour. "I'm sorry to say this but the pumpkin pies are out of order."

"Really? I was looking forward to eating that with my boyfriend..." Lucy slumped with tiny tears.

"Don't cry!" Both of the males yelled.

"Ufuuuuu... I'm not!" She wiped her tears away. "Any recommendations?"

The short man looked at the menu but sighed. "There's many that are good but it's free of charge for you and your boyfriend...?"

"Rogue, sir. And Lucy," he had to hold back his girlfriend from eating the whole bakery though he's tempted himself. "You're not supposed to make this man go broke because of you! Remember the pasta incident?"

"Pssh!" Lucy pushed Rogue away, crossing her arms in disagreement. "I was really hungry that day."

"But you ate my whole cooking."

"Exactlyyyyyy~ But Mr. Leyman, what should I do for Mira's contest?" Lucy whined to the short man in defeat. "Mira's no match for me in desserts but still... she chooses the kind of meal."

"Listen, she's very competitive so just have fun. I'm sure Mirajane is a 'S' person so don't try to worry about her. I can't wait for you to win though." Mr. Leyman, the short man, reassured. _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

"Mr. Leyman is right, Lu! We'll support you from the sidelines!" Rogue hugged her from the back, Lucy squealed loudly. "Thanks Ryos, but stilll~ will you guys help me?"

"No." The guys said.

"Eh!? Why not!"

"Well..." The males looked at her nervously and Lucy felt anxiety in her stomach. "Look behind you."

"Uhhh.. what?"

"Turn around." How come a simple sentence could set her on edge? That's right, it was none other than the demon's voice along with an intimidating aura from her. "You are going to the challenge with me, got that Lucy?" Mira grinned.

"Can I refuse?"

"No."

And so, Lucy felt the itchy bag on her face as Rogue carried her.

"Hey Mirajane, why'd you make me carry her?"

"She's your girlfriend and plus that baker has always liked Lucy so I wanted to eat his free desserts, thanks to Lucy, I get that."

"But you're gonna get fat if you eat all of that."

"Want a fist in your ass?" Mira offered.

"No." Lucy felt Rogue's head shake no.

"And plus, why is it okay to have that much for Lucy?" Mira's bratty side showed.

"Because her female part of the family are healthy and skinny. It's the genes."

"Yeah right." She heard Mira tsk.

"It's true!" Lucy butted in. "And are we at the guild yet?"

"We forgot. But lets go." And a few dizzy spells later, the sack came off her head and she could finally breath.

"Finally.. and why won't you give up on my free dessert!?" Lucy glared at Mira with all of the desserts.

"Well you don't deserve it." Mira ran into the guild. "I'm back with Lucy!" She yelled.

"Gimme the damn sweets before the competition!"

"NO! MINE!" Mira hogged the freebies.

"MIra," Erza stood up. "I won't stand for cake bullying! Just give it back to her, _fattie_... otherwise I'll make sure Freed turns to stone."

Mira froze and looked at Freed.

"Mira... help me." A bored Freed said. "Pleasseeee!"

Mira rolled her eyes and looked back at the demonic blonde.

"Okay... but I licked everything!" Mira said to Lucy.

"But I don't really care... I NOW HAVE MY FREE CAKES BACK, MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAH! Thanks Erza." Lucy shoved everything in her mouth until she choked and Rogue brought some water to her mouth.

"You're welcome Lucy!" A proud Erza put her thumbs up and then cut Freed's rope around his body.

* * *

"Finally... now let's get this competition on the road!"

"Welcome to the once in a while food competition~" The host said on tv.

Right now, Mira and Lucy were at the park with many people around them and Cana was holding up the bets. 85% of votes were Mira's though many claimed to vote for Lucy.

_Liarrrsss!_ Lucy whined. _Only Ryos and my other friends voted, I'm sure.. jeez, Mira; you're too scary!_

Mira glanced around and patiently waited while the votes before the real show started, but was around cracking when it was nearly 2 hours and her boyfriend wasn't here! Probably with her siblings or the Raijinshuu.

"Um, host, can we get it on!" Wendy and Charla glared at the flirty host. "WE NEED TO SEE THIS!" The crowd voiced agreements and the host chuckled nervously before standing in the middle of Mira and Lucy, pissing his pants when he heard two male growls, no- the male population of Fairy tail and the twin dragons.

"Ahaha... now! Each dish shall be out of 20 points, 4 judges are here and they each have their own blog about the coolest places in Fiore or Crocus! You shall have 45 minutes to cook, prepare and present your dish. Good luck to Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss!"

"The first round is to make a special type of soup, varieties of ingredients are in the kitchen and no sabotage!" Judge number 1 spoke through the mic on the table.

"And... start!" A whistle blew through the air.

_~ After time ended ~_

"Okay ladies, I hope your dishes are good enough to please them! And now the judges shall judge it. (No pun intended)"

The crowd smiled in anticipation, smelling the dishes immediately. Judges had their stoic faces on, ready to eat.

"Ah ha, Judges, I have my special dumpling soup along with pumpkin sauce and pepper combined. The dumplings are made of tender beef, seasoned with my secret spice! I also have some ginger tea with honey and grinded mint~" Mira smiled and served it to the judges.

They all carefully ate it and finished their servings as some of them drank the tea.

"I have to say, it's very homey and reminds me of my favorite kind of dumplings! I'm not a fan of the ginger tea but it was good! The spice had really made the dumpling close to perfect!" Said Judge #1.

"I don't agree, I loved everything, I just wished it wasn't too hot. But the sauce was the thing that made this meal come together!" Judge #4 said.

"Well I loved it, I just wanted something that's less classic because I eat porridge all the time! You totally met my expectations. Did you actually put some vegetables in it?" Judge #3 inquired.

"Yes, yes I did!" Mira smiled. "I must've forgotten! I put in the iceberg lettuce with some bean sprouts."

"It's rather lovely!" Judge #3 ended her commentary at that.

"I really think it's something special and you can just taste it like it's your favorite meal for lunch or supper! I rate it as exceptional.." Judge #2 smirked.

"And so here's the result!" The host announced, "Mirajane had gotten 13 stars out of 20 stars. Now onto Lucy!"

"Well I have my beef stew with sweet potatoes, baby carrots, salt and pepper, grinded swiss cheese and sliced cucumbers to top it off! I hope you enjoy it." Lucy bowed and gave it to the judges.

"Hmm... the cheesiness is very good! It melts in my mouth but the soup is strangely sweet. Did you use some honey?" Judge #2 commented.

"Yes, but I also added more so then the beef doesn't get stuck in your teeth and you have to go to the dentist." Lucy sweatdropped, remembering some past event.

"It was a filling soup as it is, my favorite is the cucumbers but they were very contrasting in comparision to the soup since they are hot and cold. My comment seems very vague but it is very delish. Wise job on not making the pieces oversized, it would've been very messy because some types of meat are very chewy. You also didn't make it dissipate in my mouth like water." Judge #3 smiled.

"Now for the results... Lucy has gotten 15/20 stars!"

The crowd clapped and Lucy dropped her mouth open though no one could see it since the host blocked her and Mirajane.

~ 2 rounds later ~

"Congrats to Mirajane Strauss! She got 2nd place and now to crown Lucy Heartfilia as best cook in Fairy Tail!" Lucy sheepishly smiled as Mira hugged her with a death grip.

"Congratulations Lucy! If there wasn't a dessert area, I would've whooped your butt." Mira whispered to Lucy. Lucy could've felt a shiver down her spine as Mira smiled... like a predator.

"CONGRATULATIONS LULU!" Cosmos tackled her and the others stood there.

"Help mehhhhh!" Lucy squeaked, reaching for Rogue.

"Nope~" Rogue ran two feet ahead as Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"Are-you ma- mad at me?" Lucy struggled to keep Cosmos away.

"Nope."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN!?" Lucy pouted. "Rogue's never like this."

"I'm blank about it as you." The other girls said.

"Ah! Maybe he's mad at you~" Levy teased.

"But I didn't do anything... other than prank him.." Lucy sweatdropped. "I think you might be right."

"Nope~" Rogue kissed the fuck out of her while ignoring the wolf whistles from the perverted girls. "I just wanted to tease you." Rogue chuckled and Lucy turned tomato red.

3 years later, Lucy and Rogue had been fiancé &amp; fiancé and Lucy moved into his house on July 18th. Rogue also bought stationery things customized with dragons and her favorite gel pens for anniversary. Lucy gave him a giant parcel of sandwiches and a clean, rainbow scaled notebook for blackmail. They totally know each other in the back of their hands. **_(;3)_**

Juvia and Gray are now bonded partners, Juvia also tags with team Natsu if Gray's there. Lyon does appear sometime to give Juvia a rose for Valentines Day but Gray kicks him out of Juvia's place and asks her out.

Gajeel and Levy have turned into a serious couple, they decided to help out kids who need help in education. Yet the kids always tease them and Gajeel's there to keep track while his girlfriend tries to teach the kids something, while filling in a log for the kids' behaviours.

The demon gang is on missions, occasionally visiting Cosmos and Lucy when Rogue's not here. Rogue always gets mad at them when they make their own door through the walls. _**(The holes aren't that big though... just enough for short people.)**_

Mira and Freed are married. Bickslow and Lisanna have been courting each other, unlike the other couples. Elfman and Evergreen go on risky missions that are counted as dates. Laxus and Cana have children after the honeymoon.

And Makarov is not in debt as most of the Fairy tail mages have matured and learned to control themselves in the guild. Not so much in the mission span.

Porlyusica is proud of Wendy for improving in the physical and magic wounds as well as knowing where to knock out the people's nerves and numb them. Wendy has ended up working part time at the magic council in order to help out Fairy tail's paperwork that's about the size of Edo-Wendy. Wendy also has developed an addiction to coffee and sleep. (It's perfectly healthy though!)

The other guild, Sabertooth, is fine without Rogue. The ones that know Rogue and Lucy the most, often visit for some breaks along with their new members.

Cosmos has been trying to find a house near Fairy tail, where she's a waitress currently but has no luck. The landlord of Lucy's old house gave the whole place to her once she had around 1,500,000 jewels and turned the upper floor into a giant practice room for her magic staff and spars between Lucy for old times sake.

The villagers have been very happy once Lucy, Rogue, Cosmos, Fairy tail girls, and the demon gang had appeared once again to help out and had made their own factories that were friendly for the sky and economics. The priestesses had inspected everyone for sign of corruption and most of them were cleansed with the power of the holy water.

* * *

**fairychime: so... how was my epilogue chappie? Did it make you happy or anything at all? *sweats as I wait for the readers to reply* most of the fairy tail girls ended up dating except for Erza. Because we all know that Jellal's wife and waifu is the one and only, ERZA. They both go their separate ways before meeting up when Erza's naked. _(Thank you Hiro Mashima, for the Jerza in the new Christmas special. *w*) _I am a shipper so of course I must put the girls in my ships.**


End file.
